Between Angels and Demons
by Anny Black Fowl
Summary: CONTINUACAO DE COME BACK TO ME::Vocês esperavam que eu estivesse feliz com isso? ::Nós esperávamos que você lutasse!Esperávamos que como o Tigre antigo, aquele que sempre fora o rei de tudo, você lutasse para sair disso, para se recuperar disso.
1. Preview06072007

CONTINUAÇÃO DE COME BACK TO ME

- Vocês esperavam que eu estivesse feliz com isso?  
- Nós esperavamos que você lutasse!Esperavamos que como o Tigre antigo, aquele que sempre fora o rei de tudo, egocêntrico, alegre, safado, o irmão do Pirralho, você lutasse para sair disso, para se recuperar, para retomar o que é seu, sua vida. Tigre você se perdeu no meio do caminho? - Talvez eu tenha me perdido, Bea.

nota da beta:

Caros leitores

assim como anny b.f. prometeu a continuacao de cbm, between angels and demons chega amanha. dia 7/7/2007 beijos e vejo vocês aqui.

ass: capitam, super feliz por voltar ao meu posto original :)

ps: anny mandou avisar q se tiverem muitas reviews ela posta o segundo capitulo ate sexta feira. (eu acho q 10 reviews ta bom, haha)


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Betwen_****_ Angels and Demons_**

**_By_**_ Anny Black Fowl_

Capítulo 1

As luzes são tão brilhantes que ele simplesmente não conseguia olha-las, era muito difícil elas tinham um tom verde, e bastante ofuscante, o que seria aquilo? Na verdade não havia luz alguma, estava tudo escuro, que lugar era aquele? Não havia paredes, não havia teto, na verdade não havia nada! Onde ele estava afinal? Piscou, para tentar clarear a visão, mas não adiantou nada, estava escuro. Estava deitado em algo macio, bastante macio, mas ele não entendia devia estar sentindo frio, mas por quê? Por que ele deveria estar sentindo frio mesmo? Flashes pularam na sua memória, gritos, luzes, a neve, o vento frio cortante, então um grito cortou o silêncio de suas lembranças, um grito dela, e então o barulho cessou, ele correu, pulou em cima da Sombra, então uma dor alucinante atingiu seus olhos, e vazio novamente.

Agora ele estava ali naquele lugar escuro deitado em algo que ele não sabia o que era, parecia algum tipo de tecido, teriam sido pegos? Sentou-se, sentiu algo pregado ao seu peito que o segurava aí, livrou-se do que descobriu serem fios, e então ouviu vozes.

- /Ele acordou!/

- /Malfoy acordou?!/

- /Oh meu Deus! Chame o Antony!/

- /Quem está ai?/- ele perguntou inseguro, sua mão tateando a superfície a sua volta, e tentando saber de que direção tinha vindo a voz.

- /Jack, sou eu./

- /Eu quem...? Onde estou? Onde está a Raposa?/- ele perguntou nervoso, não conseguia entender porque estava tudo tão escuro, quando sentiu uma mão em seu peito o pressionando, para que voltasse a se deitar, sobre o que ele achava que eram panos.

- /Sou eu, Seleena, lembra-se de mim?/

- /Seleena! Graças a Deus, claro que lembro, onde está Ginny Weasley, a ruiva...?/

- /Eu sei quem é a Ginny, Jack, não precisa se preocupar ela está sob meus cuidados./- ele respondeu com calma, ainda com a mão sobre seu peito.

- /Você quer dizer que estamos no hospital?/- ele perguntou lentamente com a voz fraca.

- /Sim, não reconhece?/

- /Reconheceria se houvesse alguma iluminação no lugar. Mas não vem ao caso preciso ver a Ginny./- ele falou tentando se levantar devagar e sentindo o corpo dolorido com uma especial pontada de dor sobre sua tempora, mas sendo novamente impedido.

- /Mas Jack, há iluminação, são seis da manhã, e temos velas acesas por todos os lados, não consegue ver? Consegue me ver?/- ela perguntou hesitante e com um tom que não o agradou nem um pouco na voz

- /Não, eu não consigo ver nada... Não há luz alguma!/- ele falou sentindo um desespero crescente em seu peito tampando suas vias respiratórias, diante do silencio que a curandeira fez em resposta, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e sentia como se o lugar no qual estivesse deitado girasse um pouco mesmo que ele não pudesse ver. Uma sensação de mal estar começava a envenenar-lhe a mente assim como o escuro irrefutável que havia se estabelecido, algo lhe dizia que as coisas não estavam bem.

- /Oh, não, não acredito, Jack você tem certeza de que não consegue ver nada?/

- /Não, não há nada...! Qual é o problema Seleena por que eu não consigo ver?/- ele falou agitando os braços a procura de algo a sua frente, algo que ele pudesse tocar, que pudesse sentir, para provar que ela estava errada que não havia nada ali, que não havia luzes ali.

- /Jack, acalme-se, isso poderia acontecer, você está cego.../

- /Como assim cego?/- ele a imterrompeu - /Eu não posso estar cego, claro que não estou cego! Há algumas horas atrás eu estava lá, estava no gelo com a Raposa, não estou cego!/

- /Acalme-se, ouça! Escute, isso pode ser permanente, mas também há boas chances de ser passageiro, poderia acontecer, o feitiço o atingiu nos olhos. Mas não se preocupe temos tratamentos eficientes.../

- /Tigre! Graças a Merlin!/- ele ouviu uma voz a mais soando no recinto, e então o barulho de passos apressados no escuro.

- /Antony?! Pirralho, onde você está?/- ele perguntou virando-se para o outro lado de onde a voz do irmão parecia vir.

- /Como assim onde eu estou? Estou bem aqui ao seu lado./- ele ouviu a voz agora mais próxima e alguém segurou uma de suas mãos.

-/Seleena, não posso vê-lo! Não posso ver Antony!/- a sensação que agora se revelara ser um pânico impiedoso estava disposta em cada fibra do seu corpo, ele não poderia estar cego!

- /Como assim não pode me ver?! Eu estou bem aqui, estou na sua frente, estou segurando a sua mão, meu irmão, olhe para mim!/- disse Antony com um tom incrédulo na voz e o sorriso se desvanecendo no rosto.

- /Não posso vê-lo, está tudo escuro, não posso ver nada!/- disse segurando a mão que segurava a sua com força.

- /Acalmem-se os dois!/- ela falou com a voz firme.- /Jack, como eu já disse você está cego, mas ainda não se pode dizer se é uma situação permanente ou reversível, temos tratamentos que poderemos testar, não se preocupem faremos o que for possível, para cura-lo, Jack. Você não é o primeiro caso deste tipo que temos que enfrentar./

- /Não posso estar cego! Antony, diga a ela não posso estar cego, como eu vou dizer isto a Ivanovitch?! Ele vai ter um ataque, como eu vou poder trabalhar? Devem estar enganados, não posso estar cego. Alguém acenda a droga das velas!/- ele esbravejou, com um nó extremamente incômodo em sua garganta, por que Seleena insistia naquela história maluca?!

- /Jack, as velas estão acesas./- disse Antony com a voz fraca.

Um gosto amargo subiu a sua garganta, tomando-lhe a língua e afogando seu paladar, se as velas estavam acesas... Não poderia estar cego, como isso pudera acontecer? Não poderia enfrentar uma missão cego, como iria sair, chegar em casa, como iria se levantar dali, se não podia enxergar o que vinha na sua frente. Teria que andar tateando todos os objetos ao redor para ter certeza de estar seguro, como saberia onde estava ou para onde estava indo? Como seria a sua vida...?

Ele não conseguia entender por mais que tentasse, porque estava aprisionado naquela escuridão, mas talvez, não houvesse muito que entender, afinal, não havia nada no escuro o que entender, apenas talvez aceitar. Ele deitou-se de volta na cama, sentindo-se fadigado, como se tivesse corrido quilômetros, fechou os olhos, afinal para que abri-los novamente, não havia nada para ver, nada que pudesse ver.

-/Vou deixá-los a sós./-disse Seleena.- /Mas não desistam, vamos achar uma cura Jack./- falou passando a mão pelos cabelos escuros.

-/Tigre, você ouviu o que ela disse, eles vão conseguir fazer você voltar ao normal./

- /Antony como eu vim parar aqui? Estávamos perdidos, eu a Raposa.../

- /Eu os encontrei. Todos os aurores que haviam sido enviados nas suas missões já haviam voltado e cumprido coma sua parte no plano, então nós esperamos vocês voltarem, mas na segunda, como era previsto para voltarem de acordo com Ivanovitch, vocês não apareceram, então achamos que haviam acontecido apenas complicações de última hora, que deveria ter causado o atraso, afinal aquela tinha sido a missão mais difícil até o momento para todos. Até que mais um dia se passou, e ainda assim não havia nenhum sinal dos dois, nada, ficamos preocupados, e já à noite quando tivemos certeza que algo de muito sério havia acontecido, pois aquele não era um atraso tolerado. Ivanovitch mandou três equipes de busca, cada uma com quatro integrantes, para tentar rastreá-los, eu e Leo junto com Andrei e Bea formamos uma equipe. Ivanovitch achava muito arriscado que fossemos até a fortaleza das Sombras, poderia ser uma armadilha, poderiam estar esperando por nós, mas tivemos que tentar, e desobedecemos as ordens do nosso superior, quando chegamos a alguns metros de distância do locar, vimos muitos corpos, parcialmente cobertos pela neve outros totalmente congelados, mas felizmente o de vocês não estava lá. A fortaleza havia explodido e tudo indicava que havia sido uma granada mágica das nossas, o fato de não termos encontrado vocês lá aliviou um pouco a tensão e aumentou o pânico. Onde estariam vocês? Chegamos a conclusão que só poderiam estar perdidos no gelos. Avisamos aos outros que ainda estava na fortaleza e partimos em busca dos dois, não demorou muito e encontramos alguns rastros quase totalmente apagados pela neve. Os seguimos até certo ponto quando desapareceram, totalmente encobertos. Mais equipes foram enviadas, Ivanovitch não conseguia aceitar o fato de perder dois dos seus melhores aurores, então no fim do quarto dia eu pensei ter visto fogo em algum lugar, ou sei lá, o reflexo, segui naquela direção, não estava muito distante, achei os cabelos ruivos que se sobressaíam sobre a neve. A Raposa estava desacordada, e quase congelando, alertei os outros, e não demorou muito o encontrei também desacordado coberto de neve, mas com uma febre altíssima. Então o trouxemos imediatamente para o hospital onde Seleena vem cuidado de vocês há quatro dias. /- disse Antony terminando de narrar o acontecido para o irmão que ouvia atento.

- /No fim das contas não adiantou tanto esforço da parte de Ivanovitch, ele acabou tendo um do seus melhores aurores fora de circulação./- ele falou com uma risada sarcástica, referindo-se a si mesmo com a voz pesada de cólera.

- /Não, você não está fora de circulação./- falou Antony seco.

- /Pirralho você sempre foi bom em algumas coisas admito, mas mentir nunca foi uma delas, como vocês espera que eu volte a trabalhar nestas condições?/- continuou ele mantendo o mesmo tom.

-/E você, Jack Pólux Malfoy, não se finja de surdo, você ouviu muito bem o que Seleena disse a você. Eles irão tentar de tudo para curar você, pode ser reversível./

- /Você ouviu bastante bem Pirralho, _pode_ ser reversível./- ele falou irônico ao irmão, que vacilou na voz por alguns instantes de forma quase imperceptível, mas que foram percebidas pelo Tigre.

- /Você sempre teve uma sorte impressionante desde que te conheço./

- /Veja onde ela me trouxe. De qualquer forma a Raposa está bem, não está? Quero vê-la, Antony, me leve até ela./- ele disse, se virando para onde a voz do irmão vinha.

- /Não é tão simples assim./- ele falou hesitante.

- /O que quer dizer com, "não é tão simples assim"? É simples, estou cego não paralítico, se não quiser me levar diga-me onde é e eu tento achar sozinho./- ele falou um pouco rude.

- /Não estou falando disse Tigre, Tudo bem você ir até lá./- ele falou com o tom de quem ainda tenta formular uma maneira de contar algo.

- /Então qual é o problema?/- O moreno perguntou com impaciência.

- /Você pode ir lá, mas não pode exatamente conversar com ela.../- falou Antony medindo as palavras, e Tigre pôde notar um tom de tristeza na voz do irmão, a sensação desagradável de outrora que ainda se encontrava alojada em seu corpo não totalmente dissolvida, retornou lentamente.

- /Ela não está... Não, não pode estar morta... Seleena falou que ela estava sobre seus cuidados./- ele falou coma voz falha, sentindo novamente algo sufoca-lo, terrivelmente.

- /Não, não é isso, graças a Merlin ela está viva./- disse Antony como se afastasse um mal agouro.

- /Então, o que me impede de falar com ela?/

- /Ela não está acordada./- falou o loiro com a respiração suspensa.

- /Tudo bem, podemos ir daqui a um tempo, quando ela acordar./- falou Jack, sem compreender o que Antony estava querendo dizer, mas não estava conseguindo. Será que o irmão estava lhe escondendo algo que acontecera coma ruiva? Como ela reagiria, sabendo que agora, depois que ele finalmente tinha conseguido o que mais almejara durante alguns anos, agora que estava juntos, ele estava cego? Ele não era tolo, não se enganaria por um segundo em pensar que ela o deixaria por este motivo, Virginia, jamais faria aquilo, não condizia com seu perfil. Mas ela certamente iria continuar a trabalhar logo que se re-estabelecesse, iria ter novas missões, teria que se afastar, e o Tigre se preocupava com isto, não estaria ali com ela. Teriam apenas momentos esporádicos nos quais poderiam se encontrar se pressa, ou desespero. Afinal tinham que conversar.

- / Tigre, não é que ela esteja dormindo, é que ela ainda não acordou./

- /Como assim?/- ele falou sentindo a sensação se agravar em seu peito o comprimindo como um visgo do diabo.

- /Ela ainda está desacordada desde que foi encontrada, seleena diz que ela está em uma espécie de coma./- o pirralho disse num tom de voz tenso, e hesitante, como se esperasse a reação do irmão.

- /A Raposa, esta em coma?/- ele repetiu com a impressão de que não ouvira direito e que tinha engolido várias pedras de gelo.

- /Sim./

- /Mas ela vai sair disso não vai? Seleena pode tirá-la do coma não pode?/- falou vendo o nervosismo aflorar.

- /Não sabemos, Seleena já tentou de tudo até chamou outros curandeiros, mas eles repetem a mesma coisa, não podem fazer anda para acordá-la, e que são infinitas as especulações sobre as seqüelas que ela pode ter, ou ela simplesmente pode não ter nenhuma./- ele falou apressado, observando o irmão que não parecia aceitar a notícia do melhor modo.

- /Antony ela tem que acordar! Tenho que vê-la!/

- /Se quiser eu o levo lá, mas como disse, ela está desacordada./- ele falou triste.

Parece que aquela noite no gelo, havia deixado marcas profundas em ambos, marcas das quais eles poderiam jamais conseguir se livrar. A idéia de que Ginny talvez não viesse a acordar lhe soava absurda, claro que ela iria acordar, ela tinha que acordar... Ele repetia para si mesmo, e tentava acreditar que ela estava bem e que não ficaria com nenhuma seqüela, qualquer que fosse, afinal ela sempre fora uma mulher forte, em todos os aspectos. Isso fazia com que ele a amasse. Ela não podia ficar para sempre ali naquela cama imóvel, sem vida, não agora... Seu peito doía, ele estava cego e ela poderia estar condenada a viver presa dentro do próprio corpo. Tinha vontade de gritar, de ódio e tristeza, não poderia agüentar ficar sem ela, ela era a mulher que ele escolhera para passar os anos.

Era perfeita para ele, não poderia permitir, mas via-se frustrado diante da sua incapacidade de reverter os fatos, uma habilidade que estava alem dos seus poderes Se viu desejando que jamais tivesse partido para esta missão, que jamais tivesse deixado-a sozinha naquela noite no gelo, talvez assim, poderia evitar que tudo isso acontecesse. Sua garganta estava em brasa e sua respiração falha, não conseguiu conter a lágrima que rolou de seus olhos azul-prateados. Deveria ser alguma maldição.

Antony, sentia uma agonia enorme do peito, observava o irmão em silêncio, nunca imaginara que um dia se encontraria em uma situação ao menos parecida, ele era o Tigre. Ele era o irmão mais velho, ele era quem sempre acobertava Antony, desde pequeno. Quando ele fazia alguma besteira e o pai descobria, para depois ralhar com ele, mas Antony preferia assim ao menos nunca ficava de castigo. Levava alguns petelecos era verdade, mas ainda assim ele preferia. Sempre fora o Tigre quem agüentava Antony e o chamava de Pirralho, e agora era o contrário, o Pirralho estava tomando conta do irmão mais velho.

Desejou com toda a sua força que o irmão voltasse a ser o que era, precisava dele sempre ali, e não agüentava ver aquela lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto tão parecido com o seu. Sabia o quanto Tigre gostava da Raposa, conhecia o irmão desde sempre. Logo

que Jack nasceu, sua mãe Vega Malfoy se separou do pai deles, e então Leônidas Tíndaro Malfoy casara-se com a mãe de Antony, permaneceram casados durantes dois anos, mas esta morreu, de uma doença grave, e então Leônidas casou-se novamente com Vega, até falecer alguns anos depois. Sabia que o irmão realmente gostava da Raposa, podia ver isso nos olhos dele, o Tigre sempre conquistador, era dependente dela mesmo que no início não admitisse, ele estava apaixonado pela ruiva desde quando se conheceram.

Tudo que conseguiu dizer foi:

- /Não se preocupe Tigre, ela vai acordar./

- /Pirralho, eu não te contei uma coisa, não é? A gente tinha se entendido, sabe, quando estávamos perdidos no gelo, ela finalmente estava comigo, era minha./- ele falou com a voz falha.

-/Que bom, Tigre nunca imaginei que viveria para ver esse dia... /- ele falou surpreso, acho que os dois passariam a vida toda brigando, sem admitir nada.

- /Definitivamente foram os melhores dias da minha vida, mas de que adianta agora, olhe para nós./- ele falou com angustia.

- /Ela vai acordar, meu irmão, temos que acreditar que ela vai acordar.../- falou Antony não podendo conter o tom sombrio.

- /Sr. Malfoy, hora da sua medicação./- falou a enfermeira que vinha trazendo as inúmeras poções que ele tomava por dia, e o colírio de chifre de unicórnio.

- /Alguém já disse para vocês que essa poção é horrível?/- ele perguntou desgostoso, arrancando leves risadas da enfermeira ao lado da sua cama, ele conhecia aquela risada.

- /A maioria dos pacientes dizem a mesma coisa./- ela falou com resquícios de diversão na voz.

- /Eu conheço você./- ele afirmou pensativo.

- /Certamente./- ela falou supresa, por ele ter reconhecido sua voz, mas deixando revelar um traço de felicidade que não escapou aos seus ouvidos.

- /Nay?/- ele perguntou, indeciso.

- /Eu mesma./- ela respondeu prontamente.- /Como anda o paciente mais rebelde que temos?/- ela perguntou, a sua tentativa de deixar o hospital no meio da noite, que quase conseguira se não encontrasse Andrei e Beatrice entrando no prédio. Ele sorriu.

- /Pediram para você tentar me conter?/- perguntou sarcástico.

- /Não, eu escolhi, mas não nego que o objetivo era este./- falou sincera colocando a bandeja de metal na mesa de cabeceira, e dosando o remédio para ele tomar.

- /Não é necessário cordas, OK? Eu já estou mais calmo./- ele falou.

- /Bom perceber isto./

- /Bom ouvir sua voz novamente./- ele tomou o remédio e não conseguiu conter a careta.- /Que coisa horrível!/

- /Acredito que já tenha tomado poções piores, polisuco por exemplo./

- /Acredite, nunca encostei nada tão ruim em minha boca./- ela sorriu novamente, colocando o colírio prateado, que escorreu pelo canto dos olhos dele, o líquido se confundia com o azul-prateado de seus olhos, mas isso só ela poderia reparar.

- /Você deve ter aprontado uma das grandes Tigre. Para Seleena ter te prendido aqui, e com razão./- ela falou recolocando as coisas na bandeja.

- /Desta vez a culpa não foi inteiramente minha, ossos do ofício, querida./- mas ele se calou, desde então fazia o possível para que as lembranças daquela noite, os gritos, não invadissem sua cabeça, e seu coração apertasse como sempre acontecia, não queria pensar também no trabalho, era doloroso, pensar ele não poderia mais...

- /Não se preocupe, você está melhorando, se continuar neste ritmo, poderá sair daqui sem demora./

- /Eu posso _ver_ como estou progredindo./- ele falou com a mesma angústia na voz, e a vontade de gritar sufocada no peito. Ele não era idiota, detestava que todos o tratassem como um bebê, e tentassem lhe enganar dizendo que estava fazendo grandes progressos quando não estava!

- /Nunca imaginei que detestasse tanto minha companhia a ponto de querer deixar o hospital ainda impossibilitado de tal ato./- ela falou sorrindo.

- /Não é a sua companhia e sim, o local em si, nunca gostei de hospitais./- ele falou cético.

- /Percebe-se, Antony me disse./

- /Alguma notícia sobra a Raposa?/-ele perguntou hesitante.

- /Não, ela continua desacordada, mas seus sinais vitais ainda fortes./- ela falou seca, para ele. -/De qualquer forma, foi bom conversar com você Tigre, estava com saudades./

- /Posso dizer o mesmo./

- /Até outra hora./- ele falou e ela segurou a sua mão.

- /Até a hora do próximo remédio, você quer dizer./-ela falou fazendo-a sorrindo antes de se virar de costas e continuar sue caminho para outros pacientes.

Já fazia exatamente um mês que ele estava ali, naquele lugar, preso naquela escuridão infinita, naquela agonia silenciosa, odiava, quando falavam com ele e ele procurava de onde vinha o som, esperando encontrar ao menos um borrão de cores, odiava quando o silencio abria caminho para pensamentos dolorosos, e para a sensação de vulnerabilidade.

Sentia-se cansado e imprestável ao ter que passar todos aqueles dias em nostalgia, sentia-se ávido por sua antiga vida, mesmo sabendo que talvez jamais a tivesse volta. Toda aquela tristeza encerrada em seu peito fazia sua cabeça latejar, mas acima de tudo o que mais lhe incomodava era a falta dela, ela nunca estivera tão ausente, sentia falta dela, do cheiro, do beijo que tão poucas vezes provara, da pele macia, do olhar, dos cabelos flamejantes, tudo da ruiva lhe fazia falta.

Durante a noite era uma tortura quando não conseguia dormir, o que acontecia freqüentemente, viajava pelas lembranças tortuosas de tempo mais felizes, e ela estava acordada. Em seus eventuais e escassos sonhos ele podia vê-la tocá-la e observar como era graciosa ao sorrir, como os cabelos escorregando para os olhos, os magníficos fios cor de fogo, e como os olhos castanhos pareciam tão profundo quando se encolhia no sorriso... Se ela não acordasse tudo estava perdido. Todos os sorrisos, todos os olhares, todos os sonhos... Restariam apenas lembranças do que parecia ser outra vida para ele, uma vida distante...

Não poderia voltar no tempo. Infelizmente não podia.

Era de tarde, e ele podia sentir o sol morno entrando pelas janelas e batendo em sua pele pálida. Estava mais uma vez de olhos fechados, imóvel, deitado na cama.

- /Oi./- ele ouviu uma voz.

- /Bea?/- ele perguntou incerto.

- /Eu mesma./- ela falou em tom doce e alegre.

- /Adivinhei./- ele falou no tom que agora se tornara usual, retribuindo com um sorriso triste.

- /Minha voz é inconfundível, eu sei, mas como você tem passado?/

- /Terrivelmente mal, odeio hospitais./- ele disse se virando para onde ele ouviu o som da voz da mulher vir.

- /Não muda em nada mesmo./- ela falou sorrindo terna para ele e encarando aqueles olhos azuis, já tão conhecidos de todos, mas que ela sabia serem mortos.

- /Algumas coisas são para sempre./- ele argumentou - /Como vai você, e como é a vida lá fora? Será que conseguirei me lembrar de como era fora destas paredes depois de todos estes dias odiosos?/

Aquilo arrancou algumas risadas dela, mas ele continuava com a mesma expressão.

- /Dramático./

- /Realista./

- /Os outros estão vindo para cá, mas eu cheguei mais cedo porque queria falar com você./

- /Sou todo ouvidos, literalmente, já que não posso vê-la./- ele falou angustiado embora ostentasse um sorriso sem alegria no rosto bonito. - /Mas devo lhe dizer que Antony já está aqui, ele veio falar comigo ainda há pouco./

- /Pedi para que ele esperasse lá fora./- ela falou segura. - /Quero falar com você sozinha./

- /Você tem consciência que na hora que todos saírem ele vai tentar extorquir de mim cada palavra que você disse, não sabe?/- ele falou incrédulo.

- /E você decidirá se vai contar ou não./- ela falou ainda parecendo séria.

- /Certo, o que quer que tenham lhe dito, não fui eu ta legal? Eu estive deitado aqui todo o mês, com exceção as poucas vezes que alguém me acompanha em um emocionante tour pelos corredores deste lugar. E se o problema for com relação à mulher, bom, por incrível que pareça não foi eu também, o quer que ela diga, não fui eu. Estou em abstinência querida./- ele disse antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- /Não, não é nada que você tenha feito de errado, ou que tenha a ver com qualquer outra mulher que não seja a Raposa, embora essa sua postura defensiva lhe denuncie./- ela falou com os traços de um sorriso se formando nos lábios.

- /Tem a ver com a Raposa é?/- ele perguntou sério, com a expressão indecifrável no rosto.

- /De certa forma./

- /Que tem ela? Algum problema?/- ele disse em tom preocupado.

- /Não, nada que você não saiba./

- /Se me deixar curioso era o objetivo, bom, receio que esteja conseguindo./

- /Tigre, eu vim aqui porque eu preciso lhe abrir os olhos. /- ela disse séria segurando uma de suas mãos, ele soltou um riso sarcástico e sem alegria.

- /Não adianta esqueceu? Já estou com eles aberto, e ainda assim não consigo ver nada./

- /Estou falando sério. Todos tem estado preocupados com você./

- /Não deveriam, eu estou bem./

- /Pare de mentir, você não está. Você não era assim, não tinha sempre este tom angustiado e melancólico na voz, tudo bem você sempre foi sarcástico e irônico, mas nunca desta maneira que está agora./

- /Esperavam que eu estivesse feliz?/- ele perguntou incrédulo.

- /Claro que não, sabemos perfeitamente que não é fácil passar pelo que você está passando, mas.../- ela não teve oportunidade de terminar a frase, ele a interrompeu.

- /Estou cego, caso alguém não tenha percebido, ou simplesmente prefira ignorar. Não enxergo um palmo a frente do nariz, e estou a um mês trancado num quarto escuro na minha mente. Vocês esperavam que eu estivesse feliz com isso?/- ele continuou incrédulo.

- /Nós esperávamos que você lutasse!/- ela disse firmemente. - /Esperávamos que como o Tigre antigo, aquele que sempre fora o rei de tudo, egocêntrico, alegre, safado, o irmão do Pirralho, você lutasse para sair disso, para se recuperar, para retomar o que é seu, sua vida. Tigre você se perdeu no meio do caminho?/- ela perguntou triste.

- /Talvez eu tenha me perdido Bea./- ele falou com a voz baixa.

- /Então nós o ajudaremos, meu amigo, você não pode se entregar e viver nesta angústia, você não pode viver no escuro. Nós não iremos deixar, eu não vou deixar./- ela falou apertando sua mão com mais intensidade, como que para lhe assegurar que estava ali mesmo ele não podendo ver ela.

- /Bea, sempre gostei do seu jeito, generoso, amigo, fiel, você sem dúvida é uma pessoa especial, Andrei é um homem de sorte, mas o que vocês podem fazer? Ninguém pode fazer nada./- ele falou apertando a mão dela de volta.

- /Não podemos fazer nada se você não deixar./

- /Você não entende não é?/- ele falou desgostosos com a constatação desviando o rosto para o lado oposto de onde ela estava.

- /Eu entendo Tigre, eu entendo só que.../

- /Não, você não entende, como poderia? Não estava lá naqueles dias na neve.../

- /Então me faça presente em tais dias, não sei o que aconteceu, mas ainda assim eu quero te ajudar Tigre, todos nós queremos./

Ele se calou em um frio iminente no estômago, e uma dor aguda no peito que parecia cortar seu tórax em dois. Nunca havia mencionado aquilo para ninguém depois que acordara, nunca haviam tocado no assunto, talvez achassem que tinha ficado traumatizado ou que talvez fosse doloroso para ele reviver tudo de novo. Eles tinham razão se fosse assim. Era doloroso saber que tudo jamais seria a mesma coisa.

Mas alguém precisava saber, ou ele simplesmente acabaria achando que fora tudo um misto de sonho e pesadelo que lhe assomara uma vez durante uma noite de sono.

- /Enquanto estivemos perdidos, aconteceram algumas coisas Bea... /

- /Que coisas...?/

- /Vou te contar desde o início... Quando eu e a Raposa finalmente conseguimos sair da Fortaleza, o plano trouxe complicações, não saiu exatamente como esperávamos, e acabamos nos machucando. Fomos apanhados por uma tempestade de neve, com ventos furiosos. Estávamos exaustos, e precisávamos de um lugar para nos aquecer e dormir, caso contrário morreríamos pela hipotermia, ou pelo cansaço. No primeiro dia simplesmente desabamos, e quando acordamos tentamos sair da barreira do feitiço anti-aparatação. Andamos por um bom tempo, e ainda assim não conseguimos, o frio era quase insuportável e tínhamos que dividir uma varinha roubada de uma Sombra morta. Não tenho certeza de quantos dias se passaram, agora que tento lembrar tudo parece um pouco embaçado. Uma noite quando estávamos em um dos buracos no gelo nos quais dormíamos, eu fiquei com medo, Bea, temia por nós dois, sozinhos naquele deserto de gelo, e se não encontrássemos a saída? E se não conseguíssemos sair da barreira antes que fossemos dominados pelo frio ou pela exaustão? Temia por ela, por morrer, e nunca mais poder ver a Raposa, sem jamais ter tentado de verdade, por jamais ter admitido uma coisa da qual eu já havia me tornado ciente há algum tempo. Então fiz a coisa que me parecia mais plausível na hora, perguntei a pergunta que eu havia me feito intimamente durante alguns anos: "Porque ela era tão difícil? Porque ela não me dava uma chance, de mostrar...?" Mas a resposta foi inesperada, ela respondeu que eu já estava tendo a minha chance há tempos. Durante aquele tempo estivemos juntos. Vocês não iriam acreditar se vissem, até eu estava achando alguma dificuldade em acreditar, ela era minha... Você entende agora?/- ele perguntou ainda ostentando aquele sorriso triste.

Beatrice ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos olhando para ele, enquanto lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto, então era isso que estava afetando tanto o seu amigo. Como ela não imaginara antes? O Tigre sempre fora visivelmente apaixonado pela Raposa, e ela se esquivava dele o máximo possível, ela sabia que os dois terminariam juntos, mas nunca imaginou...

- /Jack, sinto muito.../- ela falou sendo sincera, não fazia idéia. - /Todos nós sabemos o quanto ela é importante para você, para cada um de nós./

- /Não tem importância, agora não faz mais diferença. Em um momento eu a tinha, mas receio que agora a perdi./

- /Não./- ela disse.

- /Mas talvez o Potter esteja certo no fim das contas, talvez simplesmente eu não seja o cara certo./- falou amargo.

- /Pare com isso, ela é quem deve saber disso. Quando ela acordar você vai ver.../

- /Nada voltará a ser como era Bea, não sabemos se ela vai acordar, não sabemos se algum dia eu poderei ver o rosto dela ou o seu, ou até mesmo o meu, outra vez na vida. Perdi meu trabalho, não posso trabalhar assim, não posso nem chegar até em casa assim, quanto mais enfrentar outra missão. E se ela acordar, viveremos em dois mundos diferente./

- /Não fale assim. Claro que vai voltar a ser como antes, você vai voltar a enxergar, Seleena disse que você vem fazendo progressos.../

- /Ela pediu para você me dizer isto/

- /Não./

- /Bea, esqueça não há nada a se fazer, não há como reaver minha antiga vida, resta apenas me conformar com as velhas cicatrizes.../- ele falou não contendo a ardência nos olhos que deixaram escapar uma teimosa lágrima quente que rolava pelo seu rosto em busca do lençol branco linho que cobria seu peito.

Beatrice sentiu-se mortificada em olhar o Tigre sempre tão impenetrável chorando, nunca havia visto ele chorar, os olhos azuis, se tornarem mais cortantes, mas sendo lentamente recobertos por uma camada cintilante de lágrimas que desciam impassíveis pelo seu rosto bonito, e sem expressão, fitado o nada a sua frente.

- /Tigre, agora posso entender como deve ser difícil para você, todos nós sabíamos que um dia vocês iriam acabar juntos, mas não dessa forma. Ainda assim, você tem que lutar, tem que lutar para conseguir o que quer de volta, para quando ela acordar você estar lá ao lado dela, como sempre foi./

Ele continuou em silêncio olhando para o nada.

- /Tigre você sempre foi tão persistente, e de certa forma paciente, tudo que você tem que fazer é esperar, ela vai acordar. Tem que esperar como nós esperamos para que você acordasse, todos nós fomos pacientes, Antony mais que todos teve que manter a calma e a sanidade./- ela falou tocando o rosto dele delicadamente. - /Ou você acha que foi fácil para nós, não, não foi. Nós também tínhamos medo que você não acordasse, que os dois morressem, ou que acontecessem qualquer outra coisa como um coma mágico com vocês e não pudéssemos fazer anda. Mas todos tinham esperança, todos insistiam em acreditar e assim nós esperamos os quatro dias até você finalmente acordar. É isso que você tem que fazer, esperar. Mas por favor, não desista de você Tigre, se você não tentar, ninguém pode tentar. E devo acrescentar que assim você deixa todos nós preocupados, seu irmão tenha piedade dele coitado, não come direito. Ele está se perdendo junto com você, e logo todos assim como ele. Por isso Tigre reaja, tente melhorar, seus amigos estão todos aqui, sempre perto de você para que tudo se estabeleça, mesmo que não fique idêntico como era antes, mas nós vamos encontrar uma maneira, a gente sempre encontra, afinal eu achava que conhecia Jack Malfoy, que era o Tigre até do avesso./

Ele se sentia um pouco mais leve, e até conseguiu esboçar um leve sorriso enquanto se sentava na cama. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio chafurdando na própria mente, tentando se lembrar como o Tigre de sempre enfrentaria essa situação. O sorriso se alargou um pouco mais em seu rosto, talvez Bea não fosse totalmente leiga no que dissera, talvez ela tivesse um fundo de razão.

- /Talvez vocês esteja certa... Mas de qualquer forma, tenho que me compor se não me engano os outros já devem estar ai fora não?/

- /Tenho certeza./- ela confirmou com um sorriso radiante e limpou as lágrimas remanescentes e seu astro deixado ao longo das bochechas rosadas dela.

O Tigre se pôs de pé, e então parou durante um segundo como que para prestar atenção em algo, então ele falou com um meio sorriso:

- /Antony, eu como irmão mais velho tenho o direito de lhe avisar que escutar a conversa dos adultos é uma coisa feia./- ele falou com um riso maroto no rosto.

- /Como você me descobriu?/- perguntou Antony tirando o feitiço desilusório de si, e adquirindo suas cores normais. Enquanto Beatrice sorria satisfeita.

- /Nunca encontrei ninguém que respire tão pesado como você em toda a minha vida, a sua renite piorou?/

- /Não vale, você não tem renite, por isso você sempre me acha./- reclamou Antony.

- /Azar o seu pirralho./- falou ele dando um tapinha no ombro do irmão, e bagunçando os cabelos loiros cuidadosamente arrumados para trás, com gel. - /De qualquer forma, agora você não precisa me bombardear com perguntas curiosas sobre a conversa./

- /Droga, Tigre, só porque o seu cabelo não tem jeito, você estraga o meu./- falou Antony enquanto o irmão andava cuidadosamente na direção de onde ele sabia ser o banheiro.

Quando ele saiu de lá, todos estavam no recinto e ele pôde ouvir o crescente som de risos.

Não conteve um também.

- /Então todos finalmente encontraram tempo para me visitar juntos?/- ele se fez presente.

- /É o que parece não é?/- falou Leo.

- /Tivemos que esperar um pouco, mas de qualquer forma valeu a pena./- falou Andrei.

- /Inclusive estava me perguntando, foi uma conversa longa a sal com a Bea não? Longa demais pro seu gosto não foi Andrei?/- insinuou o colega e ele quase pôde ver Bea corar enquanto ela murmurava um "Cala boca Leo" bem baixinho.

- /Andrei você é o cara de sorte, meu amigo, mas não precisa se preocupar, eu me contive, com esforço, mas o fiz./

A conversa e as brincadeiras correram soltas até Seleena expulsá-los do quarto dizendo que seu paciente agora precisava descansar. Mas ainda assim tinha valido a pena, mesmo não vendo seus rostos, Jack ainda conservava as agora tão inconstantes risadas nos ouvidos.

Jack estava mais uma vez sendo forçado a engolir o seu arsenal de remédios para o tratamento, seu rosto se contorcia em caretas devido ao gosto muito ruim dos remédios que a enfermeira loira lhe dava.

- /Boa tarde Nay, boa tarde Tigre/- falou a voz animada de Leo que acabara de chegar.

- /Veio apreciar minha tortura?/- perguntou o moreno ainda com o gosto excepcionalmente amargo do remédio em sua boca.

- /Na verdade, não./- falou o outro com resquícios de risos na voz. O Tigre invejou a alegria constante do amigo, depois da conversa que tivera com Beatrice ele considerava que ela tivesse um pouco de razão, talvez até estivesse certa. Mas as coisas não era assim um passe de mágica como ele costumava achar que era há alguns meses atrás. Não dedicava muito tempo ao assunto, pois sempre que cogitava a idéia seu peito latejava lenta e dolorosamente.

- /Você me surpreende Leo./

- /Andrei está lá fora, e Antony e Beatrice já estão nos esperando/- disse o outro após soltar um riso audível do amigo. Mais uma vez o Tigre o invejou, não lembrava da última vez que sorrira de verdade.

- /Nos esperando? Esqueceu que não posso sair até segunda ordem, Leo? Agora eu sou um homem com coleira./- falou tentando fazer aquela sensação constante no seu peito permitir ao menos uma vez que ele sorrisse livre como o amigo, mas não obteve sucesso. - /Pena que a coleira não me prende a quem eu quero e sim a um hospital./- acrescentou em um tom baixo depois que Nay se afastou saindo do lugar.

- /Eu sei, mas nós não iremos sair do hospital, não se preocupe./

- /Onde vocês querem me levar?/

- /Vamos visitar a Raposa, Tigre./

Instantaneamente uma sensação não identificada invadiu o seu corpo e estabeleceu-se um silêncio pesado. Jack nunca havia visitado Ginny desde que acordara, e tinha receio de fazê-lo, não sabia como iria reagir não podendo ver o rosto alegre dela, ou os cabelos flamejantes ou sequer a pele clara. Sentia falta, como dissera, do som do sorriso dela, tinha medo de encontrá-la naquele estado e ter certeza de que jamais a veria sorrir.

Ao mesmo tempo uma ansiedade monstruosa dividia espaço com a sensação desconhecida, ansiava por poder tocá-la e saber que ela estava ali de verdade, sentir sua respiração... Era um contraste enorme dentro de si.

- /Vamos?/- Leo quebrou o silêncio abandonando o tom alegre por um tom hesitante.

O Tigre tentou sem muito sucesso afastar as sensações da sua cabeça e concordou com um aceno da cabeça, levantando-se automaticamente da cadeira. - /aonde você vai deste jeito?/

Jack parou e voltou-se para o amigo.

- /Você vai congelar vestido deste jeito./- disse o amigo.

Fazia tanto tempo que ele não sai a daquele quarto que quase se esquecera de que a temperatura lá fora nos corredores era muito mais baixa que nos aposentos aquecidos magicamente.

- /Você tem razão, eu quase havia esquecido./- falou segurando o seu familiar e grosso sobretudo preto e vestindo-os por cima da sua roupa atual.

- /Vamos Tigre é por aqui./- disse Leo o guiando pela mão.

Os dois saíram do quarto enquanto percorriam o caminho para fora, a mente do Tigre era assaltada por mil e um pensamentos dispersos, que não duravam tempo o suficiente para ele analisá-los misturados em um turbilhão de coisas que o deixava entorpecido sendo apenas guiado pelo amigo, até ouvir a voz conhecida de Andrei.

- /Olá Tigre./

- /Olá. / ele respondeu tentando afastar aquele tom estranho de sua voz.

- /Como tem passado?/

- /Relativamente bem./- ele respondeu saindo de seu torpor. - /E você, como anda o mundo lá fora?/

- /Esperando para ter o Tigre de volta./- disse o outro, e o Tigre esboçou um sorriso de volta.

- /E eu esperando para voltar, meu amigo, acredite você nem sabe o quanto./

- /Vamos?/- perguntou Leo.

- /Sim./- concordaram os dois.

A assim seguira, o caminho de antes, o Tigre pisava no piso conhecido e sentia como se cada metro demorasse um eternidade para passar diante de seus olhos cegos, e seu coração bateu acelerado quando ouviu a voz de seu amigo:

- /Chegamos./- comunicou Andrei.

O rangido da porta se abrindo aguçou seus sentidos e ele quase esperou que a ruiva o recebesse sorrindo, mas essa esperança se desvaneceu quando ouviu a voz suave de Beatrice.

- /Bom dia Tigre./ - enquanto lhe dava um abraço. - /Venha ela está aqui./

Ele não conseguiu responder ao comprimento, sua boca parecia seca, e sua língua incapaz de articular palavras, deixou-se apenas guiar novamente pela mão da amiga, até sentir com a outra mão os lençóis macios de uma cama próxima. Seu coração congelou, parou de bater, ela estava ali, ele podia sentir a pele quente por debaixo do lençol.

Era ela, não havia dúvidas, podia sentir a respiração cálida que se derramava para fora de seu peito, podia sentir a pele macia da barriga perfeita que ele sabia tão bem ser dela. Afastou a mão imediatamente como se tivesse se queimado, não se sentia no direito de tocá-la, ela estava tão imóvel como se houvesse sido petrificada.

Seus olhos não conseguiram conter aquela sensação ardente que trazia junto consigo as lágrimas que ele lutava a todos os custos para conter.

Sentiu uma mão segurar a sua, e leva-la até o rosto delicado e calmo da ruiva, queria tirar sua mão dela, não queria tocá-la, tinha medo de tocá-la, e ainda assim desejava tocá-la. Sentiu os cabelos, macios espalhados sobre o travesseiro. Deslizou os dedos por ele como sempre fazia quando tinha que acordá-la, mas desta vez não funcionou. Porque ela não acordava? O que a mantinha dormindo imóvel todo aquele tempo? Ele queria tanto que ela estivesse sã, que estivessem ambos sorrindo juntos, conversando, brincando e provocando como antes. Seu coração batia tão devagar que ele achou que fosse morrer, sentiu sua pele esfriar, ou seria a dele que ainda conservava o mesmo calor de antes?

Ela estava lá, era só chamar. Não entendia porque não poderia acordá-la.

- /Raposa.../- ele murmurou baixinho, e mesmo Beatrice que estava ao seu lado mal conseguiu ouvir. Não conteve a vontade de chamá-la.

Não obteve resposta alguma, nem mesmo um suspiro mais forte, nada, ela continuava impassível como antes. Então ele teve certeza que algo a impedia de acordar, ela não estava só dormindo. A Raposa jamais deixaria de responder se ele chamasse, sua Ginny jamais faria isto.

Tateou a procura das mãos dela, uma jazia ao lado do corpo, sem vida, mas ainda assim quente como o resto do corpo, segurou-a com firmeza, mas sentiu uma pontada dolorosa no peito quando não a sentiu devolver o gesto.

Em meio a sua agonia e falta de ar, que o sufocava lentamente no cheiro que ele sabia ser característico dela, ele perguntou com a voz levemente embargada para Bea:

- /Como ela está?/

- /Linda./- respondeu a outra, em um fiapo de voz. - /Lembra daquela vez que fomos patinar ela um lago congelado em frente a casa do Andrei?/

Ele confirmou com uma aceno da cabeça.

- /Ela está exatamente igual./- disse Bea.

O Tigre se lembrou daquele fim de tarde a exatos dois verões atrás, lembrou de como ela sorrira quando Leo desajeitado levara um tombo no gelo, e como o vento gelado bagunçava seus cabelos jogando-os para todos os lados e deixando as suas bochechas levemente rosadas por causa do frio. Bea tinha razão ela estava linda.

Então ele pôde ouvir uma voz a suas costas:

- /Desculpem, mas agora tenho que pedir que se retirem, temos que ministrar o remédios nela.Vocês podem voltar outra hora./- era Seleena.

- /Tem certeza? Não podemos ficar nem mais um instante?/- perguntou Andrei.

- /Não seria plausível Andrei./- ela disse severa.

Não tinha consciência de quanto tempo havia passado ali, mas pareciam horas, e mesmo relutante em sair de perto da pele morna e abandonar o cheiro dela, deixou-se guiar para fora do aposento e de volta a sua agora já tão familiar cama.

Alguns minutos depois Nay havia lhe dado outros remédios, e até tentou conversar com ele, mas viu-se frustrada já que ele não tinha nenhuma vontade de conversar agora. Sentiu um sono imediato quando ela deixou o lugar, e alimentou sérias suspeitas que estava sobre efeito de alguma poço do sono, mas ele não se importava, pois o cheiro dos cabelos ruivos ainda estava impregnado em suas mãos, em sua mente.

**_Cinco dias depois_**

Jack sentiu sua mente ser suavemente acordada pelo barulho de pés que pisavam rápido no chão de pedra ao seu redor, não sentiu a pálida claridade do sol que entrava costumeiramente pela sua janela e batia em seu rosto lhe acordando, não sentiu a usual temperatura mais branda que fazia de manhã cedo. Sentou-se lentamente na cama, o que havia acontecido? Claramente ainda não era manhã, e pela temperatura ele poderia arriscar dizendo que não estava nem perto de amanhecer.

- /O que está acontecendo?/- ele perguntou na esperança de que algumas das pessoas que passavam apressadas pelo lugar lhe respondessem.

- /Sr. Malfoy, volte a se deitar./- foi tudo que ouviu em resposta de um curandeiro que passou rápido pelo local.

Mas ele não conseguia, algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que não conseguiria mais deitar, fechar os olhos e simplesmente voltar a dormir, o sono parecia ter se esvaído dele como água se esvai de mãos abertas.

-/Sr. Malfoy, o senhor pode continuar a dormir./- disse um curandeiro que parou em frente a sua cama.

Ele ignorou a frase dita pelo homem e repetiu sua pergunta.

- /O que aconteceu?/

- /Nada sério, não se preocupe, o senhor está bem, volte a dormir./- mais uma vez ele não tinha obtido respostas concretas.

Jack apurou os ouvidos não mais entorpecidos pelo sono, prestando atenção nos murmúrios que escapavam das conversas, misturados ao som dos pés apressados. Depois de alguns instantes, ele distinguiu um nome que fez seu estômago dar uma cambalhota, e um frio descomunal tomar conta de seu ser como se estivesse nas mãos de dementadores. Entre nomes de instrumentos e procedimentos médicos, ele ouvira o nome da Raposa, sussurrado rápido e temeroso, como se a pessoa que o deixou escapar estivesse receosa em pronunciá-lo.

Deixou que o nervosismo invadisse sua mente, fazendo eu coração atingir um ritmo desesperado, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com ela:

- /Seleena!/- ele chamou da sua cama, na esperança de ela estivesse por perto.

Não obteve nenhuma resposta. Uma agonia crescente tomava conta dele, enquanto era simplesmente ignorado por todos que passavam.

- /Seleena!/- ele chamou novamente, mas a bruxa parecia não estar por perto. Tateou ao seu redor, se preparando para descer da cama quando uma mão o impediu, segurando-o pelo braço com delicadeza.

- /Tigre, não saia daqui./- ele ouvia uma mulher falar. Identificou a voz no mesmo instante, era Nay.

- /Nay, o que está acontecendo?/- ele perguntou de imediato.

- /É a Weasley, Jack! Fique aqui./- ela disse, soltando-o.

- /O que tem a Ginny? O que está acontecendo com Ginny Weasley, Nay?/- ele perguntou se atropelando nas palavras na pressa de saber se a ruiva estava bem.

- /Não saia daqui Jack!/- foi tudo que ele ouviu de longe, enquanto a enfermeira se afastava.

Sua mente encheu-se de medo, estariam todos agitados por causa dela, será que ela havia piorado? Uma dor aguda golpeou seu peito e ele levantou-se decidido a sair da cama e descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu o chão de pedra frio tocar seus pés como se mandassem ele ficar deitado, mas ele não ligou, deu alguns passos com certa pressa, esbarrou em algo, não sabia o que era, e simplesmente afastou o objeto com um empurrão e continuou trôpego com as mãos a frente do corpo. A cada passo sua garganta apertava, o que estaria acontecendo com ela?

Então uma mão o segurou com força pelo ombro.

- /Sr. Malfoy, por favor permaneça em sua cama por favor/- ele ouviu a voz de um homem.

- /Preciso ver a Srta. Weasley./- falou com pressa tentando se desvencilhar do curandeiro.

- /Não será possível agora, volte para onde o senhor estava./

- /Não, eu quero saber o que está acontecendo com Ginny Weasley./- falou o Tigre com firmeza.

- /Por favor, o Senhor pode voltar a sua cama? Estamos muito ocupados.../

- /Eu sei que vocês estão ocupados, ou você acha que eu sou surdo, seu idiota!/- explodiu o Tigre, ele estava se irritando porque ninguém respondia a sua pergunta, será que ninguém entendia que ele precisava urgentemente vê-la? Ninguém entendia a sensação que o fazia sufocar e se apossava lentamente da sua garganta?

- /Sr. Malfoy, o senhor precisa se acalmar, e voltar para a sua cama, o senhor pode se machucar.../

- / Não me diga para ficar calmo! Todos estão desesperados correndo de um lado para o outro! Preciso saber o que está acontecendo com a Weasley!/

- /Todos estamos preocupados, mas não é hora... Volte... /- o homem insistia em perder seu tempo.

- /Onde está ela?!/- esbravejou o Tigre.

- /A Srta. Weasley está recebendo os cuidados necessários.../

- /O que está acontecendo com ela?!/

- /Deixe isso para os curandeiros.../- mas ele não teve oportunidade de terminar a frase, o Tigre perdera a paciência e lhe acertara um soco e o homem caiu no chão com o nariz sangrando.

Andou a passos rápidos e incertos esbarrando em objetos e pessoas apressadas, então ouviu a voz de seu irmão ao longe. Talvez Antony pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Não podia ficar assistindo aquilo tudo sentado!

- /Antony!/- ele gritou. Não demorou muito ouviu passos em sua direção.

- /Jack, o que você está fazendo aqui?!/- perguntou o irmão ofegante.

- /Não importa pirralho, a Raposa, alguma coisa está acontecendo com ela!/- falou com uma nota de desespero na voz.

- /Eu sei, estou tentando descobrir o que é, mas todos estão tão apressados para me dizer o que é./

- /Você encontrou Seleena?/- perguntou Jack.

- /Não ela está no quarto da Raposa./

- /Me leve até lá./- disse o Tigre decidido.

- /Não permitiram minha entrada no local, eu já tentei, não estão deixando ninguém que não seja do hospital entrar./- avisou Antony.

- / Vão ter que deixar, me leve até lá, Antony!/

Neste momento uma outra pessoa adentra o ressinto apressada.

- /Pirralho, Tigre, graças a Merlin vocês estão aqui./

- /Andrei, tem alguma coisa acontecendo com a Raposa!/- falou Antony rapidamente antes que o outro pudesse dizer mais uma palavra.

- /Eu sei./- respondeu o russo.- /Vim correndo lhe contar, acabei de encontrar com Seleena saindo do quarto dela./

- /Você encontrou Seleena? O que ela disse?/- disse o Tigre em desespero seu sangue congelando nas veias com medo da resposta, e se ela tivesse piorado, ou pior estivesse morta. Seu coração batia como louco dentro do peito, parecia querer perfurá-lo tamanha era sua ansiedade, e aquela velha sensação que o sufocava tornou-se mais intensa do que nunca.

- /A Raposa acordou!/

Uma sensação quente expulsou o gelo de suas veias, e ele conseguia respirar novamente, ela tinha acordado! Ela estava acordada! Seu coração por outro lado acelerou o ritmo, e o Tigre saiu em disparada, esbarrando em tudo que estivesse pela sua frente, pela direção que ele sabia levar ao quarto onde ela estava.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Are you missing something

Looking for something

Tired of everything

Searching and struggling

Are you worried about it

Do you wanna talk about it

Oh you're gonna get it right some time

Os corredores nunca pareceram tão longos quanto naquele momento, sentiu cinco ou sete vezes que esbarrava em algo, mas ele não estava realmente prestando atenção, os braços já não estavam como sempre, estendidos em frente ao corpo prevendo o caminho que havia pela frente, jaziam esquecidos assim como qualquer outra parte do corpo. Sua mente martelava o mesmo pensamento cada vez mais alto, "A Raposa acordou!", e ele impunha um ritmo mais frenético às suas pernas o que superava o usual receio de bater em algo que estivesse a sua frente.

Uma mão tentou agarrar o seu ombro, conter a sua corrida desenfreada para uma direção qualquer que lhe levaria a ela, mas ele não permitiu, não sabia quem era e nem se interessava em saber. Ouvia os gritos que estavam cada vez mais perto:

- /Tigre, espere! Pare! Cuidado, Tigre você não pode.../- mas aquela sensação inquietante, na qual ele havia estado imerso durante todo aquele tempo o impelia cada vez mais para frente, cada vez mais para ela.

Sentiu o impacto de um corpo contra o seu, um gemido de dor, perdeu o equilíbrio e sentiu desequilibrar-se, seus pés agora trôpegos lutavam para permanecer na mesma direção mas parecia além de sua capacidade. Sentiu outra colisão e uma exclamação de dor, então logo em seguida outra colisão causou uma dor agora atingiu os seus cotovelos e joelhos. Tentou se levantar do chão de soalho do hospital o mais rápido que pôde.

Estava tonto e desorientado, não sabia mais em que direção seguir, mais do que nunca sentiu raiva por não conseguir enxergar nada, para todo lado que se virava deparava-se com a mesma cruel escuridão. Tateava ao seu redor, sentindo os móveis que pareciam estranhos ao seu toque, passada a mão por cima das superfícies em desespero varrendo tudo de cima, então encontrou a parede. Era ali, o corredor dobrava ali, e se estivesse na direção certa encontraria mais algumas escadas, outro corredor algumas portas, outro corredor uma janela e portas...

Esse era o caminho pelo que ele se lembrava. Duas mãos fortes o impediram de continuar barrando seu caminho o empurrando para trás pelos ombros.

- /Calma Tigre, espere um minuto.../- falou Andrei

- /Onde você está indo Sr.Malfoy/- ele ouviu uma voz não familiar, provavelmente de outro curandeiro.

- /Você está bem?/- disse Antony que logo os alcançara.

-/Me soltem!/- gritou Jack, tentando se livrar de todos ao seu redor, ele precisava achá-la! Seu coração ainda acelerado o fazia ofegar com o esforço e o frio dos corredores açoitou a sua pele. - /Saiam da frente todos vocês!/

- /Sr. Malfoy o senhor precisa voltar para a sua cama.../- tentou o curandeiro, sua voz soando serena.

- /Não!/

-/Tigre, acalme-se!/- disse Antony ainda ofegante em um tom alto.

- /Tigre, fique calmo, a gente vai levar você lá, ta legal?/- disse Andrei segurando os eu braço.

Aquela proposta o fez diminuir os esforços para se livrar deles.

- / Os senhores não podem entrar ainda do quarto da Srta. Weasley, ela acabou de recuperar a consciência, não seria prudente de nossa parte.../ - começou o curandeiro, mas foi rudemente interrompido por Antony.

- /Escute aqui, o que quer que ela tenha, não é problema, nós somos amigos dela ok?!/

- /Ainda assim Senhores, ela está em observação, não seria prudente perturbá-la.../

-/Não vamos pertubá-la!/- disse Antony já ficando irritado!

-/Ainda assim senhores receio que não será possível.../

- /O senhor não está entendendo não é?! Nós precisamos vê-la!/- disse Andrei perdendo a paciência também.O escândalo dos quatro já começava a atrair a atenção dos curandeiros que passavam de uma lado para o outro.

- /Não insistam senhores, não posso permitir que invadam o.../

- /Me dá isso aqui!/- disse Jack tirando a varinha do bolso de Antony, e no momento seguinte.- /Estupefaça!/- o curandeiro jazia desacordado no chão a alguns metros de distância.

- /Merlin Tigre, não precisava.../

- /Cala a boca Pirralho, vamos logo!/- ele disse, então os três seguiram a passos rápidos o restante do corredor,

As escadas não demoraram a serem alcançadas, e Jack as desceu com alguns tropeços, mas nada que ele estivesse ligando, queria desesperadamente poder tocá-la, ouvir a sua voz alegre de novo, sentir o cheiro adocicado que se desprendia de sua pele branca. Precisava dela de tal maneira que a ansiedade transformava o ar ao seu redor rarefeito, escasso. Os degraus pareciam infinitos, e cada segundo uma, longa eternidade.

Deu graças a Merlin quando seus pés sentiram o chão plano novamente, e não o traiçoeiro relevo dos mil e um degraus daquela maldita escadaria. Deu alguns passos então os três param novamente ao ouvir uma voz conhecida.

-/Deveria ter imaginado quem era o paciente exaltado e violento./- disse Seleena vindo na direção dos mesmos.

- /Seleena! Graças a Merlin você apareceu./- disse Antony.

-/Sei porque estão aqui, é a Raposa não é?/- ela disse com firmeza.

-/Como ela está?!/- perguntou de imediato o Tigre.

-/Bem./- disse ela em uma voz receosa, a qual o Jack não deixou de notar.

- /Bom então iremos vê-la./- disse Andrei de forma conclusiva se apressando na direção de onde a curandeira viera.

- /Não Andrei, nenhum de vocês pode entrar lá./- ela falou rapidamente.

- /Como assim Seleena, você nos conhece, não faremos nada de mal a ela!/- disse Jack saindo de si, qual era o problema de todos aqueles curandeiros infelizes?! Porque ele não poderiam simplesmente entrar e falar com ela, ele poderia apostar um braço como faria bem a ela, ela provavelmente ficaria feliz em rever os amigos! Qualquer um ficaria feliz em reencontrar os amigos em saber que estava fora daquele maldito deserto de gelo no qual estivera perdida junto a ele!

Ele pensava tudo isso, tentando ignorar a parte de sua mente que se perguntava qual seria a reação dela quando o visse e soubesse da sua nova condição, pois isso provocava uma dorzinha latejante no peito, e lhe trazia sensações não muito agradáveis.

- /Você tem razão eu os conheço, mas ainda assim não podem visitá-la agora, e por favor, não insistam./-ela falou com um tom ainda receoso e hesitante na voz, como se soubesse de algo que eles não tinham conhecimento

- /Qual é o problema em nós visitarmos ela Seleena?/- perguntou Antony indignado com toda aquela situação, ele pensara que ao menos Seleena os daria razão e não tentaria impedi-los de encontrar a Raposa, que por ela os conhecer pudesse deixá-los entrar com a certeza de que não fariam mal algum a ruiva. Afinal eles eram amigos dela!

- /Ela não está bem não é?/- perguntou o Tigre como quem já sabe o que vem pela frente.

- /Ela está/- apressou-se ela em responder - /Não se preocupem a sua Raposa esta _fisicamente_ bem./- ela disse dando certa entonação ao termo 'fisicamente' que passou despercebida aos ouvidos de Antony e Andrei, mas não de Jack.

- /Então qual é...?/- tentava novamente Andrei e Antony em couro, ambos soando extremamente frustrados.

- /Escutem aqui os três, vocês são aurores, não medibruxos ou curandeiros, ou qualquer tipo de especialista que possa ser considerado uma autoridade na área de saúde, gostaria que parasse de insistir agredir e estuporar os outros funcionários. Parem de insistir em vê-la por agora ok? Se não acreditaram nos outros acreditem em mim, vocês também me conhecem, a Raposa está em observação, aceitem isso, ninguém pode entrar lá a não ser com minha permissão. E _eu sei_ que não seria prudente deixá-los entrar para vê-la agora, basta saber que ela está bem, está se recuperando e se tudo continuar assim vocês poderão vê-la amanhã pela manhã, eu _prometo_./- ela disse sendo rigorosa com eles.

-/Mas... Seleena.../

- /Sem exceções Tigre, o senhor faria bem em voltar a seus aposentos e não tentar piorar o seu estado, ou esqueceu que também, é meu paciente e deve seguir as minhas instruções?!/

- /Eu não.../

- /Antony, para o bem do seu irmão, leve-o daqui de volta para onde ele deveria estar. Andrei você é responsável pelos dois.

- /Eu...? Mas eu também não enten... Tudo bem./- disse ele resignando-se sob o olhar severo da mulher não mais velha que ele logo à sua frente

-/ E se souber que tentaram outra vez, vou precisar sedá-lo Tigre./- ela falou virando-se e continuando seu caminho em outra direção enquanto os três ficaram parados e desanimados no corredor. Mas uma dúvida ainda fazia sombra na cabeça do Tigre, Seleena sabia de algo que eles não sabiam, e ela estava tentando esconder isto deles, afinal não havia razão para que não pudessem ao menos chegar perto dela, ou falar com ela calmamente.

Isso não deixou sua mente descansar durante todo o resto do dia e da noite. Uma sensação ruim martelava em sua mente se disseminando lentamente pelo corpo, e persistindo mesmo quando ele tentava afirmar para si mesmo que estava enganado, que era apenas impressão sua, que a Raposa estava bem, que logo pela manhã todos poderiam ir visitá-la inclusive ele, e que Seleena não os deixara entrar por algum estúpido motivo de ética.

Mas era impossível uma pontinha da sua mente não o deixava se convencer disto.

Theres so much to be scared of

And not much to make sense of

Are you running in a circle

You can't be too careful

And you can't relate it

'Cos it's complicated

Oh you're gonna get it right some time

You're gonna get it right some time

Seu sono durante toda a noite foi incerto, dormia e acordava a cada sete minutes, Antony e Andrei dormiam os dois em um sofá-cama ao lado, mas o Tigre nunca havia achado tão difícil dormir. Meia noite em ponto Beatrice entrou no quarto pisando macio para não acordar ninguém, mas ele já estava acordado; era um horário um tanto incomum para visitas, mas ele não estava se importando muito com isso, na verdade não estava se importando muito com nada que não envolvesse a ruiva.

- /Boa noite Bea./- ele falou para que ela parasse de se esforçar.

- /Como você sabia que era eu?/- ela perguntou com um toque de admiração na voz.

-/Quando a pessoa fica cega, ela passa a prestar mais atenção ainda no som dos passos das pessoas, se você estivesse no meu lugar você teria percebido que o barulho de seus passos é totalmente diferente do barulho dos passos destes dois ai./- ele disse indicando os dois deitados embalados em um sono mais que pesado.

-/Estou vendo que aproveitou bem a parte do nosso treinamento na qual aguçávamos a audição, lembra?/-ela falou se aproximando da cama onde ele estava deitado.

- /Lembro perfeitamente bem, como se fosse ontem, se antes já era muito útil, agora então é essencial./- ele falou com um meio sorriso escondido pela penumbra na qual o quarto estava mergulhado o quarto.

-/Ainda acordado a esta hora, você já deve saber das notícias, não é?/- ela falou ainda controlando o tom de voz para que não acordasse os dois.

- /Você está se referindo à Raposa ter acordado?/- ele perguntou virando a cabeça para o outro lado, de forma que ela não pudesse encará-lo.

-/Sim, eu estava falando disso, vê como as coisas estão se ajeitando, se não voltar a ser como antes, vai ser melhor ainda. Agora vocês dois estão juntos, mal posso esperar para contar aos outros./- ela falou entusiasmada e com um sorriso enorme dominando suas feições. Bea estava só alegria, e por algum motivo que ela não conseguiu entender o Tigre não compartilhava da mesma alegria que ela, sabia que algo o perturbava, só não sabia o que.

-/Não comente nada com eles agora Bea./- disse o Tigre se virando de imediato para onde ele sabia estar ela.

-/Por quê?/

-/Não sei se _ainda_ estamos juntos realmente./ - ele respondeu sem emoção.

-/É aquilo de novo não é?/- ela disse desfazendo o sorriso.

- /É/- ele respondeu seco. - /Como eu posso saber como ela vai reagir ao saber de tudo o que aconteceu, isto é se ela ainda não souber, se Seleena não tiver dito a ela./

- /Tigre, eu já disse,tenho certeza que a Raposa não vai se importar com o fato de você está temporariamente cego./- ela disse em tom de insistência.

-/Você diz isso, mas não se sabe realmente se algum dia eu vou voltar a ver um palmo a frente do nariz./- ele falou com a mesma usual angustia na voz.

-/Você vai Tigre, sabe por quê? Porque agora ela está aqui ao seu lado, agora ela está com você assim como você duvidou que fosse acontecer, e ela assim como nós, vai lutar por você. Exatamente assim como eu já estou fazendo agora./- ela falou ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos estavam marejados novamente.

- /Obrigado, Bea./- ele falou sinceramente, com um fiapo de voz.

-/Podemos não saber como ela vai reagir, mas afinal quem sabe não é? Só nos resta tentar, e de qualquer forma você não é um homem que desiste fácil não é?/- ela falou sorridente para ele, mesmo que seus olhos ainda estivessem carregados.

-/ Não sou?/

- /Não, não é. Afinal quantos anos você esteve lutando por ela? Quanto foi o tempo que vocês foram amigos e foram como sempre o Tigre e a Raposa...?/

-/Não lembro direito, mas pensando agora, faz um bom tempo.../- ele disse sorrindo ao se lembrar de algumas das muitas vezes que riram juntos quando ele dissera que ainda conseguiria conquistar ela. Muitas foram as vezes que ele a provocou, e ela sorria, muitos ataques de ciúme, muitas discussões, muitas reconciliações, muitas tentativas, muitas escapatórias, mas afinal de contas fora isso que o atraíra nela não fora? O fato de ela ser a única que nunca cedera às suas inúmeras tentativas... Mas ele não desistira.

- /É você tem razão, acho que eu não sou um homem que desiste fácil. /- ele falou com um sorriso pálido nos lábios.

- /Na verdade eu sempre achei curioso o fato de você sempre conseguir o que quer, de uma forma ou de outra./- ela falou passando a mão pelo rosto dele.

- /O que eu posso fazer... Eu sou um Malfoy, e um Malfoy sempre tem o que quer, mesmo que dê um pouco de trabalho./- ele falou com um meio sorriso, que era exatamente igual ao que costumava dar quando estavam todos juntos sorrindo de alguma coisa em algum barzinho por perto se divertindo.

Beatrice não comentou, mas aquele sorriso ascendeu uma chama morna em seu peito, o Jack Malfoy ali deitado naquela cama característica de hospitais com lençóis de linho branco pareceu finalmente ter voltado a ser o antigo Tigre por alguns instantes.

Finalmente o Tigre estava pronto para encontrar a Raposa.

It's how you see the world

How many times can you see

You can't believe what you learn

Quando o sono foi rudemente quebrado pelos raios pálidos de sol que penetravam pelas frestas das cortinas, Andrei e Antony, acordaram lentamente e preguiçosos como sempre, Jack agora imune a claridade que invadia o local pouco a pouco continuava ressonando com Beatrice que sentara na cama e descansava a cabeça no ombro do Tigre, adormecida com as costas apoiadas na cama que tinha a cabeceira reclinável para se adaptar a vontade do paciente.

Então Antony pode ouvir o barulho da porta brindo e fechando, isso o ajudou consideravelmente a fica mais lúcido. Havia sido uma noite terrível, principalmente porque Andrei se mexia sem parar. Olhou lentamente em direção a porta e então viu um loiro com incríveis olheiras escuras, mas com um sorriso alegre que era sempre presente, já característico dele. Leo acabara de entrar no quarto.

- /Bom dia bela adormecida./- disse Leo.- /Vejo que dormiu com o seu príncipe./- ele falou apontando para Andrei que ainda tentava agarrar-se aos últimos resquícios de sono.

- /Cala a boca, Leo./- murmurou Antony ainda lerdo de sono. - /Me ajude a acordar os outros./- ele terminou.

- /Opa! Bea me disse que vinha para cá logo que pudesse, e pelo visto a noite foi divertida para todas hein/- ele disse indicando a Beatrice que dormia apoiada ao Tigre.

-/Que? Do que vocês estão falando?/- falou Andrei que levantou o mais rápido que o torpor do sono lhe permitiu.

- /Ah, agora você acorda?!/- provocou Antony.

- /A gente estava comentando como a noite deve ter sido proveitosa. Tanto para você e para Antony como para a Bea, não é?/- provocou Leo

- /Que? Não estou entendendo, que a Bea tem a ver com isso?/- disse ele sentando-se no sofá-cama, passando a mão pelo rosto, os cabelos bagunçados e o rosto ainda inchado de sono.

- /De uma olhada no quarto, não está achando nada de esquisito na cama do Tigre?/- insinuou Antony.

- /Na cama do Tigre...?/- ele disse ainda confuso e lerdo dirigindo seu olhar até a cama onde o moreno já acordava.

- /A essa hora da manhã vocês já estão falando de mim...?Dá um tempo, por Merlin.../- ele disse preguiçoso.

- /Bea?!/- disse Andrei com sérias suspeitas de que sua visão falhava.

-/Bom dia pessoal./- ela disse sonolenta também acordando.

- /_Boa_ noite, isso sim... /- comentou Leo baixinho.

- /Por quê? Não estou entendendo, o sol já está lá fora./- ela disse ajeitando o cabelo que estava um pouco bagunçado.

Leo e Antony sorriram bastante com a confusão, Andrei apenas amarrou a cara e com um aceno da varinha fez o sofá-cama encolher e voltar a ser só um sofá derrubando Antony que ainda estava deitado no chão.

- /Aiii!/- falou Antony agora também irritado. -/Só porque você não passa mais na porta sem abaixar a cabeça, não precisa apelas pra violência.../- falou indignado se levantando.

- /Heeeiiii! Acabou a feira!/- disse o Tigre colocando ordem na confusão.- /Bom dia pra você Leo, chegou durante a noite também?/- ele cumprimentou o outro.

-/Não acabei de chegar, mas como você sabia que era eu?/- ele perguntou desconfiado.

- /Ninguém consegue chegar nesse horário, acordar todo mundo e causar tamanha confusão como você./- ele respondeu sarcástico.

- /Pensei que fosse a voz./

- /Ela contribuiu, eu admito./- disse o Tigre em um tom cético.

- /Bom, mas pelo visto só quem não dormiu bem noite passada foi eu, que passei a noite trabalhando, seu bando de folgados./- falou Leo.

- /A quem você se refere?/- perguntou Bea.

- /Você dormiu com o Tigre, aliás Tigre, você está me impressionando, nem no hospital você se abstém não é? Andrei parece ter arranjado consolo com o Antony, encontrei os dois agarradinhos hoje pela manhã./- disse Leo, alfinetando todos de uma vez.

- /Ah, isso?/- disse o Tigre se referindo a cena dele e Bea. - /Bom o que vocês poderiam esperar de mim, ela é uma mulher fantástica, aliás Andrei você é um cara de sorte./- falou luxurioso.

-/Tigre!/- reclamou Bea corando violentamente, e lhe dando um tapa no ombro.

- /Desculpe querida, você tem razão um cavalheiro não comenta esse tipo de coisa em público, desculpe./- ele disse a ela, e ganhou mais um beliscão doloroso no braço direito.

- /Ele está brincando é claro, gente. O que aconteceu foi que eu fiquei sabendo sobre a Ginny ainda no trabalho não foi Leo? Você estava lá, e assim que meu turno acabou vim direto para o hospital. Admito não era um horário próprio, mas o Tigre ainda estava acordado, então nós conversamos um pouco e eu peguei no sono./- ela explicou-se.

- /Não tinha outro lugar para você dormir?/- perguntou Andrei ainda tentando soar casual, mas deixando uma nota de desgosto evidente na voz.

-/Responda você! Quem estava dormindo com o Antony Folgado Malfoy no único sofá do recinto?/- ela alfinetou irritada.

-/Gente que fofo, estamos presenciando a primeira briga do casal!/- disse Leo, jogando lenha na fogueira, e fazendo os dois que já estavam envergonhados piorarem mais ainda.

-/Não briguem, não briguem por minha causa./- disse o Tigre querendo a apaziguar a história, mas sem deixar de acrescentar logo depois -/Não precisa se zangar Andrei, o que ouve entre nós foi apenas uma coisa passageira./

Todos riram um pouco da cara que Andrei fez.

- /Nem doente você se aquieta, Tigre!/- reclamou Andrei, sem achar a mínima graça na brincadeira.

-/Não tenho culpa se você não está dando para o gasto. E quanto a eu estar doente, eu estou cego, mas devo lembra-lhe que outras partes do meu corpo funcionam perfeitamente bem./- ele disse com sorriso maroto.

- /Agora, é claro não podemos deixar o Antony de fora./- começou Leo e completando com uma voz de repórter.-/_Antony Castor Malfoy, Andrei está dando para o gasto?_/- interrogou Leo.

- /Eu estou muito sem moral mesmo heim...?/- lamentou-se Bea.

-/Leo, vai cagar com o cu pra cima, vai...!/- respondeu Antony mal educado.

Ninguém deixou de rir dá frase, até que a porta se abriu e uma loira de pele muitíssimo branca e olhos claros, vestindo a usual roupa branca que caracteriza a sua profissão. Seleena entrou no quarto:

- /Olha a feira, olha feira!/- ela falou entrando no clima de bagunça que estava o quarto.

-/Desculpe a bagunça Seleena, mas como você está vendo estamos todos reunidos em prol de uma só causa, então acho que você não poderia esperar nada menos que uma bagunça total./- falou Beatrice com um grande sorriso.

- /Realmente não poderia esperar nada menos que a usual bagunça de vocês, mas não sei que milagre foi este que todos conseguiram dormir no hospital com todos vocês por aqui./

- /Ah, isso foi porque Leo só chegou de ainda a pouco./- disse Antony passando parte considerável da culpa para Leo.

- /Ah, sim deveria ter imaginado é claro./- ela falou risonha. - /Mas de qualquer forma não se preocupem ainda, não vim aqui para reclamar do barulho. Eu vim, pois como Beatrice disse, vocês estão todos reunidos aqui em prol de uma só causa, e penso que estou certa em afirmar que esta causa tem o nome Weasley, não?/

- /Sim./- respondeu o Tigre, aquela terrível e silenciosa ansiedade já tomando conta do seu novamente.

-/Então, como sei que todos anseiam por este momento, eu vim informar, a Srta. Weasley está bem, embora ainda um pouco.../- ela pareceu receosa em dizer o que quer que fosse então falou hesitante. - /Entorpecida.../- completou insegura. -/Peço que o senhores por favor, não a cansem muito. /

- /O que você quis dizer com '_entorpecida_'?/- perguntou o Tigre com a expressão sombria no olhar, estava receoso por Ginny com medo do que poderia ter acontecido a ela, de algum modo ele sabia que Seleena não estava sendo de um todo sincera. Pelo visto ele teria que descobrir o que havia de errado sozinho, e estava prestes a fazê-lo. -/Ela está bem, não está?/

- /Está. Venham comigo eu irei levá-los até o os aposentos dela./- ela falou e todos a seguiram sem mais discussões.

Algo parecia ter despertado dentro do estômago do Tigre, algo vivo, que revirava destruindo suas entranhas e lhe dando vertigens, ele tentava se convencer da conversa que tivera com Beatrice, mas algo ainda lhe provocava aquele frio desesperado no estômago. Ele tinha sérias suspeitas de que era a criatura. Mas afinal de contas, ele estava indo ver Ginny Weasley, a sua Ginny Weasley, para ser mais preciso a Raposa!

Porque diabos parecia o adolescente tímido em seu primeiro encontro que nunca fora, para falar a verdade ele nem se lembrava do seu primeiro encontro. Não deveria, não era ele. Quem poderia saber o que aconteceria? Ele se perguntava e sua mente inundada de adrenalina respondia "Ninguém", como dissera Bea, ele não era um homem que desiste fácil, afinal só faltavam mais algumas escadas e um corredor.

Ainda possuía a lembrança nítida em sua cabeça, do sorriso dela, o cheiro doce que ele suspeitava ser de canela que emanava dos seus cabelos, a pele macia e morna pela qual ele tanto ansiava. Sentia falta do beijo, dos abraços, de tê-la segura entre os braços como sempre acontecia quando a abraçava, sentia falta da sensação que ela causava nele quando estava por perto, do som da sua voz, e do cheiro, ah sim... O cheiro... pensando bem, deveria ser canela, com certeza era canela, talvez um pouco de sândalo, mas definitivamente tinha canela.

Perdido em seus pensamentos e especulações sobre a ruiva, não se deu conta de que haviam chegado em frente a porta do quarto onde a ruiva estava.

It's how you see the world

Don't you worry yourself

You're not gonna get hurt

Oooohhhhh...

Seleena abriu lentamente a porta para que eles pudessem entrar, e todos hesitantes e inseguros adentraram o cômodo.

- /Srta. Weasley, estes são os seus amigos dos quais eu lhe falei, eles vieram lhe fazer uma visita. Agora vou deixá-los a sós./- foram as únicas palavras de Seleena antes da mesma deixar o recinto.

Como assim "são os seus amigos dos quais eu lhe falei"? Lógico que ela saberiam quem eles eram! Aquela frase soou como um mau presságio aos ouvidos de todos, principalmente do Tigre que começava a sentir como se levasse constantes socos gelados no estômago. Os outros também não entenderam, mas ainda estava extasiados demais com a visão da amiga de novo.

Então o Tigre sentiu alguém pegá-lo pelo braço e o guiar até onde ela estava, era Antony.

Ginny olhava-os indiferente, como se nunca tivesse visto tais pessoas em toda a sua existência, ela sorriu de leve amistosa, e continuou encarando-os com os olhos vazios e com uma expressão questionadora. Era estranho, como se ela estivesse esperando explicações por eles estarem ali, todos perceberam a mudança que havia atuado sobre a ruiva que os olhava diferente.

-/Tem alguma coisa de esquisito nela./- sussurrou Leo para que só eles escutassem franzindo o cenho intrigado.

Jack andava a passos lentos e inseguros, guiados por seu irmão, mas ainda assim conseguia perceber o silêncio pesado que se abatia no lugar, então quando pararam, ele abriu um sorriso leve, ela estava ali ele podia sentir aquele cheiro característico dela... Seu coração acelerou!

- /Raposa?/- ele perguntou hesitante enquanto tocava de leve na cama a sua frente para se situar.

Ela o encarou profundamente, com os olhos castanhos de forma demorada, ele era um homem bonito, alto de pele pálida como a dela, cabelos muito escuros, e olhos incrivelmente azuis, um azul-gelo, cortantes como lâminas, mas que pareciam estranhamente fora de foco. Aqueles olhos, eram tão claros... Possuíam uma tonalidade mesclada de cinza com prateado, ela não saberia dizer realmente, era um azul- gelo prateado, um toque de cinza lá no fundo, por trás, eram lindos, seu estômago se contraiu e ela sentiu uma sensação estranha tomou conta dela. Não sabia identificar o que era. Ela olhou para a Janela lá fora, antes estava nevando, mas agora a neve já não caia mais, os olhos dele lhe lembravam a neve, lembravam a neve caindo em contraste com o céu meio azul meio acinzentado pelas densas nuvens que o nublavam, assim era o céu lá fora.

Quando por fim respondeu:

- /Raposa?/- sem entender o que ele queria dizer com isso, 'Raposa' seria um animal?-/Você está se referindo a mim...?/- ela perguntou incerta.

Todos olharam-se espantados, ela não sabia quem era a Raposa? Aproximaram-se da cama, preocupados com a ruiva que estava deitada ali.

- /Estou./- falou o Tigre, incerto. -/Nós sempre a chamamos de Raposa./

- /Sério?/- ela perguntou parecendo espantada, mas corou de leve ao perceber que dissera algo que não devia, pois todos murmuraram entre si intrigados. - /Desculpem, é que é um apelido meio estranho... Sabem, um animal.../- ela riu sem graça.

- /Você está brincando, não é?/- falou Antony esboçando um falso sorriso divertido pronto para rir quando ela abrisse o seu magnífico sorriso e dissesse que sim.

- /Como assim?/- ela perguntou, sem entender a que ele se referia.

- /Nós sempre a chamamos de Raposa, assim como sempre chamamos o meu irmão de Tigre, como o Tigre sempre me chama de Pirralho.../- falou Antony sem entender, porque ela estava agindo daquele jeito.

- /Tigre...?/-ela murmurou confusa. - /Vocês gostam de animais é isso...?/- ela tentou mais uma vez sem entender a onde eles queriam chegar.

Todos olharam-se novamente, alguma coisa estava acontecendo, alguma coisa estava terrivelmente errada.

- /Tigre, sou eu./- falou Jack que sentia algo frio escorrendo pela sua garganta, dificultando a sua fala, e sérias pontadas no peito a medida que a indiferença dela se agravava.

- /Então você é irmão dele.../- ela falou parecendo compreender mais a história. - /É verdade, vocês se parecem bastante, se não fosse pela cor dos cabelos.../- ela constatou com certo entusiasmo como se estivesse satisfeita em entender de quem estavam falando. Todos esperavam que ela finalmente entendesse e parasse de falar coisas sem nexo quando ela falou gentilmente -/Muito prazer, meu nome é Ginny Weasley./

A decepção tornou-se geral, todos se perguntavam o que havia acontecido com a antiga Raposa, porque ela estava se comportando daquela maneira como se não soubesse de nada? Aquela apresentação mesmo que cordial e amigável, fora como gelo descendo pela garganta do Tigre. Ela parecia não se lembrar de nada, nem dele, ou sequer do seu próprio apelido, que virara quase um nome.

- /Nós sabemos quem você é./- falou Andrei inseguro.

- /Ah, é claro, me desculpem. Seleena, a curandeira, disse que vocês eram meus amigos, então claro que saberiam meu nome. Desculpem. Tolice minha./- ela falou sem graça mais uma vez.

-/Você não lembra de nós?/- perguntou o Tigre confuso.

- /Não./- ela disse pesarosa, então todos deixaram escapar leves exclamações de susto pela resposta.

- /Somos seus amigos. Tigre, Pirralho Andrei Leo e Bea! Costumávamos fazer tudo juntos, trabalhamos juntos! Você é minha dupla, ficamos perdidos no gelo...!Você não se lembra de nada disso?/- ele perguntou rapidamente com o desespero vencendo todo o seu auto-controle e seu peito latejando mais forte do que nunca.

Ela pareceu se esforçar e buscar em sua mente qualquer coisa que se ligasse com o que ele acabara de dizer, mas era inútil sua mente simplesmente estava vazia.

- /Na verdade eu não lembro de nada. Nem sequer de quem eu era, ou sou.../- ela falou com o semblante Triste.

- /Mas.../- tentou o Tigre ainda se recusando a aceitar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo.

- /Quando eu acordei, ontem, Seleena me explicou algumas coisas, como o meu nome, e que tenho amigos aqui, mas não entendi muito bem... Então desculpem a minha ignorância com relação a quase tudo Senhores./- ela falou vagamente como um lamento soando um tanto decepcionada.

Pôde ver a decepção nos olhos azuis-prateados, algo tão profundo que chegava a alcançar o cinza lá no fundo dos olhos, por trás do azul, por alguns instantes, ela observou a reação dele, era imprevisível, a não ser pelos olhos, ela via nos olhos dele que ele estava magoado. Uma sensação ruim invadiu o peito dela, não queria que o homem de olhos azul-gelo ficasse triste por causa dela. Sentiu-se inútil ao ver o prateado dos olhos dele se tornar mais opaco. O mesmo acontecia com todos os outros naquele recinto, mas seu olhar estava preso nos olhos dele.

- /Desculpem.../- ela disse mais uma vez, mais para o homem de olhos azuis que para qualquer outro.

Jack, estava sentindo um gosto amargo nos lábios, a decepção envolvia lentamente o seu peito fazendo-o se afogar lentamente dentro do próprio peito. Ela não era a Ginny, não poderia ser a Raposa! A Raposa lembraria, lembraria de tudo, lembraria deles... Aquela não era a Ginny que ele conhecera, a Raposa pela qual ele era inconseqüentemente e inescapavelmente apaixonado. Aquela Raposa estava perdida...

- /Não há do que se desculpar, afinal não é exatamente uma coisa que você escolheu./- disse Leo rompendo o silêncio de perplexidade de todos.

- /De qualquer forma a gente pode se conhecer de novo, não é mesmo?/- completou Bea bondosa, sorrindo gentil para ela, ao observar a sombra de receio que cobria lentamente os olhos da ruiva. -/Muito prazer, meu nome é Beatrice Sorrahtisck./

- /Bea está certa./- comentou Leo. - /afinal cada dia a gente descobre mais coisas dos nossos amigos, e eles mudam o tempo todo, por exemplo hoje eu descobrir que Andrei tinha trocado a Bea pelo Antony, eles já estão até dormindo juntos./- ele falou tentando quebrar o clima tenso que havia se estabelecido, ela já havia perdido todas as memórias que juntara durante a sua vida inteira, não lembrava nem que era, a última coisa que precisava era de um bando de outras pessoas chocadas e lamentando um fato que provavelmente ninguém lamentava tanto quanto ela. – /Muito prazer me chamo Leonardo Jake Matland/

- /Muito prazer Sr. Matland./- ela falou sorrindo.

- /"Sr. Matland", não. Todos me chamam de Leo./

- /Certo, Leo./- ela falou ainda sorrindo.

-/Por favor, não dê ouvidos a este engraçadinho do Leo./- falou Andrei. - /Ele não sabe o que fala, ele é uma pessoa frustrada, pobre coitado. Vá por mim, ele não é muito certo, eu sou Andrei Tchecovicks./

- /É isso mesmo ouça o nosso sábio amigo Andrei, Leo é uma pessoa frustrada, ele acha que todos são como ele./- falou Antony intervindo na situação.

- /Como eu é?/- perguntou Leo com tom irônico - /Foi eu que dormi com o Andrei no sofá-cama? O Tigre está de testemunha e não me deixa mentir, Andrei tava com a mão na bunda do Antony./- falou Leo arrancando mais risadas do semblante antes vazio dela, que parecia agora se encher de alegria e diversão instantânea.

O Tigre observava ela sorrir compenetrado, tentando de todas as formar enxergar a velha Ginny naquela nova pessoa, enxergar qualquer traço dela, então uma pequena chama se ascendeu no seu peito ao ouvir o sorriso dela, o mesmo barulho. Podia imaginar, os lábios bem delineados se curvando graciosamente para cima, espalhando a sua alegria para quem quer que ousasse fitar eles por tempo suficiente. Ela era a sua Ginny! Tinha que ser! Tinha o mesmo cheiro, a mesma voz, os cabelos tão macios quanto... Não conseguia acreditar que ela não lembrava de nada.

Is there something missing?  
There's nobody listening  
Are you scared of what you don't know?  
Dont wanna end up on your own?  
You need conversation  
And information

Mas pelo tom que saia de sua voz, e a diversão inusitada ele poderia dizer que algo mudara, talvez a Raposa estivesse perdida dentro de si mesma...

- /Você queria que eu dormisse aonde? No chão? E, bom, eu sei que eu sou irresistível, mas tente se controlar Andrei, eu sou fascinado pelo sexo oposto./- falou Antony virando o jogo.

- /Muito engraçado Antony, o que a Raposa, vai ficar pensando?!/- disse Andrei indignado.

- /Quanto a você não sei, mas quanto a mim, Antony Castor Malfoy, muito prazer; sou totalmente hetero!/- ele falou se apresentando.

- /Ok, Antony... Posso chamá-lo de Antony, não era assim que eu o chamava...?/- ela falou hesitante.

-/Você me chamava de Antony e às vezes de Pirralho.../- ele falou se recordando com um sorriso leve no rosto.

- /Você não se importa?/

- /Não, a Raposa pode me chamar como quiser... /- ele falou piscando um olho maroto para ela e arrancando novos risos dela. - /E esse cara aqui, que hoje por acaso está meio calado, é o meu irmão, a cruz que eu carrego, o Tigre, como você provavelmente já deduziu. Coitado dele, tão feio não é? Essa é a diferença, além do cabelo, eu sou o mais bonito./

- /Você é a cópia barata, isso sim./- falou o Tigre pela primeira vez sorrindo de leve em tom de ironia para o irmão. - /A sobra. Muito prazer, Jack Polux Malfoy, o irmão mais velho do Antony./

- /Muito prazer, Jack./- ela falou para o homem dos olhos azuis- prateado, sorrindo para ele. -/É você a quem todos chamam de Tigre não é?/

- /Exato./- ele confirmou.

- / Pelos que nos falaram somos grandes amigos não é, Tigre...?/- ela perguntou interessada, pronunciando o seu nome como se o saboreasse.

- /Pode-se dizer que sim, nós somos./- ele falou com não conseguindo evitar o leve tom de angústia.

- /Agora que todos nós já nos conhecemos devidamente.../- falou Beatrice, forçando um sorriso no rosto, mas antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, a porta do quarto se abriu e Seleena adentrou o local.

- /Espero não estar interrompendo nada, mas tenho que advertir que o tempo de vocês acabou, vocês devem ir e deixar Ginny descansar./- ela falou rígida.

- /Mas, Seleena, não tivemos tempo para nada... Ainda estávamos conversando./- argumentou Andrei.

- /É verdade pergunte a ela./- confirmou Leo.

- /Sinto muito, mas vocês devem ir, daqui a pouco ela terá que tomar a medicação. Vamos... /- ela os convidou a se retirar.

- /Não./- falou firmemente o Tigre, ele queria ficar mais algum tempo com ela ouvir a voz dela, mesmo que fossem palavras vazias.

- /Tigre, por favor.../ - ela tentou parecendo cansada.

- /Seleena, não me peça 'por favor'!/- ele falou indignado - /Você não tem noção de... /- mas ele deixou a frase no ar, antes que liberasse toda a sua frustração ali, no lugar errado.

- /Ta, tudo bem, o Tigre fica mais um pouco, mas apenas se os outros deixarem-na./- ela falou cedendo.

- /Tudo bem, nós vamos, acho que ele tem esse direito.../- falou Beatrice, e todos se despediram da ruiva que continuava deitada e foram saindo um por um até que ela se despediu de todos.

Eles estavam sozinhos no lugar.

- /Quem bom que você conseguiu ficar, odeio ter que ficar aqui olhando para o teto sem fazer nada./- ela falou amistosa encarando-o. - /Sem contar que os remédios são horríveis./

Ele sorriu.

- /Não são só os seus remédios./

- /Você também está internado aqui?/- ela perguntou parecendo um tanto surpresa.

- /Estou sim, não exatamente internado, mas estou sob os cuidados de Seleena./- ele esclareceu.

- /Como nós viemos parar aqui exatamente, Tigre?/- ela perguntou hesitante, e ele sentiu aquela já conhecida sensação gelada na garganta.

- /Bom, nós estávamos em uma missão, e nos perdemos no gelo, felizmente fomos resgatados, pelo meu irmão./- ele falou sem saber direito o que deveria contar.

-/Ah, sim. /- ela falou como quem tenta se lembrar de algo, mas pelo visto desistiu. - /Uma missão, o que exatamente nós fazíamos?/- ela perguntou incerta.

- /Éramos aurores para o ministério russo./

- /Aurores...?/

- /Caçadores de bruxos das Trevas, pode-se assim dizer, é dever dos aurores, resolver este tipo de problemas. Ataques, assassinatos, encontrar os culpados e mandá-los para a prisão./- ele explicou.

- /Parece perigoso.../- ela comentou um tanto quanto assustada.

- /Você adorava o trabalho, dizia que não conseguiria viver sem fazer o que fazia./- ele falou com um sorriso no rosto ao trazer a tona a lembrança dela dizendo isso com um sorriso no rosto e os cabelos se contrastando com a neve que estava ao fundo da janela do seu apartamento.

- /Fazíamos isso em dupla não é?/

- /Exatamente./

- /Costumávamos nos divertir?/

- /Bastante, ainda lembro do seu sorriso como era./- ele falou desviando o rosto, ela sorriu de volta.

- /Meu sorriso está diferente?/- perguntou divertida e duvidosa.

- /Não sei, não consigo vê-lo./- ele falou voltando a cabeça na direção do som da sua voz.

- /Como...?/

- /Estou cego Ginny. Posso te chamar assim não é?/

- /Pode claro./- falou com uma expressão triste no rosto lamentando por ele, então continuou-/Você já era cego, ou...?/

- /Fiquei cego no acidente da missão./- ele falou seco.

- /É reversível?/

- /Dizem que sim./

- /Dizem a mesma coisa da minha memória, que aos poucos talvez eu possa me lembrar, talvez.../- ela falou suspirando cansada.

- /Você vai conseguir, vai ver./- ele falou tentando transmitir toda a confiança que ele não tinha para ela.

- /Porque você diz isso?/ - perguntou para ele, mas a sua voz era indecifrável.

- /Que você vai conseguir? Que você vai lembrar?/

- /É. Porque você acredita nisso se eu nem ao menos lembro quem é você? Porque tem fé que eu possa lembrar?/

As palavras dela, mesmo que não tivessem sido pronunciadas com estas intenções machucaram profundamente o seu peito, foi como um soco no estômago e por alguns instantes ele pareceu ficar sem ar. Ele não queria responder àquela pergunta, não queria admitir...

- /Porque eu acredito em você, sempre acreditei. Eu tenho fé em você./- ele falou com simplicidade, escondendo o riso triste.

Gonna get it right sometimes  
You just wanna get it right sometimes

It's how you see the world  
How many times have you heard?  
You can't believe a word

Ela passou um tempo em silêncio contemplando aquela pessoa que ela havia acabado de conhecer, mas que parecia sentir uma eterna confiança nela.

- /Obrigado./- disse sorrindo e segurando a mão dele agradecida.

Antes que pudesse perceber o Tigre ao sentir o contato da pele morna dela carinhosamente com a sua, retirou a sua mão da dela como se houvesse levado um choque. Não poderia ficar perto dela, não sem sentir o que ele sentia, embora não devesse sentir. Haviam agora tantas coisas que não devia, mas que não conseguia impedir, tantas coisas que precisavam parar, ela não sabia de nada, não sabia quem era. Não era a hora.

- /Desculpe, acho que talvez agora você já esteja cansada e.../- ele tentou apressar-se para ir, e para com toda aquela confusão nevoenta que estava em sua cabeça. Não poderia contar-lhe a verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo não poderia encostar nela sem que se lembrasse de tudo, sem que revivesse... Sem que sentisse vontade de beijá-la e abraçá-la. Mas ele não poderia se esquecer, que aquela não era a antiga Ginny.

- /Não vá, Tigre./- ela pediu delicada. - /Eu não estou cansada./

Ele sorriu em aceitação.

- /Tudo bem Ginny./- ele disse refletindo sobre como o seu apelido soava estranho agora saindo da boca dela.

- /Posso te chamar de Tigre?/

- /Pode, você costumava me chamar assim, a não ser quando estava zangada./

- /Brigávamos muito?/

- /Sim./- ele disse sorrindo. - /Mas geralmente já estávamos bem em dez minutos. Na maioria das vezes você implicava comigo./

- /Eu?/- ela perguntou divertida.

- /Você./- ele afirmou.

- /Eu sou uma pessoa implicante?/

- /É./- falou sorrindo.

- /Acho que você é implicante./- ela falou rebatendo.

- /Não sou não./

- /Me dê um exemplo, porque eu sou implicante?/- ela disse desafiadora.

Ele pensou por um ou dois segundos então respondeu.

- /Sabe, uma enfermeira loira de olhos claros? O nome dela é Nay, você não gosta dela, pura implicância./- ele falou satisfeito.

- /Eu sei quem é, ela veio me dar alguns remédios hoje!/-ela comemorou.- /Ela parece não gostar muito de mim também. Sempre séria, e fala o mínimo possível./

- /Digamos que vocês não se dão muito bem juntas, mas você implica com ela, costumava implicar muito, e conseqüentemente implicava comigo também./

- /Porque eu implicava com ela?/- ela perguntou curiosa com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

Jack hesitou em responder, a Raposa nunca admitira que tinha ciúmes do Tigre, mas isso era antes, talvez não fosse ideal dizer isto a ela agora, poderia gerar outras perguntas as quais ele não estava pronto para responder...

- /Uma longa história, outra hora quem sabe... Você não vai querer saber dela agora./- ele disse esquivando-se, fazendo uma cara de diversão.

- /Não eu quero saber, por que você está com essa cara de criança travessa? Está escondendo algum podre seu, não? Pode ir contando./

- /Não./- ele falou sorrindo, ela continuava com um ótimo senso de percepção.

- /Não é justo Jack, você tem o dever de me contar, você é meu amigo, e eu sabia disso, mas não consigo lembrar.../- ela falou manhosa.

Sentiu uma sensação gostosa no peito quando ela falou que ele era seu amigo.

- /Não adianta tentar ser manhosa, eu conheço suas formas de persuasão./- ele falou divertido.

- /Eles funcionam?/

- /Ás vezes./- ele admitiu.

Ela sorriu para ele, uma pequena chama se acendeu dentro dele ao ouvir aquela risada, era sincera, parecia realmente com a GInny que ele conhecia.

- /Posso te persuadir?/

- /Quem sabe da próxima vez. Agora acho que eu realmente preciso ir./- ele falou.

- /Não./

- /Pretende me manter cativo?/- ele perguntou.

- /Quem sabe da próxima vez./- ela repetiu a sua frase. Ele sorriu. Ela parecia mais que nunca com a Raposa, a mesma perspicácia

- /Tá, tudo bem./

- /Uma última pergunta?/

- /Faça./

- /Porque 'Raposa', e 'Tigre'?/- ela pareceu curiosa.

- /Talvez Seleena não aprove que eu lhe conte isso agora, pois você pode tentar fugir, então não conte que eu lhe disse, você descobriu sozinha, tá ok? E, nem tente fugir é melhor para você./- ele disse tentando não pensar que não tinha nenhuma moral para falar dela.

- / Vou pensar no seu caso./- ela falou - /Tô brincando não vou fugir, fala./

- /Você é uma animaga, e pode se transformar em uma Raposa, e bom, no nosso trabalho isso é bem útil. Você ficou com o apelido depois de algumas proezas suas nessa forma. /- ele falou rindo ao se lembrar. - / O mesmo pode–se dizer de mim. Eu me transformo em um Tigre./

- / Ah, sim... Entendo, já estou me acostumando./

- /Quem bom, agora acho melhor eu ir ou Seleena não me deixa vê-la novamente./- ele falou gentil.

- /Ela não pode fazer isso!/- ela falou horrorizada, sem perceber que ele estava exagerando.

- /Sim, ela pode, mas não vou deixar que ela faça fique tranqüila, eu voltou aqui a amanhã tudo bem?/- ele falou rindo dela.

- /Tudo, venha de manhã, a manhã aqui é horrível, é quando a enfermeira vem e dar os remédios./- ela falou. -/Você e os outros, e tentem ficar mais tempo, tenho que me acostumar com os meus amigos./

Ele sorriu da parte da enfermeira, e disse:

- /Certo, vou tentar./

- /Adorei te conhecer./- ele falou.

- /Eu sempre te adorei./- ele falou desviando de leve o rosto, e tentando evitar o tom seco que insistia em invadir a sua voz. - /Sempre gostei de você, todos nós./

Percebeu que ela estava sorrindo, e antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta do quarto se abriu de supetão e um homem entrou, parecendo desesperado e ansioso. Ele tinha cabelos extremamente pretos e olhos muito verdes.

- Ginny você está bem?- ele perguntou em inglês assim que os curandeiros e medibruxos entraram tentando de forma tardia conter a invasão ao quarto da paciente.

O Tigre reconheceu a voz depois de algum tempo, não conseguia vê-los mas a voz era conhecida, e não tinha boas impressões sobre ela.

- Você?!- disse Jack com desprezo e incredulidade.

- O que você faz aqui...?- o homem se virou e falou para Jack enquanto os curandeiros tentavam tirá-lo do quarto.

O Tigre não podia acreditar que aquele homem estava ali, ele ainda perseguia ela?

Harry Potter acabara de invadir o quarto.

It's how you see the world  
Don't you worry yourself  
'Cos nobody can learn

Oooooh  
Oooooh  
Ooooooooh

That's how you see the world  
That's how you see the world


	4. Capítulo 3

**Cap. 3 Partes de uma vida.**

Ginny ainda sentia-se confusa, afinal não era uma situação muito fácil não saber nada sobre si mesma. Era extremamente ruim ter que receber pessoas sorridentes a todo segundo, rostos os quais ela não tinha nem a mais pálida lembrança e esperavam algum sinal de reconhecimento que ela não conseguia dar. Era frustrante.

Ela estava cansada.

Sua família viera visitá-la, era reconfortante saber que não estava sozinha, que tinha parentes e pessoas que se importavam com ela, estavam todos tão agitados e felizes em poder vê-la em saber que estava bem, descobriu que tinha irmãos. Todos ruivos que nem ela, e que era a única filha. Dois gêmeos chamados Fred e Jorge, Gui que trabalhava no banco de Gringotes, Carlinhos que trabalhava com Dragões, e Ronald ao qual todos chamavam de Rony. Ainda não conseguira entender se era Fred ou Jorge que era casado com Angelina e havia acabado de ter um filho, seu afilhado por sinal. Rony era casado com uma antiga amiga sua de escola, pelo que todos diziam, Hermione Granger, e tinha um filho chamado Mark, que também era seu afilhado. Infelizmente ela não pôde conhecer Gui e Carlinhos que não puderam largar o trabalho, mas estavam tentando tirar folga para lha fazer uma visita.

Conhecera Harry que era um homem de cabelos pretos e olhos muito verdes que tinha uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, ele era bastante gentil, mas sempre parecia um pouco embaraçado quando falava com ela. Ela tinha leve impressão de que ele sabia de algo que ela não sabia, o que de qualquer forma era verdade já que todos pareciam saber mais sobre ela do que ela própria. O pouco tempo vago que ela tinha, era dedicado a tentativas infrutíferas de lembrar qualquer coisa, uma coisinha sequer do seu passado.

E era isto que ela estava fazendo quando a porta do seu quarto se abriu e Harry entrou no local.

- Bom dia Ginny, não esperava te encontrar acordada uma hora destas. - ele disse sorrindo.

- Não consegui dormir mais. - ela explicou.

- Por que?

- Alguns sonhos que me perturbam.- ela disse sem dar importância.

- Algo sobre...- ele começou hesitante mais ela foi objetiva.

- Não, nada sobre as minhas lembranças.

- Ah, sim. Como tem passado?

- Bem, e você?

- Posso dizer o mesmo. Eu vim trazer algo que você gosta.

- Estou curiosa. - ela falou sorrindo.

- Abre a boca e feche os olhos. - ele disse divertido.

Ela o fez, e então sentia um gosto doce na boca, era maravilhoso, e tinha gosto de cereja pelo que ela pode reconhecer, uma sensação gostosa invadiu os eu corpo quando ela experimentou o doce.

- É muito bom. -ela falou sorrindo. Então sentiu-se muito leve, leve até demais, e quando deu por si flutuava alguns centímetros acima da cama. – Harry o que é isso?

- São os doces, ele a fazem flutuar.

- Que legal!

- Você ficará assim por dois minutos. - ele falou, com a já conhecida sensação quente no estômago ao ver o sorriso dela.

- Como você sabia que eu gostava destes doces?

- Você mesma os comprou e me deu um dia. - ele falou lembrando-se, não fazia tanto tempo assim, mas para ele aprecia que tudo havia acontecido á séculos atrás.

- Quando?

- Quando você estava de férias do trabalho e foi nos visitar na Inglaterra.

- Todos tem mencionado muito estas férias. - ela comentou ainda flutuando, e agora se sentando no ar.

- Fazia tempo que você não ia lá, estávamos todos com saudades. - ele explicou.

- Como foi tudo? Me diverti?

- Eu creio que sim, você parecia feliz... A maior parte do tempo. - ele falou com a voz baixa.

- Me conte deste dia. - ela pediu a ele ouvindo atenta.

Ginny adorava quando Harry lhe contava das coisas que haviam feito juntos, de como era na escola quando eram adolescentes, de como ela se comportava, de como ela odiava quando a acordavam cedo sem necessidade.

- Bom neste dia nós fomos ao Beco Diagonal, é um lugar na Inglaterra que é lotado de lojas inteiramente bruxas, você pode encontrar tudo que procura lá. Você tinha chegado a Inglaterra á pouco tempo, e fazia muito tempo que não ia lá, nós fomos, primeiro você quis entrar na Madame Malkins, é uma loja de roupas, a melhor que existe no beco. Você provou vários vestidos.

- E você estava só me esperando?

- Exato.

- Eu demorei muito?

- Um pouco, você experimentava os vestidos e pedia a minha opinião, o que cá entre nós, era dificílimo dizer qual ficava melhor já que todos ficaram estonteantes em você. Você acabou levando um vermelho longo, lindíssimo, acho que você ainda tem ele, usou-o no natal. Nunca a vi tão linda.

- Falando assim você vai me deixar uma pessoa extremamente cheia de si. - ela o adverteu.

- Você sempre foi muito confiante. - ele falou sorrindo. - Depois de você ter finalmente se decidido graças a Merlin, fomos a uma joalheria, e a jóia que você mais gostou foi uma gargantilha de esmeraldas, ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem, como elas caíram perfeitamente em você. Quis lhe dar de presente, afinal eu não havia lhe dado nada. Para falar a verdade Ginny, eu havia esquecido de comprar antes de você chegar de viagem, me desculpe.- ele falou sorrindo.

-Isso mostra como eu sou querida. - ela falou sarcástica.

- Hei, isto é golpe baixo! Eu estava muito atarefado ta legal!

- Tudo bem, você está perdoado, pode-se dizer que eu já esqueci o fato. - ela disse brincando com a sua condição, ignorando a pontada de angustia que martelou dolorosa no seu peito.

Ele gargalhou.

- Tudo bem em sinto aliviado agora.

- Ta vendo eu sou um anjo de pessoa. - ela falou fingindo-se orgulhosa de si mesma. Harry sorriu e continuou a contar.

- Você orgulhosa como sempre não quis aceitar o colar de jeito nenhum, disse que era muito caro e que nunca me pediria uma coisa desta. Eu fiquei chateado por poder lhe dar um presente, mas você me arrastou para a loja de doces mais próxima e disse para eu não ficar emburrado, e me deu um desses docinhos ai.- ele falou. Ela já não flutuava mais, já estava novamente sentada na cama, deliciando-se com cada palavra que Harry contava-a ela.

- Você se assustou?

- Bastante! Em um momento eu estava comendo um doce delicioso e no outro flutuando meio metro acima do solo! E você também não colaborou, eu lhe perguntei, já achando toda a situação divertida, quando eu poderia descer, e você disse sorrindo da minha cara "Só Deus sabe.". Eu com certeza fiquei mais assustado ainda com isso, então a mulher que estava no balcão se apiedou de mim e falou que eu só ficaria flutuando por dois minutos. Depois disso, fomos na loja dos seus irmãos.

- Fred e Jorge?

- Isso.

- Eles têm uma loja?- ela perguntou impressionada.

- Têm, uma loja de logros, e estão se dando muito bem nas vendas, eles são impressionantes seus irmãos tem uma criatividade invejável, enquanto você estava entretida olhando as coisas eu disse que ia logo ali e não demorava. Quando saímos da loja dos gêmeos e fomos almoçar, e eu lhe dei um presente, você perguntou na mesma hora o que era aquilo me olhando toda desconfiada. Então você abriu o embrulho, e viu a gargantilha, seu olhar para mim era de incredulidade, disse que iria me pagar que não poderia aceitar de jeito nenhum, mas eu acabei convencendo você a ficar com a gargantilha como se fosse presente de natal.

- Eu ainda tenho a gargantilha?

- Creio que sim, deve estar no seu apartamento, você a usou no natal junto com o vestido vermelho você estava linda.

- Muito obrigado Sr. Potter, o senhor está muito galanteador hoje, sabia?- ela disse imitando uma formalidade desnecessária.

- Eu sou um cavalheiro por natureza Srta. Weasley, a Senhorita deveria saber. - ele falou sorrindo do jeito que ela dissera.

Mas de repente o sorriso se apagou do rosto dela e seus olhos se desviaram dos dele, ostentando agora um sombra de tristeza, ela abaixou a cabeça e falou com a voz levemente angustiada em um tom baixo.

- Há muitas coisas que eu deveria saber Harry, coisas demais...

- Não fique assim Ginny, não importa se você lembra ou não estamos todos aqui do seu lado pra tudo.

Então a porta se abriu novamente, ela se virou para ver quem era um sorriso se abriu no sue rosto.

- Jack!

- /Eu disse a você que viria aqui de manhã não disse?/

- /Disse./- ela confirmou com um sorriso- /Eu estava aqui com o Harry, ele estava me contando de um dia no Beco Diagonal quando eu estava de férias lá./- ela falou simplesmente.

- É mesmo?- ele falou em inglês fingido interesse enquanto sua expressão se tornava tensa em saber que Potter estava lá.

- É. Foi lá que eu comprei um vestido vermelho que de acordo com o Harry ficava muito bonito. Você estava lá também?

- Não, eu fui visitá-la no seu aniversário.

- Eu usei o vestido no meu aniversário também?- ela perguntou sem perceber a atmosfera tensa.

- Não. - respondeu Harry seco.

- Você já me viu usando o vestido?- ela perguntou curiosa.

- Era um vermelho longo?- ele perguntou tentando se lembrar.

- Era. - ela falou feliz.

Então Jack se lembrou dos dois no quarto dela algum tempo depois que ela voltara da Inglaterra, ela tinha acabado de sair do banho e o mandara desfazer as malas, então lembrou de qual vestido vermelho e tratava, então a imagem do vestido vermelho queimando a sua frente invadiu a sua mente e ele não pode conter um leve sorriso satisfeito. Então ela tinha comprado com o Potter? Deveria por isso que ela estava com tanta raivo ao ver aquele vestido chegando a queimá-lo, agora ele entendia.

- Não, você nunca o usou depois que chegou. - ele afirmou.

- Por que? – ela disse soando intrigada.

- Você o queimou. - ele disse sentindo-se satisfeito e divertido em imaginar a cara que o Potter deveria estar fazendo naquele momento.

- O vestido? Eu queimei o vestido?- ela olhava incrédula para o Tigre, e depois para Harry que mordia o lábio inferior nervoso e levemente espantado.

- Foi, queimou-o assim que tirou da mala. - ele acrescentou venenoso.

O russo parecia estar dizendo a verdade, e uma pontada dolorosa se abateu sobre o peito de Harry, então ela estava com tanta raiva que queimou o vestido que usara naquela noite de natal... Não poderia ser verdade, ele não queria aceitar, mas no fundo ele sabia que a Ginny que deixara a Inglaterra magoada e angustiada seria capaz sim...

- Mas porque eu fiz isso?- ela perguntou incrédula e confusa.

Harry congelou, será que o Russo diria? Falaria toda a verdade para ela? Ela certamente lhe odiaria quando ficasse sabendo de tudo, ele não poderia contar, não agora, ela não estava pronta para saber de tudo agora. Harry queria contar, a história toda, fazê-la entender porque ele tinha agido daquela forma, coisa que ele não tinha tido oportunidade de fazer da última vez. Suas mãos tremeram enquanto ele fitava o homem a sua frente sem ação. Ele não poderia contar, não tinha o direito.

O tigre, sentiu sua língua coçar de vontade contar toda a verdade, que aquele idiota havia machucado ela, magoado, e a feito chorar, que ela sentia um ódio profundo dele e todas as vezes que o via. A Raposa odiava o Potter, e ficava seca e irritada todas as vezes que se tocava no nome dele. Ela deveria saber da verdade, só assim aquele desgraçado pararia de se aproveitar da situação dela, só porque ela não lembrava de nada ele aproveitava-se disso para lhe visitar, e lhe fazer galanteios fingindo-se de bom moço. Era muita cara de pau, ela odiava ele, ele deveria ter vergonha de sequer olhar para a ruiva. O Tigre realmente queria contar, contar tudo que ele fizera para ela e como ela chorara por causa daquele imprestável, ele merecia a reação dela...

- Não sei, talvez o Sr. Potter tenha alguma idéia do porque você fez isto.- ele disse engolindo a raiva, e não dizendo nada. Ele sabia que Harry merecia que ela soubesse, mas não falou nada, não queria trazer de volta toda a mágoa que a Raposa sentia. Ele não seria o responsável por isto. Potter é quem deveria contar a ela a usa própria história, esta era uma carga que ele mesmo teria que suportar, ao ver como ela reagiria ao saber da verdade. Potter deveria contar a verdade, não ele.

Ela olhou para Harry curiosa, mas ele apressou-se em fazer-se de intrigado, não era a hora ainda para ela saber de tudo, na hora certa ele contaria. Então ela disse:

- Que esquisito.

Neste instante a porta se abriu pela terceira vez atraindo a atenção de todos para aquela direção, e uma enfermeira entrava com uma bandeja cheia de remédios. Era Nay. Ginny fechou a cara para ela e a enfermeira parecia impassível.

- /Bom dia Srta. Weasley. Vim lhe trazer os seus remédios./ - ela falou e então percebeu que Jack estava no recinto. - /Bom dia Tigre imaginei que você já estivesse aqui./- ela disse com um sorriso.

- Bom Ginny, vejo que agora vai tomar seus remédios, é melhor eu ir, depois eu lhe faço outra visita. - apressou-se Harry.

- Até mais Harry. - ela falou confusa.

- Até. - e dizendo isso ele saiu da sala.

- /Bom dia Nay, um prazer vê-la tão cedo./- disse o Tigre sorrindo para a enfermeira.

A loira corou e pareceu melhorar o seu humor instantaneamente.

- /Bom saber que ainda se lembra das amigas, Tigre. /- ela disse dosando um líquido vermelho e dando para a Ginny.

-/Eu não iria esquecer de você Nay, pode ficar certa disso./- ele falou educado.

-/Obrigado./- ela falou abrindo outro vidro desta vez do líquido amarelo com algumas bolhas cor de rosa que infestou a sala com um cheiro horrível, de podridão.

- /Eca, que coisa horrível!/- disse Ginny após tomar o tal remédio.

- /Eu imagino./- disse Jack.

- /É necessário para a sua devida recuperação, Srta.Weasley. /- disse a enfermeira seca.

- /E todos nós almejamos muito esta meta, não é?/

- /Claro./- falou Nay sem esboçar nenhum sorriso no rosto. - /Mas de qualquer forma eu tenho que ir, existem outros pacientes que precisam de mim, e mais tarde será a sua vez, Tigre./- ela falou abrindo um sorrisinho.

- /Mal posso esperar./- ele falou irônico pensando no gosto.

- /Então tchau./- ela disse e saiu lançando olhares para o Tigre, os quais ele não pôde corresponder.

- /Aleluia!/- disse a ruiva.

- /O que foi?/

- /Graças a Merlin ela já foi./

- /Vocês já se detestam assim?/- ele perguntou sorrindo.

- /É ela que não vai com a minha cara e eu não sei nem o porque./

- /Ela não vai com a sua cara porque você não vai com a dela./- ele falou.

- /Não é só por isso, você disse que a gente não se dava bem antes./

- /Tudo bem eu admito, esperava que você não lembrasse disto./

- /Não, disto eu ainda lembro./- ela falou travessa. -/Lembro também que você disse que depois me contaria a história./

- /Você não vai desistir não é?/

- /Não, conta logo./- ela pediu.

- /Você tinha ciúmes da Nay./- ele falou rindo bastante.

- /Eu tinha ciúmes dela?/-ela disse incrédula.

- /Tinha, mas jamais admitiu./

- /Por que eu tinha ciúmes dela?/

- /Por causa de mim, nós até brigamos por isso, e você ficou chateada e tudo o mais.../- ele disse sentindo uma pontinha de nervosismo receando que ela perguntasse mais, sobre esta história. Se ela o fizesse ele seria obrigado a desencadear outras histórias.

- /Isso explica porque ela estava toda sorridente hoje./

Ele riu bastante diante desta observação feita por ela. Então ele ouviu passos na sua direção e parou por alguns instantes, pensando se havia mais alguém no quarto.

- /Ginny?/

- /Oi./- ela respondeu indo até ele.

- /Você se levantou?/

- /Sim./- ela disse parando a sua frente e tocando-lhe o ombro.

- /Seleena disse que já poderia fazer esforço?/- ele falou preocupado.

- /Não seja bobo, Jack, eu estou posso perfeitamente andar./

- /É que.../

- /Abre a boca./- ela falou sorrindo para ele.

- /O que você vai fazer ele perguntou desconfiado./

- /Abre a boca./- ela simplesmente repetiu insistindo.

- /Tudo bem, você quem manda./ - ele disse abrindo a boca.

Ela colocou um docinho dos que Harry trouxera para ela na boca dele e um na sua, imediatamente o gosto doce com um toque de cereja tomou conta da sua boca, e ele sentiu-se muito leve, levíssimo como se estivesse flutuando. O mesmo aconteceu com ela, ela sorriu segurando nas mãos dele enquanto os dois se elevavam meio metro do chão.

- /Ginny, o que é isso?/

- /Um doce./- ela respondeu simplesmente.

- /Porque eu estou em sentindo assim?/

- /Assim como?/

- /Leve./- ele explicou sabendo que ela estava apenas lhe enrolando, ele balançou os pés e não encontrou o chão, imediatamente um sorriso incerto invadiu o seu rosto. - /Ginny estamos flutuando?/

Teve sua confirmação com um riso.

- /Interessante não é? Harry trouxe para mim hoje de manhã./

-/Trouxe, foi?/- ele disse sentindo uma leve irritação tomar conta de si.

- /Eu levei um susto quando provei./

- /Não duvido./- ele falou enquanto flutuavam pela sala.

- /Me responde uma pergunta?/

- /Pergunte./

- /Você e o Harry se dão bem?/

- /Por que está perguntando isso?/- ele perguntou com a expressão tensa no rosto.

- /Por causa do jeito como vocês se tratam./- ela falou.

- /É, você tem razão nós não somos lá muito amigos, pode-se assim dizer./- ele falou sincero.

- /Ah, sim entendo.../- ela falou percebendo como ele ficava desconfortável quando o assunto chegava em Harry, não quis ser intrometida, não sabia se o fato de os dois não se darem bem tinha alguma coisa a ver com ela então não perguntou nada.

- /Você anda muito perceptiva para quem esqueceu de tudo./- ele falou.

- /Você acha é? Eu não era assim?/

- /Você sempre foi assim./

- /Tigre,/- ela começou a falar e um arrepio percorreu o corpo dele, era assim todas as vezes que ela o chamava de Tigre, era como ele tentava encara como se ela estivesse chamando outra pessoa, pois todas as vezes que ela o chamava assim ele tinha a impressão de que era a Raposa lhe chamando, e não era, a Raposa estava esquecida em algum lugar na memória de Ginny Weasley. - /você e os outros ficaram chateados por eu não lembrar de ninguém?/

Ele demorou um pouco para responder, sabia que ela o encarava séria, era um pergunta difícil, difícil de fazê-la entender que o que eles sentiram não era mágoa por ela não lembrar deles, e sim outra coisa...

- /Não Ginny, o outros não ficaram chateados por não serem reconhecidos./- ele se limitou a dizer.

- /E você?/- ela perguntou cuidadosamente, soando um tanto quanto hesitante.

- /Eu não fiquei chateado, entende? É que não era exatamente assim que espera te encontrar.../

- /Se por acaso eu não tivesse esquecido de tudo,/- ela disse com a voz triste. - /como seria?/

O sangue congelou nas suas veias, ele tinha medo da resposta que insistia em palpitar na sua garganta implorando para ser dita. Não podia dizer nada agora, não ainda. Ela não lembrava de nada, e como ela reagiria diante de toda a verdade? Seus pensamentos voavam na velocidade da luz dentro de sua cabeça. Não adiantaria ela saber do que acontecera, não faria com que voltasse a ser como era.

- /Você seria meus olhos./- foi tudo que ele disse.

Ela ficou em silêncio pensando no que ele respondera, e os dois já estava no chão quando ela falou:

- /Então vamos fazer um trato, eu serei seus olhos e você será a minha memória./

Ele sorriu.

- /Não é assim, eu não posso.../

- /Por que não é assim? Você pode sim, você deve! Pelo que todos falam éramos unha e carne, você deve saber tudo sobre mim./- ela falou insistente.

- /É verdade que éramos muito amigos, mas.../

- /Então qual é o problema?/

- /É só que.../- ele parecia incapaz de completar um frase sequer, não poderia ser a memória dela, simplesmente não podia.

- /Por favor, Tigre.../- ela falou em tom suplicante e ele sentiu novamente o arrepio, era como se fosse realmente a Raposa lhe chamando. - /Eu preciso lembrar, me ajude a recuperar o que eu perdi./

- /Ginny, o que você precisa entender é que, eu mais do que todos os outros gostaria que você se recuperasse o mais rápido possível. Mas agora tudo é diferente... Eu não posso ser o que você me pede, existem coisas.../- ele tentou explicar, mas sem ter muito sucesso.

- / Existem coisas que você não quer me contar, é isto?/- ela falou indignada.

- /Não, não é isto, mas talvez eu não seja a pessoa certa./

- /Acredite, você é!/- ela falou convicta.

Ele não poderia mais negar.

- /Tudo bem, você venceu./

- /Isso é um 'sim'?/- ela disse parecendo alegre.

- /É./- ele suspirou resignado.

- /Ótimo, agora pode me dizer tudo sobre mim./- ela falou enérgica.

- /Calma, o que você quer saber primeiro?/- ele riu da afobação dela.

- /O que eu mais gostava de fazer?/

- /Ah, essa é fácil./ - ele disse brincando. - /O que você mais gostava de fazer era me perturbar./

- /O que?/- ela disse incrédula erguendo uma sobrancelha desdenhosa.

- /Você acha que eu estou brincando? É a mais pura verdade, sempre que estava sozinha no seu apartamento você aparatava no meu, só pelo belo prazer de ficar de pernas para o ar no sofá enquanto eu preparava alguma coisa para comer. Quando estava com insônia você simplesmente ia no meu quarto e me acordava. Ruiva má, fazia eu levantar e prepara um chá para você, então ficávamos conversando./

- /Ficávamos conversando sobre o que?/

- /Muitas coisas, na verdade você ficava a maior parte do tempo em provocando./

- /Te provocando?/

- /Exato, tá eu admito que também provocava, mas você não era flor que se cheire./-ele falou rindo imaginando a cara que ela havia feito.

- /Muito obrigado Sr. Malfoy, eu me sinto lisonjeada./

- /Estou apenas falando a verdade./

- /Continue./

- /Algumas vezes, você se transformava na raposa e eu no tigre e saíamos para passear, correndo até não ter mais fôlego pro toda a cidade./

- /Você quer dizer assumir a minha forma animaga?/

- /É./

- /O que mais?/

- /Você gostava bastante de patinar no gelo, modéstia a parte a gente dava um show.../

- /Gostaria de tentar novamente./

- /Quando sairmos deste hospital sem dúvidas você irá tentar./

Ela sorriu.

- /Sabe essa correntinha no seu pescoço escrito Tigre?/- ele falou, tocando o pescoço dela com delicadeza, e encontrando o toque frio do pingente.

- /Sei, eu tenho me perguntado sobre ela./

- /Eu lhe dei de natal./

- /Nossa obrigado! Hei, espera um segundo, você tem.../

- /Uma igual, eu sei, só que com o seu nome. Apelido, quero dizer./

- /São um par?/

- /Sim, são engastadas com um feitiço convocatório, se você chamar "Tigre" no intuito de que eu venha até você, eu instantaneamente aparato ao seu lado. Mas só funciona se você me _chamar,_ entende? Não apenas dizer o meu nome, caso o contrário toda hora eu aparataria ao seu lado./- ele explicou.

- /Fantástico! Eu posso te interromper a qualquer hora?/

- /Qualquer hora, até quando eu estiver tomando banho ou dormindo.../

- /O seu também funciona do mesmo jeito?/

- /Exatamente./- ele confirmou.

- /Interessante./

- /Mas isto é segredo, ta legal?/

- /Pode deixar./

Neste momento a porta se abriu sorrateiramente desta vez, e Leo colocou a cabeça para dentro do recinto espiando para dentro. Sorriu em ver que os dois estavam lá.

- /O que é segredo?/- ele perguntou entrando de uma vez na sala e abandonando sua postura sorrateira.

- /Bom, só é segredo por você não saber o que é./- disse o Tigre esperto, reconhecendo a voz do amigo.

- /Muito engraçado Tigre./- ele falou irônico.- /E a situação de vocês já está neste estágio?/

- /Que estágio?/- perguntou Jack.

- /Do que você está falando?/- perguntou Ginny não entendendo.

- /Deste estágio da relação, os dois na cama./- ele explicou se referindo aos dois sentados na cama.

Ginny corou imensamente.

- /Cala a boca Leo./- disse o Tigre, rindo, enquanto Ginny corava violentamente.

- /Já calei grande felino da selva./- ele disse fazendo piadinhas do Tigre.

- /Afinal Leo de quem você está fugindo?/- perguntou a ruiva.

- /Ninguém./

- /Tem certeza?/

- /Ta tudo bem, eu não pedi para Seleena para poder vir visitá-la então tenho sérias dúvidas quanto a ela aprovar minha visita por aqui./- ele explicou.

-/Eu acho que concordo com Seleena em lhe expulsar daqui, você não é uma boa influência para ela./- falou o Tigre sorrindo divertido.

- /Não, o Leo fica./- ela disse decidida.

- /Ta vendo?/- defendeu-se Leo.

- /Pronto, logo teremos dois monstrinhos criados./- falou o Tigre brincando.

Ela lhe deu um tapa de leve no ombro, e ele não conseguiu deixar de lembrar quando a Raposa fazia isso com ele, sempre que ele a provocava.

- /Apenas quebrando o assunto no qual o Tigre queima meu filme, Beatrice mandou avisar que estará passando para visitá-la de tarde./

- /Ta legal./- ela disse.

- /Bom Srta. Weasley parece que você terá um dia bastante agitado não?/- concluiu Jack.

- /Não somos os primeiros Tigre?/- disse Leo admirado.

- /Não, o Sr. Potter já esteve por aqui.../- falou ele com um toque generosos de desdém na voz.

- /Ele? Ele está aqui?/

- /Está./- confirmou Jack, e pode prever a cara de desgosto que Leo fez.

- /Qual é o problema de vocês?/- perguntou Ginny curiosa e indignada - /Porque vocês não gostam do Harry?/- ela falou percebendo o fato de Leo também não gostar de Harry.

Jack permaneceu calado.

- /Sujeitinho intransigente./- falou Leo.

- / 'Intransigente'?/

- /Primeira vez que vi ele, o tal Potter estava no mesmo bar que nós, e não foi muito agradável com você./- disse Leo sem perceber que Jack estava tenso com o assunto, que ao seu ver era perigosos poderia levar a perguntas que não caberiam a ele responder, uma história que não era sua para ser contada.

- /Comigo?/- ela duvidou.

-/Exato, ele queria conversar com você a qualquer custo, começou calmo, mas você falou que não iria, ai ele insistiu, e você foi irredutível, então ele continuou insistindo. O Tigre ai, se irritou rapidamente e se levantou também, quando a gente percebeu que o cara tava te importunando, eu e o Andrei levantamos também. Bom acho que ele percebeu que estava em desvantagem no momento, e passou fora./- disse Leo.

- /Ainda não consigo entender.../- ela falou confusa. - /Harry é sempre tão gentil e atencioso, por que eu não queria conversar com ele...?/

- /Não sei Raposa, mas você não queria de jeito nenhum./- falou Leo sincero.

- /Estranho./- ela comentou.

- /Foi assim que aconteceu, mas se você está achando esquisito sugiro que pergunte para ele./- falou Leo imparcial.

Jack continuava calado, não querendo se meter, mas ainda assim não conseguiu conter a satisfação quando Leo mandou que ela perguntasse ao Potter. Pediu com todas as forças para que ela não perguntasse nada a ele, agora não poderia mentir para ela, ou melhor não queria mentir para ela, queria contar a verdade sobre aquele... Sentiu a raiva borbulhar novamente em seu estômago, e respirou fundo contendo-se.

-/Hei, alguém aqui já percebeu que mal a Ginny acordou e todas as minhas visitas se transferiram miraculosamente para ela?/- disse o Tigre, mudando de assunto.

- /É o meu carisma natural./- ela falou.

Ele não se conteve e começou a rir.

- /Tenho que admitir Tigre, a idéia de visitar a ruiva aqui, por si só já é bem mais carismática do que visitar você meu caro./- falou Leo.

- /Ok, agora eu sei com quem estou lidando./- falou Tigre.

- /É a minha natureza./- desculpou-se o outro.

- /É da sua natureza vir me visitar?/- perguntou Ginny não vendo muito sentido na frase.

- /Não, é da natureza dele ficar olhando para as suas pernas./- esclareceu Jack.

Ela corou, mas ainda assim soltou um sonoro riso dos dois.

- /Quem bom que você me compreendeu, Tigre./

- /Levar socos também é da sua natureza?/- perguntou o Tigre irônico.

- /Receio que não./

- /Então eu acho bom, você erradicar outras coisas da sua natureza ou acrescentar mais esta./- ele falou calmo.

- /Acho que acrescento mais está, vale a pena./- ele provocou.

Jack não responde, apenas sorri lentamente.

- / Alem do mais você não pode reclamar de nada, como podemos visitar você se até você vem visitar e ruiva./- disse Leo.

- /Tá, isso é algo realmente paradoxal./- disse Ginny rindo bastante da discussão dos dois.

Ginny estava dormindo, sentira-se muito sonolenta depois da sua segunda bateria de remédios, que tivera que tomar logo antes do almoço quando Seleena viera lhe ver e fazer suas observações sobre seu estado e havia encontrado Jack e Leo conversando animadamente com ela. Ela não ficou muito feliz em vê-los ali, e pelo visto Jack também não tinha pedido permissão para poder visitá-la, mas ela não se importava, gostava quando eles iam lá.

Lá no fundo algo lhe dizia que eles eram muito importantes, sentia-se extremamente ligada a eles e fora tão rápida a sua aproximação, sentia-se tão à vontade... Chegava a ser assustador, mas no fim das contas era reconfortante saber de alguma forma que podia confiar neles mesmo não se lembrando de nada.

Era impressão dela ou o quarto estava cheio de sons, para ser mais precisa de vozes? Ela não queria... Mas as vozes a puxavam de volta à realidade e a traziam de volta a tona. Ela não queria acordar agora, não no meio daquele sonho, era um sonho tão bom... Sentiu ondas poderosas de preguiça percorrerem seu corpo mandando-o ficar imóvel na cama e enrolado nos lençóis, mas o que era mesmo que estivera sonhando?

Droga! Agora ela não se lembrava mais sobre o que era o sonho, com algum esforço conseguiu lembrar-se de algo a ver com neve, muito frio e muito vento.

- Jorge, tome cuidado para não acordá-la!- dizia uma mulher gorda ao lado da cama enquanto um homem ruivo carregava uma pilha de pacotes enrolados em papeis coloridos como embalagens de presentes e esbarrava nos móveis.

- Isso está pesado mamãe!- reclamou ele.

- Shiiiiiiiiu...!- fizeram todos em resposta.

- Oi gente. - falou Ginny sonolenta.

- Querida não queríamos acordá-la. - disse a Sra. Weasley carinhosamente para a filha que agora se espreguiçava lentamente.

- Sem problemas, acho que dormi demais de qualquer forma. - ela disse.

- De jeito nenhum, você precisa dormir, descansar, descansar a mente.

Ela não disse nada, sabia que a mulher ali ao seu lado que estava sendo terrivelmente carinhosa estava cheia de esperanças de que ela lembrasse de algo, mas não achava que dormir iria ajudar em alguma coisa. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa, e não conseguiu retribuir o sorriso que lhe era dirigido, apenas sentou na cama se apoiando nos travesseiros que agora já não pareciam tão macios.

- Querida, tem mais alguém que você ainda não viu.

- Quem?- perguntou Ginny olhando ao redor a sua era afinal uma grande família.

- Hermione, a esposa do seu irmão Rony, e Mark seu sobrinho e afilhado. Falamos sobre eles, mas só puderam chegar aqui hoje pela manhã. - explicou ela.

- Oi, que bom revê-la Ginny. – disse Hermione lhe dando um abraço.

Hermione era, como Ginny pôde observar uma mulher não tão alta, um pouco maior do que ela, de cabelos castanho médio encaracolados de olhos cor de mel e sorriso entusiasmado. Era bonita, a ruiva observou, gostou imediatamente dela.

- Prazer. - disse ela.

- É, realmente para você é como se estivesse me conhecendo agora não? Desculpe. - disse ela.

- Deixa pra lá, estou me acostumando ainda. - disse Ginny sorrindo amigável. – Este deve ser meu sobrinho, Mark. - ela acrescentou olhando para o garoto que parecia-se bastante com a mãe.

- Isso mesmo. – confirmou Hermione.

- Oi tia, você disse que eu poderia visitá-la qualquer dia, pena que você está doente. - disse o garotinho.

- Não se preocupe, eu não estou exatamente debilitada. - ela disse sorrindo para a criança.

- Não o encoraje Ginny ou ele não irá lhe deixar em paz. - disse a mãe.

- E pelo visto eu vou adorar, essa enfermaria é tão tediosa. - ela reclamou, todos sorriram.

- Estes são pra você. - disse um dos gêmeos.

Então ela notou a pilha de presentes a um canto perto da sua cama.

- Uau, nossa são muitos, obrigado. - ela falou surpresa.

- Mamãe achou que ajudaria na sua recuperação que lhe trouxéssemos coisas as quase você era pegada ou gostava.- explicou Rony.

- É uma boa idéia. - ela disse gentil, mesmo sem ter a mínima noção do que poderia haver dentro daquelas caixas.

- Abra. - encorajou seu pai.

Ela pegou a primeira delas, rasgou o papel de presente e o que viu ali lhe deixou bastante confusa, primeiro achou que fosse um gato, depois percebeu que provavelmente seria algo para vestir, ela só não conseguia identificar o que. Estendeu a coisa a sua frente e observou atentamente fazendo todo o esforço possível para não deixar transparecer que realmente não fazia idéia de como usar aquilo. Então finalmente ela pareceu entender, era um suéter. Um suéter meio cinzento e bastante peludo, mas por incrível que pareça parecia caber três dela ali dentro, é, pelo menos seria bom para dormir.

- Obrigada, é lindo... - ela falou sorrindo agradecida.

- Todos os anos cada Weasley ganha um, você costumava ganhar um laranja ou cor de rosa, mas Harry achou melhor que eu tricotasse este cinza. - disse a Sra. Weasley. Ginny olhou para Harry pela primeira vez, não havia notado que ele estava no recinto, agradeceu mentalmente a ele por ele ter sugerido aquela cor, não conseguia se imaginar usando aquele suéter ainda por cima se ele fosse rosa ou laranja.

Harry pareceu prestes a rir por um instante, mas ela concluiu que havia sido impressão já que ele estava perfeitamente sereno no momento seguinte.

- Abra o próximo Ginny. - disse seu pai ansioso.

Ela pegou o próximo embrulho que estava enrolado em um papel com desenhos de renas do nariz vermelho, ela achou graça, mas não sorriu. Lá dentro haviam várias placas de diferentes matérias, madeira plástico e etc, com alguns buraquinhos no meio e outras com relevos que pareciam botões. Áquila ela realmente não fazia a mínima idéia do que se tratava, não teve como esconder o olhar confuso sobre o estranho presentes.

- Disse para você Arthur, se ela não se lembra de nós, vai se lembrar da sua coleção de tomadas!- disse sua mãe fazendo a idéia parecer absurda.

- O papai ama trouxas, uma vez ele até desmontou um carro e o enfeitiçou para que pudesse voar, Harry e o Rony roubaram o carro para ir para a escola no seu primeiro ano, eles estavam no segundo ano. Os dois quase foram expulsos. - disse Fred, parecendo divertido e fazendo-a rir.

- Depois eu quero ouvir esta história.- ela disse ainda sorrindo.- Obrigada papai.- ela disse ainda sem saber o que fazer com o excêntrico presente.

Ela seguiu para a pilha novamente, então pegou um caixa que parecia se agitar e quicar levemente, ela se perguntou o que teria ali dentro. Abriu a caixa tirando o laço de fita colorido arrumado em um belo arranjo na tampa e algo muito rosa e saiu lá de dentro, girava rápido e soltava leves guinchos. Ela instantaneamente adorou, o que quer que fosse aquele bichinho lindo, ela havia adorado, era simplesmente tão fofo!

Ela observou enquanto a bolinha cor de rosa subia nos travesseiros.

- O que é isto?- ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Mini-Pufes, você já teve um acho que se chamava Arnold ou coisa parecida. - falou Jorge, satisfeito por ela ter gostado.

- Ele é lindo!- ela disse admirada. - Onde os encontraram? Nunca ouvi falar de nenhum animal parecido.

- Nos conseguimos reproduzi-los há algum tempo atrás, e eles estão na loja.

- É muito fofo, obrigado!- ela falou pegando o bichinho rosa e colocando-o no colo enquanto abriu outra caixa.

Esta por sua vez havia uma camisa preta e branca com o nome Montrose Magpies e um pega estampado na frente e outro nas costas, era bonita. Sentiu uma euforia ao tocar na camisa então viu o nome bordado nela 'MacFarlan', se não estava enganada era um time de quadribol.

- Gostou?- perguntou Rony.

- Sim. - disse sem consegui desgrudar os olhos da camisa, ela parecia exercer um poder de atração sobre ela. - É um time de quadribol não é?

Imediatamente todos soltaram exclamações felizes, admirados.

- É o seu time de quadribol preferido, a camisa do capitão do time. - ele falou com os olhos brilhando surpreso. - você se lembra?

- Não exatamente. - ela disse tentando não passar falsas esperanças. - Eu só pensei que poderia ser de algum time de quadribol.

Ainda assim todos acharam um grande feito, e continuaram a murmurar satisfeitos.

- É um bom começo querida!- disse a sua mãe com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sentiu-se levemente sem graça por estar passando uma falsa impressão, não era como se ela tivesse lembrado de algo, era... Ela simplesmente soube que era de um time de quadribol, isso não era nada de importante, afinal não era difícil reconhecer uma veste de quadribol, qualquer um era capaz! Claramente aquela camisa era de um time de quadribol. Rapidamente passou para outro presente, depois de agradecer pelo anterior.

O próximo presente era um vestido, um vestido longo, lindíssimo, ela o colocou sobre a cama para poder apreciar, o vestido era lilás clarinho bordado com pequenos paetês furta cor, tomara que caia e justo até chegar nos joelhos onde folgava abrindo-se na diagonal, ondulando imitando uma calda de sereia. Lindíssimo.

- Uau, que vestido maravilhoso!- ela disse, extasiada.

- Foi o vestido que usou no baile de inverno no seu terceiro ano. - explicou Hermione feliz.

- Caramba Hermione! Você se superou, como pôde lembrar?!- falou Harry admirado com a amiga, agora ele reconhecia o vestido era exatamente este que ela havia usado no baile de inverno durante o torneio tribruxo quando ele estava no quarto ano. Deveria ter ficado magnífico no dia.

- Bom, não é exatamente o mesmo, até porque não caberia, naquela época Ginny tinha 13 anos, ela cresceu bastante de lá pra cá é obvio. - explicou Hermione orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Como você conseguiu descrever tudo absolutamente igual para costureira?- perguntou Jorge.

- Com a ajuda de uma penseira e algumas memórias antigas. Espero que você tenha gostado, eu mandei fazer nas medidas de um antigo que você esqueceu na Toca, acho que vai servir, de qualquer forma eu coloquei um feitiço que o fará se ajustar no corpo.

- Obrigado Hermione eu adorei!- ela falou guardando cuidadosamente o vestido.

Pegou mais uma caixa, esta era pesada, e a deixou curiosa. Abriu, e encontrou um par de patins para patinar no gelo feitos de gelo, imediatamente foi invadida por um sensação de divertimento enorme. Ela poderia patinar com Jack quem sabe, ele havia dito que ela gostava de patinar, então este tópico entrou para sua lista do que fazer quando saísse do hospital.

Harry olhou desgostoso para o patins, patins de gelo lembravam o aniversário dela, não gostava de se lembrar desta ocasião. E como se pudessem ler seus pensamentos:

- Tia, esse presente foi eu quem dei.- falou Mark. – Eu lembrei do dia do seu aniversário nós patinamos bastante, e você patina muito bem. Então eu achei que iria gosta de um feito de gelo.

- Você fez?- ela perguntou incrédula.

- Foi, um feitiço simples, se quiser depois eu te ensino. - todos gargalharam muito de Mark, mas já conheciam sua natureza prodigiosa.

- Eu adoraria. - ela falou sorrindo impressionada com o garoto, ele realmente deveria era muitíssimo inteligente para realizar uma transfiguração daquele porte.

Eram realmente lindos os patins, mas tinha sérias dúvidas a quanto conseguir calçá-los e expor seus pés ao gelo do qual ele era feito. Colocou-os de um lado e passou para o próximo presente. Rasgou cuidadosamente o papel que embrulhava, este por sua vez era de gatinhos achou mais graça ainda, então deparou-se com uma edificação de mais ou menos três andares, torta e com várias janelas desemparelhadas. A grama na entrada era lotada de pequenos gnomos minúsculos e algumas galinhas. Aquele lugar lhe trazia paz, ela sabia onde era, mas não sabia. Tentou com todas as forças ir buscar a reposta no fundo de sua mente, mas não conseguiu encontrá-la, era algum lugar importante.

- Que lugar é este?- ela perguntou alegre.

- Nossa casa querida. - respondeu sua mãe.

- O lugar onde você cresceu, a Toca. - explicou seu pai.

"A Toca." Aquilo ficou na sua cabeça, martelando, ela conhecia, mas não conhecia, era está a sensação que assomava-a. Ela passou algum tempo apenas olhando a miniatura de casa que tinha nas mãos, quando por fim desgrudou os olhos daquilo e voltou à pilha.

O próximo era de formato retangular e ela não tinha sequer um palpite do que poderia ser, um porta retrato talvez...

Abriu e então percebeu que havia passado perto, era um álbum de fotos, ela abriu e observou as páginas, a primeira foto, era ela bebê, depois ela dormindo, depois ela em um balanço sorrindo... Seus olhos ficaram ligeiramente marejados, por que ela não conseguia lembrar de nada daquilo? Porque sua mente estava vazia? Por que diabos não se lembrava sequer de um rosto...?

Passou as páginas, ela estava agora com as vestes de Hogwarts, tinha o emblema da escola, e parecia feliz, depois ela de costas dando dedo pra quem tirava a foto, não segurou o riso quando observou esta, ela continuava vestindo a farda da escola, mas sem a capa. Era adolescente. Ela fazendo careta, ela fazendo pose de estrela, ela na beira de um lago e um castelo as costas rodeada de amigos... Ela no baile, ela no que supôs que fosse sua formatura, ela preparando as malas...

Fechou o álbum. Era simplesmente magnífico.

- É perfeito, obrigado!- ela falou emocionada, com um sorriso.

- Achei que talvez você fosse gostar. - falou Harry sorrindo gentil.

- É maravilhoso Harry, nem sei como agradecer... - ela falou contemplando a ruiva que andava charmosa e elegante, como se estivesse pouco se importando com o mundo dando dedo para quem tirava a foto de forma displicente... Os cabelos longos ruivo desciam pelas costas cascateando enquanto ela andava.

Aquela era ela com 15 anos, inacreditável. Desejou mais do que nunca que pudesse se lembrar de tudo, que pudesse se lembrar da sua vida.

- Ginny tem razão Harry, é maravilhoso. - disse o Sr. Weasley

- Veja querido, nossa filha sempre foi linda. - disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Ginny, você deu trabalho na escola. - disse Fred, sorrindo para ela.

- Fred, tem razão, nunca gostei muito daquele Michael Corner. - falou Jorge.

- Michael Corner? - ela perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas, mas com um leve sorriso.

- Um antigo namorado seu. - disse Hermione.- Você saiu com ele por algum tempo.

- Ele era legal?- ela perguntou inocente.

- Não.- falou Fred.

- Não.- falou Jorge.

- Não.- falou Rony.

- Nossa, ele era tão chato assim? Como eu consegui namorar ele?- ela perguntou incrédula que fosse verdade toda a ênfase dada em resposta.

- Essa é uma coisa que nós nos perguntamos até hoje. - concluiu Jorge.

Ela sorriu descrente.

- Não é verdade Ginny, não vá por eles, Michael era um cara legal, só era um mal perdedor como você mesma disse quando lhe perguntaram porque terminaram. Isso tudo ai é só ciúme. - desmascarou Hermione.

Todos riram bastante depois disso e então ela terminou de abrir o resto dos presentes que lhe haviam sido dedicados. Ela gostara da visita deles, pela primeira vez ela sentiu como se houvessem resquícios dela que ainda permaneciam os mesmo, que não haviam esquecidos. Adorara sentir, a euforia ao tocar nos patins e ao ver a camisa, o conforto ao olhar aquela que foi a casa na qual morou, era como se ela não estivesse totalmente morta, como se ainda fosse possível voltar a ser o que era antes.

Harry estava olhando a paisagem na janela do corredor da sala de espera do hospital, a neve era constante naquele lugar que já parecia todo branco, não gostava muito de frio o frio que fazia na Inglaterra não era nem de perto tão intenso quanto o de lá. Ainda tinha sérias dúvidas em como alguém poderia viver em um cubo de gelo como aquele lugar, e ainda gostar. Preferia temperaturas amenas.

Mas de qualquer forma ele não estava reclamando, estava lá com ela e o resto era só o resto, o aquecedor poderia cuidar do frio.

Era assim que ele passava a maioria do tempo o qual não estava com ela lhe fazendo uma visita, sentado no corredor da sala de espera olhando pela janela os raios pálidos do sol, que já estava se pondo, lutarem bravamente contra as nuvens que nublavam o céu.

Esperando até a próxima vez que poderia vê-la, estava hospedado em um pequeno hotel, um lugar até confortável, mas ele aparecia lá apenas para dormir. Queria estar por perto quando ela lembrasse de qualquer coisa, por menos importante que fora.

Sua mente vivia atordoada com a idéia de ela lembrar de tudo, lembrar do que havia acontecido entre eles, enquanto ela não tomasse conhecimento ele poderia continuar encontrando com ela e recebendo sorrisos amigáveis e felizes ao invés de olhares de desprezo, poderia falar com ela sem receber palavras indiferentes.

Enquanto ela não soubesse ele teria uma nova chance.

Enquanto parte dele implorava para que ele mantivesse sua boca fechada e não comentasse nada sobre eles, para que deixasse tudo continuar como estava, afinal para que contar e trazer sofrimento e angústia para os dois, ele se arrependia amargamente de tudo. Outra parte lhe condenava por usufruir dos momentos agradáveis que passava com a ruiva afirmando que nada daquilo era verdade, era apenas uma ilusão, afinal ela não lhe veria com os mesmo olhos se soubesse da verdade.

Sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo por estar adiando o momento no qual ela teria que saber, mas no fim das contas ainda era tudo muito recente, o acidente, a perda da memória, ela deveria estar sentindo-se muito confusa, era melhor não piorar as coisas.

Ele estava certo, era melhor deixar isso pra quando ela estivesse melhor para quando saísse do hospital e estivesse mais acostumada com tudo.

O que ele não admitia para si mesmo era que tinha esperanças de que pudesse usar este tempo como sua segunda chance de mostrar a ela que devia ficar juntos, que ele realmente gostava dela, e assim talvez quando ela soubesse de tudo ela não sentisse ódio dele. Quem sabe até concordasse em voltar tudo como era antes e esquecer toda aquela confusão.

Ele estava imerso em suas divagações quando Hermione apareceu em sua frente.

- Harry?- ela o chamou delicada.

Ele não respondeu.

- Harry, tudo bem...?- ela perguntou hesitante.

- Ham...? Que?- ele perguntou saindo de seu torpor e forçando-se a prestar atenção ao que a amiga dizia.

- Harry, tudo bem com você?- ela repetiu preocupada.

- Ah, sim, claro, estou bem...

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta, só estava distraído.- ele falou com um sorriso amarelo.

- De qualquer forma, eu vim aqui para te levar de volta para o hotel.

- Não Mione, eu vou ficar por aqui mais um tempo.

- Harry você não pode morar aqui, é um hospital.

- Não vou _morar _aqui, Hermione, só quero ficar mais um pouco. - ele argumentou com ela.

- Acho melhor deixarmos Ginny descansar, ela teve um dia cheio hoje. E todos aqueles presentes já devem ter lhe dado muito o que pensar, o suficiente para o resto da noite pelo menos.- ela falou segura.

Ele ficou calado, talvez ela estivesse certa. Ginny precisava descansar.

- Vamos Harry, afinal ela não vai conseguir lembrar de nada se abarrotarmos a mente dela de informações de uma vez só, temos que dar algum tempo para ela digerir todas as informações que lhe demos hoje. É melhor você vir, amanhã a gente volta, afinal todos nós queremos estar com ela. - falou Hermione convencendo-o.

Harry olhou pela última vez para a janela, o sol lá fora já havia ido embora e agora toda a cidade estava imersa em uma escuridão que apenas era quebrada pelos pontinhos luminosos que eram as janelas das casas próximas. Hermione estava certa, Ginny precisava de um tempo sozinha para tentar associar tudo, quem sabe se ela tentasse realmente se lembrar ela não conseguiria, agora que tinha tantos fragmentos de lembranças, fragmentos da sua vida com ela.

Então ele seguiu pelo corredor do Hospital se dirigindo até a saída, amanhã ela voltaria para vê-la.

-/ Boa noite./- falou Beatrice que acabava de entrar no quarto do Tigre.

- /Boa noite Bea./- falou Antony com um enorme bocejo.

- /Boa noite, um pouco atrasada não acha?/- comentou Leo que estava sentado no sofá cama.

- /Boa noite, achei que não viria mais./- falou o Tigre.

- /Você tem razão Leo, eu estou um tanto quanto atrasada, mas a culpa não é minha e sim do Antony. E é claro que eu vinha Tigre./- ela disse jogando a bolsa em cima do amigo no sofá.

- /Pirralho o que você fez desta vez?/- disse Leo com um falso olhar acusador para Antony que ainda bocejava.

- /Nem olhe pra mim eu estava aqui com vocês./- ele falou levantando as mãos para o ar.

- /Por falar em culpa, Leo, Ivanovitch quer você lá agora vivo ou morto./- ela disse.

O outro se levantou de um pulo.

- /Ah, qual será o esporro de agora?/- ele disse suspirando cansado. - /Já tive que agüentar um sermão enorme sobre pontualidade hoje pela manhã./

- /Você mereceu./- disse Bea.

- /Você fala isso porque não içou com o plantão de três da manhã!/- ele reclamou.

- /De qualquer forma acho que deveria ir logo, ele parece muito zangado, e por favor cuide para que ele não tenha um enfarte./- ela acrescentou se jogando onde ele estivera sentado alguns minutos antes.

- /Vou tentar, até depois então.../- ele falou parecendo cansado e desaparecendo pela porta do quarto.

- /Três da manhã?/- perguntou o Tigre incrédulo.

- /Isso mesmo meu caro Tigre, tudo isso porque você e a Raposa ainda não estão na ativa./- ela explicou.

- /Então a culpa é do Tigre e não minha./- falou Antony deitando-se com a cabeça no colo dela.

- /É sua sim, pois foi você quem resolveu tirar licença./

- /Pirralho você está de licença?/- disse o Tigre como se aquilo soasse um absurdo.

- /Claro que estou. Depois do que aconteceu com as Sombras eu sabia o caos que o ministério iria ficar, pessoas alegando estar sobre a maldição Imperius, e outros traidores sendo descobertos... Acabaria sobrando para mim, então assim que você, bela adormecida, acordou, eu tirei licença./- disse ele.

- /Ivanovitch deixou?/

- /Na verdade ele não fez objeções já que o meu irmão querido estava doente./- disse o Pirralho cínico.

Tigre ficou algum tempo calado imaginado o caos que estaria o ministério naquele momento, e até sentiu saudades de poder entrar no departamento de aurores e encontrar aquela usual bagunça. Sentia saudade dos interrogatórios e das perseguições, para não falar dos julgamentos aos quais sempre comparecia... Desejou mais do que nunca poder voltar a enxergar e a já tão conhecida pontada dolorosa no peito mostrou-se presente.

- /Tigre você faz falta lá./- alegou Beatrice, com a voz cansada. - /Eu o Andrei e o Leo estamos tendo que nos multiplicar para dar conta de tudo./

- /Acredite Bea, aquilo lá também me faz muita falta./- ele respondeu sincero

- /Por falar em ministério, eu acho que Ivanovitch vem lhe visitar logo que achar um tempo, ele têm perguntado de você, e comentou que assim que tivesse tempo gostaria de conversar com você./- ela falou.

- /Acho que até das broncas dele eu sinto saudade./

- /Duvido./- falou Antony, de olhos fechados enquanto Bea deslizava os dedos pelos seus cabelos platinados.

- /Não duvide./

- /Mas sim, como foi o dia? Como esta Raposa?/- ela quis saber.

- /Bem./- disse Jack. – /Eu e Leo fomos visitá-la hoje./

- /Estava nos meus planos também, mas como só pude chegar agora, Seleena me disse que ela havia tido um dia atribulado que estava conversando com a família e como já está um pouco tarde achei melhor não incomodá-la./- explicou-se Bea.

- /Quer dizer então que me visitar foi a segunda opção...?/

- /Bem,de certa forma.../

- /Estou impressionado com a sua consideração./- ele falou.

- /Brincadeira.../

Respondendo as Reviews:

Gla Evans-Dumbledore: Gla, Acredite, eu também quero que as coisas melhorem o mais rápido possível. É realmente triste o estado dos dois, mas nem sempre as coisas saem como planejado. Quanto a você não ter tido tempo qualquer review sua é digna de qualquer capítulo meu. Eu q tenho q agradecer você ter vindo mesmo sem tempo pra ler o capitulo. Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada.

Bjos, adorei e continua por aqui.

Miaka-ELA: Eu não sou uma pessoa má, eu não sou uma pessoa má. Eu seria uma pessoa má se eu tivesse matado alguém, aliás eu não, porque eu não mato ninguém na historia eu não sou personagem e sim, ela ta sem memória... tadiiiinho. E o tigre cego... tadiiiinho. Acredite, eu não quero ver tigre cego nem a raposa com amnesia eu também estou sofrendo. Eu espero sinceramente que as coisas melhorem entre eles. Anyways... muuuito obrigado pela sua review, eu estava sentindo muuuuuuuito abandonada. Brigada mesmo, sua review foi de muito apoio, desculpa não poder ter respondido antes.

eriol21:calma calma, não vamos nos desesperar... ele já chegou ele já chegou, ele reagiu!! Ele pode ter bancado o idiota e ter cometido alguns erros, mas ele não desiste sem luta, afinal ele é o nosso herói. A confusão é que ela não se lembra de nada... de qualquer forma você já pode se considerar atendido :) valeu pela review.

Nota da Autora: mil desculpas pela demora(isso já ta se tornando cliché) mas não pude evitar, afinal quando eu fico de feiras e a minha beta volta meu PC quebra. Mas graças a Merlim e a Morgana e a rei Artur e a Lancelot e Aslan a PC da minha beta sempre fiel presta. Afinal, cm vocês não podem ver e ela esta digitando a resposta das reviews (nota da beta: é isso ai) enquanto eu dito pelo telefone.

Gente, estou em crise, preciso de apoio moral..

Beijos e espero passar o próximo capitulo o mais rápido possível. Brigado por tudo e até.

Anny Black Fowl


	5. Capítulo 4

**Cap. 4 Home. Sweet Home?**

****

****

- /Francamente não sei se você está brincando Bea./- disse o Tigre levantando uma sobrancelha.

- /Por favor nem sonhe com isto, ta legal, mas como eu posso visitá-lo se o próprio paciente está visitando outro paciente?/- ela perguntou irônica.

- /Chupa essa manga Tigre.../- falou Antony, já mais desperto.

- /É acho que você tem razão Bea./- admitiu ele no fim. – /Mas é que eu estou cansado deste hospital, cansado desta cama, deste quarto.../

- /Destas enfermeiras...!/- completou Antony alfinetando.

- /Para o seu governo Pirralho eu raramente tenho que fica sob a presença delas ta legal!/

- /Seleena não iria aprovar nada, nada, essa sua convalescença tão veloz./- comentou Bea.

- /Concordo./- ele falou e o sorriso falhou ligeiramente em seu rosto enquanto continuava.- /Atualmente não me interesso mais por elas. Acho que enjoei sabe...?/

-/Droga!/- falou Antony exaltado.

- /O que foi Pirralho?/- perguntou o Tigre se virando na direção do irmão.

- / São duas e meia na manhã!/

- /Nossa eu cheguei tarde mesmo por aqui não foi?/- falou Bea um pouco surpresa.

- /Estou atrasadíssimo para o meu turno./- falou Antony.

- /Boa sorte./- ela desejou a ele sabendo o que o esperava.

- /Vou precisar./- ele falou enquanto saia correndo porta afora, sem nenhum tipo de despedida mais adequada o sem sequer lembrar de tirar a blusa do pijama que vestia por debaixo do grosso sobretudo.

- /Não seria meu irmão se não estivesse atrasado./- falou o Tigre balançando a cabeça como se desaprovasse e se divertisse ao mesmo tempo.

- /Certas coisas não mudam nunca não é mesmo?/- ela respondeu sorrindo gentilmente.- /Mas ele sempre esteve aqui todas as noites que você esteve desacordado, verdade seja dita./

- /Ele é realmente o meu irmão./- falou o Tigre.

- /Ninguém pode negar isto afinal vocês são idênticos./

- /Eu sou loiro? Alguém pintou meu cabelo enquanto eu dormia? Olha isso é sacanagem, só porque eu não enxergo mais não quer dizer que não possa arrancar os dentes de alguém.../

- /Não, não, pode ficar tranqüilo, seus cabelos ainda continuam incrivelmente pretos como sempre foram, no mesmo corte que os deixa caindo nos olhos, sua pele tem a mesma cor pálida de sempre, o sorriso encantador e charmoso, e os olhos no mesmo tom de azul que eram antes.../- ela falou.

Por alguns segundos ele ficou sério depois completou.

- /Só que constantemente fora de foco./

Ela permaneceu calada, não sabia o que dizer, era verdade.

- /Meu olhos, diga Bea como estão eles? Ainda tem.../ perguntou com um sorriso hesitante e um tom de curiosidade quase evidente em sua face, mas foi interrompido, ela não precisava que ele terminasse a pergunta.

- /A aparência de serem feitos de gelo? Sim, eles tem. Ainda conservam o tom de prateado que acinzenta o azul claro neles, ainda são tão penetrantes como antes./- ela confirmou sorrindo. Ele ficou calado.- /É essa a semelhança mais forte entre você e o Pirralho, os olhos./

- /Nossos olhos não são iguais./- ele protestou.

- /Não?/

- /Não, os do Antony são... São.../

- /São...?/

- /Ah, sei lá são diferentes./- ele disse convencido, e ela riu.

- /Bom como não resta ninguém acho que sou obrigada a passar a noite aqui com você./- ela falou fingindo-se de incomodada.

- /Você não é obrigada a nada, meu amor, sinta-se a vontade para me deixar ao relento quando quiser./ - ele falou dramático.

- /Nossa quanto drama./

- /Nunca passei uma noite sozinho dentro deste hospital./

- /Acho que nem no seu apartamento não é, você sempre tinha boa companhia, não era?/- ela falou insinuando.

- /Por incrível que pareça eu estava acostumado a dormir sozinho, e bom se você considera o Artemis uma boa companhia você está certa./

- /Eu não estava falando do Artemis./

- /Bom então você estava enganada, por mais surpreendente que pareça eu já dormi mais noites sozinho do vocês pensam, ta legal!/- ele protestou.

- /Tudo bem se você quiser eu posso ir embora.../

-/Você não vai me deixar sozinho não é?/

- /Desculpe Sr. Malfoy acho que não estou incluída na lista de boas companhias no senhor./

- /Acredite você está, uma companhia infinitamente melhor do que Antony, Andrei ou Leo./

- /Só pelo fato de eu ser do sexo oposto ao seu?/

- /Devo admitir que isto conta muito./- ele falou sorrindo charmoso. - /Que o Andrei não me ouça./

- /Não meta o Andrei nesta história./- ela falou perdendo um pouco a alegria da voz, fato que não passou despercebido por ele.

- /É impressão minha ou o casal mais calmo que já conheci andou brigando?/- ele perguntou.

- /Não sei do que você esta falando Tigre./- ela desconversou olhando parar qualquer outro lugar que não fosse ele.

- /A por favor Bea! Não banque a tola que você não é.../- ele falou - /Todos estão cansados de saber do pequeno romance por detrás dos panos de vocês dois./

- /Nunca houve romance algum Jack./

- /Você não pode negar que os dois tem algo em comum./- ele falou insistente.

- /Só se for a amizade./- ela soou decepcionada. - /Eu estou cansada de esperar algo que não vem Jack./

- /Como assim...?/

- /Por bastante tempo eu e Andrei fomos amigos, e bom, eu não posso negar que acabei gostando dele, sabe?/

- /O de praste todos nós sabemos./- ele disse induzindo-a a pular esta parte que já era de conhecimento publico.

- /A gente conversava e de vez em quando saímos sós... E vocês começaram a perceber que tinha alguma coisa de diferente, eu até cheguei a acreditar, mas bom creio que devo estar enganada./- ela encerrou.

Silêncio estabeleceu-se no quarto, nenhum dos dois fazia qualquer ruído a não ser o da própria respiração.

- /A Senhorita está querendo me dizer que acha que o Andrei não está completamente apaixonado por você? É isso?/

Ela demorou um pouco a levantar a cabeça

- /Se é que algum dia ele esteve assim./

- /Bea eu sempre considerei você uma mulher esperta, mas não posso estar ouvindo isto de você. É claro que o nosso amigo Andrei gosta de você, está mais do que na cara, seria menos obvio se estivesse escrito na testa dele./

- /Não estou tão certa, Jack./

- /Porque então, ele não gosta que você durma aqui no hospital sozinha?/

- /Eu não estava sozinha eu estava com você./

- /Pior ainda./

- /Não tem nada a ver.../

- /Vai me dizer que não viu a cara que ele fez quando olhou para a gente?/

-/Mas.../

- /Ou como quando nós chegamos no alojamento e o Damien não parava de olhar puxar conversa com você... Vai dizer que não viu?/

Ela ficou em silêncio, não poderia negar, mas então porque... Por que nunca dava certo, e por que afinal eles acabaram brigando? Ela não entendia.

- /Ah, Tigre eu não sei.../

- /Não sabe...?/

- /Queria que as coisas fossem fáceis assim./

- /Quem está dizendo que alguma coisa é fácil por aqui? Eu não disse nada disso./

- /É que você fez parecer.../

- /Eu só apontei o que estava na sua cara, nunca disse que era fácil, não está vendo a Raposa, nada é fácil como parece./

- /A gente brigou Tigre./- ela confessou.

- /Brigaram?/

- /É./

- /Foi uma briga grande, uma discussão ou só um desentendimento?/

- /Eu diria uma discussão./

- /Que pelo visto surtiu efeito de uma briga grande, pelo que posso ouvir da sua voz./

- /Foi por um motivo tão besta./

- /Vai Bea, senta ai e conta tudo./- ele falou enquanto podia sentir os pés da cama onde estava deitado afundava um sinal de que ela havia obedecido.

- /Eu tinha acabado de terminar o meu turno, e planejava vir para cá para visitá-los, até que Ivanovitch me convocou de ultima hora para que eu fosse a sua sala, ele fez parecer meio urgente, então eu me apressei, já imaginando que teria que cobrir o turno de alguém, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu cheguei na sala dele e ele estava com a mesma aparência de sempre nervoso e atolado em trabalho, mandou que eu sentasse e então começou a falar que precisava de mim para uma coisa importante. Não demorou muito e a porta da sala dele se abriu novamente, era Andrei. Ele provavelmente também tinha assuntos a tratar com ele, cumprimentamos Andrei e Ivanovitch pediu que ele aguardasse um segundo enquanto ela falava comigo, assim Andrei sentou-se ao meu lado. Ivanovitch prosseguiu dizendo que precisava de algum auror que pudesse passar algum tempo com Damien no alojamento pois ele achava que aquele estava se tornando um local vulnerável, ainda não conseguimos descobrir quem andava passando informações às Sombras. Andrei parecia fora de si, disse que eu não ia na cara do seu superior, e gritou comigo quando eu perguntei qual era o problema. Eu falei que ele não era nada alem de meu amigo, e que ele não tinha nenhum direito sobre mim, ele disse que não era assim, que era diferente. Então tudo que eu disse foi "Então você vai me dizer que não somos amigos? Quer saber, eu estou farta de ter que esperar! Ivanovitch diga a Damien que eu devo estar por lá logo." E deixei os dois sozinhos na sala./

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio até que Jack falou em tom conclusivo.

- /Acho que os dois estão desgastados de todo este chove e não molha./- ele completou cético.

- /O que...?/

- /Você entendeu Bea./

- /Eu não sei, só sei que dentro de algum tempo devo estar indo para o Alojamento. /

- /Você já sabe quando?/

- /Não, acho que no meu próximo turno Ivanovitch deve me informar tudo direitinho, eu simplesmente sai porta a fora e larguei os dois lá dentro, provavelmente Antony de ter encontrado o chefe no meio de um sermão em Andrei. Francamente eu espero que sim./

Era estranho ouvir aquilo dela, Beatrice sempre for a mais calma conciliadora de todos eles sempre estivera por perto, sempre estivera calma e profetizava palavras macias, era muito esquisito vê-la irritada. O Tigre quase achou graça na situação. Mas ela tinha alguma razão de certa forma se o amigo continuasse lerdo naquele ritmo Beatrice acabaria encontrando outro cara. Sempre ouve uma coisa não assumida entre os dois, mas ele supunha que a falta de atitude de ambos os levara a aquela situação.

- /Não podemos fazer mais nada Bea, deite-se e durma, amanhã será outro dia, se é que isso serve de consolo./

- /Não, não serve, mas talvez eu não precise de consolo./

Com um aceno da varinha ela preparou o sofá-cama para que pudesse dormir, e não demorou muito não se ouvia nenhum ruído no quarto.

As semanas pareciam se arrastar dentro daquele hospital, já haviam duas semanas que ela estava sendo submetida a aquelas ridículas cessões de tratamento e tomava doses de remédios cavalares para que conseguisse ao menos lembrar de verdade qual o nome da sua mãe, e não apenas decorá-lo. Como ela fazia agora.

Nada parecia adiantar, ela continuava com aquele escuro que ocupava sua alma desde que acordara, nenhum nome, nenhum rosto nenhuma voz, ou qualquer coisa que desse sinais ou indícios de que ela tivera um passado de que aquela ruiva não nascera daquele jeito em que se encontrava atualmente.

Hermione lhe dizia que era para o seu próprio bem, e ela até conseguiu aceitar, mas já estava entediada o suficiente por uma vida. Conhecia perfeitamente os caminhos que o sol fazia todos os dias ao se por ou os desenhos surreais que o seus raios traçavam nos vitrais da janela sempre que estava amanhecendo, conhecia cada dobra da sua roupa de cama absolutamente branca e já sentia-se enjoada do cheiro forte dos corredores.

Resumindo; não agüentava mais aquele hospital.

Hoje não seria um dia tão diferente assim, ela podia sentir.

- Bom dia.- soou uma voz conhecida.

- Bom dia, Arthur.- ela respondeu ao seu pai.

- Querida eu e o seu pai já dissemos que não precisa assim, pode no chamar de mãe e pai como sempre.

- Desculpe pai. - ela repetiu mecânica.

- Então Ginny como passou a noite?

- Bem.

- Espero que o seu irmão não tenha se atrapalhado em ajudá-la.

- Não, mãe Rony foi brilhante. – ela falou sincera olhando o irmão que cochilava na poltrona, ele ficara acordado a noite inteira ao que parecia as olheiras, ela pôde perceber que estivera preocupado com ela.

Desde que Seleena permitiu que ela dormisse acompanhada de algum parente ou amigo eles estavam se revezando para cada noite uma pessoa dormir com ela, embora ela insistisse em dizer que não era necessário alguém sempre estava lá de prontidão para quando ela precisasse. Ela agradecia imensamente toda aquela dedicação, mas algumas vezes ficava sem graça por não poder lembrar de nenhum deles.

- Rony acorde.- disse o pai para o filo que estava deitado.

- Não, pai, não acorde ele, deixe-o dormir ele deve estar cansado.

- Por isso mesmo agora ele já pode ir dormir no hotel, Hermione e Mark deve estar esperando por ele.

A Sra. Weasley passou a mão nos cabelos vermelhos do filho e Rony piscou preguiçosamente, acordando de forma relutante.

- Filho, acorde.

- O que foi mamãe...?- ele disse com a voz apenas um fiapo.

- Você já pode voltar ao Hotel,Hermione e Mark estão lhe esperando.

- Diga a eles que vou ficar mais um pouco com a minha irmã.- ele falou ainda tonto de sono.

- Não querido, pode ir, nós já estamos aqui no hospital.

Então ele pareceu se dar conta de onde estava.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Por favor eu não quero atrapalhar nenhum de vocês, podem ir eu vou ficar bem por aqui, tem um monte de curandeiros por todos os lados, o que poderia acontecer. Vão todos e descansem. - falou Ginny.

- De jeito nenhum você não está atrapalhando nenhum de nós!- disse Sr. Weasley, parecendo um pouco ofendido.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta, pode ficar certa disso, hoje tivemos que enfrentar uma briga parar decidir quem iria lhe dar bom dia primeiro, todos queriam vir de uma vez.- comentou seu pai.

Ela sorriu, mesmo que não estivesse tão certa daquilo, afinal quem é que em sã consciência iria querer estar em um hospital logo de manhã cedo?

- Então tudo bem.

Rony se arrumava, ajeitava a roupa e pegava a capa de viagem que lhe cobria até os pés e agora ate parecia mais acordado, embora as olheiras ainda continuassem bastante visíveis. Parecia cansado, ele realmente merecia um descanso com a esposa e o filho ela pensou, sentindo-se um tanto culpada.

- Então Ginny, eu vou indo – ele disse com a voz mais firme. – mas mais tarde eu passo por aqui.

- Obrigado.

- Acredite foi um prazer. - ele disse educado e saiu tropeçando nas vestes.

Ela deixou um leve sorriso escapar dos lábios, a ruiva gostava deles, eram sempre prestativos e muitíssimo solícitos, carinhosos, engraçados, tudo de bom, mas às vezes ela simplesmente queria ficar só. Era nestes momentos em que ela tentava com toda a sua concentração lembrar de alguma coisa.

- Querida, você já tomou café?

- Não. - ela disse simplesmente.

- Como não?- indagou a mãe incrédula.

- Eles sempre trazem mais tarde quando eu não peço.

- Então vamos providenciar para que venha logo, já são quase oito e meia. - insistiu Molly olhando em um relógio na parede.

- Não, Molly...- ela começou, mas observou o semblante ativo e alegre de sua mãe se desfez e o sorriso se fechou de leve no seu rosto. – Desculpe, mãe. Não é necessário não estou com fome.

- Impossível. Eu vou tentar falar com algum curandeiro.

- Realmente não é necessário.

- Claro que é, com certeza alguém neste hospital deve falar a nossa língua. - e sem mais argumentações ela saiu chispando pela porta.

Ginny ficou apenas observando, ela realmente estivera falando a verdade não estava com fome ainda. Ficaram apenas ela e seu pai no quarto.

- Não adianta discutir com ela. - ele disse com um sorriso bondoso no rosto, Arthur Weasley conseguia lhe acalmar e fazer as manhãs de tédio parecerem menos árduas. Seu pai.

- Eu pude ver.

- Molly tem essa mania de manter os filhos bem alimentados desde que tivemos nosso primeiro filho.

- Deixa pra lá, não tem problema.

- Então filha, algum progresso?

- Você está falando de eu me lembrar de algo?

- É, se você não se sentir incomodada em falar sobre isto é claro.

- Não, sem problema. Mas sinto em decepcioná-lo. - ela segurou-se para não chamá-lo de Arthur. – Pai, até agora nada.

- Ás vezes é assim mesmo, demora um pouco, mas eu tenho certeza de que você vai acabar lembrando.

Ela permaneceu calada, não poderia sequer concordar pois a esta altura já tinha receio de que não se lembraria de nada tão cedo, mas não queria decepcioná-lo, todos pareciam ter tanta esperança de que ela se lembrasse de qualquer coisa que fosse. Jack também parecia realmente acreditar que ela se lembraria de algo, mesmo que sempre que o assunto viesse a tona seu sorriso desaparecia um pouco do rosto, ou talvez ele simplesmente dissesse aquilo para animá-la.

O fato é, ela sentia saudades dele, fazia algum tempo que ela não via ele, tinha certeza de que algo havia acontecido pois ontem ele não fora visitá-la sequer uma vez, nem uma curta olhadela pela janelinha de vidro da porta como ele sempre fazia quando passeava pelos corredores do hospital. Coisa da qual ele sempre reclamava, afinal ela tinha que concordar qual era a graça de se passear em um hospital?

Nenhuma...

Talvez ele tivesse tido alta, e finalmente já poderia voltar parar casa, ir embora, mas ele teria voltado a enxergar? Assim tão rápido... Não que ela não quisesse que ele recuperasse sua visão, mas...

Sua corrente de pensamentos foi interrompida por duas figuras que adentraram o recinto sorridentes.

- Bom dia Ginny!

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Hermione e Harry. - ela devolveu no mesmo tom animado dos dois.

- Então como passou a noite?

- Bem, o seu marido, meu irmão, é que não dormiu um instante pelo que parece. - ela disse à cunhada.

- Hermione e Harry, vocês deviam estar descansando. - disse Arthur.

- Sem problemas Sr.Weasley, estávamos entediados naquele hotel, e Mark queria passear e ver a tia. - argumentou Hermione.

- Mark deve estar eufórico, já levou ele para patinar Hermione?- perguntou Ginny lembrando do sobrinho prodigioso que possuía.

- Não tivemos tempo ainda.

- Qualquer coisa ele espera até você ter alta e vamos todos juntos. - disse Harry.

- Isso seria uma maldade com ele Harry, ninguém sequer sabe quando eu vou ter alta.

- Com certeza não irá demorar muito, você vem tendo bastante progresso. - ele comentou.

- Uau Harry, alguém já lhe disse como você é um ótimo amigo hoje?!- ela disse agradecida.

Hermione sorriu um pouco.

- Por enquanto a primeira é você.

- Quem bom. Agora falando serio, eu não fiz progresso nenhum! Não consigo lembrar de absolutamente nada nem da última sexta feira treze, nem o que eu fiz no verão passado.

- Considerando que a última sexta feira treze faz bastante tempo, nem eu me lembro disso. - comentou Hermione.

- Olha que a memória da Mione é a melhor, nunca vi igual. - disse Harry encorajador.

- Ta, mas quem não se lembra o que fez no verão passado?

- A gente já disse você passou o verão na Toca, ou ao menos o início dele. - insistiu Harry.

- Exato _vocês_me disseram.

- Ginny tenha paciência, nem tudo é assim como piscar os olhos. - disse Hermione.

- Eu sei, acho que o problema mesmo é que eu estou entediada aqui neste hospital. - ela comentou bufando.

- Espera só o Mark voltar e tudo do que você não vai poder reclamar é tédio. - comentou Hermione.

- Em falar nisso onde está ele?

- Parou parar conversar com algum curandeiro sobre um lobisomem que a gente ouviu uivar no último andar ontem de noite.

- Agora você entende quando a gente diz que ele puxou parar a Hermione?- alfinetou Harry.

Os três conversaram e fizeram piadas, foi divertido a chegada deles no lugar, deu para espantar o tédio costumeiro que se apossava da ruiva a cada segundo, depois de algumas boas gargalhadas, a Sra. Weasley chegou avisando que alguém já estava trazendo o café de Ginny. Não demorou muito e chegou a enfermeira loira que ela nunca conseguia lembrar o nome, e que não gostava dela e da qual Ginny também não gostava, elas trocaram o costumeiro olhar de hostilidade de todos os dias na hora dos remédios, em fim ela foi embora.

Dez minutos depois um curandeiro entrou trazendo o café da manhã de Ginny, a comida em si estava gostosa, mas ela já estava enjoando do tempero assim como estava enjoando de tudo naquele lugar. Na hora do almoço seus pais tiveram que ir embora, voltar ao hotel, e os gêmeos vieram enchendo o recinto de alegria, ele havia conseguido contrabandear para dentro do hospital em baixo do nariz da mãe alguns de seus produtos e o resto do dia foi uma confusão. Ela alimentou o seu mini pufe lilás a quem ela dera o nome de Pirralho, por causa de Antony Malfoy, ela achava que o mini pufe era engraçado como o amigo.

Com o entardecer, ela foi se sentindo sonolenta, no começo ela imaginou que fosse por causa do almoço, mas acabou deduzindo que a estavam dopando ou era um efeito colateral do remédio que tomava. Desconfiava seriamente da primeira opção já que todos ali tinham a impressão de que deviam colocá-la em uma redoma de cristal polido assim ela poderia descansar sem que nada ou ninguém a tocasse. Lutou contra o sono, brincando com Pirralho, mas dentro de quarenta minutos foi vencida, e já não havia mais hospital, já não havia mais quarto, ou Harry ou Hermione ou gêmeos ou sequer Pirralho...

Ela estava em uma imensidão branca e o vento era cortante em sua pele desprotegida do frio, não conseguia distinguir o que era céu ou o que era neve, ambos pareciam igualmente nublados e nevoentos, e o sol era uma tunê luzinha. Ela tem a impressão de estar ouvindo uma voz fraquinha lá longe...

Ela não sabia onde estava, quem sabe estivesse perdida. Era isso, ela estava perdida...

Jack sentia uma saudade terrível da Raposa, fazia um dia inteiro que não a visitava, e isso o deixava inquieto, tão inquieto quanto a vontade de sair dali, mas ontem a noite Bea precisara dele, e bom ela ainda estava lá com ele não deixando que ele morresse de tédio naquele inferno branco. Agora ele estava fazendo a amiga esquecer da discussão de alguns dias atrás com Andrei. Andrei não aparecera por lá, o Tigre tinha sérias suspeitas de que ele perguntara a Antony se ela estava lá, evitando encontrar-se com ela.

Ele tinha que conversar com o amigo e abrir os olhos dele parar o tesouro que ele estava perdendo de bandeja, mas não agora. Era verdade que este não fora o único motivo, e sim um dos. Jack sentira que talvez ela precisasse de mais tempo com a família, quem sabe isto não a ajudaria a lembrar de alguma coisa.

A verdade é que ele tinha receio de sufocá-la, afinal ela não era mais a Raposa que ele conhecia a qual o acordava todas as vezes que tinha insônia ou que queria fazer algum comentário idiota. Não era a mesma e talvez a nova Ginny não gostasse de andar eternamente grudada com ele, ela precisava de espaço.

- /Deixa eu adivinhar...?/- disse Bea fazendo cara de pensativa - /Raposa?/- disse ela desvendando seus pensamentos.

- /Você devia ensinar adivinhação./- ele falou rindo.

- /Dedução, meu caro./

- /Dedução?/

- /Tigre Malfoy, parado com o olhar perdido e expressão seria igual a _Raposa._/- ela falou arrancando algumas risadas deles.

- /Ainda não fui vê-la hoje./

- /Se você quiser podemos ir lá./

- /Não./

- /Você está fugindo./

- /Não./

- /Então qual o problema?/

- /Nenhum./

- /Mentira./

- /Serio, estou falando a verdade./

- /Então vamos lá. Aposto que ela vai ficar feliz./

-/Não./

- /Não o que? Ela não vai ficar feliz?/

- /Não nós não vamos lá./

- /O que deu em você?/

- /Nada./

- /Tigre você está esquisito./

- /Pode ir lá se você quiser./

- /Vocês brigaram?/

- /Não./

- /Ah, já sei, você quer ir ver ela sozinho, não é?/

- /Não, não é nada disso./

- /Claro que é./

- /Beatrice apenas esqueça o assunto, ta legal./

- /Você mesmo disse eu sou vidente./

- /Da um tempo, eu sei que eu falo demais. Qualquer dia desses eu me arrependo./

- /Você não vai me contar?/

- /Mas não é nada!/

- /OK, ta bom não está mais aqui quem falou./

Neste mesmo instante a porta do quarto se abriu e Seleena entrou um tanto quanto afobada, e com o rosto sombrio, o que nunca era um bom presságio. Ela olhou parar Beatrice sentada na cama ao lado de um Tigre preguiçoso,e lhes lançou um olhar de censura.

- /Bom dia Tigre./- ela cumprimentou. - /Bom dia Beatrice./

- /Bom dia Seleena, a que devo a honra de uma visita sua?/- ele falou sorrindo.

- /Uma curandeira visita seus pacientes, Jack./- ela falou com simplicidade.

- /E isso nunca é uma boa notícia./- ele completou sarcástico. - /Nada pessoal Seleena, mas geralmente os membros do corpo docente deste hospital nunca fazem visitas em notícias incomodas. Em especial no meu caso./

- /O senhor é um paciente muito rebelde e delicado se deseja saber Jack, portanto não reclame./

- /Sim, senhora./- ele disse batendo continência.

- /E antes de dizer o que eu vim para dizer.../

- /Você não veio aqui parar saber como estou bem, se estou gostando das acomodações ou simplesmente para ouvir o som da minha voz e se deliciar com a minha aparência que eu espero continuar estonteante como sempre?!/- ele disse implementando um tom de surpresa e decepção na voz.

- /Sinto em decepcioná-lo, mas não foi para isso, afinal eu tenho mais o que fazer./- ela disse.

Ele gargalhou, adorava irritar Seleena havia entrado parar a lista dos seus passatempos preferidos nos últimos dias.

- /Como eu ia dizendo, apreciaria se o senhor se comportasse dentro do hospital, respeitasse os outros doentes e não ficasse _por ai_ com mulheres./

- /Dessa vez eu juro, sou inocente./

- /Se você está se referindo a mim, não é nada disso./- disse Beatrice entendendo ao que ela se referia.

- /E por favor não perturbe o meu corpo docente, principalmente as enfermeiras./

- /Meu Merlin! Será que toda a Rússia sabe disso?!/- ele disse soando irritado.

- /É bem provável, já que você não é nada discreto./- retrucou Seleena.- /Mas isso não vem ao caso./

- /Ainda bem que você reconhece./- ele alfinetou, na verdade não agüentava mais o fato de todos implicarem com ele e as enfermeiras, não era como se ele tivesse saído com todas as enfermeiras da Rússia. Que ele tivesse conhecimento só havia sido uma...! Silêncio... Quem sabe duas... três... Ah que se danasse, o fato é, ele nem era muito fã delas.

- /O real motivo da minha visita foi, nós finalmente descobrimos o porque da sua cegueira acidental./

De repente Jack se sentiu tão vazio quanto seu olhar, ele não tinha certeza se desejaria saber, afinal que diferença isso faria, ele não voltaria a enxergar mesmo, se voltasse não seria por conta disso. Sentia-se meio oco por dentro como se alguém tivesse escavado um buraco dentro dele, e subitamente se sentiu desconfortável no local, não sabia se era bom ou ruim.

Seu coração não pulsava rapidamente como sempre fazia quando ficava nervoso ou receoso de algo, sua boca não estava seca, seu estômago não tinha aquela mesma sensação gelada que já era sua companheira fiel. Não conseguia sorrir ou falar, não sentia vontade de dizer qualquer coisa, não sentia vontade de ver qualquer coisa. Ele estava sem ação.

Vendo que nenhum dos dois iria se manifestar Seleena prosseguiu:

- /A maldição era forte sim, mas o seu corpo estava mais vulnerável que o normal devido a altas doses de uma substância mágica poderosíssima utilizada em poções para despertar, para animar, na maioria das que tem finalidade de aguçar a percepção os sentidos ou deixar a pessoa alerta./

Ele se lembrava, várias vezes ele levou aos lábios o líquido vermelho que lhe trazia disposição renovada, mas nunca ânimo, a sensação de arrepio quando as ondas poderosas de energia percorria o seu corpo, fazendo com que não precisasse sequer descansar ou dormir.

A sensação de alívio por não sentir o cansaço corroer seus músculos ou a respiração ofegante ou qualquer tipo de falta de ar, ele era uma máquina e não sabia. Parecia poder reviver as cenas dentro dos seus aposentos as paredes escuras e úmidas do local, o cheiro de mofo dos papéis velhos amontoados em um canto, o cansaço desaparecendo gradualmente a medida que a poção fazia seu efeito. Devastador. Magia forte, muito forte.

Então como que por um tapa foi trazido à realidade a sua atual escuridão que já se tornara um fato habitual. O cheiro de mofo desaparecera do ar e ele podia ouvir o ruído de duas pessoas respirando pesadamente próximas a ele.

- /Você se lembra de ter tomado qualquer coisa parecida?/- continuou a médica.

- /Sim./- ele respondeu simplesmente, ainda dominado pela sensação vazia.

- /Você ingeriu em altas doses...?/- ela perguntou não conseguindo conter o tom de incredulidade na voz.

- /Sim./

Silêncio no local.

Bea sentia uma agonia interna em olhar o amigo tão inerte e não fazer nada. Sua vontade no momento era sacudí-lo e fazer com que ele voltasse a agir normalmente, e parasse de parecer que não era o Tigre, que não havia saído do coma. Mas acima de tudo ela entendia como deveria ser difícil receber uma notícia como essa, ela realmente lembrava da Raposa comentando ou qualquer outra pessoa que o Tigre andara preparando poções... Mas eram simplesmente vagas lembranças.

Queria intervir, mas tinha plena consciência de não podia, era uma batalha dele, não se sentia no direito de interferir, aliás nem ela sabia o que dizer, o que ela diria a ele afinal. Não havia nada a ser dito, nada a ser feito, nada a ser concertado, por ela. Era a história dele não a sua, ele teria que escrever.

- /E agora Seleena, você me diz que eu nunca mais vou enxergar...?/- ele não se conteve em esconder o tom de desafio, já prevendo uma censura que não veio.

- /Não./- ela disse.

- /Então o que?/

- /Agora será relativamente mais fácil achar o tratamento ideal parar você e saber se você poderá continuá-lo em casa, como tenho absoluta certeza de que prefere, ou se terá que passar mais algum tempo no hospital. Isso facilita um pouco as coisas./- ela falou suave.

Ele conseguiu sorrir.

- /Posso interpretar isso como um alta, uma permissão para ir embora?/

- /Malfoy, não ponha palavras na minha boca. Sabe que eu não disse isso./- ela falou rígida. -/E se o Senhor anda tão entediado assim, porque não aproveita a companhia de Beatrice e vai visitar a sua paciente favorita./

- /Você está se referindo à.../

- /Raposa?É, estou. Estive lá hoje mais cedo e ela me perguntou por você, porque não tinha mais recebido notícias ou visitas suas, perguntou se estava tudo bem. Ela me parecia preocupada. Seria ideal se ela pudesse ser tranqüilizada não acha?/- alfinetou a loira com um sorriso bonito no rosto jovem e inteligente.

Ele sorriu parar Seleena mesmo não podendo vê-la ele sabia como ela o encarava conhecia a curandeira desde que quebrara perna pela primeira vez no trabalho e ela tivera que dar um jeito.

- /Ela deve estar com a família./- ele disse.

- /Não ela não está, por acaso eu achei que ela precisava descansar um pouco e pedi que não a sufocassem demais com perguntas as quais ela ainda não tem condições de responder. Mas na verdade acho que ela já descansou demais./

- /Seleena.../

- /Bom agora eu tenho que ir, Tigre muitos pacientes para cuidar, boa tarde./- ela falou saindo pela porta com um sorriso no rosto antes que Jack pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

O sol lá fora começava a se por, e despejava seus raios fracos e esquizofrênicos sobre a neve acumulada nas calçadas nos prédios nos telhados das casas, fazendo-os refletir por toda parte. Sempre adorou o por do sol, achava bonito, pena que ao conseguia ver este que estava especialmente bonito, mas ele podia sentir o bafo cálido dos raios solares ser dissipado lentamente enquanto um frio aconchegante tomava conta do recinto.

O brilho da neve na janela que refletia a ultima réstia dos raios formavam leves ilusões de ótica enquanto dançavam na frente de quem o observava, e parecia ter um poder hipnótico. As flores do sol.

Ele finalmente saíra do seu torpor.

- /O sol está se pondo./- comentou Bea suavemente como se aquilo o induzisse, ela sabia que ele gostava de por do sol.

- /Eu sei./ - ele confirmou meio aéreo.

- /E então?/

Ele riu de leve.

- /Talvez Seleena esteja certa./

Ela sorriu de volta.

O brilho da neve já não parecia mais tão intenso, e os flocos que caiam violentamente as sua volta como se tivessem a intenção de soterrá-la, o vento já não fustigava a pele do seu rosto com a mesma intensidade, e o frio já não era o mesmo. Fazia horas que ela estava lá sozinha, mas a sensação de estar lá estava ficando cada vez mais distante, mais soturna, menos real. Então por que diabos ela continuava lá. A neve brilhava branca como uma noiva no altar, e deserta, ela estava deitada nela observando o sol da meia noite.

Um sol morto que não exalava calor, ou se exalava era algo tão insignificante perto dos ventos e da neve que ela não poderia sentir, o sol agonizava em seus últimos instante, fazendo o chão branco sob o seu corpo resplandecer. Era lindo. Ainda assim ela sentia falta de alguma coisa. Vozes... Vozes, gritos, um barulho insuportável encheu sua cabeça como se ela estivesse no meio de uma explosão...

Tudo se tornou cada vez menos real, e finalmente o brilho da neve se desvaneceu em sua mente, ela abriu os olhos lentamente como se estes sustentassem um peso monstruoso. A primeira coisa que pode ver foi os olhos azul-prateados ali na sua frente cinzentos como neve, e por um ou dois segundos ela se perguntou se continuava na neve, mas mediatamente se deu conta de que havia sonhado mais uma vez.

- /Jack...!/- ela falou alegre, mas ainda atordoada pelo sono.

- /Você acordou./- ele constatou.

- /Boa noite Ginny./- cumprimentou-a Bea sorridente.

- /Boa noite. Vocês estavam aqui a muito tempo?/

- / Há alguns minutos.../- respondeu a outra.

- /Deveriam ter me acordado!/

- /Você dormia tão calma, que achamos melhor ficar só observando./- ela explicou.

- /Eu estava sonhando./

- /Pode-se saber com o que?/- ele perguntou.

- /Nem eu sei ao certo, eu sei que tinha muita neve, muito frio, e um sol pálido... Depois começou um barulho enorme, e eu não lembro de mais nada./

- /Uma festa na neve...? Um tanto incomum não acha?/- ele disse brincando com um sorriso leve dançando no rosto.

- /Não era uma festa, Tigre, eu estava sozinha, na verdade acho que estava perdida, e era muita neve, muita mesmo, até onde meus olhos conseguiam alcançar, como um deserto, sabe?/- ela explicou.

- /Um deserto de neve...?/- ele perguntou sério.

- /Mais ou menos isso./

- /Tinha alguém com você? Você se lembra de algo mais?/- perguntou Bea lançando olhares significativos ao Tigre.

Jack entrou em alerta, aquele sonho dela poderia não ser só um sonho, ela poderia simplesmente estar revivendo os dias em que ele e ela estavam perdidos no gelo, ela poderia estar lembrando. Algo como um soco no estômago lhe atingiu, e se ela tivesse lembrado dele...? Uma pequenina chama se acendeu dentro do seu peito.

- /Não eu estava sozinha acho, mas eu não lembro de mais nada./- ela disse fazendo um leve esforço para lembrar do sonho em detalhes.

O Tigre olhou para Bea, ela entendia ao que, Beatrice também havia cogitado a mesma hipótese.

- /Tem certeza?/- ele insistiu.

- /Acho que sim. Porque, era algo importante para vocês?/- ela perguntou curiosa com o cenho franzido. Jack sentiu a ansiedade que se estabelecera dentro de sua mente como fogo em palha diminuir, ele precisava se controlar, poderia muito bem não ser nada, era melhor não criar falsas esperanças. Mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia deixar de pensar que...

- /Não, não era nada...Era só.../- ele começou, mas antes que pudesse terminar ela foi mais rápida.

- /Vocês não acham que... Vocês acham que eu poderia estar lembrando... lembrando de algo...?/- ela falou incerta, mas com certo entusiasmo na voz.

- /Bom pode ser, quem sabe, não é./- falou Bea gentilmente parar a ruiva.

- /Mas o que isso teria a ver.../- ela parecia falar consigo mesma refletindo sobre algo.

-/Pode ser os resquícios de alguma lembrança, acho bom você falar parar Seleena deste sonho./

- /Mas com que lembrança exatamente isso teria ligação? No meu sonho eu estava simplesmente perdida./

- /Talvez tenha alguma conexão com o tempo que passamos perdidos no gelo, sabe, quando fomos atacados de surpresa./- comentou o Tigre sério.

- /Como foi que tudo isso aconteceu...?/- ela perguntou curiosa.

O Tigre ficou em silencio, sem saber o que deveria dizer, sem saber se ela deveria saber...

- /É uma longa história.../

- /Ah, por favor Tigre!/- ela insistiu. E mais uma vez ele sentiu o usual arrepio percorrer suas costas ao ouvi-la chamá-lo de Tigre.

- /Outra hora./

- /Por que não agora? Poderia me ajudar a lembrar!/

- /Não, Seleena me falou para não enchê-la de informações e deixá-la alterada, você já está exaltada, ansiosa demais.../

- /Você não vai me encher de informações./- ela afirmou.

- /Outro dia./

- /Amanhã então!/- ela disse autoritária. Ele sorriu ao ouvi-la, novamente ela parecia coma Raposa que ele conhecia. Não respondeu e procurou mudar de assunto.

- /Como você tem passado, ruiva?/

- /Bem./- ela falou soando levemente emburrada. - /Odeio quando você não me conta as coisas./

Ele gargalhou gostosamente dela assim.

- /Do que você está rindo, não tem graça!/- ela falou e então ele sentiu, as mãos dela em suas costelas e mais que depressa se contorceu em cócegas.

Beatrice riu dos dois sorrindo na cama, pareciam realmente o Tigre e a Raposa que ela conhecia, inseparáveis, e mesmo sem ela lembrar de nada Bea sabia que algo lá no íntimo da ruiva dizia para ela que ela era a Raposa. Jack parecia tão mais leve, tão mais normal quando estava com ela, ou quando os dois simplesmente brigavam como já era de praste. Ela quase havia esquecido como era tê-los juntos por perto.

- /Ok! Parem ou Seleena, vai expulsar a gente daqui ouviu Tigre!/- falou Bea para Jack que devolvia as cócegas da ruiva. - /Nada de comportamentos inapropriados para um hospital./

- /Sim senhora!/- ele disse se ajeitando. - /Você tem razão não é um horário adequado./

- /Quanto a pergunta que você me fez, Tigre, eu tenho andado esquecida! Largada em um canto!/- ela falou sendo dramática.

- /Nossa quanto drama./- ele comentou.

- /Certas pessoas nunca mais vieram me visitar!/

- /Não é isso que eu ouvi dizer./- ele contradisse ela em sua defesa. - /Ouvi dizer que você é a paciente mais visitada de todo o hospital, que seu quarto não para vazio. Uma multidão de ruivos.../

Ela sorriu ao ouvi-lo se referir a sua família daquele jeito.

- /Mas os meus amigos, me abandonaram./

- /Nossa coitadinha dela./- falou Beatrice.

- /Seu traidor de olhos azuis!/- ela falou apontando para Jack.

- /Senhorita, faça o favor de não esquecer de um fato assim como você eu também sou um paciente. E você pode me ter ao seu lado a hora que quiser, não reclame./

Por incrível que pareça ela não sabia porque diabos havia esquecido que ele também estava internado naquele maldito hospital, talvez fosse porque ele lhe deixava tão alegre e confortável que não parecia estar doente ou qualquer coisa do gênero. E a última parte do que ele disse a fez ficar na dúvida, mas depois de algum tempo ela entendeu, que ele estava se referindo a corrente no pescoço dela. Ginny havia esquecido da corrente! Sorriu. Agora ele já não ficaria tanto tempo ausente, não se dependesse dela.

- /É que eu simplesmente não agüento mais este hospital, eu quero ir para casa! Se é que eu tenho uma. Quero sair daqui, não agüento mais estes remédios horríveis cronometrados todos os dias. Todo dia a mesma coisa, todo dia, todo dia.../

- /Você tem casa./- ele afirmou achando engraçado.

- /Acredite Raposa, você não é a única a se reclamar de manhãs de tédio./- falou Beatrice-/O Tigre também vive reclamando que quer ir embora./

A porta do lugar de abriu e Seleena adentrou o local.

- /Infelizmente Raposa e Tigre, não é hora ainda em falar em ir parar casa./- ela comentou com um sorriso delicado. - /Mas alguém veio visitar os dois e talvez isto ajude a aplacar um pouco o tédio costumeiro./

Ela falou enquanto outra pessoa entrava pela porta.

N/A: Oie gente, eu nem vou tentar me desculpar, porque sei que não tem desculpa, estou muitíssimo triste de ter demorado tanto assim espero que acreditem, eu continuo sem net, e finalmente troquei de pc. Mas nem vou poder aproveitar tanto assim, já que tenho que estudar feito uma louca já que vou prestar o vestibular seriado no fim do ano. Minhas revisões já começaram então tudo só tende a piorar. Eu peço perdão por tudo.

Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo, ficou pequeno mas foi por causa do tempo.

Beijos para todos! Amo vocês...

Ps : esse capítulo vai com todo o meu coração e a saudade que faz a alma latejar parar a minha amiga de todos os tempos Ana Valéria, porque grande parte disso aqui é seu por direito Ana. Obrigado por cuidar de mim quando eu precisei! Te amo!

(nota da beta: Capitam com ciúmes.)


	6. Capítulo 5

**Cap. 5 Fugir **

Ginny viu um senhor de cabelos bastante grisalhos e uma capa cinza escura entrar no seu quarto com um sorriso bondoso no rosto, ela gostou imediatamente dele, e uma sensação de euforia invadiu seu peito. Queria desesperadamente saber quem era aquele homem, deveria ter entre quarenta e cinco e cinqüenta anos, mas conservava o porte altivo e a boa forma de jovem.

Os sorriso dele falhou ligeiramente ao passar os olhos pelos dois juntos de relance, como se tivesse lembrado de algo, foi apenas por um segundo, suspirou fundo e continuou a sorrir, ela se perguntou se havia imaginado aquilo, mas chegou a conclusão de que não. Seleena a encarava feliz, como se ela devesse estar deliciada em vê-lo ali, assustou-se pensando no que ele poderia ser para ela mesma, por alguns segundos temeu quem fosse algo como seu marido. Mas essa idéia foi varrida quase que instantaneamente de sua mente já que se ela fosse casada certamente seu marido já teria vindo visitá-la, ou no mínimo alguém teria lhe dito algo sobre o assunto.

Olhou para o Tigre ele estava congelado no lugar, como se esperasse algum sinal de alerta, continuava coma expressão fria que ostentava ás vezes, perguntou-se se ele já reconhecera o homem ou se não. Será que eles se davam bem?

Então finalmente o senhor falou com uma voz profunda:

- /Boa noite Tigre e Raposa./

A expressão do Tigre mudou da água para o vinho pelo que ela pôde ver, parecia assustado e muitíssimo surpreso, e depois de alguns segundos, a surpresa deu lugar a uma sensação de incomodo e melancolia em seus olhos desfocados como ela jamais se lembrava de ter visto. A ruiva teve vontade de mandar o homem embora, pelo que ela estava vendo o Tigre não gostava dele, seus olhos de gelo mostravam algo que ela não conseguia ler, e isso a deixava transtornada.

- /Ivanovitch?/- ele perguntou, incerto.

- /Bom perceber que seus sentidos e reflexos continuam os mesmo Tigre./- Ivanovitch falou com satisfação.

- /Nem todos como pode perceber facilmente, eu estou cego Ivanovitch./- ele falou sério, e um tanto quanto desconfortável.

-/Temporariamente pelo que Seleena me disse./

Jack não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

- /Por tempo indeterminado?/- ele perguntou não conseguindo conter o leve sarcasmo que escapou embutido em sua voz.

- /Não dê ouvidos a ele Senhor, a curandeira aqui sou eu./- Seleena falou dirigindo um olhar cortante para Jack. - /Mas receio não poder ficar mais tempo, tenho pacientes me esperando, embora os mais rebeldes não ganhem do Sr. Malfoy aqui, eles também precisam de atenção./- ela falou virando-se.

- /Seleena; você não precisa arranjar desculpas ou justificativas para o fato de que não consegue viver sem mim por aqui, pode me visitar quando quiser, você sabe disso. Estou a sua disposição querida, sei que passar o dia sem me ver deve ser horrível.../- disse o Tigre sorrindo para ela, e piscando um olho.

Ginny viu a sombra de um sorriso perpassar os lábios da curandeira, antes de ela dizer:

- / Ainda bem que você me compreende _querido_, nos vemos amanhã na hora do seu remédio/- e dizendo isso ela fechou a porta.

- /Você pode estar cego, mas continua o mesmo, tolo você não é Tigre./- falou Ivanovitch.

- /Tem coisas na vida que só a morte pode mudar./- ele falou ainda sorrindo. - /Mas desculpe-me Ginny, deixe-me esclarecer as coisas para você. Este é o Sr. Ivanovitch é o chefe da sessão dos aurores no ministério da magia para quem nós sempre trabalhamos. Ginny ainda está recobrando suas lembranças./- disse Jack, fazendo as indevidas apresentações, afinal os dois já se conheciam.

-/Muito prazer Senhor./-ela o cumprimentou.

- /O prazer foi meu, em tê-la como um de meus agentes Raposa./- ele falou com polidez.

- /Obrigada./- ela falou sem saber como agir.

- /Estava devendo uma visita a minha dupla de ouro./

- /Não se preocupe com isso, eu pude perceber pelos relatos de Leo e Andrei que você estava de pernas pro ar totalmente desocupado./- ele disse sorrindo.

- / 'De pernas pro ar' é?/

- /Exatamente com essas palavras./- falou como uma criança que rouba doces.

- /Vou ter uma conversinha com ele no seu próximo turno./- ele falou sombrio com relação a Leo. - /Beatrice está de testemunha como o ministério está uma bagunça! Temos tido muito trabalho com a maldição Imperius como já é característico, isso já era esperado. Mas ainda temos memórias, assassinatos, denuncias, confissões e julgamentos... Um stress só. Vocês fazem falta./

- /Imaginei mesmo. Sempre sobrava para a gente, era impressionante. Ginny sempre éramos nós quem ficávamos com a triste missão de capturar os últimos fugitivos, uma vez fomos parar no Marrocos! Ainda tivemos que levá-lo a julgamento no estado em que voltamos da viagem.../

- /Nossa!/- falou Ginny. - /Eu já fui no Marrocos?/

- /Já. Acredite é um calor desumano!/

- /Bons tempos aqueles não?/- disse Ivanovitch, lembrando.

- /Quando o trabalho sujo ficava com a gente? Ah, sim ótimos tempos./- ele falou provocando.

- /Você reclama, mas na verdade adorava./- fala Bea.

- /Eu gostava mesmo./- Jack respondeu saudoso com um sorrio bonito no rosto. - /Ginny também gostava, voltou do Marrocos toda feliz porque tinha se bronzeado./

Todos sorriram bastante.

- /Mas então conte a nossa querida ruiva como está nossa real situação no ministério, quem sabe isso atraia boas lembranças./

Ambos os três divertiram Ginny durante vários minutos relatando casos antigos e atuais para ela, muitos risos foram roubados, e a sensação eufórica só aumentava dentro do peito da ruiva. Ela queria tanto desesperadamente reaver as lembranças que eram suas por direito, queria poder finalmente voltar a sua vida, tinha vontade e ânsia de entrar em ação, de fazer tudo aquilo que eles estavam dizendo que ela já havia feito. Estava cansada das paredes do hospital, de ver o por do sol pela janela.

Mas pelo visto Seleena não concordava com ela, e parecia que Ginny teria que ser um tanto quanto paciente até sair de lá. Paciente os dois sentidos da palavra.

- /Falando assim dá até vontade de fazer, de voltar no tempo./- ela não se conteve e falou.

- /Não se preocupe quando você ficar boa e voltar ao trabalho você vai pedir pra tirar férias./- garantiu o Tigre piscando para ela.

- /Não, eu não vou querer férias por um bom tempo, eu vou estar de férias deste hospital, e isso vale qualquer calor do mundo!/-ela falou.

Todos sorriram.

- /Você falou exatamente como teria falado a alguns meses antes./- disse Ivanovitch parecendo feliz.

Ginny corou de leve, mas manteve o sorriso sereno.

- /Não se preocupe você vai voltar ao ministério logo./- Falou Beatrice.

- /Os dois irão./- falou Ivanovitch com a expressão séria. - /Eu já falei sobre isso com Seleena, ela está se empenhando ao máximo para curar os dois, ela sabe que precisamos de vocês, nada até agora pôde substituir o Tigre e a Raposa. A sessão dos aurores tem uma lacuna gigantes sem os dois, portanto, é uma ordem que fiquem bons logo./

- /Não se preocupe Antony vai me substituir, logo que o Pirralho sair de suas férias./- falou o Tigre sério.

- /Você não pretende voltar ao ministério?/- perguntou seu chefe parecendo ultrajado, e um tanto quanto ofendido.

- /Ivanovitch, como pretende entrar em campo com um auror cego?/

- /Eu confio em Seleena para isso Sr. Malfoy./- ele falou sério parecendo realmente ameaçador. - /Quanto ao resto todo não se preocupe, eu quero o senhor de volta Tigre. Não vou desistir dos meus melhores aurores assim. Isso serve para senhorita também. Srta. Weasley./- ela flou duro.

- /Por favor Ivano.../- o Tigre começou mas não terminou pois foi interrompido.

- /Exigo respeito Sr. Malfoy! Você está se dirigindo a um superior! Não perdeu os reflexos, mas perdeu a educação...?/- ele ralhou com Jack, severamente.

- /Desculpe Senhor, esqueci o meu lugar./- o Tigre falou dando um passo para trás.

Beatrice e Ginny perceberam a sombra de um sorriso perpassar pelos lábios de Ivanovitch, imperceptíveis para o Tigre, mas elas sorriram de volta para ele, Beatrice em especial agradecida pela confiança que seu chefe demonstrava no amigo.

- /Agora tenho que ir, muitos problemas, e ainda tenho que ficar 'de pernas para o ar' como um dos meus agentes faz o favor de espalhar... Antes que eu esqueça... /- Ele fez uma reverência respeitosa, para os dois. Jack percebeu imediatamente o que estava acontecendo. - /Isso é por tudo que você fizeram, e tudo que arriscaram para cumprir sua missão, não merecem nada menos que o reconhecimento que é seu por direto. Obrigado por tudo, o ministério agradece, e precisa de vocês de volta lá./

Ambos estavam sem palavras, Jack nunca vira seu chefe agir assim com ninguém, não sabia como agir.

- /Até.../- e dizendo isso ele saiu com a capa cinzenta farfalhando atrás de si.

O sol estava alto e já era quase meio dia, e ainda assim era impossível sair desagasalhado do lado de fora. Jack esperava o irmão com urgência, havia pedido para Bea entrar em contato com ele desde ontem à noite. De qualquer forma ele sabia que o Pirralho apareceria mais hora menos hora, mas ainda assim estava um tanto quanto nervoso para fazer o que pretendia fazer, o que tinha que fazer.

Sabia perfeitamente que Antony não iria concordar, que teria que convencê-lo a duras penas, mas ainda assim tinha que ser feito, afinal era a coisa certa a ser feita. Não sabia exatamente como Seleena permitiria que ele realizasse os planos, mas ele teria que dar um jeito. Nunca se imaginou pensando daquele jeito, mas apesar de tudo muita coisa havia mudado radicalmente em pouco tempo, ultimamente ele pensava muitas coisas as quais nunca se julgara capaz de pensar, o mesmo se poderia dizer sobre os acontecimentos...

Ele havia refletido bastante depois que Bea havia ido embora, e chegara a conclusão de que essa era a melhor forma de aliviar as coisas, ele só precisava de Antony, afinal isso também iria beneficiá-lo de certa forma. E ele faria algo além de comer e dormir durante a sua licença.

Antes que pudesse refletir mais ainda sobre os seus planos ele ouviu a porta se abrir e a voz conhecida do seu irmão soar.

- /Bom dia, Tigre. Fiquei sabendo que queria me ver, não agüentou de saudades? Sempre soube que você era muito apegado a mim.../- ele falou alegre andando até a cama do irmão.

- /Cala a boca Antony, o que eu tenho para te falar é serio./- ele disse impenetrável.

Outra coisa que o mais novo teria que aprender, é a deixar de ser criança, Antony como irmão mais novo, sempre tivera Jack por perto, apesar de sempre ter se virado sozinho, nunca estiveram realmente separados por tempo significante. Jack sempre reparava suas falhas, e ralhava com ele, o que quase sempre acabava em briga, era assim desde que eram jovens. Mas não poderia ser mais assim.

- /Calma Jack./- ele falou parecendo levemente preocupado. - /Foi alguma coisa que o nosso chefe falou? Soube que ele veio te visitar./

- /De certa forma sim./

- /É algum problema no ministério?/

- /Não necessariamente./

- /Já sei. Eles querem que eu interrompa a minha licença e volte. É isso não é? Sempre é assim.../

- /Pare de dizer besteiras, não é nada disso./

- /Então, do que diabos você está falando? Diga logo eu estou começando a ficar realmente preocupado!/- ele disse soando como tal.

Um frio desceu o seu estômago como cubos de gelo, tinha que ser feito. Era o melhor a se fazer.

- /Você vai me substituir./

Ele falou, mas teve a impressão que não surtiu o efeito desejado, já que o silêncio imperava.

- /Você entendeu Antony?/

Silêncio.

- /Devo confessar que não completamente./

- /O que você não entendeu?/

- /O que você quis dizer com isso./

- /Que você ai me substituir./- ele falou como se fosse simplesmente óbvio.

- /Como assim, você quer dizer com algum tipo de poção polisuco ou coisa do tipo?/- o Pirralho perguntou confuso.

- /Não, seu tolo. Você vai ficar com meu lugar no ministério./- Jack falou.

- /Ivanovitch te disse isso? Então eu realmente vou ter que perder minhas férias até você sair daqui?/

Ele teve vontade de dar um tapa no irmão, o que era tão difícil naquela única frase dita, porque Antony simplesmente não entendia?

- /Não Antony, você vai me substituir por tempo indeterminado.../

- /Ivanovitch falou isso mesmo?/- disse o outro estranhando.

- /Não./

- /Ah bem, porque nem pensar. De onde você tirou isso?/

- /Eu decidi./

- /Você decidiu?!/- ele falou soando incrédulo. - /Pirou Jack?!/

Jack respirou fundo agora viria a parte mais difícil, convencer Antony de que isso era realmente necessário.

- /Escute aqui, como você sabe o chefe veio aqui ontem, nos prestar uma visita, ela estava cansado, e parecendo anos mais velho, nos contou que as coisas no ministério estão piores do que deveriam.../

- /Lógico que estão, Andrei me disse que temos fugitivos espalhados por toda a Rússia e noticias de outros que se refugiaram na Bulgária, sempre que ficava com a missão de ir catá-los eram você a Raposa e mais dois de nós. Com vocês dois fora de ação, eu de licença, ele teve que mandar outros aurores do segundo esquadrão, afinal não poderia mandar o Leo e a Bea e só ficar com Andrei ou vice e versa. Por isso tudo está uma bagunça e choque se não me engano até o próprio Ivanovitch já cogitou a possibilidade de entrar campo.../

- /Eu já estou sabendo Antony, não me interrompa. O fato é, eu percebi que querendo ou não, fazemos falta, simplesmente não posso deixar as coisas do jeito que estão. Ginny pode voltar a campo assim que receber alta, quer ela se lembre de tudo ou não, afinal memória nunca foi o forte da ruiva mesmo. Mas eu não, eu não posso voltar ao trabalho cego.../

- /Seleena já disse, eu já disse, todos já disseram para você parar com esse estúpido comportamento.../- Antony o interrompeu novamente.

- /Me ouça./- ele cortou o irmão de forma fria. - /Não posso voltar ao trabalho deste jeito, mesmo que minha saúde esteja boa. E ainda assim mesmo que eu volte a enxergar isso levará tempo e não posso me ausentar todo este tempo. Então tomei minha decisão, você vai me substituir./

Antony não falou nada e Jack também não.

- /Posso falar agora?/- ele perguntou parecendo levemente emburrado.

- /Pode./

- /Estou fora./

- /Não, está não!/- retrucou Jack irritado.

- /Escuta Jack, eu não vou compactuar com um absurdo deste./

- /Não é um absurdo, porque seria?/

- /Porque não vai dar certo! Não tem cabimento!/

- /Vai dar certo./

- /Escuta você é parte da dupla de ouro do chefe, não posso substituí-lo!/

- /Claro que pode, você é meu irmão, eu estou lhe pedindo isso. Além do mais eu vou treinar você!/

- /Você enlouqueceu. Vou falar com Seleena que estão lhe dando remédios demais ou sei lá o que.../

- /Pare com isso Antony! Você não vai dizer nada a Seleena, por enquanto!/

- /Tigre eu não vou substituir o meu irmão! Não demora muito e você já vai estar lá de novo. Eu tenho certeza.../- ele começou, já parecendo levemente alterando no desespero de mostrar o quão absurda era aquela idéia do irmão.

- /Pirralho, eu não estou dizendo que não irei voltar, o que eu estou dizendo é que talvez demore até eu estar reabilitado, e eles estão precisando de mim o mais rápido possível. Não posso ficar este tempo todo... Alem do mais Antony, eu estou te pedindo, é um favor que vou ficar te devendo./

O Pirralho permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo, o Tigre jamais havia lhe pedido algo daquele porte. Não queria substituí-lo definitivamente de jeito nenhum, queria que ele voltasse...

- /Eu sei que você está de licença, mas acho que não vejo mais sentido em continuar com ela, afinal eu já estou bem, não preciso que cuidem de mim vinte e quatro horas por dia./- ele argumentou.

- /Se por acaso eu aceitar isso, você disse que vai me treinar. Como se você ainda está aqui?/

- /Isso é o de menos, podemos imperturbar no quarto e tomar as medidas necessárias para que ninguém possa descobrir, alguns feitiços devem dar um jeito.../

- /E Seleena, ela não vai aprovar isso./

- /Como eu lhe disse, ela não precisa saber por enquanto./

- /Tigre, isso não é uma boa idéia.../

- /Você não precisa me responder agora. Apenas não demore muito pensando, cada segundo é tempo perdido. Você vai pensar no assunto?/

- /Vou./- ele respondeu hesitante.

O Tigre sabia, ele iria aceitar.

A tarde longa se arrastava, e a medida que as horas se passavam o hospital se tornava mais silencioso, e Jack agora entendia que não era porque os pacientes dormiam e sim porque essa era a hora em que se tornavam mais agitados e ai sim, eram completamente sedados. Ele chegara a essa conclusão há algum tempo, talvez estivesse simplesmente se tornado paranóico, ou tivesse adquirido uma eterna mania de perseguição, como era comum a antigos aurores.

Neste caso ele teria que considerar a opção de visitar um psiquiatra especializado no caso como oferecia o ministério, mas Jack Malfoy jamais iria a um psiquiatra. Era contra os seus princípios. Sorriu para si mesmo, realmente ele devia estar, nem que fosse um pouquinho, insano só por estar pensando essas coisas neste horário. Contemplava a plácida escuridão que agora era sua companheira, sentia a temperatura mais baixa característica da ausência de um sol pálido e quase insignificante. O silêncio fazia com que ficasse atento aos mínimos barulhos, aproveitava as vezes em que estava só para treinar sua audição que no momento era um dos principais sentidos que lhe restavam.

Lá longe ele conseguia ouvir alguém, possivelmente uma mulher pela entonação da voz, falando com outro alguém, era impossível distinguir o que estavam falando, mas ainda assim sentia um arrepio na nuca com a sensação. A noite era bastante comum, e ele ainda guardava sua conversa com o irmão logo cedo, perguntava a si mesmo em seu íntimo se daria certo. Teria que dar.

Com certeza daria, Antony era um bom auror, tinha bons reflexos, era um bom estrategista, só indisciplinado como sempre, isso quase o fez reprovar na academia dos aurores, mas no resto ele era perfeito, lutava bem, e duelava bem, sabia manejar com precisão todos os tipos de armas com os quais foram treinados, e sempre que usavam espadas os dois empatavam. É, fizera a escolha certa. Quem sabe até conseguiria ser levado muito a sério, o que exigiria tempo, então isso poderia ficar para depois, o que era necessário de imediato era apenas a aceitação de Antony.

Ainda divagava sobre o irmão e o plano, quando sentiu um comichão na barriga e então uma pressão sufocante no peito que o impedia de respirar como se um colete de ferro o apertasse. Era simplesmente como se estivesse aparatando involuntariamente. Mas aquilo não acontecia! Não poderia acontecer!Não se poderia aparatar dentro do hospital...

Contudo, para onde estaria aparatando, ele não fazia a mínima.

Então a pressão costumeira passou, e ele conseguiu voltar a respirar, o local estava no mais profundo silêncio. Onde estaria?

A não ser...

- /Ginny? Foi você quem me chamou?/

Ele ouviu uma risada divertida, e imaginou que deveria estar parecendo engraçado sentado no chão só com a parte de cima do seu pijama de cetim preto e meias sentado no chão de um quarto de hospital.

Não demorou muito e a ruiva foi ao seu encontro.

- /Como você sabia que era eu?/

- /A única pessoa que tem o poder de me fazer aparatar involuntariamente e furando um feitiço que impede as pessoas de aparatar é você./- ele explicou se pondo de pé.

- /Bom saber, agora estou em sentindo poderosa./- ela comentou.

- /Não infle tanto o seu próprio ego ruiva, ele é bastante sensível./

- /Olha só quem fala! De qualquer forma eu te assustei?/

- /Nem um pouco, eu estava totalmente preparado./

Ela sorriu da ironia dele, enquanto ele se levantava.

- /Eu sei que sou extremamente atraente, mas se me permite perguntar senhorita, sob que pretexto a senhorita me trás no seu quarto uma hora dessas da noite? Não é nada prudente./- ele falou ainda sorrindo.

Ginny adorava quando ele sorria.

All this feels strange and untrue

And I won't waste a minute without you

My bones ache, my skin feels cold

And I'm getting so tired and so old

- /Depois você fala do _meu_ ego. Eu te trouxe aqui, para você me mostrar uma coisa./

- /Mostrar o que?/- ele perguntou desconfiado.

- /Um lugar./

- /Que lugar? Ginny Weasley, isso não esta me cheirando bem./

- /Você não contou que a gente costumava correr na neve como Raposa e Tigre?/

- /Contei, mas.../

- /Lá fora está nevando, só falta você me levar./

Ele ficou em silêncio não havia percebido que estava nevando.

- /Por favor.../- ela completou.

- /Não posso./- ele respondeu desviando o rosto da direção do dela.

- /Por que?/

- /Porque não podemos sair do hospital./

- /E daí, vamos fugir...!/- ela falou soando um tanto quanto empolgada.

De fato aquilo seria uma missão considerável, e de longe ocuparia o cargo de fato mais emocionante em dias...

- /Não./- ele disse se sentindo realmente tentado.

- /Por que Jack? Você é ou não o Tigre?!/- ela provocou.

Ele chegou a sorrir ligeiramente, isso era tão ela mesma, provocá-lo para conseguir o que quer, geralmente acabava funcionando, mas desta vez aquilo o irritou levemente.

- /Escute Ginny, não tem como sairmos daqui de dentro, é quase uma fortaleza./

- /Então! Vai ser divertido!/

- /Não, você não entende!/

- /O que eu não entendo?/

- /Não posso fazer isso!/

- /Por que? Eu estou lhe pedindo!/

- /Ginny preste atenção, eu estou cego! Como vou guiá-la, como vou levá-la a algum lugar, assim como você eu ainda não sai uma vez sequer dessa droga de hospital, não sei como me virar no mundo lá fora./- ele falou com amargura escorrendo em sua voz.

- /Eu te mostro./- ela falou carinhosa, com uma das mão em seu ombro.

Então como se algo a compelisse a fazer o que fez, ela lhe deu um beijo de leve em uma de suas faces dele, uma sensação morna se espalhou pelo seu corpo como se fosse instantâneo. Ele sacudiu a cabeça tentando se livrar daquela sensação, "Ela não é a Raposa."

- /Ginny?/-ele falou depois de um longo silêncio, sua resposta foi uma lambida morna na mão. Ela já era uma raposa, sentiu um arrepio ao passar a mão pela pelagem avermelhada a muito conhecida, retirou a mão como se houvesse se queimado.

Pensou por dois segundos, enquanto imagens e recordação da Raposa correndo na neve, com aqueles olhos âmbar felizes e o focinho escuro sempre apontado para cima como se conseguisse farejar o mundo invadiam a sua mente. - /Isso é golpe baixo Raposa./- ele disse enquanto ela abanava freneticamente o rabo ao ouvir o som da sua voz, e então ele começou a se transformar no enorme Tigre branco, a sensação era a mesma, ele podia sentir a força do tigre dentro dele, e o mesmo arrepio quando sua pele se tornava listrada... Era quase como se fosse como antes.

Então a transformação acabou, deu dois passos para frente e esbarrou com força em uma mesinha ao lado da cama, não, não era como antes, aquele Tigre não, era o mesmo tigre de antes, ele estava cego. Então a esmagadora verdade tomou conta da sua mente entorpecida, ele jamais poderia tira-los do hospital sem serem descobertos, ele estava acostumado a sentir o lugar como humano não como Tigre, era diferente. Por exemplo não tinha como saber as dimensões de qualquer coisa afinal as suas próprias dimensões haviam mudado! Ele grunhiu, para chamar a raposa, ela soltou um latido baixo em resposta, ele balançou a cabeça para que ela entendesse que aquilo não daria certo.

Ginny entendeu o que ele estava dizendo, e para ela era quase impossível acreditar que aqueles olhos azuis do enorme animal a sua frente eram cegos, estavam aprisionados no escuro. Então ela teve uma idéia, ela iria tirá-los do hospital, ela seria seus olhos...

Abanou o rabo na frente dele, golpeando-o de leve no rosto, a princípio ele não estava entendendo, e ficou irritado agarrando o rabo dela com a boca, como advertência.

Por um momento ela achou que ele tinha entendido que era pra segurar no rabo dela coma boca assim ela iria guiá-lo, mas ai então ele soltou. Ela teve que continuar insistindo, então ele novamente abocanhou o rabo dela, dessa vez com um pouco mais de força, e ela então deu alguns passos e um ganido de aprovação. Finalmente ele pareceu entender e continuou segurando, incomodava um pouco, a raposa dentro dela não gostava, era como se ela se sentisse ameaçada, mas Ginny apenas ignorava esse sentimento ela confiava em Jack sabia que ele não morderia.

Ela foi andando devagar, até a porta e a empurrou com a pata, havia sido cuidadosa em deixá-la entreaberta, havia planejado tudo perfeitamente, ninguém apareceria em seu quarto tão cedo pois todos acreditavam que ela estava dormindo com o remédio que haviam lhe dado. A verdade era que ela havia cuspido o remédio no momento seguinte em que aquela maldita enfermeira deixara seu quarto, ela sabia que era para o seu bem, mas ela não agüentava mais ser sedada com um monte de remédios horríveis. Como diria Seleena, ela estava se tornando rebelde. Sorriu por dentro, deveria ser influência de Jack.

The anger swells in my guts

And I won't feel these slices and cuts

I want so much to open your eyes

Cos I need you to look into mine

Eles ganharam o corredor, que a principio estava vazio, mas com os olhos da raposa Ginny podia ver um guarda que deveria estar fazendo sua ronda noturna cochilando em uma das cadeiras no fim do corredor. Se eles não fizessem barulho ele não acordaria, e mais a frente teriam as escadas. Ela deu passos mais rápidos e Jack a acompanhava, farejando o ar, e examinando todo o local por onde passavam, ele estava tentando se habituar.

As escadas, ela desceu degrau pro degrau, e bufou como alerta para Jack que vinha mais atrás, mas ele já sabia, conseguira distinguir o ar do corredor, e a corrente de vento que vinha de baixo, subindo pelas escadas, indicava que eles estavam saindo do corredor. Ele desceu os degraus com agilidade, e não demorou muito estavam no andar de baixo. O guarda noturno estava acordado desta vez, e fazia sua ronda como lhe era designado indo e vindo pelo longo corredor. Eles retrocederam alguns degraus para evitar serem vistos já que o guarda estava vindo naquela direção. Teriam que esperar ele voltar, assim ele estaria de costas para as escadas, das quais estariam descendo e as quais ainda iriam descer.

Ginny não disse nada, mas o Tigre podia ouvir os passos do guarda e sentir o cheiro da carne, ele era jovem, devia estar lá pelos trinta, e o cheiro de sangue humano impregnava suas narinas. Sabia que ele deveria estar fazendo sua ronda e eles deveriam esperar até ele estar de costas.

Agora! Ele estava de costas a Raposa começou a descer silenciosamente os últimos degraus e alcançar o corredor do segundo andar, pronto, momento perfeito ele passara pelo próximo lance de escadas e continuava seguindo de frente para o outro extremo do corredor e de costa para os dois. A adrenalina corria rápida em suas veias, e ela adorou a sensação, ela poderia sentir cada célula do seu corpo, cada sentido da raposa alerta, uma injeção de energia em seu corpo. De repente ela percebeu que sentia saudade daquela sensação, era como se já houvesse sentido aquilo antes, algo lhe dizia, várias vezes antes, será que era assim que ela se sentia quando estava trabalhando? Quando fora até o Marrocos caçando fugitivos? Queria mais, queria desesperadamente mais...

Tell me that you'll open your eyes x4

Logo estava no primeiro andar, agora havia um problema, o guarda não estava fazendo sua ronda, ou cochilando como os outros dois, ele estava sentado em uma cadeira bem de frente para as escadas, no meio do corredor. Ela deveria admitir que esse era o mais esperto, afinal assim ele tinha uma visão dos dois extremos do corredor e de quem subia ou descia pelas escadas sem nenhum ponto cego. Não havia como eles descerem sem serem vistos, não havia saída.

Então Jack soltou o seu rabo, e bufou para ela ficar quieta, ele farejou o homem e foi em sua direção.

O pobre homem levantou-se de imediato ao perceber um vulto descendo as escadas, apertou os olhos para tentar identificá-lo, então quando chegou mais próximo seu sangue congelou nas veias, um tigre enorme rosnou baixinho para ele, o homem retrocedeu aterrorizado. O animal gigantesco o encurralava contra a parede as suas costas. Ele queria gritar, mas sua voz parecia ter morrido a caminho da garganta, e ele não conseguia emitir nenhum ruído sequer, tentou gritar por socorro, mas seus gritos eram silenciosos. O animal subiu nas duas patas traseiras e colocou as duas dianteiras na parede uma de cada lado de sua cabeça, e então antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sua cabeça girou para o lado e ele se encontrava inconsciente no chão alguns metros para o lado.

Jack o atingira com uma patada poderosa, e o homem não tivera escapatória agora jazia caído aos seus pés, tomou cuidado para não arranhá-lo ou deixaria vestígios, e também para não matá-lo por isso regulou sua força.

A Raposa estava levemente assustada com o homem caído ao lado, primeiro achou que ele estava morto, mas então pode farejar seu cheiro, ele não cheirava a morte, prestou atenção e pode ouvir a respiração irregular, estava apenas desacordado, e pela patada poderia dizer que permaneceria assim ate eles voltarem. Desceram as escadas, quase correndo, estavam quase lá, e aquela sensação de liberdade crescia dentro do peito dela, e ela não conseguia parar de sorrir internamente, eles estavam conseguindo.

Get up, get out, get away from these liars

Cos they don't get your soul or your fire

Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine

And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time

Dois guardas agora impediam a passagem deles até a grande porta principal. Então ela percebeu como se houvesse levado um soco, eles jamais teriam como abrir a porta principal naquela forma, era enorme e pesada. Como ela não pensara nisso?! Que idiota! Claro que jamais sairiam daquela merda de lugar! Os dois guardas iam e vinha pelo corredor assim como o do segundo andar, se cruzando no meio do corredor, ela poderia aproveitar quando os dois estavam de costas um para o outro e para as escadas para sair. Mas não tinha por onde sair! Esse era o problema!

Xingou mentalmente a si mesma...

Jack não entendia por que haviam parado, eles simplesmente tinham que atravessar esse corredor e descer mais um lance de escadas até chegar ao subsolo e sair pela entrada dos funcionários. Devia estar quase na hora da troca de turnos dos guardas de baixo, eles teria que fazer isso logo! Mas ela continuava parada...

Então ele foi na frente, esperou até o barulho dos passo dos dois guardas se tornar distante, e então ganhou o corredor, esperando que ela percebesse e o seguisse. Seguiu para a direita, todos os lances de escadas estavam para a direita se a pessoa estava descendo. Encostou o rabo na parede para poder sentir quando esta faria uma curva que levava às escadas, tinha que ser rápido pois não demoraria muito e os guardas estariam voltando, um de cada extremo do corredor, e desta vez estariam de frente para eles.

Ele poderia ouvir a respiração entrecortada da raposa, Ginny estava nervosa, tentou puxar o rabo dele, para que ambos retrocedessem, tentou mostrar a ele que estava indo na direção errada que a porá do hospital ficava para a esquerda, mas ele simplesmente se virava para trás e acenava com a cabeça para ela continuar. Não estava entendendo o que ele queria fazer. Seriam pegos a qualquer instante.

Então ela viu as escadas, deveriam estar indo para alguma espécie de subsolo, Jack deveria saber de alguma porta lá embaixo. Continuou seguindo-o, a cada degrau a escada ia se tornando mais estreita até saírem em um aposento pequeno e bem iluminado uma mulher estava sentada lendo uma revista ao lado de uma porta branca que dizia "saída" em russo. Ela comemorou internamente, agora ela poderia assumir daqui em diante.

Passou o rabo no rosto do Tigre, e ele entendeu, abocanhou novamente o rabo dela, e ela o guiou para fora da escada, ambos se esconderam precariamente atrás de algumas caixas, não poderiam passar pela mulher, mesmo estando distraída iria perceber se um tigre branco e uma raposa vermelha passassem por ela, e com certeza ela seria bem mais escandalosa que o guarda do segundo andar. Esperaram alguns minutos, até ouvirem batidas na porta.

A mulher levantou-se deixando a revista na cadeira a abriu uma fresta na porta.

- /Já está na hora Yuri?/- ela perguntou, abrindo a porta, ela pôde ver o guarda noturno que vigiava o lado de fora do hospital.

- /Já./- ele respondeu frio.

A mulher se levantou e subiu pelas escadas, largando a porta, Ginny, entendeu o que iria acontecer, e eles ficariam presos , ela correu desabalada até o outro lado do aposento, e conseguiu impedir a porá de bater e se fechar pondo sua pata entre o portal e a porta. A dor foi grande quando a porta imprensou sua pata contra o portal, ela segurou o ganido agudo de dor a duras penas e apenas bufou, sua respiração condensando-se a sal frente. Não demorou muito e o Tigre estava ao seu lado, parecendo um tanto quanto confuso, afinal ele estava segurando o rabo dela quando ela disparou em direção à porta. Ele não pôde segurar seu rabo sem feri-la então ele simplesmente soltou, agora sentia-se desorientado, não conhecia direito aquele lugar, embora pudesse sentir que o ar era mais fresco lá em baixo. Sabia que deveriam estar perto da saída.

Ela empurrou a porta ele sentiu a lufada de ar, correu para fora e logo em seguida ambos estava na rua, correram o máximo que puderam, finalmente Jack se sentia o Tigre novamente, ele era o Tigre... No começo estava receoso por esbarrar em algo, ou simplesmente se perder, mas ele conseguia farejá-la com clareza. Quase havia esquecido como era boa a sensação.

Every minute from this minute now

We can do what we like anywhere

I want so much to open your eyes

Cos I need you to look into mine

O vento gélido fustigando a sua face, era como se ele pudesse ver tudo a sua volta novamente, as ruas, o céu, as casas, os prédios, ele estava livre, ao menos por alguns minutos, por algumas horas... Por esse tempo ele era só o Tigre. A Raposa latiu, uma latido alegre, e ele correu atrás dela, ela fugia dele, conseguiu pegá-la duas vezes, e os dois rolaram no chão, não havia mais preocupação se chamariam atenção ou não os latido e rosnados eram constantes e altos. Ele sentia seus músculos se contraindo a cada passada, e o esforço que era insignificante para o tigre, era difícil pegá-la, mais do que seria se ele pudesse vê-la pois tinha que estar atento ao ruído silencioso de seus passos, ao deslocamento de ar sempre que ela mudava de direção bruscamente, com um pouco de treino poderia melhorar... Ele era naturalmente mais veloz que uma raposa.

Ela finalmente estava longe daquele maldito hospital, daquele maldito quarto, e daquela maldita cama, não queria voltar para lá, não queria mesmo! Ela poderia fugir, poderia pedir para o Tigre levá-la para algum lugar, e ela poderia simplesmente ficar lá, viver lá! Não mais remédios, não mais médicos, nem enfermeiras, nem pessoas perguntando se ela lembrava, nada disso...

Ela levava-os cada vez mais para longe do hospital, cada vez para ruas mais distantes, correndo como se pudesse deixar tudo para trás assim como o vento que varria violentamente seus pelos, ela era apenas um vulto laranja na noite, ninguém poderia detê-la, nada poderia pará-la. Ela queria ser a Raposa.

Tell me that you'll open your eyes x8

Os dois passaram horas daquele jeito, entre sorrisos latidos e risadas rosnadas, ela olhou para o céu enquanto o Tigre vinha correndo atrás dela, e ela pôde ver uma claridade tunê riscar o veludo negro pontilhado de estrelas. Ela freou, e parou de correr, hipnotizada pelo céu. Só desviou o olhar quando sentiu uma mão às suas costas, e se assustou, respirou aliviada ao perceber que era Jack.

Por que ele estava em sua outra forma? Por que ele havia se transformado? Ela não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

- /Acho que já está bom hoje, Raposa./- ele falou sorrindo ofegante.

Imediatamente uma sensação invadiu todo o seu corpo, suas pernas fraquejaram, e ela sentiu vontade de rir. Ela estava muito feliz, não, não, era mais... Era muito mais... Ela não queria voltar, mas mesmo assim, sentiu que faria qualquer coisa naquele momento. As reações involuntárias do seu corpo a deixaram um pouco confusa, mas ainda assim aquela sensação de conforto continuava ali.

- /Temos que voltar, acho que não demora muito e vai começar a amanhecer. Vamos, Raposa.../

Aquela era a primeira vez que ele a chamava de Raposa desde que ficara sabendo que ela havia perdido a memória e não se lembrava de nada do passado. Ainda conseguia lembrar a expressão no rosto dele quando ficara sabendo, e ansiedade com a qual entrar no quarto para falar com a Raposa... Ela sorriu, sentiu-se mais do que nunca a Raposa.

All this feels strange and untrue

And I won't waste a minute without you

O caminho de volta foi refeito cuidadosamente, e os dois finalmente chegaram ao quarto dela.

De repente não havia mais raposa, e a mulher ruiva estava em sua frente rindo sonoramente, ela sentia-se um tanto irritada por estar de volta, mas a sensação de estar livre, ainda em suas veias, e os resquícios de adrenalina ainda em seu sangue.

- /Agora eu tenho que ir./-ele falou.

- /Não...!/- ela reclamou. - /Acabamos de chegar!/

- /Ficou louca Ginny? Nós passamos tempo demais lá fora, já deve estar amanhecendo!/

O sorriso se desfez do rosto dela, quando ele falou, ele a chamou de Ginny.

Jack tinha razão, o céu já apresentava claros sinais do sol pálido.

- /Você tem razão./- ela falou.

- /Até depois.../- ele disse indo em direção à porta.

- /Até amanhã./- ela falou com firmeza. - /Tigre...?/- ela o chamou de volta.

- /Sim?/

- /Obrigada./- ela falou e o abraçou.

Ele a abraçou de volta e um sorriso se atreveu a tomar forma em seu rosto, o tempo havia parado, o mundo havia parado, porque ele estava com ela. Um arrepio percorreu sua pele, ele sentiu como se aquela fosse realmente a Raposa, a sua Raposa...

N/A: demora novamente, sem comentários sobre isso. Devo informar que essa semana eu irei viajar para Brasília para fazer o PAS, então eu vou estar inativa até o dia dois, mas depois disso, eu vou estar a todo o vapor, afinal é para isso que servem as férias! ;p

Saudades de vocês... Muito obrigado pro tudo e pela paciência e compreensão!

Beijos!

Ps: Capitam, adorei a sua nota com ciúme... rsrsrsrs... Não se preocupa que tu vai ser sempre a minha beta preferida! (N/B: de repente não estou mais com ciúmes. Huahua. Por que será?)

**Reviews:**

**Miaka-ELA** realmente o Harry não é das melhores pessoas, agora ele está arrependido o problema é que ela não lembra! Agora ele o Tigre estão de igual pra igual... E quem sabe a Ginny lembra logo neh? Eu já estou ficando impaciente com essa tensão!

Vc nem sabe como isso e deixa tensa! Obrigado pela review e pela paciência! Bjos! Ahhh! Eu li fushigi yugi e finalmente descobri a história da Miaka, foi de lá que vc escolheu não foi? A história é linda me encantei! Pena que acabou!

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore** nenhum problema com reviews pequenas nem se preocupe com isso garota! Qualquer review por menor que seja tem uma importância descomunal, principalmente quando é de uma amiga de longa data que nem você! Acho que vocÊ e a Miaka são as leitoras mais antigas que eu tenho conhecimento! Eu é que digo obrigado!

Eu também não consigo entender porque o Harry não conta logo! É sério, acho que quem sabe se ele for sincero ela pode até perdoar ele! Ah e como resposta para a sua pergunta, ela sente sim, algo quando vê o Harry, ela só não sabe o que é e o porquê... Bom o capítulo tah ai, espero que vc tenha gostado.

Mil bjos!

**Munyra Fassina** oi NYLA LESTRANGE!!!! Hehehehe.. que bom que você está gostando, bem vinda a segunda fase da história! Estou vendo que você é uma integrante do fan club do Tigre. Ixi! Lá vai eu ter que segurar o ego dessa criatura de olhos azuis! Ele já ta se achando por isso... Quanto a com quem ela vai ficar... Bom isso ainda é um mistério assim como o final, nem eu sei direito como vai ser... vai ter que esperar mais alguns capítulos! Hehehe.. até lah continue por aqui! E boa sorte ai no espírito santo! Que bom saber que tenho amigos pelo pais todo, e que o tigre tb tem fans!!! (Tigre: "O que você esperava?")¬¬ fik quieto! A gente tb adorou t conhecer!

Bjos ! obrigada pela review!

**Carol Good God** sangue novo!!!!!!! Caramba é quase inacreditável q vc tenha lido cbm em dois dias! Ela eh simplesmente muito grande! Aqui no meu pc tem 360 e tantas páginas! Nossa agora eu me senti realmente honrada! Sim eu posto na floreios! E, me desculpe por ter demorado, vc deve estar com uma péssima impressão de mim... desculpa mesmo... eu não costumava ser assim, é essa droga de vestibular seriado que tah me deixando lok! Eu detesto autores que demoram pra atualizar e tento não fazer o mesmo... Quer dizer então que vc não suportava ginny com ngm a não ser o Harry, e quem diria já está gostando do Tigre! Realmente o Tigre eh apaixonante! Mias uma pro fan club dele! Só ele dando uma passada aqui... rsrsrsrsrs... Eu tb morri de dó quando ele ficou cego e ela perdeu a memória!! Serio eu chorava enquanto escrevia...! sobre a Raposa estar grávida, esse era o plano anterior pra essa fics... ela se descobrir grávida do Tigre ia ser um choque e tanto naum eh...? rsrsrsrs ri muito agora, imagina as crianças... Merlin nos salve do ego dessas crianças se puxassem ao pai! Mas seriam todas lindas!!!!!!

Obrigado pela atenção, todos os dias, e pelos parabéns, me sinto lisonjeada que vc tenha gostado tanto assim da fic. Espero que goste desse capítulo ai em cima tb...

Bjos! Obrigado pela review e fik por aki!

**Capitam** minha fiel beta e amiga! Me alegra ver uma review sua aki, e quando ngm mais ler minhas fics, você ainda vai tah lah... Isso eh oq me move. Enquanto houver uma visita nessa página eu não deixo de escrever... Nem o PAS nem a escola, nem nada vai me fazer parar de fazer o que eu mais gosto na vida, conto ctg pra me ajudar. Afinal vc sabe que eu sou uma merda como beta não eh?

Beijos obrigado por tudo! T i amo muito!!!!!!!

**TJ2112** Ok!!!!! Não se preocupe quando eu for abandonada de novo pela minha beta eu já sei a quem recorrer, tudo q eu tenho a dizer eh que eu beto terrivelmente mal! Quer dizer que vc nem viu que tinha continuação?? Bom acho que isso aconteceu com muita gente afinal uma galera que acompanhava cbm não tah mais aqui... Sinto falta deles, mas não sei oq eu aconteceu... espero que a fic esteja boa. Tô confiando que tah. Hehehehehe. Eu também não gosto muito de coisas clichês, e a história não se resume só ao Tigre, ainda tem muitaaaaaaaaa água pra rolar ai... e o Harry ta envolvido...

No geral eu eh que agradeço pela atenção e paciência q todos vocês tem dedicado a mim, ao Harry ao Tigre e à Raposa, sem falar de todos os outros personagens! Eh um prazer responder as reviews! E saber que tem alguém esperando por mim aqui sabe...? É como se eu nunk estivesse sozinha. Vlw por deixar uma review!

Bjos! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

**CarineCG** oie!!!!! Mais gente nova!!! Vc leu cbm em um fds??? Omg!! V6 saum mto rápidos!, que bom que vc gostou, ela eh meu bebê essa fic.. acho que eh uma das que eu mais gosto... E mais gente par ao fan club do Tigre! Depois eu vou abrir ateh uma sede.!!! Hehehehe. Mas eu tb gosto muitão dele. Dois Malfoys realmente eh uma benção não eh?? Antony tb eh uma graça! Adoro ele.. ah, mas eu naum conta pq eu adoro todos os meus personagens! Com exceção de um!

Obrigada pelos elogios, mas acreditem não sou eu que escrevo bem, metade dessa fic eh soh vocês, porque afinal eu não seria nada sem vocês!

Beijos!! Continua por aki tah?


	7. Capítulo 6

**Cap.6 Home**

No outro dia

- /Bom dia Malfoys./- falou Seleena entrando no quarto e falando com Antony que estava esparramado no sofá, provavelmente chegara pela manhã.

Jack se virou a cama, se recusando a acordar.

- /Bom dia Seleena./- disse Antony bocejando.

- /Bom dia Antony./- então ela parou sem olhar no loiro e comentou - /Pela sua cara Antony eu poderia dizer que a farra foi boa ontem./- ela disse sorrindo de forma enigmática.

- /Não sei do que você está falando Seleena eu fiquei trabalhando a noite toda, eu estou simplesmente exausto./- ele falou indo ao banheiro, e passando a mão pelos cabelos tentando se manter acordado quando seus olhos imploravam por descanso.

- /Bom dia Jack./

- /Só se for pra você Seleena, eu ainda estou morto de sono./- ele falou0 finalmente desistindo.

- /Ah, você não dormiu bem à noite?/- ela perguntou com um tom diferente na voz, como se soubesse algo.

- /Na verdade não, eu tive uma crise de insônia./- ele respondeu descontraído.

- /Ah, sim. Você costuma ter insônia normalmente?/

- /Às vezes. Mas porque tanta curiosidade?/- ele perguntou desconfiado.

- /Por nada./- ela falou lhe dando o remédio.

Ele tomou e depois tomou água, o gosto era horrível, e ele não conseguiu conter a careta.

- /Odeio esse remédio./- ele comentou com ela, ainda sentindo o gosto horrível na boca.

- /Tigre, você sabia que o guarda de um dos andares, acordou assustadíssimo alegando ter sido atacado por um _tigre_./- ela falou como quem não quer nada.

Ele entendeu onde ela queria chegar.

- /E você acha que este tigre foi eu?/- ele foi direto ao assunto.

- /Eu não disse isso./

- /Mas foi o que você pensou. Não sou idiota Seleena. Bom, mas de qualquer forma, não foi eu querida, faz tanto tempo que eu não me transformo que talvez já nem saiba mais como andar com quatro patas./- ele falou relaxado, e com um sorriso no rosto.

- /Imaginei isso, é claro, o guarda deve ter pego no sono e sonhado./- ela falou.

- /Em falar nisso acho que vocês deveria contratar guardas descentes./

- /Nossa segurança não é suficiente para você senhor Malfoy?/

- /Sinto lhe informar que não, imagine se um daqueles bruxos das trevas que usualmente se libertam resolve se vingar daquele que o trancafiou na cadeia? Ou seja euzinho aqui./- ele falou .

- / Realmente seria terrível que perdêssemos o Senhor, não é mesmo?/- ela falou rindo, enquanto batia a porta atrás de si. Ela sabia, sabia que havia sido ele quem atacara o guarda, ele sabia que ela sabia, mas afinal de contas ela não poderia provar nada. Ele sorriu sozinho, sabia perfeitamente que ela alegaria que o guarda simplesmente havia sonhado, daria tudo para ver a cara de Seleena quando ela deixou o quarto. Mas por enquanto só ouvir a sua voz já estava ótimo.

Ele não podia dizer porque estava de tão bom humor naquela manhã, mas até o fato de ele encontrar Antony adormecido na privada pareceu engraçado o suficiente para que ele não lhe desse uma bronca.

Os cabelos loiros quase brancos de Antony estavam em desalinho, o rosto amassado e marcado ainda com as dobras do sofá estampadas na bochecha, a varinha pendendo de um bolso na grossa capa preta que ele usava. Faixas escuras torneavam os olhos azul-cinzento do Malfoy mais novo, o que daria uma seria indicação a qualquer um que o visse de que ele havia dormido muitíssimo mal, se é que ele havia sequer dormido.

- /Pirralho, levanta daí!/- ele falou, a sua voz alta o suficiente para fazer o irmão acordar sobressaltado. - /Por Merlin Antony, não envergonhe o nome da família!/

- /É fácil falar quando não foi você que passou metade da noite levando sermão e a outra metade montando guarda!/- reclamou ele depois de se recuperar do susto.

Os dois saíram do banheiro depois que Antony finalmente lavou o rosto e parecia um pouco mais desperto. A enfermeira já havia chegado com o café da manhã e a outra dose de remédios matinal.

- /Bom dia Sr. Malfoy/- falou a voz conhecida de Nay.

- /Bom dia Nay./- respondeu o Tigre.

- /Faça minhas as palavras dele./- disse Antony atirando-se no sofá, mas desta vez sentado.

-/Bom Jack, eu trouxe seu café, e seus dois remédios./

- /Digo muitíssimo obrigado pelo café, quanto aos remédios, é realmente uma pena eu não poder dizer o mesmo./- ele falou.

- /Sabia que iria dizer isso./- ela falou sorrindo. - /No entanto são necessários./- ela completou enquanto preparava a dose.

Ele tomou, graças a Merlin esses eram menos piores que os que Seleena viera trazer pessoalmente. Por alguns instantes de reflexão ele chegou a conclusão de que era por isso que ela mesma viera pessoalmente, caso contrario seria um tanto quanto difícil que ele tomasse.

- /Já disse a você que odeio hospital?/- ele perguntou enquanto ela colocava a bandeja na mesa ao lado.

- /Acho que já, deixe-me ver... Acho que umas trezentas vezes./- ela falou sorrindo mais ainda. - /Mas não se preocupe tanto, eu não devia dizer, mas quem sabe não demore muito para você sair daqui.../

Um filete de esperanças se propagou no peito dele, com aquela frase cheia de possibilidades.

- /Nem posso acreditar.../

- /Vou sentir sua falta./- ela disse, segurando na sua mão. Ele retesou os músculos assim que sentiu a mão dela na sua, retirou a sua de perto da dela com a desculpa de pegar o copo de suco.

- /Também sentirei a sua, mas posso afirmar que não sentirei destes malditos remédios, parece que vou morrer de overdose./

Ela sorriu.

- / Nay, se não for pedir demais, você poderia trazer qualquer coisa para o Antony? Ele não esta se sentindo muito bem.../- ele falou sorrindo galante para ela, e tocando de leve na mão dela. Ele sentiu ela se arrepiar imediatamente.

- / Claro, sem problema./- ela falou saindo apressada pela porta.

Antony olhava para ele como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo, enquanto um sorriso se formava no canto dos seus lábios.

- /Ás vezes eu não acredito no que meu próprio irmão é capaz de fazer./- ele falou sacudindo a cabeça.

Jack se virou para a direção onde o irmão estava.

- /O que eu fiz?/- perguntou fingindo-se de inocente.

- /Deixe-me ver... Jogou charme para enfermeira, para que ela traga café da manhã para mim?/- Antony disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

- /Ah, isso?/- Jack devolveu fazendo pouco do que o irão dissera. - /Eu tenho que arranjar um jeito de te alimentar não é?/

- /Como você é capaz de tal feito?/- o loiro com o seu melhor tom de voz horrorizado.

- /Você não é?/- perguntou o Tigre.

- /Jamais seria capaz de tamanha atrocidade./- completou Antony fingindo-se de ofendido.

- /Isso confirma a minha teoria de que você foi adotado./- disse ele dando dois tapinhas nos ombros de Antony.

- /Muito engraçado, Tigre./- falou o loiro irônico.

- /Eu sempre disse ao papai, mas ele nunca quis me ouvir./

- /Você está de muito bom humor hoje para o meu gosto, não está não Tigre?/- ele disse desconfiado.

- /Normal, Pirralho, normal./

- /Ah, mas não mesmo! Não está o Sr. Rabugento de todos os dias./

- /De qualquer forma não é realmente da sua conta, é Pirralho?/

- /Ok não está mais aqui quem falou!/

- /Bom mesmo./

- /Por falar em atrocidades, porque diabos você foi falar para Ivanovitch que o Leo havia dito que estávamos de pernas para o ar no ministério? Pirou Tigre? Agora o retardado botou a culpa toda em mim, que nunca disse nada, estava até de licença! E bom, agora não estou mais Ivanovitch cancelou minha licença!/

-/Achei que você estava muito sedentário e preguiçoso, ele fez bem feito./

- /Achou é? Bom, espero que você esteja feliz agora, ele me fez trabalhar como um burro de carga, sem falar que resolveu deixar Andrei e Bea com os turnos diários, isso significa que o Pirralho aqui, vai ter que cobrir o turnos deles a noite, ou seja eu só tenho duas noites livres por semana sábado e domingo! Porque Duchynov, e Corroy estão cobrindo!/

- /Não reclama Pirralho, você sabe que o nosso velho chefinho te adora não é?/

- /Bom se ele me adora deste jeito, acho que me odiar não seria muito pior não é?/

- /Ah, e você acaba de perder as duas noites livres que você tem por semana, no sábado e no domingo, você vai estar treinando comigo./

- /Ah, não Tigre, você ainda não esqueceu essa idéia?!/- falou Antony com desagrado.

- /Na verdade você vai começar hoje mesmo, assim que terminar o seu café./

- /Você só pode estar brincando não é? Eu estou acabado cara!/

- /Não estou brincando./- ele falou sério enquanto ele começava a preparar a sala para o treinamento de Antony, lançando feitiços que abafavam o som e a luz dos feitiços, feitiços anti-quebra, impermeabilizando tudo, e protegendo contra chamas.

- /Ah, Jack.../ - o Pirralho reclamou com um gemido cansado.

Ginny estava observando o jogo de luzes douradas que o sol pálido do país jogava com as nuvens espessas que cobriam o céu, e a temperatura que já não era mais tão baixa assim, adorava a sensação do frio na sua pele, o leve arrepio que este causava. Gostava de olhar ao longe as montanhas de neve que eram tão altas no horizonte lá fora que parecia capazes de tocas o céu. Um sorriso tímido, que não era quase um sorriso se formou em formou lentamente em seus lábios.

Seus olhos castanhos refletiam, o dourado quase transparente do céu, as montanhas ao fundo da cidade, dos prédios das casas... Será que ela conhecia tudo aquilo? Ela sentia que sim... Queria poder ver tudo aquilo novamente, quem sabe aquilo fosse de algum incentivo para a sua mente inválida.

Até que uma vós a trouxe de volta à realidade

- Bom dia Ginny!- falou Harry alegre.

- Bom dia Harry. - ela falou sorrindo para ele.

- Como tem passado?

- Muitíssimo bem, só gostaria de poder sair deste hospital, eu já estou bem.

- Você ainda precisa tomar os remédios. - falou Hermione se fazendo notar mais atrás.

- Eu poderia tomá-los em casa. - ela argumentou.

- Acredite, nós também gostaríamos de tê-la em casa de novo. - Harry falou sorrindo sincero para ela.

- Vocês também vão morar na Rússia?! – ela perguntou parecendo empolgada.

- Não. – respondeu Mione rapidamente. – Não foi isso que o Harry quis dizer.

- Hermione tem razão, a gente não pode morar aqui na Rússia, eu quis dizer que seria bom se você pudesse passar um tempo conosco novamente.

- Ah, sim. Entendo, mas eu só queria sair deste estúpido hospital. - ela falou frustrada socando a cama de leve.

- Sua mãe e seu pai conversaram com a curandeira chefe, eles acham que talvez fosse mais fácil você recobrar a memória se você fosse conosco, para a Inglaterra. Entende? Na casa de seus pais, foi lá onde você passou a maior parte de sua vida. - disse Hermione cautelosa.

- Eu poderia passar um tempo sim, quem sabe uma semana ou duas na Toca. Tenho vontade de conhecer o local, quem sabe quando eu sair do hospital depois que eu me instalar na minha casa eu posso lhes fazer uma visita. - ela falou tensa, de alguma forma Hermione havia soado como se ela devesse morar com eles na Toca de novo, sentia vontade de ir lá, tinha boas sensações com relação ao lugar, gostaria de vê-lo, mas algo dentro dela não queria ir morar lá. De jeito algum, ela não queria ir morar lá, ela queria morar ali, onde sempre havia morado. Sentia que gostava mais do que poderia dizer daquele céu pálido e nublado, das montanhas nevadas ao longe, do vento gelado no seu rosto agitando seus cabelos...

- Você não quer ir ficar conosco?- Harry perguntou, e sua voz quase deixou transparecer um leve tom de mágoa.

- Não é isso, vocês tem sido maravilhosos comigo, mesmo eu não lembrando de nada, mas eu sequer conheço o lugar em que eu moro, não vejo nenhum sentido em me mudar para outro.

- Mas é claro que poderia ser depois de um tempo, você poderia rever tudo por aqui e depois... - ele tentou argumentar, mas ela realmente não queria falar disso naquele momento, de certa forma aquilo lhe dava uma sensação não exatamente agradável.

- Veremos. - ela falou o interrompendo com a voz firme.

- Realmente, depois vemos isto, afinal não se sabe nem quando é que você vai poder sair daqui. - falou Hermione conciliadora.

- Espero que não demore... – falou a ruiva com um longo suspiro.

- Entendo perfeitamente como se sente. – disse Hermione. – Eu também detesto hospitais.

- Nem me fale... Mas falando de assuntos mais felizes, onde anda meu sobrinho?

- Mark? Esse é o que mais gostou daqui, adorando o clima, já seu pai definitivamente já não foi feito para este país, não consegue nem dormir de tanto frio. - ela comentou.

- Você deveria mandá-lo passar as férias aqui comigo. – ela comentou, simplesmente adorava o garoto, ele era muitíssimo inteligente pelo que já reparara, parecia com a mãe.

- Quem sabe de outra vez quando você estiver melhor. - ela disse sorrindo.

- Escutem, não precisam se preocupar tanto assim, eu estou bem, posso cuidar de mim mesma, eu só não lembro de como era antes, pode dizer para papai pra ele voltar para casa, não é necessário todos vocês aqui, eu estou bem.

- A gente sabe que você está bem. – falou Harry apressado.

Ela não se convenceu.

- Eu estou falando sério!- ela disse, sentindo um pontinha de frustração.

- A gente sabe, mas mesmo assim será, mas fácil pra você se lembrar das coisas se as pessoas mais próximas, com as quais você passou a maior parte do tempo estiverem por perto. - falou Hermione, com um sorriso tentando não irritá-la, mas ai é que estava o problema ela já estava irritada.

- Vocês que sabem... - ela falou por fim, sem querer confusão e simplesmente ficou deitada olhando para a janela.

O silêncio permaneceu, no recinto, eles haviam percebido que ele havia se irritado, e então Hermione, deu qualquer desculpa para deixar a atmosfera de tensão, ela e Harry ficaram sós.

- Ginny desculpe-nos, é porque nenhum de nós agüenta mais te ver neste hospital. - ele falou andando até ela e segurando sua mão.

Ginny sorriu de volta, ela podia entender o que ele queria dizer.

- Eu sei, Harry, nem eu quero ficar mais aqui.

- Então por que não...?

- Não, Harry eu não irei morar na Inglaterra! – ela falou sua irritação aflorando cada vez mais.

- Por que?

- Porque eu não quero!- ela falou pausadamente.

- Não entendo...

- Nem eu, algo de em mim não quer voltar lá, eu gostaria muito de saber o que aconteceu lá para essa sensação não me deixar em paz, se você sabe o que foi por favor me conte!- ela falou já muitíssimo irritada, realmente não esperando uma resposta, só não queria mais falar no assunto.

Harry sentiu um pontada dolorosa no estômago e uma sensação desagradável quando ela disse o que disse, ele tinha a leve impressão de que sabia ao que ela se referia, mas não sabia se deveria ou não contar. Parte de si mandava que contasse imediatamente, ela tinha direito de saber sobre a própria história, afinal aquilo significara muito para os dois, outra parte se preocupava em como ela iria reagir a isto, se ela iria entender o que ele fizera, se seria capaz de lhe perdoar. Estaria a ruiva pronta para saber sobre isso? Era uma pergunta que ele não sabia responder, não queria responder... Tinha plena consciência que teria que contar a ela um dia, ou alguém o faria, ele só não sabia quando teria coragem o suficiente.

Sentiu-se o pior homem a pisar no mundo, sentiu-se sujo, e o nojo de si mesmo fez com que ele tivesse vontade de vomitar, ainda assim tudo isso não era forte o suficiente para fazê-lo contar toda a história a ela. Ele não agüentava encarar aqueles olhos castanhos profundos, sem sentir vergonha de si mesmo, vergonha do que havia se transformado, vergonha do que ele havia feito com eles. Durante a noite, ele conseguia lembrar de quando ela passara o natal lá, parecia tudo tão surreal, tudo absolutamente tão longe, distante... Parecia ter acontecido a séculos.E ele não sabia o que doía mais, se era o fato de ela não lembra de nada, ou se era o fato de ele não poder contar nada...

Então ela sorriu para ele, um sorriso sincero, que se transformou em uma risada divertida, aquilo o trouxe de volta à realidade.

- O que foi?- ele falou não conseguindo conter o riso.

- Eu vou lhe contar um coisa, mas você não vai poder contar à ninguém.

- Tudo bem eu sou todo ouvidos. – ele falou com a curiosidade saltitando dentro de si.

Ginny contou que havia escapado do hospital noite passada, junto com Jack, e como haviam se divertido, contou tudo, com exceção da parte sobre a corrente ao redor do seu pescoço, Jack dissera que aquele era um segredo só deles.

Harry ouvia cada palavra que lhe escapava os lábios sorridentes com pesar, cada risada, e toda vez que os olhos dela brilhavam de prazer contando a história para ele sentia o seu próprio sorriso se desvanecer no rosto, e ir morrendo aos poucos nos cantos dos lábios. Ele não gostava de Jack, e aquela sensação dolorida no peito só fazia sua rivalidade por ele aumentar mais ainda. Não conseguia acreditar que ela era amiga daquele cara, ele provavelmente não tinha cérebro o suficiente para encher a própria cabeça, e por isso sobrava tanto espaço para aquele ego ridículo.

Ah, mas ele iria ter uma palavrinha com aquele tal de Jack, com certeza ele iria...

- Vamos Antony, pelo amor de Merlin! É só isso que sabe fazer?- provocava o Tigre, ele estava um tanto quanto desapontado com o irmão, ele sabia que o Pirralho poderia fazer mais do que aquilo, ele só estava com medo de machucá-lo, pelo visto ele teria que dar um lição nele.

Ouviu o barulho de um deslocamento de ar a sua direita, abaixou-se de imediato, sentiu o feitiço chamuscar a manga de sua capa, tentava a todo custo concentrar-se na respiração ofegante de Antony, mas a sua própria interferia no processo, por fim conseguiu mirar não com muita precisão, não tinha tempo para isso, e lançou um feitiço estuporante, ouviu o barulho de passos, e um vaso estourou. Errara. Tinha que se concentrar. Outro raio passou chispando por sua orelha e ele girou no mesmo lugar, o Pirralho estava melhorando, ele sorriu divertido, disparou um jorro de fagulhas para todos os lados, e um raio na direção da porta do banheiro, ele iria pegar Antony desprevenido. A porta soltou-se das dobradiças, e desabou para frente, ele pôde escutar o gemido de dor, antes da fumaça se dissipar e o ambiente antes lotado de explosões acalmou-se misteriosamente.

- /Endoidou, Tigre?/- falou Antony furioso, saindo debaixo da porta, e passando a mão na cabeça que na sua concepção parecia ter se partido em duas metades.

- /Antony você me subestimou! Não faça isso, você não poderia fazer isso com um adversário!/ - devolveu o Tigre, também sentindo a raiva pulsar em suas veias.

- /Eu não te subestimei, ta legal?!/

- /Não? E o que foi aquela sua ridícula tentativa de 'expeliarmus'?/- perguntou o mais velho, irônico. - /Antony você poderia ter me vencido facilmente! Você só não quis! Pelo amor de Merlin, eu mal posso mirar um feitiço direito e você ainda perde para mim?!/- ele perguntou agora realmente furioso.

- /Pra mim você parecia estar mirando direitinho! Ou você chama minha melhor capa arruinada para sempre de não mirar direito?/- disse o outro apagando uma última chama deixada pelas fagulhas na manga da capa.

- /Não envergonhe o nome da família, Pirralho!/- falou Jack desgostoso.

Antony ficou calado, com a cara totalmente emburrada e seu humor já péssimo desde ontem, não havia melhorado muito ultimamente, na verdade havia piorado se é que isso poderia ser possível.

- /Vamos, outro duelo./- começou o Tigre ainda meio ofegante. – / e se esse durar mais do que cinco minutos, vou fazer o papai te deserdar!/

- /Não vai mesmo!/

E Antony atacou. Um feitiço escudo deu conta do feitiço, Jack lançou um feitiço estuporante, que ricocheteou nas paredes, e ele se amaldiçoou pela sua mira, quando teve que se abaixar para não ser nocauteado pelo próprio feitiço. Disparou uma serie de raios, mas Antony se defendeu com algo que ele não sabia o que era e que por sinal se espatifou em mil pedaços. Sentiu um soco nas costelas, e o ar foi expulso de seus pulmões instantaneamente, não era um punho normal se é que era um punho, o que quer que fosse aquilo, chegou muito perto e ele pode rachá-la em dois com um raio amarelo.

- Rictusempra!- ele disse mirando em Antony que estava distraído vendo a sua obra de arte atar o irmão.

Antony sentiu as pernas dançarem sem que ele as ordenasse, xingou alto, e com um aceno na varinha, ele se livrou da azaração, lançou uma enxurrada de raios contra Jack que se defendeu de todos com um simples feitiço escudo, e atacou novamente, impetuosamente, com um aceno ele deu vida a estante, e ao sofá, que começaram a se mover na direção de Jack.

O Tigre sorriu divertido.

- /Parece que você aprendeu alguma coisa com a sua derrota maninho./- ele falou antes de ser arremessado para trás, com raio de Antony.

Ouviu um barulho a sua direita, assim que caiu no chão, ainda um pouco tonto, ele apontou a varinha para a direção do barulho, e explodiu o que quer que fosse com gosto. Se Antony estava brincando de dar vida as coisas ele também poderia brincar. Enfeitiçou um jarro que ele sabia estar ao lado da cama, e este perseguia o irmão por toda a extensão do quarto apenas refletindo o feitiços lançados nele. Sentiu uma pancada brusca no seu braço, e então vários tapas ao mesmo tempo. Não havia como acertar, era muitos. Disparou raios em todas as direções, inclusive onde ele podia ouvir o irmão ofegante. Deu vida a cama, que rapidamente saiu em sua defesa e se arrastou na direção de Antony com todo o seu peso e força. Então ele sentiu-se prensado contra a parede por algo muito maior que ele, seu peito parecia ser esmagado.

- Finite Incantatem!- ele gritou apontando a varinha para a coisa a sua frente que caiu inerte no chão a sua frente, e os tapas pararam, e o que quer que estivessem exercendo-os também caiu inerte.

Antony pareceu finalmente se tocar o que faria o vaso parar de persegui-lo e assim o fez. A cama e o vaso param instantaneamente e no segundo seguinte eram só parte da mobília. Jack mirou mais três feitiços estuporantes no irmão, que usou o feitiço escudo, e devolveu rapidamente com um jorro azul, que atirou o Tigre contra a parede oposta, sua varinha fora arremessada para longe de seu alcance e ele sentiu cordas atarem firmemente seus pulsos e tornozelos. Ele estava vencido.

Um sorriso iluminou o seu rosto, quanto tempo ele não tinha um duelo, aquele não havia sido grande coisa até por causa do seu estado atual, mas mesmo assim servia para revigorar suas forças.

- /Antony, você ainda deveria ser deserdado.../-ele falou sorrindo.

- /Por que?/- perguntou o irmão indignado.

- /O alarme do relógio já tocou você excedeu os cinco minutos./- ele falou, enquanto sentiu as cordas se afrouxarem.

- /Ah, não vale!/

- /Dessa vez passa, mas eu sou um inimigo que não vale mais que cinco minutos Pirralho, concentre-se nisso./- ele falou buscando a jarra de água, mas esta estava partida no chão assim como o resto das coisas dentro do quarto.

- /Se você pudesse lutar contra si mesmo não diria a mesma coisa./- falou Antony.

- /Realmente eu diria que eu não passaria de dois minutos./- ele falou com um sorriso provocador, nos rosto enquanto Antony lhe devolvia sua varinha. - /Mas você chega lá, agora que já parou de me subestimar./

Os dois continuaram a duelar o resto do dia, até as quatro horas da tarde, quando ambos já estavam ofegantes, o Pirralho já havia pego o ritmo e estava até um tanto quanto mais rápidos, o Tigre gostaria que ele pudesse enfrentar um inimigo mais ágil, por mais que ele se esforçasse, jamais seria a mesma coisa, ele não poderia ver os movimentos de Antony ou prevê-los, precisava ficar com os ouvidos atentos a cada barulho, e identificar quais eram os de Antony e quais não eram, tudo isso o fazia perder tempo, um tempo precioso que ele poderia estar utilizando para atacar Antony. Mas de qualquer forma ele havia começado a evoluir.

Ele se deu por satisfeito e dispensou Antony, que estava tão cansado que sequer levantou-se do sofá, e apenas deixou-se jazer ali, sem coragem de se encaminhar para o chuveiro. Então alguém bate na porta.

Jack a destranca com um aceno de sua varinha e, no mesmo instante ele sentiu um perfume conhecido inundar a sala, ele só queria se lembrar de quem era o perfume, certeza ele já havia sentido antes, calma ai, era o perfume de...

- /Mamãe?/- ele perguntou hesitante.

- /Vega?/- falou Antony, olhando para a mãe de Jack, sem acreditar que ela estava ali.

- /Jack Pólux Malfoy, como você pôde me esconder que estava no hospital este tempo todo?!/- ela falou em um irlandês rápido, visivelmente irritada, encaminhando-se diretamente a ele, e lhe dando um tapa no braço.

- /Mamãe o que você está fazendo aqui?/

-/Seu irmão! Graças a Merlin este tem algum juízo na cabeça, mandou uma coruja, na semana passada!/

-/Pirralho, seu traidor!/- ele falou para Antony.

-/Não fale com seu irmão deste jeito!/- ela ralhou com ele. - /Você fez muito bem, Antony, eu estou orgulhosa de você querido./ - ela falou, olhando para ele.

- /Mamãe eu não queria que você se preocupasse./- desculpou-se Jack.

- /Meu filho, quando eu soube, quase enfartei, Jack! E meu filho, por Merlin você está cego!/- ela falou com os olhos marejados.

- /Estou sendo bem tratado, não se preocupe, bem tratado até demais para o meu gosto, eu já não agüento mais hospital.../

-/Mesmo assim, Jack você deveria ter me avisado, eu tinha o direito de saber.../- ela falou com a voz levemente embargada, e lutando contra as lágrimas que já rolavam suas faces.

- /Desculpe mamãe./- ele falou desviando o rosto da direção em que ela estava. A verdade era que não queria desapontá-la, e ver a expressão de preocupação no seu rosto quando o visse no estado em que estava.

Ela lhe abraçou forte, fazia bastante tempo que ele não a via, uns dois anos, sua mãe morava na Irlanda na antiga casa onde ele nascera, a casa de seu pai, em que ele e Antony haviam sido criados. Vega Malfoy era uma mulher altiva, de olhos azuis escuro, alta, cabelos negros como os do filho, e pele pálida, seus cabelos jaziam presos em um nó elegante na nuca, e ela trajava um longo sobretudo de pele cinza. Tinha 45 anos, tivera seu único filho biológico quando ainda era muito jovem, e assim que casara com Leônidas Malfoy, ela cuidara de Antony também, por isso ele também era seu filho.

- /Jack eu não pude acreditar quando li a carta do seu irmão, você sempre teve uma saúde de ferro, vocês dois... Mas não se preocupe, isso não vai ficar assim, você vai ficar bom, eu prometo./- ela falou passando a mão pelos seus cabelos, enquanto limpava as lágrimas do rosto.

Jack permaneceu tão silencioso como um túmulo. Até que ela se virou para Antony.

- /Antony meu amor, venha cá, fiquei tão desesperada que nem sequer falei direito com você, eu estava tão irritada.../- ela caminhou até ele no sofá, e lhe deu um abraço apertado, enquanto o loiro sorria. - /Como você tem estado? Porque está tão magro?/

- /Estou bem, mãe./- ele falou a abraçando de volta.

- /Jack tem cuidado de você direito?/- ela perguntou olhando sérias para Antony.

- /Não mamãe, tenho forçado o Pirralho ai, a uma dieta de pão e água, e ele lava as minhas louças, e limpa o meu apartamento, eu já posso até nomeá-lo meu escravo pessoal.../- falou Jack irritado, a mãe sempre puxava o saco de Antony porque ele era mais novo.

- /Jack, eu espero sinceramente que isso não seja verdade, porque se for, mesmo você estando nesta cama de hospital, você vai ficar um bom tempo sem poder usar a coisa que você mais gosta na vida, assim que a minha azaração te atingir.../- ela falou ameaçadora.

-/Mamãe você não teria coragem!/- falou Jack ultrajado.

- /Não me teste Jack./- ela falou estreitando os olhos.

- /Eu estava brincando!/- ele falou, zangado.

- /Mas ainda assim eu ainda lavo as suas louças.../- falou Antony.

- /Mentira Pirralho!/- falou Jack.

- /Eu estou brincando mãe, ele não teria capacidade de fazer isso comigo, eu já teria o nocauteado antes./- disse Antony tranqüilizado a mulher.

- /Como se você pudesse acertar qualquer coisa que não estivesse a cinco centímetro de você.../- provocou Jack.

- /Quietos os dois! Ou eu azaro os dois!/- ela falou, antes que eles começassem a discutir.- /Jack não provoque o seu irmão ele é mais novo, e Antony não provoque o Jack, ele está doente./

- /Desculpe mãe./- eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Nada como uma mãe para colocar ordem na casa.

- /Francamente eu não sei como eu deixei vocês, virem morar só... São exatamente como quando tinham 1.3m, só cresceram na altura./- ela falou sacudindo a cabeça.- /Agora eu quero que me contem como isso aconteceu.../

Jack ficou congelado no mesmo lugar como se houvesse levado um choque, o olhar mais parado que o normal, Antony olhou para ele, e percebeu no mesmo momento, detestava quando o irmão ficava daquele jeito, ele sabia o que estava se passando na cabeça do Tigre, e não era nada bom...

Então Antony começou a falar. Jack sentiu-se agradecido, não queria ter que contar aquela história mais uma vez...

Vega ouviu a história toda , atenta, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção enquanto Antony falava. Quando finalmente ele terminou, o recinto mergulhou em um silêncio profundo. Passaram-se o que pareceram séculos na opinião de Jack até sua mãe falar.

- /Essa senhorita, que vocês chamam de Raposa, ela está bem...?/

- /Está./- respondeu Antony.

- /Ela perdeu a memória./- disse Jack sem poder conter o tom de amargura quase imperceptível na sua voz. Imperceptível, mas não para a sua mãe.

- /Ela está no hospital?/

- /Sim ela está aqui./- ele respondeu.

-/Eu gostaria de vê-la, outra hora.../

- /Outra hora, mamãe.../- ele falou.

- /Tudo bem./- ela falou encarando os dois, então de repente ela falou. - /Antony, meu filho você parece exausto.../

- /Eu passei a tarde toda apanhando.../- ele comentou displicente.

- /Como assim...? Você não passou a tarde aqui?/

- /Claro mãe, ele quis dizer, no xadrez, você sabe que o Pirralho nunca jogou muito bem./- disse Jack apressado.

Ela encarou Antony.

- /É verdade, mamãe. E eu passei a noite trabalhando.../- ele falou dando um bocejo para enfatizar.

Lógico, que Vega não se convenceu, mas não insistiu no assunto, apenas disse:

- /Vá tomar banho querido, se você quiser ir para casa hoje, pode ir eu fico com o seu irmão./

- /Obrigado mamãe, mas eu tenho que trabalhar, afinal eu peguei todos os turnos noturnos _até o fim de semana_, não foi Tigre?/- ele falou azedo fuzilando o irmão.

- /Eu disse a você Pirralho para não levar o trabalho tão a sério assim, mas mamãe, ele insiste...!/- disse o Tigre balançando a cabeça em desaprovação, mas segurando o riso.

O Pirralho teve vontade de socar a cara lavada do irmão, mas ele simplesmente se virou sentindo a raiva borbulhar no seu estômago, e foi em direção ao banheiro. Ah, mas o Tigre Não perdia por esperar...

Vega ficou olhando o filho sorrir, para o nada enquanto Antony tomava banho, sempre foram assim desde pequenos, nunca desgrudavam um do outro, sempre brigando, mas nunca separados e tão parecidos... Os dois realmente eram muito ligados, e ela confiava em Jack para tomar conta de Antony, ele poderia ser implicante e egocêntrico como ela sabia que ele era, mas mesmo assim, sabia que adorava o irmão mais novo.

Quando Antony, saiu do banheiro, Jack entrou, ele também queria um banho, afinal depois de ser atacado por uma estante e seus livros frenéticos ele precisava de descanso, finalmente ele descobrira o quanto estava fora de forma, realmente voltar ao trabalho seria quase impossível, por isso ele teria que pegar pesado com o Pirralho para que ele pudesse substituí-lo durante... Bom, pelo tempo que fosse necessário, até ele se recuperar, ou permanentemente se o veredicto fosse que ele não se curaria. Ele não estava se importando muito, com relação a isso, ele estava concentrado em treinar seu irmão, por enquanto nada mais importava.

Harry estava sentado, ao lado do Sr. e da Sra.Weasley, enquanto todos observavam a caçula dormir serenamente, ele ainda borbulhava de raiva, com o que ela havia lhe contado mais cedo. Como aquele cara poderia ser tão irresponsável? Levá-la para fora do hospital?! Ela poderia ter se machucado, poderiam ter se perdido! Pelo visto ele estava cego, e ela ainda não conseguiria se lembrar de uma esquina da cidade! Poderiam muito bem ter se perdido dormido na rua, isso só traria mais preocupação para todos! A senhora Weasley que agora ostentava profundas olheiras, e olhos vazios,frutos de noites sem pegar no sono preocupada com a filha que até agora não dera nenhum visível sinal de melhora. O senhor Weasley que estava preocupado por não poder ficar até a filha se curar por causa do sue trabalho, havia perdido quase todos os fios de cabelo que lhe restavam. Fred e Jorge que precisavam cuidar da loja de logros, mas não queria deixar o lado da irmã sempre arranjando um jeito de fazê-la sorrir, quando ela estava triste por não lembrar de nada. Rony que ficava cada vez mais neurótico com toda aquela situação e Hermione que por mais racional que fosse não tinha como cuidar de si mesma do marido e do filho... Sem falar nos outros! Todos que já estavam se sacrificando só em estar ali para cuidar de Ginny e garantir que ela ficasse bem, como iriam ficar se soubessem que ela havia sumido no meio da noite e que estava perdida?! Seria uma bagunça total, ele nem sequer queria imaginar... Ah mas com certeza ele teria uma palavrinha com esse tal de Jack, no outro dia de manhã.

Ele ficou a noite no hospital, e deu aos outros descanso, todos pareciam estar precisando, também ele precisava garantir que a ruiva não escaparia mais uma vez. Era muito arriscado. Não fechou os olhos a noite toda, concentrou-se a na vista da janela do quarto, o tempo havia abrandado, e já não fazia mais tanto frio como antes. Quem sabe o tempo se abrandasse para todos eles também...

Os primeiros raios de sol inundaram o quarto e foi o suficiente para acordar Ginny que jazia deitada na mesma posição de sempre, Harry sempre achara um tanto quanto esquisito que ela dormisse daquele jeito, mas ela fora treinada assim, dormir com a postura reta, de frente para cima, os braços descansando ao lado do corpo, as feições inertes como se ela simplesmente não estivesse ali, séria.

Então seus olhos se estremeceram e lentamente revelaram as orbes castanhas, ela olhou para ele encarando os seus olhos verdes e sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta. Ela falou lentamente.

- Eu estava sonhando...

- Era um sonho bom?- ele perguntou ainda sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Não era um pesadelo, era sobre qualquer lugar que parecia uma gruta ou uma caverna... E eu estava lá, e tinha mais alguém... E bom eu não me lembro de mais nada. – ela falou soando um tanto quanto confusa, mas depois um sorriso abriu-se no seu rosto. – Grande novidade!

Harry sentiu algo despencar pesadamente em seu estômago, e se ela estivesse falando a gruta no fim da propriedade dos Weasley? E se ela estivesse começando a lembrar das coisas! Uma sensação saltitante invadiu seu peito, mas logo foi esmagada pela possibilidade dela lembrar de tudo, realmente _tudo_. Ele adorava o jeito como ela o olhava carinhosa, o jeito como ela sorria para ele... Ele iria perder tudo isso, inclusive as chances dela lhe perdoar.

Por alguns breves segundos ele cogitou a hipótese de contar a ela sobre tudo, a sobre a história deles, e quem sabe ele pudesse ver um sorriso brilhando no rosto da ruiva mais uma vez. Mas foram apenas breves momentos, ela não estava pronta para saber ainda. Não ainda.

- O que foi Harry?-ela perguntou com cautela.

- Nada...

- Você ficou calado quando eu falei sobre o sonho.

- Não foi nada. - ele insistiu.

- Foi sim, por acaso esse lugar, essa gruta que eu falei, ela existe de verdade, não existe...?- ela continuou hesitante.

- Talvez sim.- ele admitiu.

- Onde?

- Na propriedade dos seus pais. - ele falou com os olhos baixos.

- Você quer dizer na Toca?

- É para ser mais exato, atrás da Toca, logo depois de um riacho.

- É acho que havia um riacho no sonho, mas não é certeza...

- Você pode estar começando a se lembrar das coisas! – ele falou soando feliz.

- É, quem sabe... -ela falou. – Você tem alguma foto do lugar que eu possa ver?

- Na verdade não, mas mesmo assim eu acho que você deveria falar com Seleena, isso pode ser realmente um começou.

- Tudo bem. - ela falou soando um pouco desapontada mas sem tirar um leve sorriso do rosto. – Mas deixe-me ir tomar banho para acordar direito.

- Vá.

Ela se levantou e colocou o sobretudo de pele por cima da roupa de dormir, já que não achou seu robe em lugar nenhum, então se espreguiçou lentamente e seguiu seu caminho até o banheiro.Quando Harry falou novamente atraindo sua atenção de volta para onde ele estava.

- Você se importa se eu for ali só um minuto?

- Nem um pouco, sinta-se livre para transitar no que já se tornou minha casa...!- ela falou sorrindo.

Ele saiu porta a fora, ele esperava que o tal Jack estivesse acordado, bom se ele não estivesse ele iria acordar agora! Ele pensava enquanto seguia seu caminho pelo corredor.

Antony, havia voltado do seu turno noturno havia pouco tempo, simplesmente havia se atirado no sofá. Vega estava no seu apartamento, ele havia estalado ela muito bem na noite anterior antes de ir para o trabalho. Mais tarde ela deveria estar aparecendo pelo hospital, ela estava realmente preocupada com Jack.

Ele sabia perfeitamente que havia acordado o irmão ao abrir a porta, devido ao treinamento o Tigre que ele conhecia jamais deixaria passar despercebido qualquer ruído audível enquanto estava dormindo. E o fato de Jack bufar irritado e lhe dar as costas na cama, indicava que ele sabia que era Antony quem havia entrado.

Um meio sorriso malandro abriu-se no rosto do Malfoy mais novo, vingança, se ele estava trabalhando como um burro de carga enquanto deveria estar de licença a culpa era de Jack. Tirou o sobretudo e colou-o no cabide, fazendo mais barulho do que seria normalmente necessário para tal tarefa. Ele estava morto e simplesmente queria dormir, mas sabia que Jack jamais deixaria que ele dormisse o quanto queria, provavelmente o acordaria para aquele treinamento estúpido.

Por falar no treinamento, Antony realmente ficara surpreso com o desempenho do irmão, sua audição estava realmente muito boa, Antony sabia é claro que se ele pudesse vê-lo teria sido um tanto quanto mais difícil. Mas mesmo assim, ele havia reagido muito bem! No começo ele estava receoso em machucar o irmão, mas depois ele viu o que realmente que o Tigre não era um inimigo a ser subestimado, ele ainda duelara um bom tempo com Antony. Fora um desempenho realmente muito bom para alguém que não poderia enxergar um palmo a frente do nariz.

Foi enquanto pensava nisso que ouviu batidas na porta.

Talvez fosse sua mãe, ela deveria ter acordado mais cedo. Abriu.

- Este é o quarto de um homem chamado Jack?- perguntou o homem em inglês. Ele reconheceu imediatamente o homem, o nome dele era Potter, ele era auror, e havia participado da missão junto com eles. Imediatamente sua expressão se fechou, eles não se davam bem. A Raposa não gostava dele... Isso é, antes de ela perder a memória.

O Potter não esperou uma resposta e entrou de uma vez no quarto.

Jack imediatamente acordou e sentou-se na cama, ele reconheceu a voz, e ela não lhe trazia sentimentos amigáveis.

- Você é Jack. - Harry falou segurou e fuzilando o Tigre com os olhos.

- Jack Malfoy. – respondeu ele seco.

- Malfoy?- devolveu Harry hesitante.

- Sim, por que? E a não ser que o Senhor tenha algo importante para tratar aqui, o senhor já deve ter percebido que não é bem vindo. - disse o Tigre direto.

- Deveria ter imaginado. – falou Harry não contendo o tom de desprezo. – Eu vim para ter uma conversa seria com você Sr. Malfoy.

- Sou todo ouvidos. – ele falou.

- A sós. - ele falou encarando Antony.

- Este senhor a quem se refere é meu irmão, ele pode ficar. – ele falou inflexível.

- Eu preferia que fosse a sós. - insistiu Harry.

- A questão não é o que você prefere ou não Sr. Potter.

- Sr. Malfoy devo entender que o senhor está receoso em ficar a sós comigo?- provocou Harry.

- Com certeza sim, não sou exatamente o tipo de homem que costuma ficar sozinho no quarto com outros homens desconhecidos, não faz muito o meu estilo, eu prefiro outro tipo de companhia, se é que o Sr. Potter tem a capacidade de me entender. - ele falou com um sorriso filho da puta no rosto.

Harry corou violentamente, e sentiu a raiva borbulhar no seu interior.

- Muito bem, se o senhor prefere assim... - ele continuou mas foi interrompido pelo mesmo.

- Sinto desapontá-lo, Sr. Potter.

Ignorou a provocação e continuou falando suspirando fundo lutando contra a vontade de puxar a varinha e duelar com o homem a sua frente.

- Soube que o Senhor, andou dando passeios noturnos com a Srta. Weasley pela cidade, fugindo do hospital.

Antony fuzilou o irmão, por não ter lhe contado, e Harry sentiu-se satisfeito em perceber que o mais novo não sabia de nada.

- Não creio que seja da sua conta, Sr. Potter.

- E eu não creio que o senhor seja dono de tamanha irresponsabilidade. - devolveu Harry prontamente. – O dois poderiam ter se perdido, em vista que ela não lembra de nada e o senhor está cego, poderia ter sido presos pelos trouxas... Enfim posso enumerar nos dedos as coisas que poderiam ter acontecido com ela, eu esperava que a sua amizade com ela lhe fizesse pensar apenas no que é melhor para ela e não em lhe colocar em perigo.

O Tigre realmente não acreditava que estava tendo aquela conversa com o Potter, realmente não era da sua conta, não poderia entender como Ginny teria sido tão ingênua a contar para ele sobre o passeio noturno. E afinal se aquele idiota quadrado achava que era o único que se importava com a ruiva ele deveria cuidar para que não cometesse esse erro novamente.

- Como o senhor mesmo disse eu estou cego, mas não surdo ou com problemas de memória, Sr. Potter devo lhe lembrar que conheço melhor que o senhor poderia imaginar as ruas de minha cidade, mesmo cego ainda consigo metalizar a localização dos lugares, e me orientar. Ao contrário do que o senhor pensa eu ainda consigo distinguir esquerda da direita. E alem de tudo, eu não arrastei a Srta. Weasley, ela foi por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Claro que ela foi por que quis, mas ela está doente!

- Só porque ela perdeu a memória perdeu com ela a capacidade de discernir o que lhe é cabível e o que não é? Acho que Ginny Weasley tem plena noção do que pode ou não pode fazer,e dos limites que deseja quebrar, ela não é mais uma criança, como o senhor deve ter percebido.

- Mesmo assim se há um motivo para ela estar no hospital, não há?

- Ao qual não interfere em nada nas decisões dela. Ou Agora o Senhor quer me dizer que ela não sabe mais o que faz?

- Não, claro que não mas...

- Mas o senhor acha que é capaz de decidir por ela?- Falou Jack sentindo ódio dentro de si.

- Não ponha palavras na minha boca Malfoy!- Harry gritou.

- E o Senhor, Sr. Potter, não alteei a voz para falar com o meu irmão, nos aposentos do mesmo. – falou Antony, seco.

Então neste instante a porta do quarto se abriu:

- /Bom dia Jack, talvez seja cedo, mas eu.../- a ruiva começou a dizer com um sorriso no rosto, então reparou na presença de Harry no local. – Harry ? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bom dia Raposa. – disse Antony.

- Bom dia Ginny, - falou Jack com um meio sorriso nos lábios. – Eu e o seu amigo Potter estávamos tendo uma amigável conversa sobre como eu sou um irresponsável em ter lhe levado para fora do hospital à noite.

- O que?! Quem disse isso?- ela perguntou estupefata- já em inglês.

- O Sr. Potter fez a gentileza de me dizer isso logo que acordei. Não foi mesmo Sr. Potter?- falou Jack satisfeito. O outro parecia um peixe abrindo e fechando a boca sendo que desta não saia absolutamente nenhum som.

- Harry, você cometeu um terrível erro!- ela falou sentindo-se ofendida pelo amigo. - _Eu_ quis ir, _eu_ chamei o Jack! Ele nem sequer queria ir. _Eu_ o convenci.

- Ginny, o que eu quis dizer, foi que você não deveria ter feito isso, não deveria ter saído do hospital, você ainda não está completamente bem... - ele começou sem jeito.

O Potter tinha entrado na chuva agora ele iria se molhar.

- Eu falei ao Sr.Potter que ao meu ver você tinha total capacidade de tomar suas decisões...- disse o Tigre como quem não quer nada, mas sorrindo por dentro.

- Claro que eu sou!- ela falou.

- Ginny você perdeu a memória! E por Merlin ainda está se recuperando!

- Eu sei que eu perdi a memória Harry!- ela falou- Não precisa me lembrar deste fato, eu tomo consciência disso toda vez que eu olho no seu rosto!- ela falou agressiva. - Mas isso não quer dizer que tenha perdido o juízo junto ou o que quer que seja, ainda sou capaz de cuidar de mim mesma...

- Eu não quis dizer isso Ginny!- exclamou Harry.

Ela o olhou magoada e com raiva, e simplesmente disse.

- Desculpe, Tigre eu vinha lhe fazer uma visita, mas eu não esperava... Se você não se importa eu volto aqui outra hora. - ela falou saindo do quarto sem encarar Harry.

Harry se virou zangado para Jack.

- Olha o que você fez!

- Perdão Sr. Potter, mas não fui eu quem invadiu o recinto do senhor lhe chamando de irresponsável, e dizendo que a Srta. Weasley não poderia mais responder por seus atos. - devolveu ele.

Harry limitou-se a andar até a porta sair e batê-la com estrondo às suas costas.

- /Sujeitinho confuso esse, não?/- falou Antony arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- /Cada dia me arranjam um despertador mais esquisito que o outro.../- falou o Tigre desistindo de tentar dormir, e indo ao banheiro terminar de acordar e lavar o rosto.

N/A: oie gente, esse até que foi rápido não é?? Bom agora eu tenho que ir pq eu vou trabalhar em Who are you. Presente de natal atrasado! Meu natal foi um pouco maluco e tudo o mais... mas até que foi bom! A safra de presentes foi boa esse ano...! rsrsrrsrsrsrs E o natal de vocês como foi? Espero que tenha sido bom! Ah gente (assim meio do nada mesmo) alguém já leu a coleção As Brumas de Avalon? Se alguém já tiver lido, poderia dar um alô pq eu to realmente muito fim de ler, parece um história fascinante, mas e não entendo direito porque parece ter outros livros relacionados como a Sacerdotisa de Avalon, e a Dama do Lago, ou A Casa da Floresta... Ai eu não entendo direito. Se alguém se prontificar a me explicar como é o esquema ai eu vou agradecer muito! Pq eu to realmente confusa... foi tudo escrito pela mesma autora, são continuações da história? O filme é só um livro ou todos?

De qualquer forma! Feliz natal atrasado, feliz ano novo adiantado! Muita saúde, mto dinheiro, e felicidade o resto a gente corre atrás! Que os seus desejos se tornem realidade muita criatividade, amor, amizade, e boas fics ai pela frente!

Espero que gostem do capítulo ai de cima!

Mil beijos!

Reviews Fan Fiction:

**Capitam**: bom a reposta desse aki eu jah te mandei por e-mail... então o que tenho a dizer pra ti? bom so q te amoo !!!!

minha faz tudo! Como eu viveria sem essa pessoa? nem eu sei... u.u

**Miaka-ELA**: realmente de vez em quando o TIgre também me dá nos nervos com essa história... mas poxa ai eu penso ele conseguiu tudo que ele queria num momento e no seguinte perdeu tudo... eu fico até mal com isso bixo.. as vezes eu sinto q sou má, mas nao é minha culpa não sou eu que possuo a história ela é que me possui, eu a a capitam descobrimos isso outro dia... quando eu simplesmente não conseguia fazer o que queria com uma fic porque o personagem simplesmente não é assim entende... a história ja tem vida..! ela me controla.mas foi lindo mesmo eles passeando na neve, como nos velhos tempos sabe.. adorei escrever isso! bjaum.. já tava até com saudade de você.. ! naum nos abandone! e ah! quando ao mangá.. não consigo encontrar o anime! é uma pena q tenha acabado.. eu sou loca por eles!!

**CarineCG**: acredite você não foi a unica que achou que o Tigre iria ver quando se transformasse em tigre novamente... por alguns momentos fugazes eu tb achei q isso poderia acontecer, mas afinal Jack é o Tigre, e se o Jack esta cego, o Tigre tb está..., realmente a Ginny tá tendo uma coisa meio que flasbacks.. eu relamente me empolgo quando isso acontece...vamos torcer pra q ela recupere logo a sua memoria! obrigada mesmo pela sua review! e ai o que você achou do capítulo ai em cima!?

**Munyra Fassina**: não fique grata queria o Tigre é quem deveria agradecer.. mas como malfoy .. bem você sabe como ele é... De qualquer forma ele adorou o beijo! e bom só pra não perder o espirito da coisa mandou pergutnar se ele pode escolher o lugar.. rsrsrsrrsrsrs Na verdade ele tem q se manter quieto e se conter na história! Acho q o fato dele ser malfoy ajudou a você gostar dele pra falar a verdade ajudou a todos nós... rsrs mas ele realmente é uma gracinha! e charmoso como o que... não tem como escolher ele ou o draco.. pelo menos não pra mim... por isso eu voto direto na familia malfoy!!! \ o/ de qualquer forma muitíssimo obrigada pela review... e quanto a abaixar a bola do nosso amiguinho felino... eu acho meio dificil so a ruiva mesmo... ou quem sabe o tom cruise se abilita a mais uma missão impossível, mas eu acho que ele prefere mil vezes a ginny que o tom cruise. na verdade eu tenho certeza.. não é claro q essa seja minha opinião afinal, um tom cruise de vez enquanto faria bem a todas nós... uffa! mas chega de lenga lenga minha beta ja dizia q eu falo demais mesmo. então me desculpe pelo aluguel.. e ate a próxima bjaum Nyla Lestrange Malfoy

Reviews Floreios e Borrões:

**Luciana Martins**: não precisa ficar com saudade não ... eles ja estão aqui de novo! obrigada! feliz ano novo! E o que você achou do capítulo ai de cima? espero que tenha gostado eu demorei um pouco ne? mas devo dize que foi pro justa causa, eu estive trabalhando nessa fic todos os dias , quando minha mão não pega no pc... nunca pensou em ver a ginny com alguém que não o Harry...? acontece... você não foi a unica eu garanto! vamos torcer para que ela faça uma boa escolha não é? de qualquer forma, que bom que você está gostando.. eu fico muito feliz! e continuar por aqui!

**carolz Malfoy**: nunca ri tanto com uma review! rsrsrs que bom que você acompanha desde cbm.. essas fics sao minha vida cara... quando cbm acabou eu me senti tão sem chão... mas ai veio bad e eu melhorei ; ) eu amo essa fic...! mas você vai me denunciar pro ibama eh?! rsrsrrsrsrs... como eu ja disse, a história ja tem vida... eu não a controlo ela me controla! acredite não é brincadeira não. Minha beta é testemunha,.. Mas quem sabe um dia tudo se acerte? eu torço para que os dois melhorem... já ta me dando agonia mesmo o Tigre cego.. é tão triste... de vez em quando eu me acabo de chorar por causa dele...mas é a vida. muito obrigada pela review.. adorei !bjão!

(**Nota da beta**: é verdade, eu sou testemunha. Fui uma das poucas, se não fui a única, que tive a chance de ver a anny num ataque dizendo "meu deus capitam!!! Me ajuda, eu não sei o que eu faço! A fic ta tomando conta de mim!!!!!!" é de deixar qualquer um maluco.. rsrsrs.)

**Glααu:** tudo bom comigo e com você? Espero que sim! adorei sua review... e o jeito que você escreve e eu e minha beta achamos o maior barato, acho que foi a mais original que ja vimos... obrigada.. e quanto a demora acredite eu tento não demorar mas so merlin sabe o sufoco que é... agora minha beta ta me ajudando muito.. e ta dano pra ir mais rápido... que bom que você gostou do capítulo, eu suei pra caramba pra escrever esse ai... passei por uma fase não muito criativa, mas espero que goste... bjaum...!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Cap.7 Home Sweet Home, At Last**

Aquela semana se passou com a leve brisa de verão a temperatura ficava cada vez mais agradável com a chegada do verão, e o frio menos rigoroso, podia-se observar os delicados pingentes de gelo derretendo-se sob a luz cálida de um sol revigorado. Nada de sol esfuziante, apenas a esperança de dias melhores que se espalhava pelas ruas e vielas, pelas antigas construções e penetrava o aço prateado e vidro espelhado das construções modernas.

O tempo passava imponente pelas paredes do hospital roubando os segundos sofridos de cada pessoa dentro daquelas paredes, como um Lord a quem todos obedecem e se curvam em reverência ao seu poder absoluto sobre todos. As três últimas semanas haviam sido as mais rápidas que haviam passado dentro daquelas paredes tão iguais, cheias de acontecimentos.

Vega Malfoy havia chegado e modificado totalmente a suas rotinas, Jack aproveitava cada momento livre para treinar Antony que havia se provado um exímio aprendiz em duelos. Já faziam três semanas que eles estavam treinando sem descanso, e ele poderia sentir que Antony estava muito mais fugaz, atento e menos "pirralho". O Tigre podia se dar por satisfeito, Antony não só sempre o derrotara várias vezes como lhe deixara várias escoriações as quais os dois tinha muita dificuldade em esconder de Vega.

Mas Jack queria que ele se esforçasse mais, afinal derrotá-lo não era um grande feito já que ele estava cego e seus reflexos apesar de terem melhorado bastante com o treinamento do irmão ainda estava enferrujados depois de tanto tempo no hospital, e mesmo assim, a visão era quase insubstituível.

Ele e Antony duelavam por horas a fio agora, e ele já não brigava com o Pirralho por isso, afinal ele também havia feito progressos, seus reflexos estavam melhorando com o passar dos treinos, ele poderia ouvir o menor farfalhar que fosse dos feitiços e identificar a direção em que eles ricocheteavam em segundos. Sua mira tinha melhorado bastante, ele já conseguia atingir o oponente mais ou menos no lugar em que desejava, mas ele estava investindo em sua audição, identificando os pontos fracos do oponente, uma respiração ofegante, passos incertos, deslocamentos de ar, indicavam o que ele deveria atacar e onde seu oponente estava fragilizado. Ele se focava nisso e poderia perceber a melhora que havia feito, mas nada poderia ser comparado ainda com o seu desempenho antigo. Ele iria persistir.

Afinal era uma forma de passar o tempo naquele lugar que ele tanto odiava.

Para Ginny aquela também havia sido uma semana agitada, seu pai tivera que ir embora há três dias atrás pois não podia se ausentar todo aquele tempo do seu trabalho, e seu tempo já havia se esgotado, Molly estivera dividida entre ir com o marido e deixar a filha ou ficar coma filha e deixar o marido.

Mas no fim das contas Ginny conseguiu convencer a matriarca Weasley de que ela ficaria bem, seus irmãos estariam com ela, com exceção de Charlie e Bill que tiveram que voltar ao trabalho novamente. Toda uma correria em fazer malas e dar as últimas lembranças, o drama que Molly sempre fazia com os filhos, e então eles voltaram à Inglaterra. O quarto de hospital onde a ruiva se encontrava agora parecia até vazio.

Fred e George haviam descoberto, uma loja de logros na parte bruxa da cidade, e trouxeram várias coisas extraordinárias, mas Pirralho, o mini pufe, é quem realmente se divertia com elas. Havia uma máquina estranha composta por dois barris que transformava o que quer que se colocasse lá dentro em vodka pura, um travesseiro com dentes, um colar magníficos de rubis falsos que enganaria até o mais perito joalheiro, mas que se desfazia em dez anos, pergaminhos que se grudavam em qualquer coisa, obras de arte que se transformavam na paisagem ou retrato do que quer que se ordenasse... As mais diversas coisas.

Tudo que ela não havia feito naquelas últimas três semanas havia sido falar com Jack e Antony. Andrei e Leo haviam visitado-a na semana passada, assim como há três dias junto com Bea. Mas nada de Antony e Jack.

A última vez que haviam se visto havia sido no dia em que Harry invadira o quarto dos Malfoy para brigar com Jack por ter deixado que Ginny saísse do hospital. Por algum motivo ainda desconhecido por ela os dois se detestavam, o que era realmente uma pena, porque ela gostava de ambos, e realmente queria que eles se dessem bem, não via porque não poderiam ser grandes amigos. Mas para Jack e Harry pareciam haver motivos de sobra.

Depois de toda aquela confusão Ginny havia ficado magoada com Harry, mas já estava tudo bem entre os dois, ela simplesmente havia chegado a conclusão que Harry se preocupava demais com ela.

FLASHBACK

- Ginny espere!- ele gritou vendo os cabelos ruivos esvoaçarem nas costas dela enquanto ela se locomovia a passos firmes pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto.

Isso era tudo culpa do Malfoy, aquele idiota! Agora ela deveria estar furiosa, aquela era para ter sido uma conversa particular.- Ginny! Escute...!- ele disse chegando a tempo de impedi-la de bater a porta no seu nariz.

- Harry, eu quero que saia daqui agora...- ela disse sem olhá-lo no rosto, estava transtornada demais, não conseguia acreditar ele havia ido no quarto de Jack para insultá-lo por algo que ele sequer tinha culpa. E o principal, ela havia confiado a história a ele!

-Ginny me escute, eu fiquei preocupado...

- Você ficou preocupado com o que, eu saí e você nem sabia. Como poderia ter ficado preocupado?! Afinal de contas não aconteceu nada comigo.

- Preocupado em você fazer isso novamente, e aquele imbecil deixar!- ele explodiu, segurando-a pelo braço.

Uma onda de fúria subiu pelo estômago da ruiva e ela deus uma safanão em Harry que o fez largar o seu braço de uma vez, ela acertou um tapa no rosto dele, e em dois segundos a face esquerda de Harry estava vermelha e formigando terrivelmente sob a ardência dos seus cinco dedos. Havia sido mais forte que ela, seus olhos faiscavam, e ele desconheceu a pessoa que estava na sua frente, aquela não era Ginny Weasley que ele conheceu, que ele beijou, pela qual ele se apaixonou, a qual ele amava.

- Não se atreva a falar assim dele! Jack não teve absolutamente culpa alguma, eu o convenci, eu insisti para que ele fosse comigo, se ele não fosse eu iria sozinha! – ela falou com a voz sufocada na garganta e trêmula de raiva.

O homem na sua frente parecia sem reação, os olhos verdes que atraiam os seus quando estava sós, estavam escuros e misteriosos. Ela não gostou de vê-lo assim então lhe deu as costas.

- Como você pôde Harry! Eu confiei em você contando tudo que havia acontecido, achei que ficaria feliz por eu poder alguma vez me sentir em casa novamente! E você me trai pelas costas...!

- Eu não a traí!- ele retomou a voz novamente.

- Sinto lhe informar, mas eu ainda tenho um conceito pra traição, ele não se esvaiu com a minha memória e ao contrário do que o senhor pensa eu ainda tenho algum juízo.- ela falou deixando sua mágoa transparecer pela voz.

- Eu não acho que tenha perdido o juízo!

- Acha que não sei o que é melhor para mim!- ela disse bruscamente.

- Não e nada disso!- ele tentou protestar.

Ela se virou para ele.

- Escute aqui Harry, eu não sou uma bonequinha de porcelana encerada em uma redoma de vidro construída por todos vocês! Eu perdi a memória, mas aqui vai uma novidade pra vocês eu não vou conseguir recuperá-la nunca se vocês quiserem me montar! Eu não sou um jogo um quebra cabeça que alguém pode ver qual parte combina mais com a outra e simplesmente encaixa! Estou de saco cheio de ser quem eu não gosto de ser, de cada ato meu ser controlado por alguém, eu não sou uma criança, não sou doente mental!

- Ginny ninguém disse isso de você... - ele falou abismado.

- É o que todos pensam, Molly evitando falar coisas perto de mim, e supervisionando minha comida, Rony todo minuto falando sobre as coisas como se eu fosse um recém nascido que tivesse que ser reeducada, você me tratando como se soubesse de tudo que eu gosto, de tudo que eu preciso, como se soubesse quem eu sou!

- Eu sei quem, você é! Você é Ginny Weasley!

- Bom, deixe-me contar-lhe uma novidade aqui meu nome é Raposa!

- O que você quer dizer com isso?- ele interrogou receoso.

- Como você pode saber quem sou eu se eu sou a Raposa ou a Ginny Weasley? Como você pode ter certeza que eu sou Ginny Weasley se aqui eu sou a Raposa?! Qual é a melhor a Ginny montadinha, delicada, que ganha presentes de natal especiais, que tem uma família enorme, que é protegida por todos eles. Ou a Raposa, que mora na Rússia, que é uma auror, que tem muitos amigos, mas nenhuma família por perto, que corre, que ninguém pode prender, que é amiga do Tigre... Que tem uma vida totalmente diferente do que todos vocês dizem que eu sou. Como você pode decidir entre o Anjo ou o Demônio? Como você pode se nem eu mesma sei o que sou, sei o que sinto?- as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto sem a sua licença, ela não queria chorar não na frente dele, mas aquela agonia no canto dos olhos tornava sua vontade inválida, se tornava uma necessidade. Suas pernas pareciam não agüentá-la, e de repente ela parecia tão cansada. Seus joelhos cederam e ela escorregou lentamente de costas para a parede se permitindo abraçar os joelhos e apenas permanecer ali.

Harry fora rapidamente ao seu encontro, e ela não teve forças para argumentar quando ele lhe pegou no colo e a levou até a cama a deixando deitada, ele se dirigiu até a porta.

- Me desculpe Ginny, eu acho que quis proteger você de viver, ou ao menos de viver a vida que eu não queria que você vivesse, - ele falou sua voz não passava de um sussurro morto e derrotado – o único problema é que eu amo você, mesmo você sendo o anjo e o demônio. Nós todos amamos você. – ele acrescentou desviando os olhos dos dela. E fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ela passou o resto do dia encerrada em seu quarto, se permitiu chorar tudo que tinha entalado no peito, a raiva de estar no hospital, a frustração de não reconhecer sequer um rosto, e a saudade de algo que ela nem sequer sabia que um dia havia existido. Afinal ela não conseguia lembrar...

THE GHOST OF YOU

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Agora ela simplesmente jazia pensativa e solitária no seu quarto, enquanto Pirralho brincava com a máquina de fazer vodka sujando todo o chão aos pés da cama.

Ela decidiu que iria visitá-lo, de uma vez por todas e descobrir porque ela havia sido deixada de lado, por algum motivo aquele pensamento lhe trouxe leves sensações de mal estar que ela identificou como náuseas... Pegou uma capa qualquer no cabide, não era mais preciso longos sobretudo de pele, não fazia mais quase frio, e atualmente ela já se permitia até a sentir um calorzinho ao meio dia. Olhou para Pirralho no chão, fazia tempo que ele também não via Jack, então pegou-o no colo junto com o seu brinquedo e os dois seguiram pelo corredor.

Não demorou muito para ela chegar ao quarto do Tigre, ela pode perceber que o local estava silencioso, _muito_ silencioso. Não dava para ouvir o barulho de conversas, ou qualquer voz, não se ouvia sequer o vento assoviando pelas frestas da janela, ou os passos de Antony ou Jack pelo chão encarpetado. Parecia terrivelmente com um feitiço abafador, ou um feitiço silenciador, ela sabia que era, mesmo que não soubesse o como.

Bateu na porta, ninguém respondeu nada, então um arrepio percorreu a sua nuca em excitação, ela abriu devagar a porta, então barulhos de coisas explodindo, raios e feitiços invadiram seus ouvidos. Ela se assustou de imediato com o que viu, Antony e Jack estavam tomados no meio de um duelo espetacular, e implacável, os dois pareciam ferozes inimigos, a mira de Antony era perfeita, mas Jack fazia contorcionismos para evitar ser atingido usando vários objetos como escudo, e atacava com alguma precisão, mesmo que sua mira fosse um tanto falha, mas mesmo assim muito boa para alguém cego. Ela estava paralisada no meio do duelo, não entendia como Jack conseguia ter alguma mira e se perguntou como ele saberia para onde estava lançando seus feitiços e maldições. Então ela se moveu para perto dele, e mais do que rápido ele se virou na sua direção e uma maldição veio zunindo pelo ar na direção da sua cabeça, ela se abaixou e foi por pouco.

Suas respiração estava ofegante com o susto.

- Raposa!-gritou Antony.

Jack parou imediatamente de lançar feitiços e todo o tipo de maldições e raios naquela direção, quando ou ouviu a voz do irmão soar a alguns metros na direção oposta a qual ele estava mirando. Sua mente raciocinou quase na velocidade da luz: se Antony não estava naquele local, então a única pessoa que poderia estar lá...

- Ginny!- ele falou andando apressado até ela uma expressão preocupada enrugava o seu cenho sem piedade alguma.- /Você está bem?! Por Merlin você está bem/

- /Está tudo bem, eu consegui desviar por pouco.../- ela falou ainda não acreditando no que via, então flashs percorreram seus olhos na rapidez de um foguete:

Uma rua que estava lotada de desespero, pessoas chorando, pessoas gritando, muitos feitiços, explosões... Um calor esfuziante, muita areia, um estrondo e a parede ao seu lado tem um buraco admirável um pensamento sobressaiu-se em sua mente "Belo feitiço explosivo...!" e de repente ela já estava lançar maldições na direção oposta mirando pelo buraco.

Ela pareceu aterrissar com impacto no chão do hospital, a respiração ofegante como se houvesse corrido uma maratona, ou melhor como se ela realmente tivesse acabado de chegar daqueles lugares, como se ela tivesse realmente vivido aquelas cenas.

- /Ginny responda! O que está acontecendo...!?Seleena!/ - gritava Jack sacudindo-a, e sua voz demonstrava um tantinho de desespero reprimido no tom.

- /Eu vou chamar um curandeiro!/- disse Antony indo em direção à porta.

- /Não!/- ela finalmente se manifestou, seu tom de voz firme e decidido. Um sorriso se formava eu seus olhos e aos poucos desceu até seus lábios, um entusiasmo impressionante tomou conta de seu estômago que já não era mais seu afinal, aquela sensação de frio na barriga não era sua conhecida, mas ela lembrava perfeitamente dela.

Ela_ lembrava!_

- /Jack eu lembrei!/- lá disse sua voz não passava de um sussurro qualquer quase inaudível

- /Você... Você... Você o que?/- ele perguntou e afastando receoso dela, imaginando ter ouvido errado, ou simplesmente não ter associado a frase dita pelos lábios trêmulos da ruiva.

- /Eu lembrei.../- ela repetiu como quem saboreia as palavras, e experimenta dizê-las pela primeira vez.

- /Raposa o que você está querendo dizer é que você lembrou, lembrou de tudo?!/- perguntou Antony ansioso.

- /Não./- ela falou com sua voz soando normal ao seus ouvidos.

- /Do que você lembrou... Exatamente?/- perguntou Jack, seu coração batia em descompasso, e ele sentia como se estivesse prestes a enfartar, sua respiração saia em arquejos, mas sua necessidade de oxigênio parecia simplesmente não estar saciada, ele sentia-se afogar num mar sem água alguma. Uma pontada forte, o fez libertar um pensamento e ascender uma leve chama de esperança, o que ela teria lembrado? Será que ela teria lembrado dele? Teria a ruiva lembrado_ deles_?

Nada pareceu demorar tanto quanto a reposta que veio daqueles lábios invisíveis a seus olhos e totalmente visíveis a sua mente. Pareceram séculos, eras, uma espera tortuosa que a cada minuto parecia sufocá-lo com suas mãos tão sólidas e inexistentes. A ansiedade a devorá-lo impiedosamente pro dentro, a quase iminente decepção espremida contra parede de um quarto qualquer em sua mente acelerada. Nunca havia ansiado tanto na vida por algo, não ao menos que ele pudesse se lembrar.

- /Uma rua, uma rua cheia de pessoas gritando, e feitiços ricocheteando a todos os lados, uma sacada desabando... Depois areia, muita areia, e um calor sufocante, e _eu_, eu lembrei de mim! Era eu ali lançando feitiços e explodindo paredes./- ela aprecia impressionada consigo mesma, como se houvesse recebido a visita de um deus ou anjo.

Seu sorriso parecia emanar algo que não emanava a muito tempo, pela primeira vez desde que acordara naquele hospital ela parecia sorrir de verdade.

- /A parte de área e calor poderia ser o Marrocos./- disse Antony, ao seu lado. - /Nada mais relacionado a isso?/

- /Não./

- /Essa rua da qual você falou, você reconheceu essa rua?/- perguntou Jack delicadamente.

- /Não sei.../- ela disse parando para pensar - /A sensação era de que eu morava lá, mas não tenho certeza./

- /Eu tenho./- ele falou sorrindo para ela. - /Você mora lá. Esse foi o dia em que as Sombras atacaram a nossa rua./

- /Sombras? Não foi eliminá-las, nossa missão, na qual aconteceu o acidente que nos deixou assim? Fomos atacados por uma dessas pessoas, não foi isso que você me disse?/- ela o interrogou ávida por uma confirmação urgente.

- /Essas mesmas./- falou Antony. - /Raposa isso é incrível! Você está melhorando! Quem sabe com essas memórias venham muitas outras./- ele continuou otimista.

- /Quem sabe.../- ela falando e não conseguindo deixar de ter pequenas faíscas incandescentes de esperança.

- /Seleena precisa ficar sabendo disso./- disse Jack feliz por ela.

Os outros dois concordaram com a cabeça, todos estavam emudecidos pela magnitude do que havia acabado de acontecer, e mesmo as esperanças do Tigre terem sido de fato parcialmente frustradas, algo havia sido reascendido em seu peito. Talvez aquilo fossem sinais de novos tempos, e ele até sentia como se aquele hospital não fosse tão ruim como ele havia imaginado todas aquelas semanas encerradas ali dentro.

Suas atenções estavam todas distraídas quando um barulho semelhante a um pequeno arroto e um baque quase inaudível soaram. Ginny desviou por milésimos de segundos os olhos para a direção do som e assim sua atenção.

- Pirrralho!- ela gritou ao olhar o mini pufe lilás desacordado ao lado da máquina de fazer vodka.

Os curandeiros foram chamados e o mini pufe reanimado de seu coma alcoólico, ele havia bebido vodka demais. Seleena não sabia se ria ou se ficava brava com os dois, se não fosse trágica a situação seria cômica, ela era chamada com emergência para tirar um bichinho que ela sequer havia visto a vida do coma alcoólico, realmente aquilo só poderia ser coisa do Tigre e da Raposa. Ultimamente, ela havia notado alguma melhora em ambos, Jack é claro era um caso mais difícil, a quantidade de poção para animar que ele havia tomado, estava impregnada em seu corpo, em seu sangue e bloqueava o efeito de qualquer outro remédio.

Era somente por isso que ela o mantinha ali. Caso contrário ele poderia estar tomando os medicamentos em casa com uma enfermeira ou ele mesmo se conseguisse lembrar os horários, o que ela duvidava, mas de qualquer forma nenhuma de suas enfermeiras se oporia a este trabalho. Ele era terrível.

Notícias boas haviam chegado a ela nos três dias passados, a Raposa estava tendo flashes do passado. Isso era realmente muito bom, pois o estado dela era imprevisível, já que ninguém poderia saber se ela recuperaria a memória toda algum dia, ela poderia recuperar só partes, assim como poderia recuperá-la toda. Ela achava que haviam grandes chances de ela ficar boa mesmo que demorasse, o tempo que ela levaria para uma recuperação mesmo parcial era impossível de ser previsto também, poderia vir tudo de uma vez, ou simplesmente poderia demorar anos... Mesmo assim a notícia de que ela começara a se lembrar de coisas esparsas já era um progresso muito grande. Um ótimo sinal.

Seleena vinha pensando cada vez mais no que Antony lhe propôs a alguns dias, e como ele prometera não havia contado nada ao irmão. Deixar que Jack e a Raposa fizessem um passeio, de preferência em suas casas, ela fora contra de imediato, essa seria a oportunidade perfeita que Jack precisaria para arranjar alguma confusão. Ele poderia tentar fugir, ou aprontar alguma. Ela tinha suas suspeitas de que ele já havia realizado tentativas, só não sabia se estas tinham sido bem sucedidas ou não.

Mas agora que ela parava para pensar direito poderia ser algo que fizesse bem para ele, ela temia que tivesse que recorrer para uma desintoxicação mágica, com Jack, esse era um processo doloroso e sofrido que ela raramente tinha que usar, mas ainda assim não era garantia de que ele voltasse a enxergar com o tratamento depois de uma desintoxicação, mas por si só já aumentava as chances dele. Ela tinha esperança nele, algo lhe dizia que o Tigre não era uma presa fácil de ser derrubada. Ele ainda iria lutar para voltar.

Mas ela era uma curandeira, não poderia confiar a saúde de seus pacientes em suas esperanças, então talvez servisse como uma readaptação para ele, sentir como é o mundo lá fora agora na sua nova condição. Talvez Antony estivesse certo.

No caso de Ginny, agora ela via grande importância nisto, ela precisava entrar em contato com a sua antiga vida, com os objetos que marcaram seu dia a dia, com as lembranças da antiga Ginny Weasley. Por isso ela considerara uma boa alternativa ela voltar à Inglaterra com seus parentes quando melhorasse, e assim como Jack tomar seus medicamentos em casa, mas achava muito cedo para ela se ausentar de seus cuidados. Por isso uma ida ao seu antigo apartamento seria de bom início.

Quem sabe algo mais. Ivanovitch havia comentado algo sobre uma cerimônia de condecoração para os dois, o mais rápido possível, disse para alertá-lo assim que os dois pudessem deixar o hospital nem que fosse por algumas horas.

Talvez fosse hora para isso. Ela acreditava que isso os deixaria felizes, sorriu consigo mesma e rumou para o quarto do senhor Malfoy.

The lights go out and I can't be saved

Tides that I tried to swim against

Have brought me down upon my knees

Oh I beg, I beg and I plead

Singing

Come out of the things unsaid

Shoot an apple off my head

And a trouble that can't be named

A tiger's waiting to be tamed

Singing

A Mãe dos dois se encontrava sentada na cabeceira da cama passando a mão lentamente pelos cabelos do filho, nunca havia visto a mãe dos dois até o dia em que ela irrompera pelo hospital a dentro, exalando intransigência e elegância, desesperada pelo filho. Mas ela entendia, um filho poderia virar a cabeça de qualquer mãe. Antony pelo visto não estava presente, deveria estar trabalhando, em seu lugar estavam Andrei e Leo.

- /Bom dia Tigre./- disse ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

- /Bom dia Seleena, a que devo a honra de sua visita? Não creio que esteja na hora do meu remédio ainda, estou certo?/

- /Está querido não é hora do seu remédio ainda./- falou sua mãe.

- /Bom dia Sra. Malfoy, Bom dia Andrei e Leo./

- /Bom dia./- responderam todos ainda que já fosse quase hora do almoço.

- /Estávamos quase que com saudades de você Seleena./- brincou Leo.

- /Realmente tivemos que fazer uma pequena viagem e chegamos a pouco tempo./- explicou Andrei.

- /Sabe é difícil achar enfermeiras assim tão sexy como você hoje em dia/- disse Leo lhe dirigindo uma piscadela.

Não se deu o trabalho de corar com aquela observação.

- /Será que nem na presença da mãe do seu amigo você mede suas palavras?/- foi tudo que ela disse, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- /Perdoe este trago minha mãe, ele não fez por mal, é que lhe faltam alguns neurônios, sabe? Complicações do parto./- falou Jack.

- /Muito engraçado Tigre./- desdenhou Leo. - /Desculpe Sra. Malfoy./

- /Não se preocupe, eu criei meus dois filhos, e bem, vocês já sabem como os dois são, pode-se dizer que já estou acostumada a ouvir este tipo de impropérios./- ela disse,

arrancando risos dos outros e da curandeira.

- /Mas devo anunciar que infelizmente minha visita ao Tigre não, possui fins sentimentais./

- /Você destruiu minhas esperanças Selly!/- ele falou lhe inventando apelido que sabia que ela iria detestar.

- /Embora seja um notícia da qual creio que o Senhor irá gostar Tigre./

- /Por favor, somos todos ouvidos./- disse Andrei, agora já curioso.

-/Eu pensei bem, cheguei a conclusão de que um passeio fará muito bem a você e à Raposa./

Silêncio.

- /O que você quer dizer com "um passeio"/- ele perguntou serio.

- /Uma ida ao seu apartamento,um almoço fora e uma ida rápida ao ministério quem sabe./- ela sugeriu sorrindo como quem sabe das coisas.- /Nada muito extravagante, se é que você me entende./

- /Você quer dizer que tenho permissão para sair do hospital?/- ele perguntou incrédulo.

Ela se permitiu aumentar o sorriso diante da cara incrédula e feliz que começava a se formar na face do homem a sua frente.

- /Desde que se comprometa em voltar e tenha uma companhia, o que eu creio que não seja problema, o Senhor e a Srta. Weasley tem permissão para ir./- ela falou.- /Mas entenderei perfeitamente se não quiser ir ou preferir ficar por aqui./

- /Não mesmo!Me diga a hora em que poderei sair e você me terá fora daqui antes que imagina./- ele falou gargalhando de felicidade.

- /Viu Tigre, a gente te falou que não demoraria e você estaria fora daqui novamente!/- comemorou Andrei.

- /Vamos com calma Andrei. Eu quero o Sr. Malfoy de volta aqui no máximo até as sete da noite ele tem horário certo para a sua medicação./- ela adverteu.

- /Quando a gente pode sair?/- perguntou Jack sentando-se na cama.

- /Assim que eu comunicar a Raposa e você estiver pronto, creio que irá apreciar a presença dela se ela for junto, não?/

- /Isso não é nem pergunta que se faça./- sorriu Leo.

- /Finalmente irei conhecer a tão falada Raposa./- falou Vega sorrindo ao ver o filho alegre como não o via a tempos.

- /Agora se me dão licença, tenho que dar as boas novas a minha outra paciente./- e dizendo isso Seleena os deixou comemorando as notícias no quarto, ela tinha que enviar uma coruja a Ivanovitch avisando que o Tigre e Raposa iria passar pelo ministério por esta tarde.

You are

You are

Quando voltava da ala das corujas encontrou sua paciente no meio do corredor cruzando seu caminho.

- /Muito bem Srta. Weasley, vejo que já está se sentindo melhor./

- /Na minha opinião Seleena eu estaria fora do hospital./- ela falou sorrindo bem disposta.

- /Ainda bem para você Raposa, não é você quem decide isso./- devolveu a curandeira sorrindo.

- /Eu estava indo fazer uma visita ao Jack./- ela explicou-se.

- /É mesmo? O seu amigo o Sr. Potter não apareceu por aqui hoje.?/

-/Não, o Harry deve chegar só depois do almoço, ele não dormiu essa noite toda, ficou acordado o tempo todo./- ela disse.

-/Bom se eu fosse você eu acho que lhe mandaria uma coruja para que ele viesse um pouco mais tarde./- disse a Seleena com um sorriso misterioso no rosto.

- /Se a intenção era me deixar curiosa você conseguiu Seleena./

- /Bom saber./- ela falou impassível apenas aquele sorriso que brincava em seus lábios e fazia a ruiva sentir um formigamento no estômago havida por saber o que a aguardava.

- /Vamos diga logo, não me deixe nessa tensão. É algo bom não é?/

- /O que você acha?/- brincou a loira um pouco mais se divertindo em ver os olhos brilhantes e castanhos cheios de expectativas.

- /Espero que seja bom./

- /Continue seu caminho logo saberá./- disse a outra.

-/Você não fará essa maldade. Não me deixará me roendo de curiosidade./

-/Porque privar o Tigre de lhe contar as novidades?/

A ruiva não esperou mais nenhuma palavra sequer e saiu em uma corrida desabalada até o quarto de Jack seu coração palpitando pelas respostas, algo lhe dizia que seriam boas, que algo poderia mudar tudo.

- /Jack!/- ela irrompeu na sala como um furacão rubro assustando todos que estavam por lá.

Todos no recinto pareceram olhar para ela, Andrei e Leo estavam presentes, Andrei com uma expressão surpresa em vê-la ali, e Leo com aquele sorrisinho zombeteiro e divertido em vê-la. Ela não os via há algum tempo, e de repente parecia séculos sem vê-los. Ela sorriu radiante para os dois, os cabelos bagunçados pela corrida, as maçãs do rosto afogueadas pelo esforço de correr até ali, mas olhos alegre e os sorriso bonito e disposto. A curiosidade era latente em sua mente, mas a surpresa em ver os amigos era imensamente mais agradável e intensa.

Quando estava prestes a abraçá-los, notou mais alguém sentada em uma poltrona ao lado, uma mulher de pose formal que a fitava com leve interesse e curiosidade, o seu olhar era severo, e seus olhos azuis escuro, o rosto palidamente elegante, e os cabelos presos em um coque, bem feito. Trajava roupas um tanto pesadas para a época, o que lhe dizia que ela não era de lá, em seu pescoço uma fina corrente de prata com um pingente em forma de gota, era um brilhante, denunciava seu status social elevado.

Ginny corou imensamente ao ver a senhora encarando-a abaixou os olhos de imediato. Sua euforia interna sendo abafada sentindo-se uma idiota mal educada.

- /Raposa quando tempo!/- disse Leo levantando-se da cama do Tigre onde estivera deitado, e indo abraçá-la.

Ginny devolveu-lhe o abraço tímida pelo olhares da senhora desconhecida.

Leo sorriu da reação da ruiva, era divertido ver como aquela mulher tinha o poder de deixar as pessoas sem graça com a sua elegância que exalava por todos os poros.

- /Sentimos sua falta./- disse Andrei também a abraçando, e percebendo a causa da diversão de Leo, apiedou-se da amiga. – Acredito que vocês duas não se conhecem.- ele começou um tentativa de apresentação, mas foi interrompido no ato.

- /Está, minha cara Raposa, é a mãe do seu eterno amor Vega Malfoy./ - disse Leo ainda achando graça.

- /Mãe do Jack...?/- ela perguntou incerta, e desconcertada.

- /Exatamente senhorita, por fim nos conhecemos, meus filhos falam muito de você./

- / Honrada em conhecê-la Sra. Malfoy./- ela falou apertando a mão.

- /Igualmente./- ela disse. - /Meu filho mais velho escolhe muitíssimo bem, e não mentiu uma só vez com relação a sua beleza./ - Ginny corou mais ainda com os elogios.

- /Obrigada Sra. Malfoy./

- /Mas acredito que você tenha vindo aqui para falar com meu filho. Irei chamá-lo para senhorita./-ela falou, então bateu na porta do banheiro.- /Jack!?/

O Tigre respondeu com a voz abafada vinda de dentro do banheiro.

- /Mamãe eu já disse que estou bem!/

- /Não é isso. /- ela respondeu ríspida. - /Você tem visita./

Jack não respondeu, ouviu-se alguns barulhos vindos do interior do banheiro, e depois de alguns minutos a porta se abriu. Ele vestia uma camisa social preta com mangas assim como a calça e parecia estar prestes a ir a algum lugar.

- /Bom dia Ginny.Você já está pronta para irmos?/- ele disse direto.

- /Bom dia para você também, e vamos a algum lugar?/- ela perguntou confusa, e um tanto surpresa por ele saber que era ela.

- /Seleena não lhe contou?/- ele disse para ela.

- /Cruzei com ela no caminho para cá, mas ela apenas fez o favor de me deixar curiosa./

- /Fico feliz em saber que já era sua intenção me visitar,mas o que está querendo me dizer é que ainda não sabe das boas novas?/- ele perguntou soando incrédulo.

- /É o que parece querido, então seja um cavalheiro e conte a ela./- interferiu sua mãe.

- /Exatamente Sra. Malfoy./- ela falou concordando. -/Sua curandeira puxa saco oficial, disse que não queria lhe privar o prazer de me contar tão esperada notícia./- ela disse bufando de curiosidade.

Jack não conteve a gargalhada e passando a toalha nos cabelos de forma displicente para enxugá-los caminhou até a mãe, esta já sabia qual era o pedido mudo do filho e começou a dobrar o punho direito da camisa.

- /Estamos livres por um dia./

- /Como assim?/- ela perguntou não entendendo.

- /O Sr. Malfoy aqui, quis dizer que Seleena autorizou os dois a fazerem um tour pela cidade. Isto é desde que voltem no horário marcado, e estejam acompanhados de alguém responsável./- disse Andrei rindo do sorriso que ia se formando nos lábios da ruiva, e do riso radiante já exposto no rosto do amigo.

- /E estas pessoas seriam eu e o Andrei, aqui./- falou Leo apontando para o outro.

- /Bom então nós já sabemos que nunca sairemos daqui, Seleena especificou alguém responsável./- disse Jack com um meio sorriso.

- /Muito engraçadinho Tigre./- disse Andrei.

- /Vamos sair daqui! Jack vamos poder sair!/- ela disse radiante, e correndo na sua direção para abraçá-lo, ele a girou no ar ouvindo o barulho gostoso da sua risada que pareciam cascatas se derramando sobre pedra. Ultimamente era assim que ele costumava vê-la, e mais uma vez seu coração latejou de leve num misto de frustração e alegria. Era maravilhoso poder vê-la tão feliz como ele não tinha essa oportunidade há mais tempo do que poderia se lembrar, e frustrante não poder vê-la.

Mesmo assim devolveu o sorriso. Hoje também era o seu dia de sorrir.

Cada passo eram quilômetros vencidos, cada segundo até a saída do hospital eram milênios a se passarem na velocidade impressionante de uma lesma manca. Quando sentiu o vento leve e frio no rosto que indicava o início de verão, ele soube teve certeza que estava fora do seu inferno, não conteve um júbilo que abalou seu interior e se exteriorizou com um leve meio sorriso.

- /Eu vou conhecer nossas casas...?/- ela perguntou observando a rua lá fora.

- /Sim./- ele respondeu.

- /Vocês querem ir primeiro nos apartamentos?/- perguntou Leo.

- /Queremos./- disse Ginny ansiosa sem esperar por uma resposta do Tigre, ele sorriu entendendo a ansiedade dela.

- /Então iremos./- disse Andrei - /Tigre você consegue aparatar sozinho, Raposa você vem comigo já que não lembra do local. Vamos aparatar na portaria./

- /Espera ai, para tudo./- disse Leo soando indignado.

- /O que foi Leo?/- perguntou Andrei.

- /Por que a Raposa vai com _você_? Achei que seu lance era a Bea./

- / Vai se lascar Leo!Você quer levá-la é isso, não tem problema.../- falou Andrei irritado com a menção de Beatrice.

Leo sorriu da irritação do amigo.

- /Vamos parar vocês dois, estamos perdendo tempo!/- ralhou a ruiva.

- /Tudo bem Raposa você vem comigo, eu sempre achei que do grupo eu era quem aparatava melhor./- disse Leo. E segurando a mão dela sumiu no ar.

- /Aquele bastardo./- falou Andrei, para logo a seguir e desaparecer também.

Jack soltou um longo suspiro, estava indo para casa.

E desapareceu também, sem conseguir evitar um leve sorriso nos rosto.

O cheiro conhecido de jasmim invadiu seu nariz sem pedir licença embriagando sua mente com lembranças do que parecia haver se passado séculos atrás. Risos, piadas, olhares, conversas, tapas e muito beliscões, ele parecia poder viver tudo aquilo no cheiro de jasmim que impregnava o ar de forma quase cruel. Ele estava em casa.

Na porta do prédio havia um pé de jasmim que havia sido plantado ali com um feitiço que fazia com que o seu cheiro mantesse os trouxas afastados, Jack adorava o cheiro de Jasmim, era o cheiro do perfume que sua mãe usava quando ele e Antony eram crianças. Ele e a Raposa haviam tantas vezes sentado nos degraus de entrada enquanto o porteiro dormia a sono e roncos soltos. Ele sorriu.

- /Chegamos./- ele falou, indo na direção do cheiro.

Os outros faziam um silêncio sobrenatural, Leo e Andrei não sabiam como agir, parecia ser a primeira vez que estava visitando Jack ou a Raposa. De qualquer forma era estranho vê-lo em qualquer lugar que não fosse o hospital que os dois tanto odiavam.

Ginny, sentia-se como se estivesse em outro mundo sentindo o sol que não pelas janelas do hospital, e olhando a paisagem que outrora lhe fora tão familiar. Sentia um leve formigamento no estômago ao qual ela atribuiu ao fato de estar nervosa. Gostou imensamente da primeira impressão o cheiro de jasmim era maravilhoso, e ela tinha impressão de que passaria horas apenas na portaria sentindo o maravilhosos cheiro que se desprendia da planta.

- /Então vamos?/- perguntou Leo.

A ruiva pareceu ser tirada de um transe profundo quando respondeu.

- /Vamos./-ela segurou a mão de Jack e os dois entraram no prédio.

Confusion that never stops

closing walls and ticking clocks

Gonna

Come back and take you home

I could not stop, that you now know

Singing

Come out upon my seas

Cursed missed opportunities

Am I a part of the cure

Or am I part of the disease

Singing

Escadas intermináveis, Jack contava degrau por degrau, cada um sendo único ao passo de seus pés insensíveis, cada mísero ruído registrado como em uma fotografia, era surreal demais, a primeira vez em séculos que ele pisava em casa, nunca havia voltado para casa tão diferente.

Então todos param, eles haviam chegado.

Não se conteve e empurrou a porta que rangeu com vontade, deu dois passo sentiu o carpete macio, tocou as paredes brancas, adentrou o cômodo e sentiu as grossas cortinas de veludo estrangulando a claridade como se o sol lá fora fosse devastador. Seus olhos arderam, ele reconheceu cada pedaço, cada mínimo detalhe daquele apartamento. Não esbarrou em nada, tocou no quadro que sabia estar lá, na moldura de vidro do certificado de 1ª Ordem que ganhara a alguns anos do ministério pela captura de um bruxo das trevas um tanto rebelde.

Sua voz perdeu-se na garganta, ele jogou-se em sua poltrona preferida de verde lodo, tantas vezes... Deixou-se sufocar pelo mar de lembranças que insistia em afogar e tomar-lhe sua alma para si.

You are, you are

You are, you are

You are, you are

You are, you are

- /Este lugar é fantástico!/- disse Ginny em um fiapo de voz.- /Eu moro aqui./- ela confirmou para si mesma, com se fosse algo que há muito tempo já sabia.

O Tigre sentiu uma pontada desagradável no peito, ela achava que aquela era sua casa.

- /Ginny você tem certeza do que está dizendo?/- ele falou, soando incerto.

- /Tenho./- ela disse, e enveredou por dentro do apartamento. Percorreu o corredor do quarto de hospedes.

Chegou ao quarto no fim do estreito corredor, tocou na maçaneta prateada, e foi como se apertasse um botão

_Ela estava deitada na cama grande de lençóis brancos e cobertas pretas, algo fazia barulho, ela sorriu. Um filme, estava assistindo um filme, olhou para o lado Jack estava ao seu lado, ele sorriu de volta. Estava deitado de forma displicente na cama sorrindo um sorriso maroto. A janela do outro lado do quarto as cortinas negras escancaradas mostravam o céu escuro da noite, as estrelas límpidas mergulhadas no mar negro como pequenas lâmpadas de faróis._

And nothing else compares

Oh! nothing else compares

And nothing else compares

_De repente ela não estava mais com insônia, e suas pálpebras estavam tão pesadas, que ela parecia embriagada pelo calor das cobertas, sentia-se segura entre as cobertas, amanhã ela trataria dos problemas, amanhã ela iria para casa, agora ela estava muito cansada. _

_O cheiro de Hortelã que se desprendia do travesseiro a levou para longe e seus olhos se fecharam antes que ela pudesse desfazer o sorriso em seus lábios._

A sua frente estava a cama, a janela do outro lado do quarto com as mesmas cortinas negras de veludo que pareciam pesar toneladas, o mesmo cheiro de hortelã.

Um frio invadiu sua barriga,e a pergunta saiu de seus lábios antes que ela soubesse o que estava fazendo.

- /Jack, somos casados?!/- ela falou sentindo sue estômago se revirar, era impossível ela ser casada, sabia que jamais esqueceria se fosse, jamais seria capaz. Eles teriam lhe dito o Tigre teria lhe contado se fossem casados. Ele não faria isso com ela, ele não a deixaria sozinha no escuro doloroso da ignorância, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas mornas que não pediram permissão para cair, e mesmo assim o fizeram.

Ela se virou de costas e lá estava ele seu olhar vago e gelado, ele parecia sem voz, mas seus olhos cegos não mentiam na expressão e era surpresa.

- /Não./- ele falou suspirando cansado.

- /Não que fosse por falta de interesse./- disse Leo que chegou ao quarto seguido de Andrei, este lhe deu um beliscão para que se calasse.

- /Não minta./- ela implorou as lágrimas caindo silenciosamente pelo seu rosto, sem ela ao menos saber que chorava.

- /Não estou mentindo./- ela falou sombrio.

Uma pontada desagradável novamente alastrou-se pelo seu peito,e a ruiva sentiu um gosto levemente amargo nos lábios. Olhou para Andrei e Leo por um confirmação.

- /Ele está falando a verdade./- disse Leo, que pela primeira vez no dia estava serio.

- /Raposa este apartamento não é onde você mora./- começou Andrei delicadamente

Sua mente agora era uma turbilhão.

O Tigre acenou que não com a cabeça.

- /Mas eu lembrei./- ela disse com a voz falha

- /Lembrou do que?/- perguntou o Tigre sentindo suas mãos agora tremulas, seria assim todas as vezes que ela tivesse os flash, todas as vezes. Ele se perguntaria se ela haveria lembrado...

- /Eu lembrei do quarto, da cama, a janela com as cortinas abertas, era noite. Você estava deitado ao meu lado, eu dormi. Estava com insônia. Como pode não ser?!/

- /Você sempre fazia isso quando estava com insônia, me acordava, algumas vezes eu já estava acordado, mas na maioria das vezes não, e ai você me derrubava da cama, ou me acordava passando a mão no meu rosto./- ele disse, sentindo seus olhos marejarem também.

Conteve.

- /O cheiro de hortelã no travesseiro... A sensação.../- ela balbuciava para si mesma.

- /Você sempre disse que o travesseiro tinha cheiro de hortelã./

- /A sensação./- ela repetiu convicta.

- /Que sensação?/

- /Uma sensação de segurança antes de adormecer./- ela explicou.

Ele foi até a sua direção e a envolveu no braços em um abraço sincero, ela enterrou o rosto na sua camisa e as lágrimas sumiram no tecido.

- /Ginny, nós não somos casados, nem você mora aqui./- ele disse confuso.

- /Então.../- ela disse insegura.

- /Eu moro aqui./

Então de repente algo dentro dela lhe confirmou, era verdade cada palavra. Ela não morava ali. Desistiu de limpar os olhos e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo seu rosto.

You are, you are

Home, home where I wanted to go

Home, home where I wanted to go

Home, home where I wanted to go (You are)

Home, home where I wanted to go (You are)

N/A: Aula novamente gente eu to no segundo anoooooooo! Não consigo acreditar, minha meta este ano era estudar até secar os olhos mas pelo visto não está dando muito certo... rsrsrsrs Alguém sabe como em ajudar com isso? Hehehe

Me sinto um tanto quanto vagabunda com isso, mas ah deixa pra lá suponho que ninguém queira saber disso mesmo. Esse ai é o capítulo! Eu estava ansiando por escrever este capitulo, mas acabou que não deu pra escrever tudo nele como eu queria, faltou coisa que vem no cap. Seguinte.

Obrigada pela paciência e pelas reviews.

**REVIEWS:**

Anne Black de Morte: Mil perdões pela sua review! Perdão mesmo.

E tudo que eu peço no momento é que você NÃO me mate. Apesar de eu querer fazer isso eu mesma. Fico honrada que tenha criado a sua conta só para falar comigo!  Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou colocar meu msn aqui ai você me add e pode com toda permissão do mundo em passar um sermão daqueles com direito a palavrão e tudo se eu demorar de novo tá blz?

Lá vai, é ai você só diz quem é você, o nick sabe? Pra eu poder reconhecer. Obrigada pela paciência mais uma vez desculpas e mil beijos.

CarineCG: caramba não agora eu to assustada você é vidente ou o que? Como você sabia que ela ia deixar eles passearem como parte do tratamento? Nossa! Anny se ajoelha a seus pés Você pode me dizer se vou receber muitas reviews no próximo capítulo ohh milagrosa vidente? Rrsrsrs brincadeira. Mas eu fiquei impressionada. Ahh obrigada pela review e que bom que você gostou do capítulo, quanto ao Harry eu me pergunto se a culpa é minha de todo mundo achar ele chato, bom essas não eram as minhas intenções... bjaum

Miaka-ELA: Nossa senhora fiquei até com medo! Que mente diabólica! Miaka o harry que se cuide não é, se não você acaba com ele! nossa gente, vou abrir uma campanha "não matem Harry ele é um bom cara". Obrigada pela review e pelo carinho! Beijos

Carol Good God: Harry ta mal esses últimos tempos, mas prometo que ele ainda terá seu momento de glória. Coitadinho. Ginny melhorando cada vez mais não é? Eu fico super feliz!!!! ))) Estamos todos na torcida para que ela recupere sua memória completa e passe da fase dos flash. Muito obrigada pelos elogios! E bom se meus capítulos forem tão bons quanto você clama, eu vou ao céu e volto de felicidade! Rsrsrrs bjos

Munyra Fassina: Nyla!!! Tava com saudades! Rsrss ri muito com a sua review, mandando o Harry arrumar as coisinhas e ir embora, eu imaginei ele certinho com um cabo de vassoura no ombro e uma trouxinha de roupas na ponta andando de cabeça baixa e arrastando os pés! Meu merlin ri muito!! Jack é um charme e ninguém pode negar, acho que só louco mesmo. Quero um desses na minha vida Merlin! Seja bonzinho comigo! Papai Noel que tal o presente de natal atrasado? Eu fui uma boa garota! Suponho que se você gostou do anterior vai gostar também desse aquii, e agora é só aguardar o próximo! Muito obrigada pela review e pela paciência!bejooooooooooo!

TJ2112: srsrsrs nervosa é.. cara e imagine eu que quero escrever essa cena desde que a fic foi ao ar! Bixo tava morrendo de vontade, já até sonhei com esse cap ai d cima! Rsrsrsrsr!

Que bom que você gostou, mas não se descabele eu num vou abandonar essa fic, pode fica tranqüila!

Obrigada por tudo! Até a próxima muitos abraços e bjos


	9. Capítulo 8

**Cap 8. Where'd you go?**

Ginny deixou o apartamento relutante, não queria deixar aquele recinto, ela se sentia tão incrivelmente bem no local. E o cheiro de hortelã! Foi um sacrifício subir mais escadas e sentir que a cada degrau ela estava um pouco mais longe do que parecia ser algo como um templo. Então ela viu-se de frente para uma porta branca e lisa, sem olho-mágico, sem sequer um entalhe usual, nada que lhe desse uma graça especial ou qualquer floreio mágico. Uma ausência total. Neutra.

Where'd you go?

I miss you so,

Seems like it's been forever,

That you've been gone.

Era ali, ela sabia. Os outros dois estavam parados esperando para ver sua reação, ela deu um passo a frente, e colocou a mão na maçaneta, quase pode sentir o fluxo descontrolado de memórias, cenas cortadas ao meio, fragmentadas, e sentimentos incompletos como sempre era. Ela _quase_ pôde sentir... Nada dessa vez, absolutamente nada, ela ficou parada encarando sua mão apertando a maçaneta, e sentiu-se boba como uma criança que vê um brinquedo pela primeira vez e fica apertando para ver se ele fala.

E foi isso que ela fez, apertou com mais força a maçaneta, quem sabe se ela se esforçasse conseguisse lembrar de mais algo, os nós de seus dedos estavam ficando brancos pela força e tudo que ela conseguia sentir era o metal frio da maçaneta roubar lentamente o calor da palma de sua mão. Encarou a imensidão branca da porta á sua frente frustrada. A grande verdade era que ela tinha a mais pura e devastadora sede de vida, sentira-se até a pouco tão viva em comparação com a habitual morbidez de todos os dias no escuro da sua falta de lembranças. Queria desesperadamente sentir-se viva novamente, queria lembrar, ter o que era seu por direito e lhe foi roubado por algum artifício do destino.

- /Raposa?/- começou Leo hesitante colocando sua mão sobre a dela e finalmente abrindo a porta- /Algum problema? Lembrou-se de algo?/- ela pode perceber as notas de ansiedade no tom jovial da voz dele.

Ela finalmente desviou os olhos da porta piscou, e olhou para o espaço antigamente novo a sua frente.

- /Não/ - ela respondeu em um fiapo de voz, os olhos colados na sala a sua frente.

- /Você mora aqui./- disse Leo.

She said "Some days I feel like shit,

Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"

I don't understand why you have to always be gone,

I get along but the trips always feel so long,

And, I find myself tryna stay by the phone,

'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,

But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,

But when I pick up I don't have much to say,

So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,

That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',

Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,

Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

Ela observou o sofá de veludo preto, e os azulejos brancos sobre seus pés, o tapete grosso e felpudo azul-marinho sob a mesa de jantar de vidro combinando com as cortinas da mesma cor de veludo pesado que escorriam pelas paredes escondendo as janelas largas de vidro. Uma bancada espelhada a sua direita e longas cadeiras com assento de acrílico vermelho meio transparente, marcavam o início da cozinha.

Então seus olhos se chocaram brutalmente contra o tapete vermelho sangue sob o sofá preto e a poltrona vermelha de mesmo tom.

Sorriu.

Sem saber porque sem ter sequer um motivo racional ela sorriu. Simplesmente sorriu de leve, fazendo seus lábios se formaram graciosamente em um sorriso.

O abajur ao canto da sala perto da poltrona vermelha, provavelmente para ler em dias de chuva... Deu alguns passos incertos para dentro da sala, e olhou tudo ao seu redor.

Ela sentia-se como se estive apenas ela e ela, a Virginia Weasley sem lembranças, e a Raposa composta por cada minúsculo pedacinho da casa. Pelo tapete vermelho, pelas cortinas azul-marinho... Seus pés a guiaram pelo corredor idêntico ao do apartamento de Jack que levava aos quartos, passou direto para a última porta no corredor, que estava de frente para ela. De imediato percebeu que aquela não seria uma porta neutra.

Tinha leves entalhes nos cantos que davam o leve aspecto de moldura, arranhões discretos na pintura clássica denunciavam que ela era muito utilizada, a maçaneta prateada e também cuidadosamente entalhada por mãos hábeis. Marcas de leve chamuscado eram vistas em certos pontos sob um olhar mais atento que o comum, sinal de que já havia sido alvo de certas varinhas, amigáveis ou não.

Ela gostou repentinamente daquela porta.

I miss you so,

Seems like it's been forever,

That you've been gone.

Where'd you go?

I miss you so,

Seems like it's been forever,

That you've been gone,

Please come back home...

Então uma sensação gelada invadiu seu corpo despertando o maldito frio no estômago trazido pela ansiedade em demasia. Ela tinha um incrível receio sobre o que ela iria encontrar dentro do quarto que ela sentia ser seu.

O que ela encontraria ali, ela não se conhecia, não poderia dizer, mais um tapete vermelho? Quem sabe mais poltronas, e uma pufe... Ou cortinas...? Quadros na parede, ou simplesmente a parede lisa. Paredes riscadas, revistas, em qualquer canto, uma bagunça ou quem sabe uma arrumação irritante? Seria mesma Ginny do resto da casa ou aquela seria apenas uma pálida sobra que ela desejava mostrar aos menos íntimos?

Soaria paradoxal alguém que tem medo de abrir o seu próprio quarto e descobrir algo que não vá gostar, mas seu caso era diferente, porque ela não sabia direito quem ela mesma era, ou quem fora em algum dia na sua vida.

Uma voz as suas costas disse com tom delicado:

- /Você não vai entrar?/

Ela então tomou coragem e finalmente empurrou a porta, o que viu foi uma grande cama de colunas, com duas camadas de cortina, uma leve e diáfana e a outra mais pesada, da cor verde musgo de veludo. Não deixou de reparar que ela deveria gostar de veludo, já que as cortinas da casa eram todas daquele tecido. O guarda roupa branco de sete portas, sonho de consumo! A enorme janela que ocupava a sua metade da parede dividida com guarda-roupa, dava para uma vista maravilhosa da cidade, era simplesmente como se metade da parede fosse de vidro.

Deu alguns passos extasiada pela beleza do que via, entrou por fim no quarto, com um sorriso simples colado aos lábios indecifráveis. Uma criado mudo com apenas um porta retrato de moldura vermelha, ali ela tinha a foto dela com os amigos Bea, Andrei, Leo Antony e o Tigre a carregando nos braços, tão mudo como deveria ser.

Olhou a figura e ficou impressionada como os olhos dele eram vivos enquanto ele a girava no ar, e os outros sorriam, Antony estava tendo uma amigável briga com Leo, e Andrei fazia cócegas em Bea.

Ela acenou para as pequenas pessoas na fotografia, que notaram sua presença e finalmente pararam tudo que estava fazendo para acenar para ela, Jack a colocou no chão depois de um beliscão da Ginny na fotografia. A ruiva fotográfica não sorria abertamente apenas tinha um leve sorriso compreensivo estampado no rosto. Era como se ela miraculosamente soubesse que aquela não era ela, como se soubesse de tudo que aconteceu.

Sentiu uma pontada no peito, o seu eu fotográfico não a reconhecia, sabia da lacuna em suas memórias sabia que não era mesma, e sorria triste pela perda do seu 'eu' real.

You know the place where you used to live,

Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,

Used to have a little party every Hallowe'en with candy by the pile

Olhou para todos na fotografia e sorriu, as outras pessoas parecia perceber aos poucos que ela não era a mesma que costumava acenar para eles anteriormente, e seus sorrisos iam falhando. Ela desviou os olhos.

Afastou-se da fotografia e deslizou a mão pelo veludo macio da cortina, ela não sentia nada ao tocar no veludo, não sentia angustia prazer, alivio, nada. Seria ele como a porta? Não, era diferente. Aproximou o rosto do pano lentamente sentindo seu cheiro sintético, estava impregnado com a fragrância de alfazema. Não era seu aquele cheiro, aquele perfume não era da casa. Não pertencia ao quarto.

Ela sabia de onde era... Era...

- /Essas cortinas foram trocadas?/- ela perguntou virando-se rapidamente para Leo que olhava-a com um sorriso saudoso no rosto, em um canto do aposento.

-/ Foram./- ele afirmou alargando o sorriso.- /Você percebeu...!/

- /Sim./- eu disse sentindo-me vibrar por dentro

- /Você lembrou-se de mais alguma coisa?/

- /Não exatamente, eu só sei. È como se elas não fizessem parte do quarto antigo, como se fosse tão nova quanto eu aqui dentro.../- ela falou dando uma risada, parecia estupidez o que ela dizia.

- /Creio que tenho uma noção de como se sente... De qualquer forma é um progresso a ser acrescentado! Sabia que essa vinda aqui faria bem, um tremendo estímulo à sua memória./

- /Você tem razão... É.../ – ela estava sem palavras.- /Maravilhoso./

Ela não sabia descrever, é como se cada objeto, cada tecido, o ar, as imagens do lugar, como se todo o ambiente lhe contasse uma nova história sobre ela mesma, como se catasse um pedacinho de si, um pedacinho da antiga Ginny.

Tudo, absolutamente tudo até o cheiro do local, tinha uma história para contar, e ela estivera ansiosa para ouvir. Tocar, sentir cada coisa, era simplesmente um deleite.

Ela foi até a janela de vidro.

- /Era preciso trocá-las, as outras estava rasgando, agora teremos que trocar as da janela também. Bea escolheu./

- /Ah, sim Bea!/- ela percebeu de quem era o cheiro de alfazema.

Sabia que conhecia ele de algum lugar!

- /Você gostou?/

- /Adorei./- ela disse, agora encostando a mão para tocar a superfície gelada do vidro, dava para ver boa parte da cidade, a pouca neve que restava derretendo lentamente sobre os telhados de casa e prédios. A cidade era linda. Ela imaginou de noite como deveria ser lindo, as luzinhas brilhando ao longe se confundindo com o manto estrelado que era o céu. Desejou poder passar uma noite ali.

E por fim disse:

- /A vista é maravilhosa./

-/ Perdi as contas de quantas vezes, você o Pirralho e o Tigre ficaram admirando essa vista e falando besteira./

Ela sorriu ao imaginar a cena.

-/ Eu e o Tigre sempre estivemos juntos não é?/

- /Você eram inseparáveis, ainda são./

- /Gostaria que pudesse lembrar.../- falou esforçando ao máximo sua mente para que conseguisse nem que fosse apenas um flash rápido, qualquer coisa, um cheiro uma sensação, uma visão, qualquer coisa que a fizesse lembrar...

- /Não se preocupe, cedo ou tarde você vai lembrar, afinal de contas você sempre foi um tanto quanto esquecida mesmo, mas no fim tudo sempre dava certo./

Ela sorriu do amigo. Leo levantaria o astral até da morte.

Então ela sentiu falta, onde está Jack?

888888888888888

Ginny havia pisado no azulejo de mármore branco, ele poderia ouvir cada passo dela sob o mármore liso, era como o barulho de dois tambores, ele tocou a superfície lisa da porta dela com a ponta dos dedos.

But now, you only stop by every once in a while,

Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time with

Anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,

I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,

You can call me if you find you have somethin' to say,

And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,

Flashs tomaram a sua mente, a porta branca e lisa sem detalhes, "Discreta" como ela gostava de dizer, misteriosa como ele não cansava de repetir, o resto das pessoas que passavam por ali deveria achar apenas sem graça. As vozes e risadas impregnadas no ar do apartamento dela invadiam seus ouvidos, roubando sua audição de qualquer outra coisa. As falas, as frases ditas, o entreabrir de lábios minuciosos, ele poderia ver aquilo, podia enxergar o apartamento...

Era amedrontador, ele podia ver as paredes brancas, as poltronas pretas de veludo macio com o cheiro característico de tudo que estava naquele apartamento, a conhecida fragrância de flores. O tapete vermelho que se espalhava gentilmente por debaixo dos pés de qualquer um que entrasse no ressinto, ele adorava aquele tapete, quantas vezes não a derrubara do conforto do sofá apenas para ver como seus cabelos se perdiam em meio as cerdas rubras do tapete. Era encantador.

A poltrona vermelha de couro que estava em um canto perto do abajur elegante e preto, na qual uma luz amarelada saia, abajur esse que ela sabia ter ganhado de seus irmãos, ele funcionava sem qualquer lâmpada ou fogo, alguma coisa a ver com um feitiço, Lumus distorcido, para durar mais... Sua memória falhava.

A bancada da cozinha de cadeiras acrílicas em um descombinado elegante com as cortinas que cercavam a sacada e as janelas na cor azul marinho que se confundiria com o preto sob um olhar menos atento. Varias macarronadas de ultima hora, várias crises de insônia passadas ali.

A Biblioteca da qual a ruiva morria de ciúme! Quase sorriu ao ver o aposento claramente na frente de seus olhos. Cada um de seus livros preciosos era mimado como uma criança recém nascida. O quarto de hóspedes em seu branco singelo, e o quarto da ruiva. A cama de dossel, a janela enorme com a vista panorâmica, o tapete branco e macio...

Tudo por um segundo ou dois ele achou que por um milagre havia voltado enxergar que finalmente havia voltado da escuridão, que ele tinha seu mundo de volta. Por um segundo aqueles flashes bem que poderiam ser verdadeiros... Ele sabia que o apartamento não havia mudado, o ar estava lhe contando isso. Mas o mundo não havia permanecido o mesmo, e seu mundo já não era o mesmo, muito havia mudado...

That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin'

Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,

Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

Ele não conseguiria colocar um pé a frente e adentrar o portal da porta. Era vivo demais tudo que estava ali dentro. Detestava admitir, mas ele tinha medo do que poderia ver, do que poderia sentir, de tudo ser mais real do que e o que ele se sentia capaz de suportar...

Era assustador como ele visualizava as coisas, cada canto, os objetos... Como se ele estivesse realmente vendo. Durante segundos fracionários ele imaginou a possibilidade de ter voltado enxergar, porque a cada passo imaginário ele via a paisagem do apartamento exatamente como ele era.

O Tigre teve medo.

Não ousou.

Apenas permaneceu.

Não demorou muito e pôde ouvir a voz dela ao chamar.

- /Jack!/

É, com certeza era ela. Mas ele não pôde vê-la. Não pôde ver os cabelos de fogo caindo sobre os ombros envolvidos em um leve sobretudo, não pôde ver o sorriso, não pôde olhar o olhar daqueles profundos olhos castanhos.

- /Jack!/

- /Oi, estou aqui./- ele respondeu.

Sentiu que ela se aproximava e tomava sua mão nas dela.

- /É maravilhoso!/

Ele sorriu.

- /Eu sei./- ele murmurou, ele percebeu que ela também sentia a magia da casa, também a sentia viva.

- /A vista na janela! Quase não acreditei./

Ele percebeu de imediato que ela iria querer que ele entrasse no local. Eu não conseguiria, não queria. Não ainda. Odiou-se por isso.

- /Eu também aprecio a vista Ginny, mas receio que tenhamos que nos apressar, vocês sabem que horas são? Já está na hora do almoço./

miss you so,

Seems like it's been forever,

That you've been gone.

Where'd you go?

I miss you so,

Seems like it's been forever,

That you've been gone,

Please come back home...

- /Já ?/- perguntou Leo.

- /O Tempo voou…/- ela comentou impressionada.- /Você não vai entrar?/- ela perguntou achando estranho ele estar exatamente no lugar em que estava assim que ela adentrou o apartamento.

- /Já entrei./ ele falou em um tom convincente que não a convenceu.

Ginny permaneceu por alguns segundos a encará-lo, tinha algo de errado, ela só não sabia o que era, podia perceber pelo modo como ele mantinha as mãos no bolso. Quem sabe estaria nervoso.

A ruiva não desejava ir embora ainda, mas não argumentou, talvez Jack tivesse suas razões para estar ligeiramente apressado.

- /Vou levá-los para almoçar no melhor lugar da cidade./- disse Leo.

- /Ahhh... Faz séculos que não como lá!/- disse Jack, sentindo um leve entusiasmo. Ele adorava a aquele local, havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia saído mais cedo do turno (escondido do chefe é claro) para comer lá. Era maravilhoso e a comida parecia esquentar tudo por dentro, expulsando a sensação de frio do corpo.

- /Eu já estive lá?/- perguntou Ginny, enquanto eles começavam a descer as escadas.

- /Milhares de vezes!/- disse Leo sorrindo.

- /Você adorava a carne de lá./- disse Jack.

- /Tigre sua mãe ficou de nos encontrar lá./- disse Leo.

- /Porque ela não vai conosco daqui?/- perguntou Jack, afinal ela estava ficando na casa de Antony que era apenas um andar acima.

- /Não, sei, ela disse que iria sair, e depois nos encontraria lá./- ele disse, apressando a passo.

- /Estranho, ela não me disse nada./- ele concluiu, mas apenas deu de ombros e resolveu deixar a questão de lado, mesmo sabendo que Leo não estava dizendo alguma coisa.

888888888888888888888

Um cheiro delicioso de comida adentrava o lugar, o Tigre deliciava-se com a atmosfera aconchegante e quente que ele sabia pertencer ao lugar. Fazia realmente muito tempo que ele não ia ali, na verdade tudo antes de Ginny ir para a Inglaterra parecia ter acontecido há milênios. Havia acontecido tanta coisa.

Ginny havia gostado do lugar, as várias mesas quadradas espalhadas cobertas pela toalha preta lisa, os assentos acolchoados de um marrom tabaco, dava um ar sofisticado ao local, que era quebrado pela vitrine na parede, fazendo com que parecesse uma mistura de café e restaurante. Um arranjo simples de flores de vidro na mesa dava o toque aconchegante ao local, assim como as paredes revestidas de madeiras como um soalho.

O cheiro era muito bom, ela achava que tinham razão. Ela iria gostar do local.

Ginny olhou o longe, uma mulher de cabelos muito negros e olhos azuis escuros que sorriu levemente para eles, reconheceu a pose altiva imediatamente. Vega Malfoy já estava ali os esperando. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Leo o fez primeiro.

- /Sua mãe já está aqui Tigre, infelizmente você não herdou a eficiência dela./

- /Muito engraçado Leo. Mas vindo de alguém com a pontualidade de uma coruja com relógio quebrado isso soa como um elogio./- disse ele com um sorriso irônico e charmoso no rosto. Levemente frustrado por não ter notado o perfume inconfundível de sua mãe, mas ela totalmente compreensível já que aquele cheiro maravilhoso de comida inebriava qualquer um.

Então ele sentiu a mão da ruiva se fechar sobre a sua, enquanto Leo ia na frente abrindo caminho entre as mesas.

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,

That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',

Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,

For while you're not around, and feeling so useless,

It seems one thing has been true all along,

- /Boa tarde a todos./- Vega cumprimentou todos presentes.

- /Boa Tarde Sra. Malfoy./- disse Ginny e Leo em uníssono.

- /Boa Tarde querida, bom ver que ambos estão se recobrando bem. Então Jack como foi o primeiro dia fora do hospital depois de todo esse tempo?/

- / Incrivelmente melhor do que os que eu tenho passado lá dentro, pode ficar certa disso mamãe, finalmente posso respirar novamente./- ele disse tateando com as mãos uma cadeira.

- /Não tive conhecimento de que tentaram lhe estrangular no hospital, pelo contrário você mesmo me disse que estava sendo muitíssimo bem tratado./- ela devolveu.

- /Aquelas paredes me estrangulam, mamãe./- ele disse, puxando a cadeira para Ginny sentar-se.

- /Obrigada. Seu filho é um cavalheiro, Sra. Malfoy/- ela falou sorrindo. - / E me vejo obrigada a concordar com ele na questão das paredes./

- /Tigre, não vai puxar um cadeira para mim também?/- perguntou Leo cínico.

- /A presença de minha adorada mãe me impede de lhe dar uma resposta adequada, Leo./- Foi tudo que ele respondeu sentando-se e escutando a gargalhada do amigo.

Vega sorriu, ela sabia quanto era uma tortura para seu filho ficar quieto por muitos dias, como ele certamente estava sendo forçado a ficar no hospital, mas era em prol de um bem maior.

- /Tomei a liberdade de fazer um dos pedidos, Jack pedi seu prato favorito, já que estão atrasados alguns minutos, não podemos nos demorar./- ela disse.

- /Obrigada mãe, e Ginny acho que você vai gostar, já que era seu prato preferido também./

- /Ótimo./- ela disse- /Você aceita Leo?/

- /Na verdade eu vou comer uma salada./

- /Uma salada?/- Jack estranhou.

- /Algo na voz de meu filho me diz que você não é adepto a saladas Leo./- comentou Vega.

- /Ah, não diga nada, eu sei o que é isso./- disse o Tigre de imediato, com um largo sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- /Problemas estomacais?/- perguntou Ginny levantando uma sobrancelha.

- /Não./- disse Jack esperto. - /Mulher./

- /Como assim mulher? Ele não vai comer salada? O que isso tem a ver com mulher?/ - questionou a ruiva.

- /O único motivo forte o suficiente para fazer um carnívoro como Leo abdicar aos "prazeres da carne" no sentido literal da palavra carne, seria outros "prazeres da carne" ou seja mulheres./

- /No plural?/- observou Vega levantando uma sobrancelha levemente irônica em um gesto absolutamente igual ao de seu filho.

-/Bom isso eu não sei, mas que é mulher é./

- /Vegetariana./- Leo limitou-se a dizer.

Todos sorriram, da cara desgostosa do outro.

- /Não há conquistas sem certos sacrifícios, Leo./- disse Vega o aconselhando.

Ele concordou com um suspiro.

Não demorou muito e os pratos haviam chegado.

You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone,

I guess I've had it with you and your career,

When you come back I won't be here and you'll can sing it...

Eles comeram rápido e silenciosamente aproveitando o ambiente e as companhias, e se deliciando com o sabor.

Quando terminaram, Ginny pediu um chá e foi acompanhada pela Sra. Malfoy.

- /Entendo porque vocês disseram que eu gostava deste lugar. Eu simplesmente adorei a comida./ ela disse, saboreando o chá.

- /Bom agora temos que levá-los até o ministério, o pessoal todo está muito ansioso para revê-los./- disse Leo, e a Sra. Malfoy completou com um sorriso gentil.

Ginny sentiu um aperto no peito tinha medo de não saber como agir, de não saber como se portar no meio daquelas pessoas que agora eram desconhecidas, não queria ter que pedir desculpas a cada cumprimento trocado por não lembrar sequer um nome.

Segurou-se firme por dentro, seria algo pelo qual ela teria que passar, e repetiu para si mesma que era apenas um processo, ela teria que se acostumar, até ter sua memória de volta. Quem sabe não conseguisse ter mais flashes...? Aquilo conseguiu devolver o sorriso a seu rosto.

88888888888888888888

Where'd you go?

I miss you so,

Seems like it's been forever,

That you've been gone.

A fachada do prédio era simples e sem muita pompa que parecia ser merecida de um ministério, mas ela já havia aprendido a se surpreender, a maioria das coisas não era o que aparentava ser. E sem demora eles entraram no prédio que era o tão falado ministério da magia. Realmente dentro ele era inteiramente majestoso, um espaçoso hall de entrada revestido de lareiras muitíssimo bem entalhadas, que no momento pareciam apagadas.

No fim do aposento haviam duas escadas que levantavam-se fazendo uma curva até o nível superior, e entre as duas escadas, haviam as portas de um antigo elevador. Ela olhou tudo ao seu redor, sabia que já havia estado ali, e novamente aquela sensação de dejá vu.

Jack estava elétrico só em pisar novamente no ministério, sentia incrivelmente a falta daquele lugar onde passara a maior parte dos últimos anos, queria ouvir o murmúrios das vozes apresadas, o barulhos dos pés gostaria de ver o fogo magicamente verde se acendendo a cada segundo, e um bruxo diferente chegar no hall. Então alguém iria chamá-lo, "Tigre! Acho bom você se apressar, Ivanovitch está possesso, problemas na captura de um elemento perigoso, ele estava bradando por você a alguns segundos atrás..." Ele sorriu. Era sempre assim.

Queria desesperadamente voltar ao passado, desejava que um dia pudesse viver tudo aquilo novamente.

Estava tudo tão silencioso, como em véspera de uma grande batalha, era estranho, por que não haveria ninguém no ministério uma hora daquelas? Depois do almoço era horário de pico, assim como às oito horas da manhã. Algo estava acontecendo.

- /Leo, o que está acontecendo?/

- /O que foi Jack? Algo de errado./- perguntou sua mãe.

- /É feriado nacional e eu não sei?/

- /Acredite Tigre, eu estou tão assustado quanto você./- respondeu o outro.

- /É impressão minha ou não tem ninguém aqui?/- perguntou Ginny.

- /Não é impressão./- disse Jack. - /A questão é _por que_?/

- /Vamos descobrir então./- disse Leo.

Jack sentiu um arrepio percorrer pelo corpo, algo estaria por vir...

Eles entraram no elevador, e Leo apertou o botão. Jack tateava com a mão livre a parede do elevador, era revestido de madeira, e tinha um grande espelho, os botões ficavam a direita. Ele lembrava perfeitamente, da sensação deslizante de estar lá dentro.

- /Raposa, agora você irá conhecer o quartel general dos aurores./- disse Leo entusiasmado.

Não demorou muito e o elevador parou, os quatro saíram e chegaram ao corredor. Estavam bem no meio do corredor a sua direita tinha uma única porta diferente das outras esta era feita de vidro fosco e ao fim do corredor e a esquerda outras ramificações que daria em outros corredores.

- /Não há ninguém aqui!/- ela disse sentindo-se levemente assustada por ter todo o prédio vazio e no mais completo silencio. Sua voz ecoou nas paredes.

Ninguém respondeu.

Então o Tigre disse:

- /Não, eles estão aqui./

- /Onde?Escondidos?/- ela perguntou, não fazia sentido, porque estariam escondidos.

- /Vamos, vocês dois. É nessa direção./- disse Leo seguido pela Sra. Malfoy, chamando a atenção da ruiva e do tigre que continuavam parados no meio do corredor enquanto as portas do elevador se fechavam a suas costas.

Seguiram em direção á porta de vidro fosco.

Jack ouviu o leve tilintar da porta atrás de si assim que chegaram no local. Então tudo estava quieto.

- /Bem vindos de volta...!/- disse uma voz conhecida, que ele demorou alguns segundos para identificar como sendo a voz de seu chefe.

Ele gargalhou, era uma surpresa!

Então o burburinho incansável, e o som de várias vozes, algumas conhecidas embora algumas não identificadas, o barulho gostoso dos sorrisos. Então ele sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.

- /Achou que iria passar despercebido?/- disse Andrei o conduzindo para o meio da multidão.

Where'd you go?

I miss you so,

Seems like it's been forever,

That you've been gone,

- /Tigre!/- ele ouviu uma voz conhecida falar. Seria Carmem? Mas fazia tanto tempo que não a via. - /É Carmem, você ainda lembra de mim...? Afinal faz tanto tempo!/

Acertou.

- /Claro! Como poderia esquecer?/- ele disse com um sorriso. Ainda lembrava das curvas dela. Impressionantes. - /Por onde você andou?/

- /Pelo mundo...!/- ela disse soando feliz.

Ele não teve sequer tempo para responder, e já tinha outra pessoa falando com ele.

- /Rapaz achei que nem iria notar, mas você faz uma falta tremenda, agora eu sempre pego os piores turnos...!/- disse alguém que ele reconheceu como Galahad Orlov.

- /Galahad, ninguém pode dizer que eu não tentei aliviar a sua vida, já que eu empurrei os turnos noturnos para o Pirralho./- ele devolveu rindo.

- /Foi você! Meu Merlin nunca havia visto o Antony tão zangado na vida. Sabia que você era um bom amigo Tigre!/- ele disse arrancando risadas dos mais próximos. - /E então como tem passado?/

- /Terrivelmente mal, são muitas enfermeiras, e a cama do hospital é de solteiro...!/- ele disse soltando um muxoxo em uma falsa reprovação.

- /Tigre não fale assim! Será que nem doente você se concerta?/- interviu uma nova voz na conversa.

- /Eu estava brincando Katrina, essa parte da minha natureza está perdida em algum lugar.../- ele disse falando com Katrina Bolchovois a namorada de Galahad, que por sinal a qual ele já conhecia de outras conversas e passeios... Mas é claro aquilo não era uma observação conveniente a ser feita.

- /Nem a Raposa te deu jeito?/ - ela perguntou.

Ele sustentou o sorriso no rosto, mesmo que por segundos o mesmo tivesse falhado.

- /Bom, quanto a Ginny, ela não lembra de muita coisa para falar a verdade, é um processo lento. Ela ainda está recobrando a memória, e ela não se dá muito bem com as enfermeiras.../- ele falou brincando, mas era verdade ele sabia que Ginny não gostava de Nay- /A verdade é, eu nunca gostei muito de mulheres vestidas de branco./- ele completou. – /Desculpe, se você estiver vestindo branco Katrina./

- / Não se preocupe não estou./

- /Tigre!/- ele ouviu a voz de Bea se sobrepor as várias outras.

- /Bea? Onde você está?/- ele perguntou.

O burburinho estava cada vez maior e aquilo estava o deixando confuso, já que a voz era um elemento decisivo para ele identificar as pessoas, e ele não estava conseguindo ouvir direito. Ralhou consigo mesmo, ele teria que se acostumar, ou jamais conseguiria viver normalmente, teria que aguçar mais ainda os ouvidos.

Ele concentrou-se tentando achá-la no meio das pessoas que conversavam, mas antes que pudesse vencer a leve dor de cabeça ela já havia tomado sua mão nas suas, e lhe dado um abraço.

Beatrice evitou com todas as formas olhar para Andrei, afinal os dois não estavam se dando muito bem, e ela ainda sentia-se um tanto quanto magoada.

- /Então o que está achando?/- ela perguntou diretamente ao amigo um tanto quanto tensa pela presença do outro, mais ainda assim decidida a ignorá-lo um pouco mais, quem sabe falaria com ele casualmente mais tarde.

- /Maravilhoso!/- ele disse notando a tensão da voz da amiga, concentrando-se ao máximo do tom da sua voz. - /Sabia que vocês estavam armando alguma coisa. Tinha que ter dedo seu nesta história./

Era impressão dele ou a amiga estava ignorando Andrei?

- /Não me diga que você percebeu!/

- /Quase. Eu só não sabia que seria toda essa recepção./- ele disse.

- /Seu estraga prazeres!/- ela disse lhe dano um leve tapa no ombro soando levemente indignada mas ainda assim conservando a tom tenso.

- /Culpe o Leo./

- /Sabia que eu deveria ter ido no lugar dele.../- ela disse com um muxoxo de arrependimento.

- /Eu também me ofereci, mas Leo é uma pessoa _delicada_ e ofendeu-se com a idéia. E por falar nisso, boa tarde para você também Beatrice./- disse Andrei seco.

Bom o clima entre os dois realmente não era dos melhores, realmente o casal Hollywood (não declarado) do grupo estava brigado pela primeira vez. Era estranho vê-los assim. Ele teria uma conversa com os dois quem sabe mais tarde.

- /Boa tarde Andrei./- ela respondeu, puxando o Tigre pela mão e o conduzindo para cumprimentar outras pessoas.

888888888888888888

A ruiva ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela conhecia tanta gente assim, já cumprimentara no mínimo umas 90 pessoas, e parecia haver sempre mais gente. No momento atual ela estava conversando com uma mulher chamada Tonks, muitíssimo simpática por sinal, que era um auror inglesa, e que a conhecia desde os tempos de escola.

A metamorfoga conseguia mudar sua aparência livremente, e Ginny estava encantada com o fato, embora a cada momento uma nova pessoa queria abraçá-la e apertar sua mão ela se sentia um pouco sem graça por não reconhecê-las, mas todos estavam reagindo muito bem. Compreensivos seria a palavra ideal.

- /Raposa! Que bom ver que você está ok!/- disse uma mulher logo à frente.

Ela pediu licença a Tonks para ir até onde a outra mulher a chamava.

- /Oi eu sou Lya Troviinskya, da seção de criaturas mágicas, nós nos conhecemos, aqui no trabalho, quando você precisou de alguma ajuda com um bruxo perigoso que estava criando Quimeras assassinas.Desde então temos feito algumas parcerias./

- /Nossa, Quimeras!/- ela disse um tanto quanto admirada, Quimeras eram bichos perigosos, bem raros.

- /Logo antes de você tirar férias, tivemos um caso de experiências encontradas pelas Sombras que tentou cruzar dragões e esfinges, daria uma combinação espantosamente perigosa, se não tivéssemos intervindo./-comentou a mulher.

Lya era baixa, dos cabelos muito loiros, e a pele muito clara, tinha os olhos claros simpáticos, um sorriso alegre, e em alguns pontos das mãos tinha leves cicatrizes, as quais a ruiva nem queria imaginar como haviam sido obtidas. Certamente algum trasgo montanhês, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, quem sabe um acromântula.

-/Não consigo imaginar para que alguém faria uma barbaridade destas...?/

- /Algumas vezes esses fanáticos tem a brilhante idéia de usar os animais como armas./-esclareceu Lya.

- /Realmente são combinações um tanto mortíferas./

Lya sorriu.

- /Então como tem sido os últimos meses?/

- /Os mais confusos possíveis Lya, a cada dia uma descoberta inesperada, mas hoje eu estou batendo o recorde. Nunca imaginei que conhecesse tantas pessoas./

- /Posso imaginar... E você realmente conhece bastante gente mesmo Raposa, você e o Tigre são a dupla de ouro do Ivanovitch. Acho que todos no ministério devem ter ouvido falar dos dois./

-/É muita informação.../- a ruiva suspirou feliz e empolgada o que arrancou algumas risadas de Lya.

- /Não se preocupe você sempre foi bem ágil, não demora muito e estará lembrando de tudo. Nem vai mais se lembrar que um dia não se lembrou./

As duas sorriram um pouco então Harry acenou para Ginny de longe. Ela reconheceu aqueles olhos verdes vivos e os cabelos negros imediatamente. Ela não pôde acreditar! Ele também estava ali. Riu feliz!

Pediu licença a Lya, e foi na direção dele parando é claro para cumprimentar mais algumas pessoas durante o trajeto.

- /Harry que bom que você está aqui!/

- /Venha Ginny está quase na hora!/- ele disse abraçando-a e em seguida a puxando pela mão.

- /Na hora do que?/- ela perguntou, mais surpresas? Aquele dia iria entrar para a história, deveria havia algo assim no livro dos recordes, aquele certamente teria o pódio.

Então ela viu Ivanovitch com a varinha apontada para a garganta amplificando a voz de modo a ser ouvido por todos e assim atrais as devidas atenções.

- /Bom, como não sou bom de cerimônias devo ser breve, até porque a curandeira Seleena foi rígida com o horário em que os dois devem retornar ao hospital. Grande parte do ministério da Magia Russo está aqui reunido no quartel general dos aurores, por que toda a comunidade bruxa lhes é grata direta ou indiretamente. O trabalho memorável de vocês e de todos os aurores deste ministério permite que hoje possamos respirar e dormir tranqüilos./- Ela teve a impressão de ouvir Antony dizer algo como "Fale por você, eu não durmo já faz algum tempo! E bom realmente isso foi _trabalho_ do Tigre, se hoje eu tenho olheiras a culpa é toda dele."

Abafou o riso e continuou a ouvir, sem deixar de perceber a cara feia que o chefe direcionou ao mais novo dos Malfoy.

- /Então tudo que queremos dizer é obrigado pelo seu esforço e sacrifícios. Creio que isso pertença a vocês./- ele disse entregando a cada um uma pequena estatueta de um bruxo que segurava a varinha apontada para frente. - /Ordem de Merlin primeira classe./

**Reviews:**

**CarineCG****:**Madame Carine! Rsrsrsrs obrigada pela review... e pelos elogios tb! Espero sinceramente que vc esteja certa e que todo mundo realmente adore essa fic...)

E sim, acho que não adianta dizer que eu sou quase que inteiramente controlada pela história neh... / ou seja não eh culpa minha a história segue seu curso e eu não posso fazer nada se eu fizer, não é mais a mesma história entende...? Fica descaracterizada. Ela tem vida própria! OOOOO E o que vc achou desse capítulo ai em cima...?

Bjaum...

**Miaka-ELA****:**Pronto agora vc naum precisa fikr zangada jah está ai a continuação da "melhor parte" como vc diz... rsrsrsrs

Orbigada pela review!

Bjoooo

**Carol Good God****:**Demorei de novo neh??

Foi malz... mas eu to tentando soltar um cap de fic por mÊs, mas fik difícil ainda mais pq esse mÊs eu tive simulado e prova e agora em maio eu vou ter provas de novo e em junho mais simulados...! então vc gostou da cena dela lembrando.. fiquei morta de medo da cena não ficar boa!! Que bom que vc gostou.

Obrigada por tudo viu !

Grande bjo

**Munyra Fassina****:**Bom vou fazer mais capítulos como esses! Rsrsrsr já que vocês gostaram tanto.. quanto ao minipufe ele eh meu xodó.!! E eu tb quero um pra mim!! Puxa vida... vou morrer no desejo! Se vc quase gritou imagina como foi pra mime escrever?? Eu simplesmente estou deprimida pela falta de cenas românticas!! Vou abrir uma campanha!

Desculpa a demora ai e mto obrigada pela review!

Bjaum Munyra!

**TJ2112****:**Então TJ acho que vc tb vai gostar deste capítulo jah que nele tem mais cenas fora do hospital...! Tava ansiosa eh..? bom saber cara de maquiavélica... rsrsrsrsrrsrs

Demorou neh? Mas chegou por fim..! vê se tah valendo a pena esperar... se naum tiver me avisa q a gente concerta tudo junto. Adoro ter v6 por aki!

Quanto ao gostinho de quero mais.. bom e ao queria dizer, mas esse eh o segredo da coisa... não conte a ninguém.. shhhiiiiiiiiuuuuu!

Rsrsrrsrsrsrs

Bjos e abraços!

**Jane LeloupBlanc****:**Eu estou fazendo o possível pra atualizar tudo o méis rápido ... acho que não tah dando certo neh? Mas eu to me exforçando. E so uma dúvida... Vc eh Portuguesa, não eh Jane?

Que bom que vc estah gostando das coisas que estão acontecendo.. pq ainda tem mtaaaaaaaa coisa pra acontecer...!

Bjaum! Tenho uma amiga portuguesa q tb eh escritora.. eh a Kyra Motta, na vrdade ela eh minha sis! Amo ela!

M,as voltando ao assunto...

obrigada! E continue por aki!

**Jack Tigre Weasley****:** gente nosso problemas resolvidos!! Olha o Tigre ai!

Rsrsrsrsr muito obrigada pelos elogios eles sao únicos! Achei super d+ vc ter criado a conta... rsrsrsrs bom e ja deu pra perceber que cv gosta do Tigre né? Rsrsrsrsr Vamos com calma o Harry tb não é tão mal assim, mas ele cometeu alguns erros feios... /

Vamos ver o que acontece com ele agora em diante...

Uma pergunta.. o nick foi por causa do Jack né? O Tigre da fic.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Cap. 9 Tratamento de choque**

Seleena discutia com o resto dos Curandeiros renomados na sala de reuniões o caso que havia mobilizado grande parte deles durante as últimas semanas. O caso dos dois aurores a Raposa e o Tigre que estava se prolongando mais do que o esperado, e o ministério os pressionava querendo os seus dois agentes em campo novamente.

- /Quanto a Raposa creio que esta tendo uma recuperação adequada.- disse um curandeiro mais velho./

-/ Sim, pelo relatório que me foi fornecido ela já vem lembrando de algumas coisas, cenas dispersas e sensações./- respondeu uma mulher mais nova.

-/Isso é um ótimo começo./- comentou outro.

- /Mas ela responde muito mais a estímulos esternos, como imagens e vozes./

- /É, isso acontece na maioria das vezes, provavelmente ela vai apresentar uma melhora considerável assim que sair./

- /Isso significa que ela precisa correr atrás do passado, literalmente. Não poderá voltar direto ao campo como o ministério deseja/.

- /De fato deverá haver um tempo de recuperação generoso./

- /Devemos todos concordar então, que a melhor solução par ao momento, é que ela receba alta, e faça retornos regulares para uma avaliação do seu progresso./- concluiu o curandeira mais velho.

Todos menearam a cabeça em concordância, apenas Seleena permanecia em silêncio compenetrada em algo dentro de si mesma. Sua testa apresentava leves rugas de preocupação que denunciavam seu esforço mental.

- /Seleena?/- a chamaram.

- /Sim?/

- /Você concorda?/

- /Em dar alta à Raposa?/

- /Exato./

- /É, acho que já é hora.../- ela disse suspirando cansada, para então continuar e conduzir a reunião para outra direção. - /O que realmente me preocupa, é a situação do Tigre./

- /Entendo.../- disse ele menos enérgico agora.

O silêncio caiu sobre todos no recinto que de repente pareceu sufocante e pequeno.

- /A situação dele não está melhorando. Os remédios não conseguem romper a barreira mágica elevada pela overdose de poção tomada anteriormente, e o efeito obtido são em demasia minimalistas./- ela expôs a situação.

Todos continuaram em silêncio, estavam pensando a mesma coisa, não era um pensamento encorajador.



- /Pode demorar anos para que ele vote a enxergar desta forma, e ainda assim não é algo garantido./- completou Seleena.

Ninguém ousava levantar os olhos e encará-la ou sequer se pronunciar diante da iminência do que todos já haviam previsto que seria necessário. Não gostavam de pensar na possibilidade.

- /Receio que teremos que recorrer a uma medida de _urgência_ que há muito não usávamos_._/- tomou coragem antes de dizer o que devia dizer. A tensão na sala estava elevada ao máximo todos prendiam a respiração a espera das suas palavras.-/ Tratamento de Choque./

88888888888888888888888888888

Fred e George davam altas gargalhadas enquanto a irmã contava para eles da cerimônia de entrega do prêmio deles há uma semana atrás. Ron se limitava a rir discretamente, enquanto observava a esposa entreter o filho e segurar o riso. Harry observava satisfeito a cena, era bom vê-la sorrir um pouco, ela parecia feliz e despreocupada, fato que o deixava igualmente despreocupado.

Ele havia receado que fosse demais para ela rever tudo que ela já fora um dia, mas pelo visto havia se enganado, ela estava mais enérgica que nunca e ansiava poder sair novamente.

Ela mencionara o seu apartamento, de como havia conseguido rever flahses dela mesma lá dentro, mas não especificou nada sobre as tais lembranças, ele suspeitava que nem mesmo ela soubesse direito o que eram. Seus olhos se iluminavam toda as vezes que ela ouvia ele ou os outros irmãos contar qualquer história sobre ela, e seu coração se apertava de angustia por saber que deveria contar a sua história, a história deles.

Mas um pensamente o continha "É para o bem dela, ela ainda não está pronta." Repetia isso com rigor para si mesmo como justificativa e apenas sorria. Suas noites no hotel eram mais conturbadas e seus sonhos menos tranqüilo por causa daquela omissão, mas nada com o qual ele não pudesse lidar.

Então a porta de abriu chamando a atenção de todos.

A curandeira fez sua entrada no quarto, com um sorriso feliz embora sua expressão fosse de fadiga e cansaço.

- /Seleena!/- exclamou Ginny, apresentando um bonito sorriso no rosto, feliz em ver a mulher.

- /Vejo que seu humor foi da água par ao vinho depois que saiu do hospital./- ela constatou ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto.

- / Foi maravilhoso! Não vejo a hora de sair novamente./



Os outros se olhavam com aquela expressão de dúvida no rosto enquanto as duas algaraviavam em Russo, já estavam acostumados então simplesmente desviaram a atenção e começaram a falar entre si.

- /E então como está se sentindo?/

- /Estou perfeitamente saudável e todos os curandeiros daqui sabem disso./

- /Nenhuma queda de pressão, nenhuma tontura?/

Ginny balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- /Nada./

- /Teve outros flashes de memória?/- continuou a curandeira.

- /Infelizmente não, mas tenho certeza de que se me deixarem saber mais sobre mim mesma .../- ela disse com a voz firme.

- /Você realmente deseja sair não é mesmo?/

- /Sem ofensas Seleena, mas eu preciso resgatar a minha vida, principalmente agora que provei pela primeira vez um pouquinho do que eu costumava ser. Simplesmente não posso parar agora. E não dá para fazer isso internada aqui./- disse Ginny segurando as mãos da outra, ela estava sendo sincera.

- /Bom, então eu creio que sou portadora de uma boa notícia./- ela falou com seu sorriso se alargando

- /Diga, vai coroar o meu dia./

Seleena parou para observar o rosto da ruiva, ela estava realmente alegre, e sentiu-se feliz por vê-la assim, não seria fácil para ela viver uma vida sem memórias. Ela sempre gostara da Raposa, ela vez ou outra aparecia no hospital com alguém do grupo, sempre por perto quando qualquer um dos amigos precisava. Alegre e esperta, era verdadeiramente uma Raposa.

- /O conselho de curandeiros do Hospital acaba de decidir que você deve receber alta./

Silêncio.

Apenas os murmúrios dos seus amigos eram ouvidos, e assim até mesmo estes se calaram ao perceber a imobilidade da ruiva. Notaram que algo estava acontecendo.

Então tão de repente como a noticia havia sido dada a reação de Ginny se transformou, ela abriu a boca em um enorme sorriso e gritou de felicidade. Então todos sorriram junto com ela sem entender o motivo de tanta felicidade, mas era impossível não ser contagiante.

- Ginny...? O que...?- mas ela não deixou com que Harry terminasse a frase, atirou-se no seu pescoço, ainda gritando e rindo.

Todos no recinto a olhavam admirados e um pouco confusos.

Ginny sentia como se o mundo fosse mais cor-de-rosa que nunca, havia simplesmente algo explodindo em sua barriga, uma sensação saltitante e potente tomava conta dela. E seu sorriso parecia ser indestrutível. O tempo todo que passar no hospital tudo que mais desejara era sair de lá, não sabia porque mas não gostava de hospitais, sentia-se presa, engaiolada. E principalmente agora.



Ela iria tomar novamente as rédeas da sua vida. Ela voltaria a ser Ginny Weasley, que custasse o quanto fosse, ela iria recobrar o que o destino havia lhe roubado, tudo que havia construído durante toda a sua vida: as suas memórias.

- Ginny! Pare um instante ok?- disse Rony.

- O que está acontecendo?- perguntou Mark olhando para a tia.

- O que a curandeira disse Ginny?- perguntou Harry ruborizado pela reação tão calorosa dela.

- Ta legal, nós entendemos que você está feliz, agora que tal dividir o motivo? – sugeriu George.

Então Hermione abriu a boca em espanto como se tivesse compreendido, e pouco a pouco tornou-se em um sorriso tão grande quando o da ruiva.

- Oh Merlin! Ginny não diga que você recebeu alta?!

Todos então acenderam sorrisos luminosos em seus rostos a espera de uma confirmação.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça incapaz de falar.

- Ahhhh! Espere só até mamãe saber disso!- exclamou Rony.

- Então temos oficialmente licença para corromper a nossa irmãzinha em uma vida de diversão e irresponsabilidade?- perguntou George gargalhando.

Ginny não resistiu a essa frase e já gargalhava junto com o irmão, enquanto Hermione a abraçava a apertado.

- Fantástico!- disse Fred sem palavras.

Harry sentia sua garganta fechada, não conseguia articular frases tudo que tinha em sua mente era o pensamento de que teriam a velha Ginny de volta! Por segundos ele parecia estar em completo transe. Até que Mark chegou perto dele e lhe puxou as vestes pedindo atenção.

Harry olhou para ele.

- Tio Harry a tia Ginny vai finalmente poder sair do hospital para sempre então?

Um sorriso emocionado se formou no rosto dele e as orbes verdes pareciam ofuscar naquela avalanche de felicidade. Ele pegou o menino no colo e com um sorriso maior ainda respondeu à pergunta que ele mesmo se fizera desde que a vira deitada na cama do hospital pela primeira vez.

- Sim.

O menino sorriu e correu a até a tia que era rodeada pelos outros em uma confusão de risos e olhos brilhantes.

- Tia então você já pode voltar para casa.- ele disse para ela sorrindo.

O sorriso desvaneceu-se em seu rosto. Como explicaria isso a eles?



Hermione e Harry se entreolharam ninguém havia previsto aquela situação, mas todos sabiam que ela chegaria, e o sorriso apagou-se dos lábios dele assim como dos da ruiva.

- Claro que pode Mark, espere só até contarmos a sua vó, ela vai querer que peguemos todos a primeira chave de portal para a Inglaterra. – disse Rony alegremente ao filho como se fosse uma frase tão obvia.

Ginny abaixou os olhos e logo todos perceberam.

- Ginny...?- perguntou Hermione.

Então ela levantou os olhos decidida, mas ainda assim pesarosa por saber que magoaria eles.

- Não voltarei à Inglaterra.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Seleena havia saído discretamente assim que viu que a faísca de felicidade havia se alastrado pelo quarto com o poder da notícia dada. Agora ela teria que conversar com Jack, e ela não estava nem um pouco ansiosa para ser a portadora daquela segunda notícia. Não conseguia deixar de sentir pena do auror, pelo que estava prestes a propor à ele.

Tratamento de choque, era uma técnica muito arriscada usada em casos de intoxicação mágica, seria um processo doloroso e demorado, no qual o paciente não poderia ter nenhum contato com o meio externo, isso incluía visitas, estas seriam restritas apenas aos Curandeiros e enfermeiras. A duração total era um semana, uma longa e torturante semana, durante a qual ela e os outros Curandeiros trabalhariam o seu máximo em todas as maneiras possíveis para livrá-lo, dos resquícios da poção que o havia intoxicado. Não soava tão terrível quanto na verdade era.

Seleena havia realizado este processo três vezes na vida, e desejara nunca mais ter que ouvir os gemidos sofridos, ou olhar nem que de relance para as faces distorcidas pela agonia era de fato uma visão aterrorizante. A curandeira sentiu um arrepio percorrer suas costas e terminar na sua nuca quando tocou a maçaneta da porta, havia chegado a hora.

Ela torceu a maçaneta devagar e ouviu o rangido seco da porta, enquanto sentia as atenções do quarto voltarem-se para ela, tentou forjar um sorriso, mas lhe parecia algo impossível, desumano.

- /Oi Seleena, a que devo o prazer da sua ilustre visita?/- disse Jack com um sorriso charmoso de sempre.



Ele provavelmente já havia aguçado os seus outro sentidos, era impressionante a capacidade de reconhecimento, a maioria demoraria anos para desenvolvê-la, mas ela tinha o palpite de que o treinamento na academia dos aurores deveria tê-lo favorecido um pouco.

- /Oi Tigre./- ela respondeu seca.- /Oi Antony/- ela cumprimentou o outro que estava no quarto.

- /Nossa Seleena, você parece que viu um fantasma./- comentou Antony inocentemente.

O silêncio se estabeleceu no recinto, e ela sentiu como se fosse comprimida entre duas paredes, e sentiu uma ligeira falta de ar. Novamente tentou um sorriso, que foi mal sucedido não chegando a manifestar sequer um tremor em seu lábios rígidos.

Ela reparou, que ambos parecia ter percebido: ela não era portadora de boas notícias.

- /Rapazes, eu não venho trazendo informações exatamente agradáveis./- ela disse hesitante e insegura.

- /O que pode ser mais desagradável que ficar cego?/- perguntou o Tigre irônico.

- /Cala a boca sua anta ela está falando sério./

Ela olhou nos olhos sem vida do Tigre, e sentiu uma pontada gelada no peito, ele iria se sair bem, ele era forte, o Tigre iria se sair bem, ele tinha que se sair bem... Os olhos de Antony circundados por profundas olheiras de cansaço, sem o irmão ele estava trabalho em dobro, e ela sabia que ele não estava conseguindo dormir direito, durante as poucas folgas que tinha pois o mais novo dos irmãos Malfoy havia ido lhe pedir uma leve poção do sono pois lhe faltavam os ingredientes necessários no sue estoque particular. Ele sabia o que ela estava prestes a dizer. Ela sabia que ele sabia.

- /O conselho de curandeiros do hospital se reuniu para falar sobre o seu caso , que vem apresentando pouquíssimo progresso, e concluímos que a causa disso é a intoxicação mágica causada pela overdose de poção que você ingeriu durante sua missão./

- /Por favor diga-me algo que eu não saiba./- replicou ele.

Ela suspirou.

- /Temos uma opção para sugerir, que pode melhorar definitivamente o seu estado, e aumentar a as chances de você voltar a ver. Um tratamento de choque, o processo de desintoxicação mágica./

Silêncio.

Antony estremeceu. O Tigre congelou.

- /Não é uma garantia de que você voltará a ver, mas as chances de sua visão voltar irão aumentar./- ela terminou encarando o paciente, seus olhos 

estavam vazios, e ela sentiu-se muito cansada, como se tivesse visto passar séculos e séculos... - /A decisão é sua./

O silêncio pesou novamente.

Depois do que se pareceram anos, a sua voz soou forte na sala imaculadamente morta.

- /Prepare a sala de desintoxicação, eu aceito a sugestão./

Antony olhou para ele como se estivesse vendo um absurdo ser concretizado.

- /Não!/- o irmão exclamou.- /Você enlouqueceu? Não, Seleena o Tigre não vai entrar em Tratamento de choque!/

- /Cala a boca Pirralho!/- ele disse, sua voz soando dura como concreto.

- /Jack!/- Antony replicou como se houvesse sido ferido. - /Não aja como leigo, não finja que não sabe como se dá um processo de tratamento deste porte!/

- /Eu tenho pleno conhecimento dos métodos, de todo o processo, Antony./- ele assegurou ao irmão.

- /E por que diabos está fazendo isso?/

- /Se esta é a minha única chance de ter esperanças em voltar a enxergar, então assim será./

- /Não vale a pena! Não há sequer uma garantia de que você volte realmente a enxergar!/

- /Se há outra tentativa ela deve ser aproveitada. Eu devo começar o tratamento o quanto antes./- ele falou fazendo o irmão perder as palavras diante do peso das suas.

Antony sentia como se algo muito grande obstruísse a passagem de ar na sua garganta, e um gosto amargo envenenou sua boca. Tentou falar, duas ou quem sabe três vezes, mas as palavras foram estranguladas no caminho da boca que abria e fechava procurando os sons de protesto que deveriam estar se apresentando.

Seleena desviou os olhos quando Antony os procurou com os seus já devastados, ela deveria ser imparcial, esta era uma decisão a ser tomada pelo paciente, ou alguém que fosse responsável por ele. Uma decisão que parecia já ter sido tomada.

Deixou o quarto ouvindo o barulho seco dos seus próprios passos no chão de madeira que nunca lhe parecer tão alto, tão incômodo.

- /Você não vai fazer isso Tigre!/- disse Antony com a voz estrangulada.

- /Antony pare com isso./- ele falou sentando-se na cama e sentindo seus músculos tensos.

- /Eu vou falar com a mamãe, ela não permitir que você se degenere em uma cama deste hospital./

O Tigre se levantou trôpego e andou em linha reta até onde seu irmão estava, pousou ambas as mãos nos ombros caídos do mesmo e disse com a voz sem vida.

- /Você não vai contar à mamãe./

- /Claro que vou! Como você acha que vai fazer isso sem que ela saiba? E depois, parece que só ela vai ser capaz de trazer a sanidade de volta para a sua mente./

O mais velho suspirou.

- /Antony, eu sei o que estou fazendo, e confie, sei que não é nenhum paraíso, mas atualmente a maioria do que antes era o céu para mim agora é tão escuro quanto o inferno. Sei que no que estou me metendo é absolutamente um inferno de todas as maneiras, e acredite essa decisão exigiu mais do que eu jamais esperei de mim. Mas se esse é o necessário, então será feito. Creio que chegou a hora, agora que os anjos se tornaram demônios e estes quebraram suas asas./

- /Você não pode estar falando serio... /

- /Até a última célula./

- /E quando a Raposa souber, os outros, a mamãe?! O que acha que eles vão sentir?/

- /Nem eu nem ninguém irá contar a eles até que eu esteja sendo tratado./- ele disse com firmeza.

Antony encarou os olhos mórbidos a procura de qualquer brilho que fosse lá dentro, mas só viu escuridão. Ele sempre confiara no irmão, e até agora Jack nunca lhe falhara, ele devia saber de seus próprios demônios. Mais uma vez ele deveria confiar nele.

Abraçou-o.

Ainda era capaz de sentir sua garganta obstruída pelo desespero corrente e o medo que insuflava as suas artérias. Medo pelo irmão.

- Ginny você deveria pensar melhor!

- Rony eu já prometi pensar sobre isso.

- Então?

- Eu posso primeiro sair deste hospital?

- Você está praticamente fora dele.

Tinha sido desta forma durante todo aquele dia, por dentro ela exultava com a notícia de que estava sendo libertada daquelas paredes tão terrivelmente conhecidas. Mas a sua família a queria de volta as suas raízes, e ela não queria voltar. Seu coração ficava apertado com aquele pensamento, e seu irmão não estava exatamente ajudando-a.



- Rony deixe a sua irmã em paz. – disse Harry.

Ela olhou para ele agradecida, mas ele não lhe devolveu o olhar.

Provavelmente ele também estaria magoado pelas suas palavras que negavam a Inglaterra, ela simplesmente sentia que precisava reconhecer aquele lugar, vasculhar todos os cantos da sua cidade, que não era sua por nascimento, mas... Ela só não sabia como explicar. E ainda assim uma sombra pairava sobre ir para a Inglaterra, ela sabia que se fosse encontraria fragmentos que sua mente repudiava no momento, e ela tinha medo. No momento era o que mais à assustava.

Desde que essa sugestão veio a tona, de um possível retorno a Inglaterra, era como se uma luz irritante ficasse piscando em sua mente alertando perigo. Havia alguma coisa lá que ela fizera questão de esquecer, ela só não sabia o que. Sentia curiosidade sobre o que poderia ser, mas a sensação que lhe acometia quando tentava forçar a frágil memória lhe causava vertigens, e não era agradável, seu coração apertava, e ela temia cada vez pelo que quer que fosse.

- Ginny nós vamos voltar semana que vem, temos apenas um semana e meia ou algo assim, já que ainda estão tentando conseguir uma chave de portal, pois a rede de flu está congestionada.

Era hora de deixa aquilo bem claro. A ruiva parou de arrumar as malas, e deixou aquele encargo para Hermione que continuava a lutar com uma mala que lhe parecia particularmente pequena para a quantidade de pertences de Ginny.

- Rony, eu sinto muito, mas quanto a isso eu não mudei o que havia decidido antes, eu não estou indo para a Inglaterra próxima semana, nem na semana seguinte à próxima semana, nem na outra, nem este mês, e nem no seguinte.- ela disse sentindo um aperto no coração ao dizer isso e observar a decepção nos rostos a sua frente.

- Como assim?!- exclamo Jorge franzindo o cenho.

- E papai e mamãe? Eles estão esperando por você, por todos nós!- completou Fred.

- Bom, eles terão que desculpar a minha ausência. Pela primeira vez, em o que me parecem séculos eu saí deste hospital e encontrei o que eu suponho que seja minha vida, visitei, o lugar onde eu moro, o lugar onde eu trabalho, fui homenageada por algo que nem sequer me lembro de ter feito, conheci pessoas que já me conheciam desde sempre... Eu olho as ruas, os lugares que me disseram que eu era acostumada a freqüentar, eu perdi tudo isso, perdi todas as minhas histórias, a história de tudo que me rodeia... Eu gostaria muito de fazê-los entender, mas me parece impossível, o fato é: eu tenho que ficar, tenho que encontrar a verdade que está escondida aqui em algum lugar, e é preciso começar por aqui, exatamente aqui. Preciso ao menos tentar. Durante todo por do sol eu me pergunto quantas milhões de vezes eu já devo ter visto a mesma vista, e eu não lembro sequer de uma. Preciso descobrir porque eu gostava tanto deste lugar, porque a cidade me acolhe, o que fez-me escolher este lugar para morar, porque a neve me agrada, porque eu levava a vida que eu levava, porque quis ser auror para este ministério; tenho que descobrir o que me agrada e me desagrada em cada canto, o que eu gosto e não gosto, qual o 

meu restaurante preferido, e qual o caminho que eu pegava para vir para casa do trabalho. Preciso reconstruir toda a minha vida, e de onde é melhor começar se não do fim, do ponto mais recente? Não posso começar do início, está muito distante.- ela sorriu delicadamente embora os traços tristes estivessem presentes em seu rosto. – Eu irei à Inglaterra, isso é algo certo, afinal também preciso conhecer o início de tudo, o lugar onde nasci , a escola onde passei os melhores anos da vida de alguém, ver cada local, checar cada história que vocês me contaram, conhecer a minha terra natal. Isso é também muito importante para mim, e será feito, mas no seu tempo, quando chegar a hora, eu estarei lá. Mas não agora, agora eu preciso estar aqui.

Ela terminou de falar e o silêncio varreu a sala, de repente Ginny Weasley sentiu-se cansada, muito cansada, sua garganta seca, suas pernas formigavam, como se houvesse se passado anos, sentia-se décadas mais velha, e o ar entrava com dificuldade em seus pulmões. Sentia-se muito desconfortável, mas finalmente havia dito.

- Nós iremos compreender suas razões para ficar Ginny, agora ou mais tarde. – Hermione quebrou o silêncio olhando de relance para o marido ao falar – Realmente queríamos muito tê-la conosco, mas se você não pretende ir conosco agora, não será um problema. Gostaríamos de poder ficar, mas como você temos que guiar nossas próprias vidas- ela acrescentou com um sorriso.- Apenas vá nos visitar qualquer dia tudo bem?

Ginny sorriu de volta grata pela sensatez da amiga.

- Eu irei.

-Bom se é isso que você acha melhor...- disse Fred.

- Aceitamos sua decisão.- disse Rony, parecendo bastante desapontado.

- Se realmente se sente assim, acho que é o melhor que tem a fazer.- concluiu Jorge a contra gosto.

Ela olhou para Harry a espera de palavras que a fizessem sentir-se menos culpada, ela via a tristeza nele, e apenas sentiu-se pior, sentia-se renegando-o.

Ele entendeu o chamado visual que ela lhe lançara.

- Acho que já sabia da sua resposta, mas não pode culpar a nenhum de nós por ter esperança...

- Não fale assim Harry...- ela disse.

- Sempre soube Ginny, seu lugar é aqui, você vai descobrir isso.

Ele estava sendo totalmente honesto, os olhos esmeralda não mentiam, ela sorriu feliz com suas palavras. Ele amou vê-la sorrindo.

- Como você disse eu irei descobrir. Agora, eu preciso ir ver o Jack, devo crer que ele também foi _ libertado_.- disse sorridente.

Assim que ganhou o corredor, o próprio ar do local parecia diferente, até mesmo este carregava uma alegria intensa, e o barulho dos seus passos era incrivelmente sonoro a seus ouvidos. O sorriso alcançava as orelhas quando ela nem sequer bateu à porta apenas entrou no recinto.



Seu sorriso ainda se mantinha no rosto quanto ela avistou o quarto completamente vazio e imaculado como se ninguém nunca houvesse pisado naquelas imediações. Então a medida que o riso se desvanecia em seus lábios ela notou uma figura solitária no centro do quarto encarando a janela aberta de costa para ela.

- /Antony?/- ela o chamou hesitante.

Ele se virou com uma expressão mortificada em seu rosto e certa relutância. Será que Jack já havia ido embora do hospital sem sequer falar com ela? Talvez tivesse sido chamado urgentemente, mas para que? Pela cara de Antony ela não esperava boas notícias.

- /Antony para onde foi o Jack? Ele já foi para casa?/- perguntou sem conseguir evitar ficar nervosa.

- /Não./- ele disse simplesmente parecendo tenso.

- /Ele não teve alta?/

- /Não./- ele repetiu franzindo de leve as sobrancelhas.

- /Então onde ele está? Por que não está aqui? Por que você está aqui sozinho?/- não havia mais sorriso.

- /Teve que trocar de quarto./

- /Onde ele está agora? Preciso vê-lo, achei que ele havia recebido alta como eu. Seleena falou que os curandeiros concordaram que minha memória iria progredir mais se eu entrasse em contato com as coisas, lugares, e tudo que costumava fazer antes. Vamos até o novo quarto dele? Preciso saber com ele está. Aliás, porque a troca de aposentos?/

Antony parecia desconfortável, e ela sentiu um leve frio na barriga.

- /Não creio que vá poder vê-lo, Raposa. Não creio que nenhum de nós vá poder vê-lo por algum tempo./

Jack já estava na sala onde ficaria esta semana a uma sala de tratamento de choque.

Finos tubos transparentes saiam de suas narinas, outros mais finos ainda, tanto quanto fios de cabelo saiam de seus pulsos, assim como de todas as suas articulações e em baixo de suas unhas. Seu cabelo havia sido cortado um pouco e alguns destes fios também penetravam em seu coro cabeludo. Vestia um colete de titânio enfeitiçado com um feitiço anti-quebra, que segundo Seleena era para evitar que a magia que o infectava saísse por outros lugares que não fossem os capilares, caso contrário suas costelas seria quebradas devido à pressão e duas garras metálicas mantinham seus olhos abertos para que algum líquido que lhe parecia ardia ácido pingasse.



Seleena estava regulando os vários equipamentos antes de ligá-los de fato. Ela ainda sentia pela decisão do seu paciente e o frio no seu estômago ainda á torturava.

Ele ainda teve tempo para perguntar uma última coisa.

- /Como está a Raposa?/

Seleena sorriu.

- /Está feliz, eu dei alta a ela hoje. Ela já pode deixar o hospital./

Com um aceno de sua varinha a curandeira ligou os equipamentos e uma dor agudar tomou conta de suas articulações.

**Nota da beta**: Gente, a Anny pediu pra eu escrever uma nota para vocês. É que ela ta sem computador(de novo), pra ela responder as reviews eu tive que falar o que vocês escreveram por telefone hehehe. Mas não se preocupem, é porque ela tava se mudando e ainda tem que instalar o pc de novo. Mas sim, ela pede milhooooes de desculpas pela demora, ela tava fazendo intercâmbio de um mês no Canadá e não tinha como escrever lá. Ah, ela pediu pra eu dizer que ela sentiu saudades de todos vocês.

Beijões, até a próxima..

Capitam :)

**Reviews!**

Miaka-ELA: Teu tigre?? teu tigre?? Não.. nosso tigre, ele é patrimônio internacional da parte feminina da população. Quanto a falta de "action" eu peço desculpa, mas é porque o capítulo foi feito as pressas, assim como o que ta indo agora. Mas mesmo assim obrigado pela review e pela imensa paciência. Beijão.

CarineCG: a turma ta quase toda junta mesmo. isso é bem feliz \o/. e bom, acho que depois do que você deve ter lido nesse ultimo capítulo o treino deles juntos vai demorar, já que o tigre não pode fazer nada durante uma semana, por causa do tratamento. Já quanto a reconciliação da Bea e do Andrei eu só posso dizer que creio que também ainda vai demorar, já que ainda vai acontecer muitas coisas entre os dois. E ah, os parentes da raposa ainda estão nessa discussão, vamos levar ela para a Inglaterra ou não vamos? (eu particularmente odeio quando tentam me levar para um lugar que eu não quero ir). Mas obrigado pela review e é claro pela paciência, Merlim sabe como vocês são bonzinhos comigo. Muitos beijos e abraços e até o próximo capítulo.

TJ2112: Aha, eu sabia que a minha arma secreta estava funcionando! Então a espera ta valendo a pena né? Isso tira muito peso da minha consciência, obrigado mesmo pelo elogio, mas a grande parte da fic quem faz são vocês. Quando a gente começa a escrever a gente só monta o esqueleto da historia, é normalmente de acordo com os comentários de vocês que vai se 

desenhando as outras partes do corpo da historia. Rsrsrsrsrs u.u Eu sinceramente espero que vocês não tenham que esperar muito pelo próximo capitulo, vou tentar. Obrigado por tudo e até mais. Beijo.

Jane Alves: Como você pode ver eu tentei, mas não deu certo, eu demorei outra vez. Desculpaaaaa! Acho que dessa vez bati meu recorde. Você vai demorar um pouco para ver as adaptações deles na vida normal, até porque vai demorar um pouco para o tigre sair do hospital por causa de todo o tratamento e todo o resto. Com relação a como a Ginny vai reagir quando ela souber de tudo com o Harry... nem eu sei o.O. O futuro a Merlim pertence. Quanto ao prêmio, realmente eu também achei que eles mereceram, afinal esse premio custou algumas memórias e a visão do Tigre. Eu perguntei se você é portuguesa, porque eu tenho uma amiga muito querida que é portuguesa, e ela escreve.

Muito obrigado pela paciência... beijos!

Munyra Fassina: O tigre que a Ginny deu para o Jack já era para ter aparecido mesmo, ele ta na casa do Antony, já que na casa do Jack não tem ninguém. Mas como todas às vezes eu escrevo um capítulo correndo, nunca dá tempo de colocá-lo, mas não se preocupe, ele não sumiu. Obrigado por tudo, beijos.

Jack Tigre Weasley: bom, eu acho que ninguém gostou muito do que aconteceu entre ela e o Harry porque no fim das contas todo mundo acaba se colocando no lugar dela, mas a gente tem que se colocar também no lugar dele. O que você faria? Teremos que esperar um pouco mais para saber o desfecho de toda a história. Obrigada, beijos e ate o próximo capítulo! :)

Anny Black Fowl


	11. Capítulo 10

**Cap 10. Tratamento de choque (II)**

A sensação de dormir de olhos abertos era terrível.

Talvez não a pior sensação de sua vida, mas certamente uma das. Odiou o vento frio vindo da janela por tê-lo acordado, desejou terrivelmente poder destruir o ar com os pensamentos, que era de fato a única parte não dolorida do seu corpo.

Desistiu de voltar a estado de inconsciência, e de repente as dores se tornaram mais reais, ele sentia sua garganta machucada, corroída pela magia, e sentia suas articulações queimarem onde haviam os capilares. Ele não era capaz de falar ou emitir qualquer som, sua voz havia simplesmente se esvaído, como se tivesse sido sugada. Tentou mover um braço, mas sentiu como se sua pele fosse ficar para trás se ele o fizesse. Então desistiu.

Ouviu um barulho o qual identificou como a porta se abrindo.

Imaginou sua mãe entrando possessa quebrando todos os equipamentos, e arrancando todos aqueles malditos fio dele. Mas é claro Vega jamais daria uma cena daquele tipo, e não era permitido a entrada de visitantes para alguém em processo de tratamento de choque. A essa altura todos já deveriam saber, e com certeza tentariam matá-lo na primeira chance que tivessem.

A Raposa.

Ele se perguntou como ela reagiria...

- /Oi/. – a voz falou.

Silêncio, ele não poderia responder.

-/ Bom dia Jack. Espero que não tenha tido uma noite assim tão mal./- disse Seleena.- /Eu vim aqui para aumentar a dose e acrescentar mais capilares./

Ele estremeceu e ela pôde perceber que ele revivia a dor agonizante de ter que passar pelo processo de inserção dos capilares em suas veias.

Ela tomou-lhe a mão nas suas, e viu que os dedos assumiam uma leve coloração arroxeada.

-/ Você tem que ser forte./

Doía-lhe vê-lo daquela forma.

- /Os outros já sabem da sua decisão, Antony, não diz uma palavra sequer desde que você foi internado. Bea está inconsolável e reluta em deixar o hospital assim como a sua mãe, que entrou em choque assim que soube da notícia. Mas não se preocupe ela já foi medicada e está sedada. Andrei veio vê-lo, quando descobriu juntamente com Leo não acreditou e tentou adentrar os seus aposentos várias vezes, Andrei teve outra grande discussão com Bea, nas quais Antony teve que contê-lo a socos./

Um sorriso triste se formou em seu rosto.

- /Estão todos preocupados, mas eu disse que você está bem, consciente e bem.../- a palavra "bem" pareceu deslocada em meio as outras palavras que saíram da sua boca, e a entonação de sua voz falhou, e a frase ficou no ar.

Ele apertou sua mão em resposta. Mesmo que dores agudas lhe roessem as articulações durante o movimento, ele continuou a segurar a mão dela.

Ela não havia falado sobre a Raposa. Isso não passou despercebido por seus ouvidos.

Ele se perguntava como ela teria reagido, mas de fato não era realmente da sua conta a vida dela. Preferia sinceramente que não houvessem dito a ela nada que fosse. Não sabia como seria sua expressão, como se portariam seus olhos, qual seria o tom da sua voz, se falaria alguma coisa... Mas ainda conseguia lembrar do refulgir dos cabelos dela vermelhos como chamas sob o sol que formava flores na neve, ou quem sabe imaginar, ele não era mais capaz de distinguir as imagens que imaginava e as que era capaz de lembrar.

-/ Vou começar, Tigre./- disse Seleena o avisando, então as dores pareceram mais vivas assim que libertou-se da teia de pensamentos na qual ficara preso.

Vários gritos e gemidos estrangularam-se em sua garganta a medida que a curandeira introduzia os capilares sob sua pele, e podia sentir aquela secreção vinda dos mesmos penetrar nele quente como brasa, seus olhos rolaram sob suas pálpebras e ele achou que iria desmaiar, mas por duas vezes agarrou-se a consciência para evitar que tivesse que passar por todo o processo novamente.

Então ela parou, ele poderia sentir a mão trêmula que tocava seu rosto, lágrimas escorriam lentas incontidas por seus olhos, os lábios entreabertos os pulmões ofegantes.

- /Tigre... Eu... Eu... Sinto muito/. – ela gaguejou - /Terei que cortar seu cabelo./

Os olhos dele se abriram de imediato, mesmo que ele apenas pudesse encarar escuridão, cortar o cabelo?!

- Terei que colocar capilares no seu coro cabeludo e rosto, por isso terei que cortar o seu cabelo, todo.

Outra lágrima deslizou dos seus olhos que já não brilhavam no azul cinzento que também não mais se confundiam com as manhãs de inverno.

- /Você sabe que eu não faria isso se não fosse totalmente necessário./- ela acrescentou penalizada com um sorriso morto. –/ E depois você vai ficar ótimo careca, eu tenho certeza./

Silêncio.

-/ Você sabe que é o terror das mulheres com ou sem cabelo, não é?/ -ela falou rindo de leve, evitando as lágrimas que embargavam sua própria voz, era triste vê-lo definhando aos poucos em suas mãos, era pior ainda saber que era ela quem provocava tudo aquilo. Mas era necessário. –/ Preciso fazê-lo, Jack./

Ele abriu os olhos nublados, e com uma aceno da cabeça e o olhar perdido na direção janela lá fora sem realmente poder ver o que estava na paisagem, ele deu a permissão necessária para que ela iniciasse seu trabalho.

O rosto de ambos era marcado de lágrimas.

E ele sentiu o aço tão frio como tudo que o cercava tocar-lhe o couro cabeludo por alguns minutos, e depois não sentiu mais nada, não sentiu as mãos delicadas da médica, não sentiu a dor dos capilares, ou sequer o corte que foi necessário ser feito em sua face. Não agiu, não respondeu, não sentiu, apenas se deixou imergir mais que nunca na sua escuridão conhecida.

**********************************************************************

Seleena deixou o local limpando os olhos, não poderia encontrar os amigos e parentes de Jack com lágrimas nos olhos.

O primeiro que sua vista ainda embaçada conseguiu alcançar foi Andrei, ele estava sentado na primeira cadeira na lateral do corredor, ambas as mãos mergulhadas entre os cabelos muito loiros, e a respiração pesada poderia ser ouvida de longe. Então quando ele levantou o rosto ela viu os olhos cansados e o rosto marcado por lágrimas, o sorriso morto nos lábios, expressão que logo desapareceu dando lugar outra, que exalava ansiedade.

- /Seleena!/- ele falou levantando-se de um pulo e a segurando pelos ombros com firmeza. - /Como ele está?/

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, os ombros encolhidos pelas mãos fortes que a seguravam, os olhos azuis profundos a encaravam desesperados, ávidos por qualquer sinal de otimismo na face da curandeira.

- /Ele está dormindo agora, descansando./- foi tudo que se permitiu dizer.

O outro suspirou cansado, e voltou a sentar-se. Enquanto os outros que havia notado sua presença se aproximavam necessitados de palavras com esperança.

Então uma voz soou acima das outras.

- Como está o meu filho, Curandeira? Como está ele?- Vega Malfoy, estava à sua frente, o inglês bem pronunciado saia de sua boca em um tom altivo embora preocupado.

As olheiras deixavam seus olho mais fundos, e a insônia curada por magia não conseguiria esconder as estrias vermelhas em seus olhos causadas pela falta de sono, o rosto sério, a expressão sem vida. A postura continuava a mesma, imponente, mas seus olhos haviam perdido o brilho, e não havia mais o sorriso discreto outrora tão constante.

- Jack, está descansando agora. – ela disse com o forte sotaque, evitado a palavra "bem" de certa forma ela lhe soava tão inadequada, já que não seria exatamente isso que ela teria a dizer, e por mais que tentasse não conseguia. – A situação esta estabilizada.

Não esclarecia nada, apenas palavras vazias.

- Alguma melhora? Tem alguma previsão para quando ele poderá deixar o tratamento...?- a mãe insistiu a hesitação agora se fazendo presente em seu tom de voz.

- Se tudo continuar como previsto, no fim desta semana.

O esboço de um sorriso perpassou o rosto da mulher. Antony chegou, silencioso, a expressão fechada, e passou o braço pelos ombros da mãe, a conduzindo para as poltronas onde eles faziam a mesma coisa há três dias, desde que seu irmão entrara naquela sala: esperar.

- Sra. Malfoy!- chamou a curandeira, sem saber exatamente o deveria dizer.

A mulher e o filho se viraram para Seleena novamente.

- Mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?- ela perguntou educadamente.

– Estamos fazendo o melhor pelo seu filho... - Seleena disse, a encarando com firmeza.

- Tenho certeza que estão. - ela disse virando-se de volta, se deixando ser guiada por Antony novamente.

Antony estava calado e taciturno, sem sorrisos sem palavras reconfortantes, sem palavra alguma, andava pelos corredores do hospital.

Beatrice, havia ido sentar-se novamente, seu coração acelerava todas as vezes que seu olhar se voltava na direção da sala onde o amigo estava, respeitava sua decisão, mas a imagem dele preso à cama de tratamento de choque a transtornava. Tudo que ela queria era que aquela semana acabasse logo, estava cansada de hospitais, estava cansada de olhar todos nos olhos e ver o cansaço e a fadiga da preocupação correr-lhes a parecia, estava cansada de lágrimas e feições de pedra.

Suas articulações estavam doloridas de ficar sentada, e também do esforço feito na noite anterior que tivera que tomar os turnos noturnos de Antony. Levantou-se novamente e sem saber exatamente aonde seus pés queriam levá-la simplesmente seguiu o corredor, qualquer lugar...

Não queria que seus olhos se voltassem novamente para aquela sala.

Seleena deixou-os sentados em suas agonias e já seguia pelo corredor, o hospital continuava de pé afinal...

Sentiu uma mão segurando o seu braço. Virou-se.

- /Leo./

- /Seleena, eu preciso saber, como esta o Tigre.../- ele disse soando angustiado, o que não combinava nem um pouco com ele.

- /Mas eu já.../

- /Não, eu quero saber de verdade. Como ele está?/

Então ela olhou para a mão dele que ainda estava postada no seu antebraço a segurando ali, e notou pequenas cicatrizes nas articulações.

Segurou a mão dele com delicadeza, sem que encontrasse qualquer resistência, observou cuidadosamente a ponta dos dedos e próximo as unhas lá estavam elas, quase imperceptíveis. As mesmas cicatrizes que ficariam gravadas na pele pálida de Jack Malfoy assim que ele terminasse o tratamento.

- /Leo, você...? Quando?/- ela estava surpresa, nunca soubera de nada.

- /Isso foi antes de eu vir para a Rússia trabalhar como auror, e por causas menos nobres que as do nosso amigo./- ele disse com um sorriso triste. - /Então Seleena vai ou não me falar como ele está? Como ele vai ficar?/

Ela sorriu tristemente de volta.

- /Ele sorriu hoje, o primeiro sorriso desde que entrou./- ela falou sem encará-lo.

- /Como conseguiu isso?/

- /Apenas falei de vocês./- ela disse levantando os olhos na direção dos dele - /Ele está resistindo bravamente Leo, você o conhece, e pelo que vi, conhece a situação também.../

- /Mas do que gostaria de conhecer.../- ele disse sombrio.- /Por favor me diga que ele voltará a ser o mesmo Tigre que sorria, e brincava, e ganhava todas as garotas com um piscadela e um olhar./- ele disse segurando a mão da curandeira com intensidade, ela devolveu o aperto .

- /Jack Malfoy voltará a sorrir, Leo, mas jamais será o mesmo sorriso./- ela disse se aproximando dele.

– /Jack perdeu tudo Seleena, ele perdeu a visão, perdeu a alegria, e desde então esta trancado neste hospital , perdendo aos poucos o que ainda resta, seu trabalho, sua vida, e a Raposa... Quando foi a minha vez, aceitei o tratamento sabendo das conseqüências, e minha consciência foi puxada até o limite da sanidade, rezava para poder dormir o mais rápido possível e deixar de sentir o mundo. Achei que jamais me recuperaria, achei que enlouqueceria de agonia... Não deixe que aconteça o mesmo com o Tigre, Seleena./

- /Ele é corajoso Leo./- foi tudo que ela pode dizer.- /Hoje eu tive que cortar o seu cabelo, ele chorou, eu chorei.../

Ele a abraçou.

*******************************************************************

O sol estava destronando a neve, que já era cada vez mais escassa, e ela já sentia que era desnecessário aquele grosso sobretudo que trouxera, a temperatura era mais amena agora. Era o último dia de Rony na Rússia, ele, a esposa e Mark estavam votando para a Inglaterra. Mark estava muitíssimo desapontado em voltar, já havia apresentado argumentos dignos de consideração para a mãe de como era melhor ficarem, mas Hermione não poderia ficar mais, tinha que ir a Inglaterra e de lá seguir em uma viagem ao Cairo e Rony teria que voltar ao trabalho.

Fred e Jorge iriam no dia seguinte, com Angelina grávida, um deles teria que cuidar sozinho da loja, e se aproximava um dos períodos mais movimentados do ano no Beco Diagonal. Cogitou-se a hipótese de somente Fred partir para assistir sua esposa, mas então quem tomaria conta da loja dos gêmeos.

Todos estavam relutantes em deixar Ginny.

- Ginny você que é capaz, decifre o cardápio antes que um de nós acabe pedindo lesmas para o almoço por engano.- disse Rony, irritado com o fato de não ser capaz de ler nada que havia o cardápio do restaurante.

- Rony, você realmente não assimilou nem um pouquinho do idioma local? Onde você anda coma cabeça?- perguntou Hermione.

- Não vá me dizer que você se tornou fluente durante o tempo que estivemos aqui?- disse o seu marido com o tom irônico.

- Claro que não, não seja tolo, mas é claro que não morreria de fome se estivesse sozinha, aprendi a identificar algumas palavras observando os atendentes do hotel.

Ginny sorriu.

- Hermione seu poder de assimilação é de fato incrível.

- Certo tenho que concordar com o Rony, Ginny peça logo qualquer coisa que se pareça com filé e cerveja amanteigada, a fome está me destruindo. – Disse Jorge.

- Eu lhe disse para comer um daqueles bolinhos brancos que havia na mesa do café hoje. – respondeu o gêmeo ao outro.

- Você sabe que eu não resisti e coloquei um dos ingredientes que usamos na loja, logo metade dos hóspedes estará flutuando durante alguns minutos.

- Por Merlin, Jorge! Vocês dois nunca irão crescer não é mesmo?- ralhou Hermione, mas mesmo ela não pode evitar o início de um sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

Ginny fez os pedidos ainda contendo o riso das invenções dos irmãos.

- Então Ginny o que você está pensando em fazer depois que formos embora?- pergunto Hermione.

- Primeiramente dar uma festa em comemoração... – ela iniciou a frase, mas suas risadas a denunciaram.- Brincadeira!

Hermione sorriu.

- Como você pôde pensar em algo deste tipo! Você é nossa irmã!- disse Fred muito dramático fingindo-se de ofendido.- ela está feliz em se livrar de nós.

- Na verdade, ainda faltaria o Harry para eu me livrar de todos, já que ele vai ficar mais um pouco. – ela disse piscando alegre. – Mas falando sério, eu estava pensando em ir ao quartel general dos aurores e conversar com o Sr. Ivanovitch para ver se existe alguma possibilidade de ele deixar com que eu acompanhe o trabalho de algum auror mais de perto. Acho que isso me trará algumas lembranças e sensações de volta. É claro se eu não for atrapalhar em nada.

- É uma ótima idéia. - comentou Harry.

- O Harry está certo, seria como refazer seus passos. - acrescentou Hermione.

Ginny confirmou com a cabeça.

- É esta a intenção.

- Você vai entrar em campo novamente Tia?- quis saber Mark com a leve empolgação visível no seu tom de voz.

- Não sei Mark, é meu desejo, mas não sei se será permitido.

- Ginny tome cuidado. – disse Rony, ele não havia gostado muito da idéia a julgar pela expressão que ostentava.- Você não é mais acostumada a isso...

- Por incrível que pareça concordamos com o Rony, afinal faz algum tempo que você está fora de ação, e como ainda não lembra de tudo, é como se estivesse voltando de uma longa aposentadoria.- disse Fred.

Ginny odiava ouvir aquele tipo de coisa, fazia com que ela lembrasse dolorosamente que era inválida, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não compreendia o ponto de vista dos irmãos. Às vezes ela tinha medo de voltar, mas a necessidade de recuperar um passado era maior.

- Tudo bem, garotos, eu prometo que tomarei cuidado.- ela disse sorrindo.

Rony mudou de assunto:

- Você não irá ao hospital hoje?

- Creio que não dará tempo. – ela disse com a expressão tristonha ao se lembrar de Jack, queria saber notícias, mas este era o último dia na companhia de seus irmãos, e ela estava sentindo-se um tanto quanto culpada por não estar retornando com eles para o lugar que eles chamavam, a verdade é que ela já não sabia dizer onde era sua casa. Teria que descobrir e escolhera começar por ali.

- Por que aquele seu amigo continua lá mesmo?- perguntou Mark.

Ela suspirou profundamente, não sabia exatamente o procedimento, mas sabia que definitivamente não era nada bom.

- Ele teve que se submeter a um tratamento de choque.- ela falou com a voz baixa.

- A situação dele estava tão ruim assim?- perguntou Hermione com a expressão preocupada, e surpresa em ouvir as palavras da ruiva.

- Seleena, a Curandeira, me disse que devido a quantidade de poção que ele tomou os níveis de magia em seu sangue impedem o efeito dos remédios ministrados nele. O corpo dele não deixa os remédios agirem...- ela explicou com pesar.

- Ah sim, neste caso entendo o uso deste método, seria necessário de fato uma desintoxicação poderosa. – disse Hermione. – Mas é um processo muitíssimo sofrido pelo que sei.

- É o que todos vêm me dizendo.

O silêncio caiu sobre a mesa até que Fred o rompeu com sua voz alegre.

- Bom, desejo melhoras para ele, ele me parece uma cara legal, apesar de ter o sobrenome que tem.- ele acrescentou - Mas falaremos de coisas mais felizes, como o almoço que está chegando .

O garçom vinha trazendo a bandeja com os pedidos, todos ficaram satisfeitos com a chegada do mesmo.

Ginny nunca havia entendido porque vez ou outro o irmão mencionava algo ruim sobre o sobrenome de Jack, ela não entendia o que tinha de tão ruim em ser um Malfoy para eles, mas não perguntou, não era hora, estava entorpecia pelo cheiro delicioso que se desprendia das comidas à mesa.

Todos comeram, e com exceção de Rony, apreciaram imensamente a comida, conversaram sobe várias coisas, e até chegaram a especular a data em que a própria Ginny faria sua viagem de volta para a Inglaterra. Ela prometeu que logo.

Mas Harry não pode deixar de pensar que "logo" era um forma de expressão tempo muito relativa, sentiu uma pontada no peito mas simplesmente ignorou e continuou a observar o sorriso dela.

- E você Harry ainda irá permanecer bastante tempo aqui comigo certo?- ela disse tocando o seu braço para chamar sua atenção.

- Bom, embora não pareça eu também tenho que trabalhar, e já recebi algumas convocações não exatamente gentis.- ele disse rindo.

- Não me diga que não irá passar sequer mais uma semana aqui?- ela perguntou desgostosa.

- Bom, eu estava procurando por uma chave de Portal para semana que vem.- ele disse, encolhendo os ombros.

- Nem um dia a mais?- ela perguntou.

- Creio que não, mas se isso lhe consola eu gostei muito daqui.- ele disse redimindo-se.

- É, aqui é um bom, lugar, a cidade é muitíssimo bonita.- disse Jorge.

- Tirando o fato de não conseguirmos nos comunicar sem ajudar, eu até que gostei. – disse Fred.

- É realmente um lugar fantástico Ginny, posso entender porque se apegou tanto a este país. – disse Hermione.- Me atrevo a dizer que Mark também gostou muito. – ela disse olhando para o filho que acenou que sim com a cabeça e a boca cheia.

- Na verdade eu prefiro outro lugares, você vai me desculpar Ginny, mas eu não agüento esse frio.- disse Rony.

- Venha no verão, na verdade a neve já está até derretendo, é uma pena que você não possa ficar por mais tempo.- ela argumentou.

Eles passaram algum tempo, no restaurante, rindo, conversando, e falando uma infinidade de besteiras, quando a tarde já ia alta, eles resolveram dar um último passeio pelo cetro da cidade.

Ela sabia que eles faziam isso mais por ela do que por qualquer outro motivo. Ginny sentia as sensações ao turbilhão, vozes antigas a sua e de outras pessoas falando dentro da sua cabeça, velhos diálogos voltando aos poucos. Seu coração exultava a cada passo. Então enquanto andavam por uma calçada, um dos últimos raios do sol poente, bateu sob a neve brilhante, refletindo em outras cores, seus pés pararam de andar e ela ficou parada observando as flores de as luzes formavam na neve...

_- /Eu adoro o inverno./- ela disse._

_- /Aposto que é só para poder usar todas as suas adoradas roupas de frio./- disse a outra voz._

_Ela sorriu de volta._

_A rua ia passando por debaixo das suas botas pretas, e ela sentia o sorriso se abrindo em sua face, o sol estava nascendo, e ela sentia seu corpo implorar por descanso, havia passado a noite acordada. Os raios do sol bateram na neve acumulada na rua, e refletiu em magníficas flores, flores de sol, ela se sentiu hipnotizada eram tão lindas... _

_As luzes dançavam no ar como se fossem algo divino, algo mágico, indiferentes ao cansaço que ela sentia, aos seus passos, ou sequer aos seus sorrisos em sua direção. _

_- /Creio que devo ficar por aqui a não ser que queria que eu a leve em casa./- a voz disse parando na porta de um prédio._

_Ela desviou seu olhar das luzes na neve com dificuldade._

_- /Não Andrei, eu estou bem, e você está cansado, é melhor que descanse./- ela falou sorrindo._

_- /Tem certeza? Não seria esforço algum./- ele disse._

_- /Tenho, depois eu não estou indo para casa, combinei de encontrar o Tigre daqui a pouco, ele tem algo a me dizer./- ela estava mentindo, mas o sorriso sereno continuava em seu rosto._

_- /Se é assim então deixarei o bravo cavalheiro Malfoy continuar tentando e tomar meu lugar na sua escolta Raposa./_

_- /Ele não desiste não é mesmo?/- disse ela._

_- /Desistir não é da sua natureza./- Andrei devolveu com um sorriso._

_- /Que seja./- ela disse com um sorriso-/Lindo, não?/- ela disse apontando par a neve que refletia os raios solares coloridos. _

_- /É. Nossa... Parecem.../_

_- /Flores./-ela completou a sua frase._

_-/Oh, sim as famosas flores de sol do inverno/ – ele disse constatando._

_Muitos sentavam em praças só para olhar até quando os reflexos desapareciam e o sol ia alto. _

_- Então é por isso que é tão apaixonada pelo inverno... – ele disse brincando como quem faz uma enorme descoberta._

_Ela sorriu de volta._

_- Até depois Andrei._

_Ela disse e seguiu o caminho até o fim da rua onde dobraria para sentar-se nos bancos da praça ali existentes e observar as flores brilharem até serem extintas..._

- Ginny? Tudo bem? Você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Hermione ao notar que ela havia parado de andar.

Seu olhar estava parado em um ponto, fixo, como se ela estivesse vendo algo muitíssimo impressionante. Alheia ao mundo.

- Ginny!- Harry disse mais alto segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Flores... Flores de Sol.- ela disse apontando par ao local em que estivera olhando nos últimos minutos. Todos olharam, mas ninguém viu sequer um raio de luz, o céu já estava quase todo avermelhado e as flores já estava extintas. Não haviam mais reflexos, não haviam mais flores.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Ela estava exausta, tivera que esperar até as duas horas da manhã no ministério para que houvesse a liberação de uma chave de portal para todos. Tanta burocracia a deixou exaurida, e tudo que ela queria agora era dormir, amanhã queria terrivelmente ir ao hospital, queria tentar uma última vez falar com Jack, e contar a ele sobre a flores do sol. Temeu que se tomasse um banho dormisse em pé e se afogasse no chuveiro, então simplesmente trocou de roupa e abrigou-se embaixo das cobertas.

Ela havia chamado Harry para ficar a sua última semana com ela já que agora ela já estava adaptada ao apartamento, ele falou que iria pensar na proposta, mas que hoje não era hora para pensar em nada daquilo. Pobre Harry ele deveria estar tão cansado quanto ela. Sorriu e terminou de se cobrir, sentiu algo quente em baixo das cobertas e alcançou a varinha no criado mudo o mais rápido que pôde.

A coisa rosnou de leve, então ela relaxou, em alguns segundos ela o teria fritado sem pensar duas vezes. Colocou a mão sobre o peito como se desta forma conseguisse desacelerar o ritmo cardíaco que acometia seu coração.

Puxou a coberta e viu o pelo branco como neve maculado com listas pretas.

Artemis.

Ela suspirou, não conseguiria dormir com ele ali. Imagine dormir com um tigre ao seu lado, Antony não havia lhe avisado sobre dividir a cama com ele.

Ele havia lhe explicado que ela mesma havia dado aquele tigre à Jack no natal, e que enquanto Jack estava internado, ele havia tomado conta de Ártemis, mas como ele iria passar a maior parte do tempo no hospital havia pedido para que ela cuidasse dele durante esta semana. Ela aceitara, e até achara o tigre bastante simpático, mas ainda era temerosa em passar mão na cabeça dele ou... Em qualquer outra parte...

- /Artemis?/- ela o chamou. Ele não respondeu, ela tentou novamente – /Artemis...?/

- /Humpf.../- isso poderia ser considerado algum sucesso.

- /Artemis acorde/.- ela pediu.

Ele abriu um olhou preguiçosamente e depois o outro.

- /Ah você está aqui.../- ele disse se virando para ela e apoiando a cabeça sobre as patas como a maioria dos gatos fazem, só que ele não era um gato, era um tigre branco adulto.

- /Estou./- ela disse esperando que assim que constatasse sua presença ele deixasse a cama por livre e espontânea vontade.

É claro que isso jamais aconteceu.

- /Então?/

- /Ah, você quer conversar, é isso?/- ele perguntou sem entender.

- /Na verdade não. Eu quero dormir./- ela disse sem jeito.

- /Ótimo, uma vontade em comum. Boa noite./- ele falou fechando novamente os olhos.

- /Artemis não posso dormir com você aqui./- ela falou agora corando.

- /O que? Por que?/- ele perguntou sem entender a que ponto ela queria chegar.- /Ah, entendo, Raposa fique tranqüila OK? Você não faz muito meu tipo. /

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha em incredulidade, ela não poderia estar ouvindo aquilo de um tigre.

- /Nem você o meu, muito cabelo branco./- ela disse. E imediatamente se repreendeu, estava se trocando com um tigre! Por Merlin!

- /Hey isso é o charme!/- ele disse soando realmente indignado. - /Não quis ofender tá legal? Só que você nem é da minha espécie./

- /Esquece Artemis, eu vou dormir em outro lugar./- ela disse levantando-se da cama e puxando as cobertas, as quais ele agarrou com os dentes e as puxou de volta.

Ele era forte e ela foi arrastada em direção à cama.

Imediatamente ela se sentiu petrificada, e deixou as cobertas caírem de suas mãos.

Ele a olhou achando a reação dela muito estranha. Então levantou-se andando devagar em direção à ela.

A ruiva se afastou com dois passos para trás.

- /Raposa, o que há de errado com você?/- ela não respondeu por isso ele continuou falando agora sem dar nenhum passo na direção dela.- /Eu sei que você não lembra de mim, mas mesmo assim, eu nunca a vi... Calma um momento... Você está com medo? Você está com medo de mim?/- ele finalizou incrédulo.

Ginny já não sabia o que dizer, o tom de incredulidade dele a deixou totalmente sem graça, e agora sentia um fiapo de culpa em sua mente.

- /Eu... Eu.../

- /Raposa, eu não vou comê-la ou qualquer outra coisa horrorizaste./- ele disse tom um tom de mágoa na voz.

- /Claro que não.../

- /Mesmo que eu tivesse essa intenção, pensando logicamente eu estaria me condenando, quem me alimentaria?/- ele disse sentando-se e estendendo uma pata na direção dela.

Ela sorriu da explicação dele.

- /Na boa, Raposa, sei que você está fazendo o maior esforço para lembrar e que não é culpa sua, mas agora eu fiquei magoado./- ele falou abaixando os olhos.

As poucas pessoas que podem dizer que já viram algo parecido na vida, a maioria delas nunca viu nem viria a ver sequer uma vez na vida. Um tigre abaixar os olhos é algo muitíssimo improvável de ser presenciado por um ser humano, e por qualquer outro animal.

Simplesmente não é da natureza deles, eles não abaixam os olhos, eles mostram as garras que podem arrancara pele de um mamute. Os tigres não tem este comportamento de presa, o sentimento de piedade ou sequer, de medo. Eles não se põem de igual com outras raças, eles são os caçadores e todo o resto são apenas presas, algumas mortas outras vivas. Eles não abaixam o rabo e o colocam entre as pernas, porque jamais é necessário, as outras espécies abaixam seus rabos para eles e se curvam diante deles.

A natureza os fez assim, desde o princípio.

No entanto aquele tigre havia abaixado os olhos.

Olhos azuis, que diziam muito mais do que os olhos da maioria dos tigres.

Então sob os olhos castanhos de Ginny que ainda estava presos àquela imagem ele começou a diminuir de tamanho, e suas patas já não eram do tamanho de pratos, e seus braços já não era tão musculosos e poderosos. Seus caninos diminuíram consideravelmente assim como seu focinho. E de repente ele era um filhote.

Um filhote.

Mas seus olhos continuavam baixos. Talvez estivessem fechados.

_Por favor, fique quietinho._

_Mas eu não conheço este lugar!_

_È a casa do seu dono.- ela explicou._

_Dono? Nada disso. Companheiro!- Artemis respondeu indignado._

_Como queira, mas fique quieto.- ela entrou no quarto de Jack e ele estava apenas com a parte de baixo do pijama, ou seja, apenas com a calça, todo enrolado no edredom cinza da cama. Ela sentou-se na cabeceira da cama pegou a cabeça de Jack e colocou no colo e passou a mão pelo cabelo muito escuro, do amigo, sussurrou na sua orelha:_

_Acorde Jack.- ele apenas se mecheue ela tentou novamente._

_Acorde eu tenho uma surpresa para você.- ele não acordou_

_Abra os olhos!-ela falou mais alto ao pé da orelha dele, mas desta vez funcionou, ele sussurrou em uma voz arrastada de sono._

_O que eu ganho se eu abrir os olhos?- ela pensou "Interesseiro!"_

_Um beijo… - ele abriu instantaneamente os olhos._

_Bom dia Tigre!- ela disse. Ele soltou o sorriso bonito e se sentou na cama._

_Bom dia Raposa já de volta a seu lugar?_

_Não, minha licença ainda não terminou por isso eu ainda não voltei para a Rússia._

_Eu não estou falando da Rússia - disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto, e olhou para baixo. Ela seguiu os olhos dele e olhou onde estava sentada._

_Você não muda nunca não é mesmo!? – ela perguntou rindo, já estava acostumada com este tipo de brincadeira vinda do Tigre._

_Não._

_Eu trouxe alguém. Vocês vão se dar muito bem juntos._

_Raposa não me diga que você trouxe um dos seus parentes, você sabe que eu não… - mas ela não deixou ele terminar a frase._

_Não, é nenhum Weasley pode ficar calmo. É o seu presente de Natal._

_Como você vai me dar alguém?_

_Espere aqui eu vou traze-lo para cá, ele esta na sala._

"_Trazê-lo"__ isso quer dizer que é ele?- ele perguntou desapontado, mas ela já tinha indo buscar Artemis, que agora estava em tamanho de um filhote médio, mas mesmo assim ainda dava para ela carrega-lo nos braços, e entrou no quarto._

_Raposa você enlouqueceu? Isso é um tigre!_

_Eu sei, um tigre para um Tigre._

_Ele não é selvagem é?_

_Não, Não sou!- respondeu Artemis._

_Ele fala!- Jack exclamou impressionado._

_Ele fala e também pode alterar o seu tamanho de um filhote até um adulto de maior porte, mas ele prefere ficar como adulto, o máximo que eu conseguir faze-lo encolher foi este tamanho, para eu poder trazê-lo comigo, como ele é fruto de uma experiência mágica ele pôde vir comigo quando eu aparatei. Gostou?_

_Você está brincando não é?- ele disse – Eu adorei!- e foi até ela e a abraçou bem apertado ela retribuiu o abraço._

_O nome dele é Artemis, eu escolhi.- ela disse sorrrindo entusiasmada._

_Ótimo. Agora eu vou lhe dar o meu presente.- ele abriu uma gaveta em de um criado mudo bem ao lado e sua cama e tirou de lar uma caixinha preta.- tudo feito a ouro lavrado pelos Duendes russos, o pingente feito do melhor cristal também russo engastado, nele tem um feitiço convocatorio que toda vez que você falar Jack ou Tigre, com a intenção de me chamar mesmo, eu vou aparatar bem ao seu lado.- ele descreveu tudo isso enquanto tirava uma correntinha de ouro e o pingente era o nome Tigre de cristal transparente, era visível que fora muito bem feito._

_Jack é lindo eu nem sei como agradecer._

_Que bom que você gostou porque foi muito caro o par._

_Par?_

_Sim você acha que só você ia poder me importunar a hora que quer?- ele disse mostrando a correntinha idêntica no pescoço dele que ela não tinha reparado, antes a única diferença era que na dele o pingente era o nome Raposa._

_Eu amei! Só mesmo o Tigre para acertar essa Raposa aqui!- ela disse isso e pulou no pescoço dele em um novo abraço, tinha realmente adorado o presente, assim nunca ficaria só! Abraçou e deu um beijo estalado no rosto dele.- Bom eu vim para te desejar um feliz natal, agora eu tenho que ir, ninguém sabe que eu estou aqui.- e dizendo isso ela deu dois paços para trás pronta para aparatar de volta no seu quarto, mas Jack não deixou, segurou ela pelo braço e a puxou de volta para ele, abraçando-a pela sintura._

_Não vá Raposa!_

_Tenho que ir, devem está sentindo falta de mim, eu nem sequer desci para tomar café ou almoçar._

_Você ainda me deve um beijo… - ele sussurrou no pé da orelha dela._

_Esperava que você já estivesse esquecido disso.- mas antes que ela terminasse a frase ele deu um beijo embaixo da orelha dela quase no pescoço._

_Eu nunca esqueço das suas promessas._

_Estou vendo – disse ela, eles ainda estavam abraçados – Tigre, agora é serio eu preciso ir embora._

_Você vai voltar antes do que espera._

Seus olhos ainda estavam fora de foco quando ela esticou o braço e tocou a cabeça do filhote a sua frente. Lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos quentes e impiedosas, aquela lembrança fora mais forte do que havia imaginado, desejou ter podido permanecer mais tempo imersa naquele transe milagroso.

Ela havia carregado o pequeno tigre no colo e o entregado a Jack como presente de natal, ela já sabia disso, ele havia lhe contado, mas agora ela lembrava. Lembrava da sensação dos pêlos dos braços, lembrava de como sentia-se à vontade perto dele, lembrava de todas as sensações que lhe foram acometidas naquele momento como se estas estivesse a acometendo naquele exato instante. Era como se parte do seu antigo "eu" estivesse transformando o "eu" atual, no que ela fora antes. Voltando a ser...

- /Eu lembro./

Os olhos azuis levantaram-se ao nível dos seus.

- /Lembro da noite que o trouxe para cá. Você parecia um filhote como parece agora, e estava tão inquieto, não fazia silêncio... Você era leve, e birrento, lembro que o achei igualzinho ao Jack.../- ela falou enquanto as lágrimas mergulhavam no sorriso que seus lábios formavam, espalhando seu gosto salgado em suas palavras.

- /Fico feliz, por você Ginny./- foi tudo que o filhote falou antes de passar carinhosamente seu rosto no braço dela e sair do quarto.

Sabia que ele estava magoado, e não iria querer falar com ela naquele momento.

Levantou-se e vestiu-se. Tinha que falar com Jack, tinha que contar a ele que ela havia lembrado. Lembrado do sorriso dele.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Bea estava olhando para a noite lá fora pensando em como sua vida havia se transformado tão instantaneamente, no dia seguinte estaria partindo para trabalhar isolada no Alojamento na companhia de Daminen... Por alguns momentos as lembranças de sua briga com Andrei voltaram vívidas à sua mente, mas ela as sacudiu para longe.

Seu estômago pedia comida, mas ela simplesmente não estava com humor para comer... Deveria ir para casa tentar dormir, e se preparar para a viagem, arrumar as coisas necessárias, não havia tocado em nada sequer... As malas por fazer, objetos para organizar. Suspirou.

Pensou em tentar achar Seleena para poder trocar algumas palavras com ela sobre o amigo internado antes de ir, mas desistiu, a curandeira provavelmente estaria dormindo agora, afinal ela também tinha o direito. Apesar de estar sempre de prontidão Seleena era uma bruxa como outra qualquer e necessitava de descanso algumas vezes. Alem de tudo Bea poderia ver que ela também estava sofrendo em ter que executar as exigências do tratamento em Jack.

Olhou uma última vez para a paisagem fora da janela. Era uma noite bonita.

Seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor, enquanto ela tomava a direção da saída do hospital, o cansaço exalava de seus poros a cada respiração então outro eco de passos juntou-se aos seus. Ela conhecia aqueles passos, conhecia o som que eles faziam, conhecia o dono dos passos. Decidiu ignorar os passos atrás dos seus, assim como o dono dos mesmos, implorou a Merlin para que a saída não estivesse muito longe.

Os passos se apressaram, e ela manteve os seus, o dono estava cada vez mais próximo, até que ela sabia não haver escapatória, ele segurou seu braço, e a obrigou a se virar para encará-lo.

- /Bea nós precisamos conversar./- disse Andrei.

-/Você poderia por favor soltar o meu braço...?/- ela pediu azeda.

- /Não. Você não vai fugir de mim./

- /Eu não estou fugindo de você!/- ela replicou, e com um gesto brusco fazendo com que ele a soltasse.

- / E como você chama o que estava afazendo ainda a pouco./- ele perguntou impaciente.

- /Não tenho culpa se sua companhia se tornou indesejável, Andrei./

Ele suspirou tentando afastar a irritação visível em seus olhos, assim como nos delas, a diferença é que ela não parecia fazer nenhum esforço para contê-la.

- /Vamos, Bea, eu e você sabemos que podemos resolver essa situação./

- /Que situação?/

- /Essa que causa desconforto tanto para mim quanto para você, por mais que escolha ignorá-la./- ele disse soando cansado.

- /E então tudo volta a ser como antes...? Estou certa?/- ela perguntou e o tom de sua voz soou amargo assim como sua expressão.

- /Exato./- ele disse parecendo esperançoso de que ela havia finalmente entendido suas intenções.

- / Não, muito obrigada, desta vez eu passo./- ela falou desgostosa se virando para ir embora.

Ele se pôs à sua frente.

- /Não quer que sejamos amigos?/

- /Não./- ela falou dura.

- /Mas... Bea se foi por causa daquela briga que tivemos sobre você ir para o alojamento, podemos esquecer, já foi a tanto tempo./

-/Estou partindo amanhã Andrei./- ela falou em voz baixa.

- /Amanhã?! Como assim? Achei que havia desistido dessa idéia./

- /Porque desistiria? Deveria ter alguma razão para desistir?/- ela perguntou seca, lhe dando uma oportunidade de dizer o que ele queria tanto, mas não conseguia.

- /Pensei...Pensei que tivesse pensado melhor... Pensei que talvez... Eu.... Eu.../- ele gaguejou hesitante.

- /Diga Andrei. Me dê uma razão para que eu não fosse./- ela disse quase que implorando a ele que dissesse o que ela tanto queria ouvir.

- /O Tigre, não vai deixá-lo... Ele sai esta semana.../

- /O Tigre já sabe da minha decisão, e depois voltarei para vê-lo./

- /Eu... A gente... Vai ficar longe de todos nós Bea, isso não pode ser bom. Esqueça o que houve Bea, fique./

Ela estava farta e decepcionada com a incapacidade dele de dizer o que sentia. Quem sabe talvez fosse tudo uma ilusão da sua cabeça, talvez os seus sentimentos por ele houvessem induzido- na a pensar que ele sentia-se da mesma forma em relação a ela. Ela já não sabia.

O fato que é que de um jeito ou de outro ela precisaria se afastar, não agüentaria ser a "amiga" novamente, aquilo a machucava demais. Precisava de um tempo. Por isso havia tomado sua decisão em aceitar ir para o alojamento.

- /Não Andrei, não ficarei, não vou esquecer tudo que houve, não voltarei a ser sua amiga. Sabe por que? Porque eu não quero, não quero mais ficar perto de você, porque infelizmente não sinto só amizade por você, e ter que ignorar isso e viver das migalhas entre nós, está me machucando. Esse jogo de esperanças e desesperanças está me impedindo de continuar a viver minha vida, não posso continuar assim. Talvez sejam apenas tolices minhas, mas não posso fazer isso comigo mesma e me forçar a continuar ancorada na mesma história sem continuação. Preciso viver minha vida Andrei, e por enquanto, terá que ser sem você por perto, para o meu próprio bem./- ela disse virando-se e continuando a andar pelo corredor.

Não esperou uma resposta, sabia que esta não viria, não esperou sequer o abrulho de passos a seguindo ou qualquer tentativa de impedi-la. Não foi frustrada nesses aspectos.

Não houveram lágrimas, não houve dor, foi como se simplesmente tivesse tirado um colar de chumbo do seu pescoço. Seus olhos e seus lábios estavam secos e seu rosto sem expressão quando ela finalmente achou a porta de saída e aparatou perto de casa.

Ainda teria que fazer as malas.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Quando desaparatou na porta do hospital, não deu importância para o fato de ser madrugada, e que ninguém estaria a esperando lá, simplesmente adentrou os corredores. A passos rápidos, podia perceber as pessoas pelas quais passava dirigirem seus olhares para ela, algumas até soltaram leves exclamações, não ligou, afinal eram poucas devido a hora da noite.

As imagens viraram borrões que passavam velozes no canto de seus olhos, enquanto ela corria, nunca havia percebido o quão longos eram aqueles corredores. A cada segundo ela queria já ter chegado, as informações fervilhavam em sua cabeça e ainda poderia ouvir o eco das vozes da lembrança em sua cabeça. Jack tinha que saber, ela sabia que tinha que contar a ele, exatamente naquele momento.

Apressou-se, já estava quase lá, o sorriso estampado em sua face, não queria saber que Seleena a deixaria entrar ou não, ela certamente entraria lá. Então olhou a porta no fim de um corredor secundário era uma porta única, o corredor só levava até ela, era estreito para que coubesse apenas uma pessoa. Ofegou até a porta, tocou a maçaneta fria de metal e forçou-a para baixo. Nada aconteceu a porta continuava trancada. Desta vez ela forçou a porta para dentro a empurrando. Novamente não teve sucesso.

Estava trancada.

Tirou a varinha do bolso do casaco e com um aceno a porta deveria ter aberto, mas não foi o que aconteceu, ela continuava imóvel como antes. Jogou todo o seu peso contra a mesma, mas ela sequer rangeu nas dobradiças. Ginny gemeu, seu ombro estava dolorido agora. Estava irritada e frustrada. Apontou a varinha para a porta, e concentrou-se. Vozes ecoavam e ela sabia que haviam visto as suas tentativas de entrar naquela ala.

Passos já deixavam seu barulho característicos no pequeno corredor a alguém a chamava pelo nome, ela simplesmente não deu ouvidos, e com uma estocada, houve um barulho descomunal. A porta se reduzira a pedaços, e ela caíra no chão há alguns metros, levantou-se rapidamente com um sorriso de satisfação, então sentiu mãos pesadas agarrando seus pulsos.

Ela foi engolida pelas vozes.

Por mais que ela lutasse para se livrar das mãos que a puxavam para longe da porta, ela não conseguia, eram mais fortes que ela. Sua varinha caíra de sua mão em qualquer lugar pelo caminho.

- /Vocês não entendem eu preciso falar com ele!/- ela gritava

- /A Senhorita não pode adentrar tal área, é uma área restrita!/- gritavam as vozes.

- /Não! Eu tenho que entrar!/

- / Não é permitido./

- /Eu preciso falar...! Preciso lhe contar o que aconteceu.../

-/Seja o que for terá que esperar.../- ela ainda se debatia quando finalmente a tiraram do corredor.

Ginny poderia ouvir a voz da Sra. Malfoy em algum lugar por perto. Então lembrou-se que ela e Antony sempre estavam no hospital. Debateu-se mais tinha que encontrá-la, talvez ela pudesse intervir...

- /Sra. Malfoy!/- ela a chamava enquanto os seguranças ainda a mantinham segura e sem varinha. - /Sra. Malfoy! Por favor!/

Uma raiva descomunal a assomou, por que será que ninguém a estava ouvindo?! Será que ninguém ali entendia que era urgente?! Sentiu uma vontade imensa de bater em todos os que a estavam detendo para que a soltassem e ela pudesse fazê-los entender! Ela só queria falar com Jack, isso não poderia matar ninguém poderia? Ele ficaria muito feliz em saber que ela havia se lembrado deles, no natal. Ela podia lembrar o brilho repentino nos olhos deles das outras vezes que ela havia lhe dito que lembrar de algo, ela queira ver aquele brilho novamente quando dissesse que havia lembrado-se dele!

- /Soltem-na imediatamente!/- uma voz autoritária bradou no corredor, que se sobressaiu a toda a balburdia do local.- /Soltem-na!/- todos pararam de falar, só Ginny continuava a se debater.

Veja Malfoy vinha andando imponente na direção dela. O sorriso da ruiva se alargou.

- /Sra. Malfoy, eu preciso falar com o seu filho preciso lhe dizer que eu lembrei!/- ela disse conseguindo se soltar e correndo na direção a mulher.

Vega lhe devolveu um sorriso bondoso e segurou-lhe as mãos.

- /Ginny Weasley se você tentar invadir a ala de tratamento mais uma vez terei que chamar o aurores./- Seleena vinha andando na direção da confusão.

Ginny nunca a vira tão irritada.

N/A: Desculpem é tudo que eu tenho a dizer... *autora envergonhada* creio que estou me tornando um daqueles autores que eu tanto detesto por nunca atualizar, mas eu não tenho tido outra saída. Nem férias eu tive, por causa dos vestibulares. Gente eu preciso muito passar, e ano que vem eu não estou tendo uma visão otimista já que ano que vem é meu último ano na escola ai é definitivo preciso estudar muito pra passar... Eu já pensei até em para de escrever por algum tempo até tudo desafogar mais, mas eu não conseguiria agüentar o peso na consciência. Jamais deixe uma fic inacabada, é um crime terrível para mim. Pensei em por em hiatus, mas também odiei essa opção pois para mim é ainda mais cruel esse chove e não molha de hiatus. Então essa me surgiu como única alternativa, continuar assim. Desculpem mesmo ta. Podem xingar e amaldiçoar até a minha nona geração eu também faria o mesmo, vocês tem toda a razão. Desculpem.

Um feliz natal e um ano novo melhor ainda. E muito obrigada por todos vocês estarem aqui comigo certo? Eu não faria isso tudo sem vocês!

Beijos!

REVIEWS:

**TJ2112:**

Sem problemas com a demora pra review, eu demorei pra postar mesmo, eu eh quem deveria pedir desculpas, mas vestibulares estão me deixando louca. Nossa só de pensar neste tratamento eu tenho arrepios, tem sido um pouco difícil passar esse tratamento pro pc, pq isso mexe d+ comigo. Eu quero muito que aconteça tudo direito com o Jack. Estou na torcida por ele.

Ah e me sinto honrada por saber que toda essa espera vale a pena. Muito obrigada pela |Review ela significa muito para mim ok?

Beijos.

**AmandaLuiza:**

Hahahaha! Obrigada pelo elogio e pela paciência em primeiro lugar..

O Jack eh muito sexy mesmo! Eu amo ele. Mas o Harry tb eh um xuxu pelo menos pra mim. E quem sabe um dia todas nós viremos a encontrar um Jack? Seria um sonho naum é mesmo?

Beijos.

**Carol Good God:**

OI carol!!! Minha fiel carol! Saudades de vocÊ sabia? Tava sim. Como sempre especulando os futuros, Adoro isso! Bom o que eu posso adiantar eh que o tratamento termina logo isso eu garanto. _Possivelmente _ no próximo capítulo até porque eu não ia conseguir escrever mais. Esse tratamento exige muito de mim, e eu sempre fico meio triste depois. Eu tb tenho pena do Harry, morro de pena dele, mas quem sabe ele arranje outro amor, ou consiga qualquer coisa coma Ginny. Ainda tem muita coisa para rolar. Quando eu digo muito eu quero dizer muuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaaa!

Hehehehehehehe

Eu sei desculpa a demora pode me bater virtualmente se quiser. A culpa eh inteiramente minha não irei transferi-la para os meus estudos. Sabia que passaria por esta situação quando comecei a escrever a fic saberia que ficaria com ela até a época do vestibular, mas como todos os tolos achei que conseguiria_ dar um jeito. _ Terminou que sempre atraso.

Obrigada pela paciência, certo? E por sempre estar aki comigo. Beijão!

**Munyra Fassina:** Olá!!!outra companhaira de tempos heim? O tratamento não é? Foi necessário, para ele. Eu tb fikei super mal em ter que escrever, eh dolorido em mim tb e várias vezes eu quase choro, na verdade eu chorei escrevendo o capítulo anterior.

Mas bom, vai passar logo, eh nisso eu eu me apego. Que bom que vc gostou "mais ou menos " do capítulo! Eu fico feliz mesmo assim,e espero que vc goste deste que está ai em cima!Desculpe novamente pela demora OK? E muito obrigado por continuar me acompanhando ! beijos e abraços.

**CarineCG:** é acho que causei uma comoção geral em relação ao tratamento todos me perguntam com dó, sobre ele. Mas era necessário eh o curso da história, e eu também fikei morrendo de dó, como jah disse chorei mto escrevendo umas partes o que soh dificulta o processo jah que molha o teclado... Obrigada por me deseja r uma boa viagem, apesar de eu jah estar de volta, foi uma viagem maravilhosa que um dia eu espero repetir. E não esqueci de você nem da fic, jamais esqueceria, disso pode ter certeza...

Obrigada por tudo.

beijos

**capitam**: o q eu posso dizer pra vc querida? Tb te amo muito!


	12. Capítulo 11

**Cap. 11 Casa**

Ele abriu os olhos doloridos, e encarou o escuro de sempre, sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, moveu o pescoço, e sentiu suas vértebras gemerem, reclamando sob a pena de se moverem. Onde diabos ele estava? Não fazia idéia. Manteve-se imóvel tornando-se ciente de todas as suas dores, quase todas as partes do seu corpo estavam doloridas e esmagadas, ele tinha a leve impressão que seu traseiro ainda estava inteiro, mas não era uma certeza. Ao pensar isso um sorriso irônico se espalhou pelo seu rosto, logo seguido de um gemido seu. Desistiu de expressar seu humor, e permaneceu estático, tentando identificar o local. O cheiro era de éter, forte, absolutamente igual ao do seu recinto anterior, mas temperatura era diferente, o que lhe dizia que ele havia sido removido para outro local, já que a sala do tratamento de choque tinha temperatura estabilizada por um feitiço antitérmico e jamais mudava. Apurou os ouvidos, e pôde ouvir algo bem baixo. Tentou mover as mãos e novamente as dores, parou, mas percebeu os sussurros se tornarem menos sussurros, e mais nítidos.

Pela voz talvez fosse Seleena, mas não era certeza porque a sensação de que todos os seus neurônios latejavam ao mínimo esforço para o mais simples pensamento. A melhor solução era permanecer imóvel no escuro. Mas a ansiedade em seu estômago era quase tão dolorosa quanto a perspectiva de falar.

Decidiu permanecer estável até ser notado, afinal se estavam ali certamente seria por ele. As vozes em seus ouvidos foram aos poucos clareando e se tornando mais familiares aquela era... Era... Era sua mãe.

Seus olhos marejaram de instantâneo, e ele não entendeu direito o porque, mas sentiu-se menos nervoso por saber quem. As lágrimas em seus olhos pareciam ácido escorrendo pela pele do seu rosto fragilizado. Ele queria saber onde estava e porque haviam permitido a visita de sua mãe. Tentou novamente mexer os dedos, e desta vez um gemido abafado em resposta à dor deixou seus lábios antes que ele pudesse contê-lo. Novamente as lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos ,como tudo, dolorosamente.

- Jack?- sua mãe perguntou. Então os olhos dela se voltaram para os dele abertos e brilhantes de lágrimas.- /Seleena ele está acordado!/

A curandeira se aproximou com um sorriso imenso e emocionado.

- Tigre, você consegue nos ouvir?

Um aceno quase imperceptível de cabeça seguido de um outro gemido foram sua resposta.

- / Certo, sei que as dores devem ser insuportáveis, mas estávamos todos esperando para que você acordasse e eu pudesse examiná-lo para então poder lhe dar alguns analgésicos. /

A mente dele sentiu até certo alívio diante daquela palavra, "analgésico", soava como uma taboa de salvação. Sentiu Seleena tocando em sue braço e delicadamente flexioná-lo e todas as direções possíveis. Sentiu algumas pontada cruéis, mas era menos doloroso que se ele mesmo estivesse tentando movimentar-se. Ela fez isso com suas pernas e até mesmo seu pescoço, no fim ele até sentia-se ligeiramente melhor. Ela lhe fez uma massagem esquisita que envolvia toques gelados em suas articulações, e depois lhe deu algo igualmente gelado para beber.

Sua mãe segurava sua mão direita, com cuidado para não apertar. Ele podia sentir os dedos trêmulos, mas como ela permaneceu calada ele não sabia se ela estava chorando ou não. O silêncio era reconfortante, e ele não se atrevia a tentar rompê-lo com um teste provavelmente infrutífero de suas cordas vocais. Ele ainda sentia a tensão muscular desaparecendo, aos poucos as dores se amenizavam.

-/ Pronto, Jack seu corpo está em ordem, sem nenhuma escoriação, ou seqüela./- Disse Seleena.

Não segurou o riso torto que se formou em seus lábios, "sem nenhuma seqüela" , "em ordem" ? Seria engraçado se não fosse doloroso. Como ele conseguia rir? Nem sua mente entorpecida saberia dizer. Mas o fato em que ao menos rir, aquela leve curvatura da boca não lhe causava dor. O conhecimento deste fato lhe trouxe imenso alivio e satisfação. Algo em dias, não lhe causava dor. Isso era quase que sobre-humano.

Experimentou novamente, simplesmente ignorando o comentário da curandeiro. Sem dor, sorriu mais. Até então apenas um leve incomodo, nada alem do suportável. Talvez até seus neurônios jê estivesse menos doloridos, e ele fosse capaz e articular frases ou pensamentos conexos. Sorriu um sorriso maior, a pontada veio.

Certo aquilo havia doído.

Bastante.

Gemeu.

- /Vai ter que ir com calma com os sorrisos Jack./- disse Seleena. - / Como eu estava dizendo, está tudo bem com você. Alguns analgésicos por alguns dias irão ser suficientes até que as dores parem. /

Por alguns dias? Quantos dias seriam alguns dias? Muito tempo, ele não agüentava mais aquele tratamento torturante, de dores e mais dores, cada dia pareciam anos, e as horas parecia nunca se passar assim como as terríveis sensações. Não sabia se agüentaria muito mais, tinha que dizer isso a Seleena.

Mas assim que ele abriu a boca ela colocou os dedos delicados em sua boca o impedindo.

- / Sorrir, talvez falar, está fora de cogitação até amanhã, do contrário será bastante doloroso./- ela sorriu ternamente retirando seus dedos dos lábios dele.- / seu tratamento acabou, você está em seu quarto normal, e tudo indica que teremos sucesso no tratamento de agora em diante./

**********************************************************

Ginny esperava ansiosa do lado de fora do seu apartamento, Jack chegaria a qualquer instante e ela sabia que ele ficaria feliz em estar em casa. Não poderia dizer que sabia como ele estava se sentindo, afinal não sabia qual era a sensação de voltar para o que ela chamaria de lar já que não se lembrava de nada parecido. Harry estava na sua sala, contemplando as cortinas de veludo, eles haviam caminhado um pouco pela manhã e Ginny havia lhe mostrado alguns dos lugares que conhecia, ele fez o mesmo para ela, mas o conhecimento de ambos era limitado. Apesar de tudo o passeio havia lhe rendido algumas risadas.

Agora ele havia observado todo o apartamento e estava parado com um leve sorriso no rosto. Ginny sentia a leve sensação de nervosismo, queria muito falar para Jack sobre tudo que havia acontecido durante o tempo em que ele estivera no tratamento de choque. Queria que ele soubesse que ela havia conseguido lembrar do seu sorriso. Era só um sorriso, mas ainda assim havia sido o primeiro sorriso que ela havia conseguido lembrar-se.

A pressa de ir para o apartamento do amigo, onde os outros estavam o esperando lhe corroia levemente o estômago, mas sabia que por mais que se sentisse compelida a convidar Harry, isso não seria sensato. Jack e Harry não se gostavam muito, embora ela não compreendesse direito porque, tinha a leve impressão de que a razão deveria estar escondida em algum canto da sua memória e ela não estava tão ansiosa assim para lembrá-la.

Sentiu um alívio passageiro quando Harry lhe abraçou e despediu-se com aquele sorriso doce nos lábios. Assim que a porta bateu seu sorriso aumentou alguns centímetros correu para o quarto. Tomou o banho mais rápido que ela se lembrava já ter tomado, e bom, digamos que sua memória não fosse das melhores. Saiu do banheiro ainda molhada sentindo as gotículas de água escorrerem pelas suas costas e pescoço. Vestiu a primeira peça que seus dedos alcançaram, sequer lembrou de passar perfume. Trovejou porta a fora.

Aparatou na sala de estar.

- /Nossa, achamos que você não viria mais!/- disse Leo parecendo aliviado em vê-la.

- /Harry estava no meu apartamento e demorou um pouco a sair./- ela explicou-se ainda ansiosa e sem deixa o sorriso se desvanecer em seu rosto.

-/Ah, aquele purgante?/- ele perguntou, com desdém.

-/Francamente, Raposa não sei como você agüenta este sujeitinho, ele é um tanto quanto intragável./- disse Andrei.

Ginny não conseguia associar o desgostar dos amigos em relação a Harry. Ele sempre se apresentou como uma pessoa muitíssimo amável, prestativa, sempre preocupado com o melhor para ela. Algumas vezes preocupado até demais, mas todos tem seus defeitos. Seus amigos por outro lado pareciam achá-lo o mais insuportável dos insuportáveis. Talvez fosse ciúme. É, quem sabe fosse ciúme...

- / Não falem assim, ele sempre me ajuda muito, e eu lhe sou muito grata./

-/Humpf.../- bufou Leo.

-/Bea deu notícias?/- ela perguntou procurando mudar de assunto. Arrependeu-se assim que viu Andrei parar de andar a meio caminho para a cozinha.

-/ Ela mandou uma carta e pediu para que eu a entregasse para o Tigre./- disse Leo receoso, olhando de esguelha para o outro que agora retomara sua trajetória como de nada tivesse acontecido. Ignorando os dois.

Ambos sabiam que Andrei havia ficado bastante magoado com a ida de Beatrice. Apesar da ruiva não compreendesse completamente, sabia que Bea faria falta para todos, inclusive para ela, mas principalmente para Andrei. Desde que ela havia partido o amigo andava taciturno e calado.

Leo não poupava esforços em lembrá-lo de que a culpa era inteiramente sua, mas na maioria do tempo ele apenas esquivava-se do assunto. E embora a saudade de Bea se fizesse presente todos tentavam fazer o mesmo.

-/ Imagino que ela deva estar bastante sentida por não ter podido se despedir./- ela falou.

- /Sim, ela me disse ser a coisa que mais lamentava./- Leo falou, alteado um pouco o som da voz a medida que Andrei fazia seus passos soarem mais pesados.

O pensamento de que Leo talvez tomasse quaisquer que fossem as dores de Bea lhe cruzou a cabeça. Ele parecia querer se certificar de que o amigo ouvisse cada palavra, e um leve ar de satisfação parecia se mostrar em sue rosto a medida que Andrei fechava a expressão e seus olhos ficavam mais sombrios. Ginny não compreendia exatamente o porque, nem como. Tudo que ela sabia era sobre um certo frisson entre Andrei e Beatrice, e mais nada.

Fez uma nota mental para perguntar isso a Leo assim que tivesse uma oportunidade. Por hora ela se perguntava se demoraria muito mais para Jack adentrar o recinto. Seu estômago ainda sentia as pontadas corrosivas da ansiedade, mas tentou ignora-lãs.

-/ Mas ela voltará certo?/

-/ Depois dos primeiros meses ela terá uma folga./- Afirmou Leo.

-/ Então ela certamente voltará para nos visitar./- disse a ruiva colocando um dos doces que haviam na bancada da cozinha na boca em um gesto displicente.

- /Cabe a nós convencê-la a isso./- disse Leo insinuante, e Ginny quase perguntou o que ele queria dizer com aquela frase, mas achou que talvez não fosse hora.

Ginny pôde sentir uma espessa névoa de tensão se formando, mas esta foi imediatamente quebrada pelo som rangido da maçaneta girando. Todos os olhares de viraram para a porta branca e sem demais entalhes que se abria lentamente. A figura hesitante vestida de preto com o olhar de água, perdido do que parecia não ser nada, adentrou a sala acompanhada de Vega, Antony e outra mulher vestida de marrom. Ginny a reconheceu em alguns segundos como sendo a enfermeira que ela detestava.

Sorrisos cortaram os rostos de Andrei e Leo ao receberem a comitiva.

O Tigre estava em casa finalmente.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Toda a expectativa teve fim.

Ele sentia o ambiente família estalar a sua volta em meio a escuridão de sempre. O cheiro conhecido misturado ao cheiro levemente irritante de mofo pelo tempo fechado. O sorriso se espalhou pelos seus lábios assim que deu o primeiro passo.

Ele estava tão concentrado nas novas sensações que experimentava a cada respiração, que sequer notou que seu riso se refletia nos amigos. A imagem do apartamento se formava tão claramente em sua mente... Guiava seus passos incertos pelo local.

Tocou a poltrona e arrepiou-se ao toque macio do tecido. Apertou com mais força e apoiou-se nele para o próximo passo. Ganhou o tapete e sentiu seus passos mais macios a cada movimento. Conhecia cada centímetro daquele tapete que estava ali para cobrir as manchas escuras de uma poção gástrica que corroera o piso.

Os pensamentos e lembranças ricocheteavam por todos os cantos de sua mente, ele jamais conseguiria ouvir a todos. Então a dúvida lhe ocorreu: Alguém teria mudado algo de lugar?

Agora ele teria que manter tudo naquela mesma imaculada ordem de sempre, assim reconheceria o ambiente com mais facilidade.

A bancada da cozinha, a mesa de jantar, o vaso preto que a Raposa sempre fizera muita questão. A flor no vaso estaria provavelmente seca e morta. Os armários da cozinha a porta para o banheiro, o corredor para os quartos, e por fim o quadro próximo à janela que mais parecia outra janela. A paisagem no quadro era de uma floresta de pinheiros coberta de neve.

O contraste com a real janela deveria ser mais evidente que nunca com o tempo ensolarado que fazia lá fora.

Estava satisfeito por estar em casa

- /Terminou a vistoria?/- Leo perguntou com o tom divertido.

O tigre deu uma risada.

- /Só vendo se você não quebrou ou tirou nada do lugar/- respondeu no mesmo tom.

- /Bem vindo à sua casa, Tigre./- disse Andrei feliz pelo amigo e esboçando um sorriso sincero.

- / Seria engraçado se não fosse trágico. Andrei me dar boas vindas à minha própria casa/- Ele falou rindo.- /Estou feliz que vocês estejam aqui./

- /Também estamos felizes em estar aqui com você Tigre./- disse Andrei.

- /Agora chega de papo furado, quero ir para o quarto, vocês ficaria assustados com o tanto de coisas que a Sra. Malfoy levou daqui para o hospital./- ele falou dando seus passos incertos na direção que ele sabia estar o quarto.

Todos olharam para o enorme malão que Antony conduzia com a varinha.

- /Oh, Jack, por favor, porque não deixou uma governanta para cuidar do local...?/- perguntou Vega ignorando o seu comentário anterior seguindo-o.- /O cheiro de mofo é muitíssimo prejudicial para sua saúde. Lembra-se como a curandeiro falou que você estaria vulnerável pelas próximas duas semanas?/

Jack não pode conter o rolar de olhos diante da preocupação da mãe. Mães... Ele já se sentia perfeitamente apto a morar sozinho, só havia concordado em deixar que Nay o acompanhasse porque Seleena falou que ele precisaria continuar o tratamento com os medicamentos. Ela deixou bem claro que se Nay não fosse com ele, ele permaneceria nos hospital. Que escolha ele teve?

- /Mãe, eu bem que pedi para o Pirralho providenciar isso, mas se a senhora soubesse como ele anda preguiçoso.../- ele falou fingindo-se de inocente.

- /O que?! Tigre como você pode ser tão cínico? Você nunca me pediu isso! Como se eu fosse ter tempo! Esqueceu que eu estou pegando turnos dobrados no ministério./- ele falou um pouco azedo.

- /Garotos, garotos por favor!/- Reclamou Vega.- /Jack não chame o Antony de preguiçoso, você sabe que ele está trabalhando muito, e Antony se você não tivesse tempo, poderia ter me avisado para que eu pudesse providenciar isso não é mesmo?/

- /Mas mamãe, ele não me disse nada!/- reclamou Antony.

- / Disse sim./

- /Ah, meninos já chega!/

Todos já estava rindo dos dois, Jack estava aos poucos recuperando seu humor, já conseguia até provocar Antony. Então todos Surpreenderam-se quando Ginny, que havia permanecida totalmente estática, desde a entrada deles, andou com passos rápidos até Jack e o abraçou com força, apertou seus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. O Tigre assustou-se de inicio, ela foi muito rápida, mas assim que os braços dela envolveram seu pescoço ela o cheiro dos cabelos rubros, invadiu seu nariz inebriando seus sentidos e ele a envolveu em um abraço só.

O sorriso suave abriu-se no rosto de Leo, Andrei e até mesmo Antony que ainda resmungava qualquer coisa sobre o irmão ser um mentiroso de sorte. Até a Sra. Malfoy sorriu um pouco satisfeita. Nay permaneceu séria, passando como uma sombra, abaixou os olhos para desviá-los da cena.

- /Estou feliz por você estar aqui./- ela falou.

- /Estou feliz em abraçá-la fora daquelas parede agourentas do hospital./- ele falou com a voz tão baixa que beirava a barreira do inaudível

- /Jack acho que deveria descansar agora./- disse Nay, com a voz macia.

Ginny ficou desgostosa ao ouvir a voz dela. Ainda iria descobrir porque aquela mulher não gostava dela.

-/ Acho que ela pode estar certa querido./- disse sua mãe. - /Hoje tem sido um dia com muitas mudanças e novidades./

Ele sabia que não havia como escapar disso, já haviam tido esta discussão uma semana atrás quando ele havia saído do tratamento de choque. E é claro que ele sempre acabava vencido deitado na cama do hospital com a curandeira Nay sempre a disposição para todos os seus pedidos.

Ele suspirou e continuou seu caminho até o seu quarto, tateando as paredes a sua volta.

Até que finalmente sentiu a maçaneta familiar como tudo a sua volta, girou-a e deu um passo para dentro do quarto. Tudo era silêncio. Ele foi até a cama, sentou-se e tocou os lençóis. Ainda estava absorto sentindo o ambiente a sua volta, a mistura de cheiros, a tremulação do vento passando pela janela.

-/Tigre, eu vou deixa suas coisas aqui, e tenho que ir agora, Ivanovitch, apenas me deu uma hora de intervalo para eu pode vir trazê-lo, tenho que voltar agora sob pena de ter minha cabeça arrancada. /- disse Antony.

- /Tudo bem Pirralho, te vejo após o trabalho./

- /Ah, quase havia esquecido desse fato./- reclamou o loiro.

-/Não se atreva./- disse Jack.

- /Devo voltar par ao hospital durante a noite Jack./- disse Nay - /Seria indicado que Antony lhe fizesse companhia durante a noite./

- / Você ouviu a curandeira certo Pirralho./

- /Certo./- ele falou girando os olhos.- /A propósito Tigre, estou feliz por tê-lo de volta em casa/- ele disse dando um abraço

- /Eu também estou feliz em estar de volta Pirralho./

Todos se acomodaram no quarto, Jack deitou e tomou a maratona de remédio que Nay lhe ministrou. Eles conversaram durante algum tempo. Todos deram algumas risadas, era quase exatamente como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se aqueles meses no hospital não houvessem acontecido. Como se aquela fosse simplesmente uma manhã comum antes de todos terem saído para o alojamento, antes de Ginny ter ido para a Inglaterra, antes que tudo virasse de cabeça para baixo.

Ele suspirou ouvindo a voz relaxada dos amigos, sentiu falta de uma voz. Bea. Seleena havia lhe dito que ela havia mudado de setor, que ela havia ido trabalhar no Alojamento junto com Damien. Gostaria imensamente de ter se despedido dela. Gostaria de poder visitá-la. Mas não poderia, Seleena havia recomendado ao menos a primeira semana, só repouso. Mesmo após esta primeira semana não achava que fosse realmente poder ir ao acampamento, não sem poder ver o caminho.

- /Jack você está tão silencioso.../- Notou Ginny.

- /Beatrice./

- /Ah, sim, sentimos a falta dela, também/- falou Ginny com sinceridade, lamentava não ter tido tempo o suficiente para conhecer novamente aquela que fora sua amiga

- / Não será a mesma coisa sem ela./- disse Leo, soando triste como havia soado mais cedo.

Novamente a tensão se estabeleceu no local, Andrei desviou os olhos da conversa e seus lábios se transformaram em uma linha fina de amargura.

-/Gente, eu... Eu tenho que ir. Eu... Eu acabei de lembrar deveria resolver algo no ministério. Já estou atrasado./- Falou Andrei apressado e o desconforto aparente em sua voz.

- /Mas Ivanovitch não falou nada sobre você ter que retornar ao ministério hoje mais cedo quando eu pedi permissão para nos ausentarmos hoje mais cedo./- Alfinetou Leo.- /Claro ele encrencou em dar parte da tarde livre para Antony, mas foi até muito condizente em nos dar a tarde livre. /

Ginny beliscou Leo, para que ele parasse de colocar o outro em uma situação que o deixasse mais sem graça do que ele já estava.

-/ Bom, é um compromisso anterior, não é do ministério, é no ministério, devo me encontrar com... Devo me encontrar... È isso, tenho que ir./- ele falou embaralhando-se nas próprias palavras.

- /Ah, você tem um encontro?/- perguntou o Tigre levemente curioso, sabia que ele e Bea não estavam se falando normalmente desde uma confusão ela estivera muito decepcionada com ele, mas ele esperava que tudo tivesse se resolvido enquanto ele estivera incomunicável.

- /Eu... Não... Eu realmente tenho que ir. Muito bom te ver de volta ao lugar que você pertence Tigre. Foi um prazer vê-la novamente Sra. Malfoy, até mais Leo, Raposa e Nay./- ele falou saindo apressado do quarto após ter se despedido dos demais.

Todos se olharam.

- /Ele estava com uma pressa.../- Alfinetou Leo.- /Bom, de qualquer forma acho que devo ir também. Vou alcançá-lo nas portas do ministério, ele ainda tem algum karma a ser pago. /

- /Já?/- perguntou Ginny.

-/ Não tão cedo, Leo./- Reclamou o Tigre.

- /Receio ser hora, de qualquer forma eu logo teria que sair mesmo. Pela noite eu cobrirei o Pirralho, tenho que prepara as coisas e só Merlin sabe como meu cubículo no ministério está uma bagunça. Se o chefe me pega eu sou excomungado por dez gerações!/

Todos sorriram da expressão. Já era de conhecimento público que Leo era a pessoa mais bagunceira do milênio.

- /Vocês dois são dois tratantes, eu ainda vou descobrir o que estão tramando para mim./- disse o Tigre.

- /Antes que eu esqueça./- ele entregou um envelope nas mãos do Tigre, que tateou para descobrir do que se tratava. - /Bea mandou para mim para que eu pudesse entregar a você quando tivesse alta./

- /Obrigada Leo./

- /Até mais cara, e parafraseado todos, é bom te ter de volta aqui do lado de fora da esfera de cristal na qual aquele hospital se transformou./

- /É bom estar de fora./- ele disse com um sorriso honesto.

- /Leo não pega muito pesado com a questão do Karma. Tenha piedade certo?/

-/Raposa o que se faz com o cara que bagunçou coma sua irmã?/

-/Eu sei, mas.../

- /Não precisa responder, era uma retórica. De qualquer forma, eu deixo minha ausência acompanhá-los agora meus caros. É sempre um prazer Sra. Malfoy. Até mais Nay. Beijos Raposa./- e com um sorriso divertido deixou o recinto.

Uma por uma a Sra. Malfoy e Nay os deixaram sozinhos no quarto para cuidar de suas obrigações.

Os dois estavam sozinhos, e as palavras fluíam pelos seus ouvidos Ele enxergava o ambiente ao seu redor através de suas memórias ainda vívidas

Aos poucos um sorriso saudoso quase imperceptível esboçava-se nos seus lábios.

N/A: Desculpem, é tudo que eu tenho a dizer.

Obrigada pela paciência e compreensão.

ABF


	13. Capítulo 12

**Cap 12 Retomada**

Os dias que se seguiram a sua chegada de volta ao apartamento foram pálidos, o sol surgia cada vez mais forte, e o calor os permitia roupas leves e saídas mais duradouras. Era visível que os amigos fazia esforço para estar presente sempre que podiam, mas o trabalho no ministério não lhe permitiam, e agora que Jack estava em casa não poderiam usar o melodrama sobre hospital para amolecer o coração de Ivanovitch. Ao menos, não amolecer o suficiente. Ele era submetido a massagens três vezes ao dia, para ajudar os flúidos a circularem, Nay era encarregada disto. E sua mãe jamais o deixaria passar o dia sozinho. Nas três primeiras noites ela havia dormido no apartamento acordando ao mínimo movimento ou ranger das portas. A cada duas horas ela levantava-se e ia caminhando a passos lentos e contidos, como tudo nela, observar o filho dormir. Permanecia à porta do quarto durante uns dez minutos até se certificar que ele estava mesmo bem.

Claro que Jack acordava assim que a maçaneta da porta girava, o leve ranger da porta, e o cessar dos assobios da corrente de vento que passava pela pequena fresta da porta semi-aberta. Sabia que ela se preocupava então procurava a todos os custos demonstrar que não havia necessidade de tanta preocupação. Fora a custa de muita conversa para que ele a convencesse a voltar para seu hotel na quarta noite, foi preciso Nay declarar a ela que estava na hora de Jack experimentar um pouco da vida sozinho, e garantir que ele estava fisicamente pronto para isso.

Vega jamais aceitaria ficar hospedada com ele mesmo que por pouco tempo. Ela dizia que aquele apartamento era sufocantemente pequeno para uma pessoa morar, "imagine duas?!". Três suítes, um escritório, cozinha, varanda, sala de estar, sala de jantar e biblioteca eram incrivelmente insuficientes para alguém viver. Ela absolutamente implorara para que ele se mudasse para algo mais adequado. Chegara até a comprar uma casa bonita e bem decorada de três andares nas áreas menos urbanas da cidade e lhe dera de presente de aniversário, mas a localização do atual apartamento era ideal para ele, perto do trabalho e do centro de tudo, não que a distância fosse um grande problema para ele. Então ele alugara a casa. Antony ganhara a sua e era maior ainda, mas ao invés de alugar eles todos a utilizavam nos fins de semana e feriados prolongados. Mas nenhum dos dois tinha nenhuma pretensão de se mudar dali, as ruas os prédio os pubs e restaurantes da vizinhança já lhes eram familiares e o fundamental a vizinhança era quase toda bruxa. Era isso que impedia Vega de exigir que se mudassem.

A convivência com Nay durante estes cinco dias passados havia sido bastante agradável ela era divertida e risonha, a voz dela lhe lembravam o barulho de pétalas de flores arrastando-se em papel, seu toque era suave, não que ele não conhecesse seu toque de outras eras... Ela era responsável e rígida em relação aos medicamentos prescritos por Seleena, assim como todos os outros procedimentos. Jack gostava dela, ela era levemente tímida e parecia realmente se preocupar com ele. E ela era paciente com todas as suas novas manias, como a de analisar a voz das pessoas. Pétalas e papel, não era algo que ele imaginaria antes.

No momento ele estava deitado de bruços em uma cama enquanto ela massageava suas costas em movimentos circulares. A sensação não era nem de longe agradável, seus músculos atrofiados e doloridos pelo tratamento ardiam ao toque delicado dela. Ela estava concentrada ele poderia sentir isso pela intensidade de seu toque e pelo silêncio entrecortado pela respiração pesada. Aquilo deveria ser cansativo para ela também, uma hora e meia de massagem ininterrupta deveria cansar qualquer um, mas ela jamais reclamou, embora sua voz assumisse um tom levemente mais aliviado após terminar.

- /Ainda sente muitas dores?/

- /Na verdade, as dores estão diminuído desde que voltei do hospital, você tem mãos milagrosas, e digo isso absolutamente sem segundas intenções./

Ela sorriu.

- /O que vindo de você não tem segundas intenções?/

Foi a vez dele rir. Ele merecia aquela.

- / Bem normalmente as intenções as quais as pessoas chama de segundas são sempre as primeiras então tecnicamente eu não tenho nenhuma segunda intenção./- ele falou arrancando mais risos dela.

- /Ah, sim sempre suspeitei disso./- ela falou entre risos.

- / Estou brincando. Na verdade se todos soubessem como meu coração é puro eles ficariam assustados./- ele falou sendo sincero.

- /Não duvido de seu coração, é sua cabeça que me preocupa nestes aspectos./- ela falou. E ele não conteve o riso.

- /OK eu poderia ter ido dormir sem essa./

- /Ainda bem que você reconhece. Você está com fome?/- ela perguntou.

- / De fato estou. Suponho que deva me levantar e preparar algo para comer./- ele disse pondo-se sentado em sua cama.

-/Eu posso fazer desta vez./- ela falou, lhe estendendo a mão.

Ele sentiu o toque dela no seu braço, mas apenas segurou a sua mão por alguns segundos para não ser grosseiro ao recusar a ajuda. Não queria que ela fizesse a sua comida por pena dele, ou porque o achasse incapaz.

- /Bem como jamais recusaria uma bela moça cozinhando para mim, e ao mesmo tempo seria indelicadeza deixá-La cozinhar sozinha como uma governanta.../- Ele disse fazendo-se de confuso.

- /Logo.../- ela o incentivou à chegar em uma conclusão

- /Logo eu devo ajudá-la./- ela sorriu, ao vê-lo levantar da cama e andar na sua direção.

- /Ah sim, uma solução justa./

Eles foram para cozinha, ela pegou a panela e com um aceno da varinha o fogo estava crepitando.

- /Bem suponho que nós deveríamos escolher uma receita./- ela comentou.

- /Qual a sua especialidade Nay. Divirta-me./

- / Qual é a sua?/- ela devolveu, em vista o fato de que ela era péssima na cozinha.

Ele riu.

- /Minha especialidade é ir ao restaurante mais próximo./

As risadas dela encheram seus ouvidos

- /Eu confesso que esperava outra resposta./

- /Bem, eu diria mulheres, mas desde que não posso cozinhá-las, até poderia, mas do meu ponto de vista seria um tremendo desperdício./

- / Sendo assim, macarrão será./- ela disse ainda rindo.

- /Maravilhoso./- ele concordou. - /Leu meus pensamentos./

Não tinham na realidade outra escolha.

Jack convocou o macarrão com um aceno na varinha e um estalo. Tateou onde deveria estar a panela e encontrou algo quente que lhe queimou a ponta dos dedos.

- /Argh!/- exclamou quando sentiu a ardência nos dedos.

- /Deixe-me fazer isso./- ela falou guiando sua mão até a superfície da panela.- /Ok, pode soltar o macarrão agora./ ele fez como ela lhe disse, e ouviu o som do macarrão com o metal da panela já no fogo.

- /Nossa não me lembrava de panelas serem tão quentes!/

- /Não é culpa delas que você nunca tenha cozinhado na vida./

- /Na verdade a culpa é da minha mãe, ou talvez do nosso mordomo e governanta./

- / A mesma criança mimada de sempre.../- ela reclamou.

- /Mimado talvez.../- ele consentiu em parte.

Ela deu alguns passos e encheu um jarra de água até certa medida para logo a seguir despejar na panela. Então abaixou-se para procurar os tomates nos armários.

- /Onde você guarda os tomates?/- ela perguntou.

- /Eu deveria ter tomates?/

- /Todo mundo deveria ter tomates em casa./

- /Acho que você já percebeu que meu nome não é "todo mundo"/

Ela convocou tomates, que por sinal vieram pela janela. Então concluiu que ele realmente não tinha tomates em casa. Ficou pensativa durante alguns instantes.

- /O que foi o porque do silêncio?

-/Acho que cometi um roubo./

-/Explique-se eu estou de licença mesmo, não irei prende-la./

- /Convoquei tomates e eles vieram pela janela./

- /Ok, sua pequena ladra. Nossa, acho que alguém que rouba tomates não merece o céu./

- /Eu deveria devolve-los./

- /Não, eles são provavelmente do Antony ou de Ginny de qualquer forma. Não creio que eles chegarão a sentir falta/

- /Ok então vamos começar a nossa carreira como chefes culinários criminosos./- ela disse, e ele sorriu.

- /Deixe-me cuidar do molho, já que a panela quente me ofende./

- /Certo, vou providenciar algo no qual você possa esmagá-los./- ele ainda tinha um riso no rosto, a ultima vez que havia cozinhado algo de forma tão inusitada havia sido com Ginny.

- /Vou facilitar para você./- ele convocou a tigela de vidro transparente que veio voando para sua mão, segundos antes que a tigela tocasse em sua mão ele ouviu um barulho diferente.

Então ele ouvia a respiração ofegante de Nay, de pé à sua frente. Ele se perguntou o que haveria acontecido.

- /Por favor, não faça isso novamente./- ela disse tentando ser gentil.

- /Isso o que?/

- /Bem há dois segundos atrás uma tigela de vidro passou voando e quase arrancou minha cabeça, se não fosse por eu ter desviado.../

- /Bons reflexos certo?/- ele disse dando de ombros.

-/É tudo que tem a dizer?/- ela disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

- /Não farei novamente./- ele disse dando de ombros e se voltando para colocar a tigela na pia.

Nay rolou os olhos, ele estava impossível esta tarde, mas seu próprio sorriso não deixava seus lábios por mais que ela ordenasse. Quando havia sugerido para Seleena que ela o acompanhasse durante os primeiros dias, elas sabia que ninguém cuidaria tão bem dele quanto ela poderia cuidar. Claro que ele teria mãe irmão, e é claro que ela não se iludiria com o fato de que a Weasley iria deixa-lo em paz. Ela parecia não entender que ele ficava bem melhor sem vê-La.

Não era do seu conhecimento o porque , mas ele ficava. Era um fato. Enquanto ela estava lá com os outros ele estava bem, depois que ela saia... Os sorrisos morriam nos seus lábios e ele logo se retirava para o quarto. Todos viam isso, ninguém comentava, mas todos percebiam. E agora que estavam só eles, ele estava feliz. Seu rosto era todo sorrisos e suas frases tinham a mesma entonação de antes, ainda que sua aparência não fosse a mesma.

Ela olhava o cabelo raspado que começava a nascer agora e apenas acrescentava uma sobra à cabeça, as cicatrizes do trabalho eram visíveis aos olhos atentos. Nas articulações as finas cicatrizes ainda tinham o tom arroxeado e ela sabia que ainda lhe eram doloridas, mas ela sabia que com o tempo e o tratamento estas seria também só mais cicatrizes. O tempo era o melhor remédio, a voz na sua cabeça dizia-lhe isto todas as vezes que seus pensamentos voavam e a conhecida pontada no coração vinha lhe atormentar. Era ele, e era simplesmente impossível não ser ao menos naquele momento. E ela torcia para que ela tivesse certa e fosse realmente só naquele momento, embora algo lhe dissesse que todos aqueles meses não foram só momentos para ela.

-/Hey você vai só ficar parada me admirando?/- ele perguntou com um sorriso torto que corrompia qualquer coração.

- /Como sabe que estava te olhando?/- ela perguntou envergonhada o suficiente para tingir a sua pele de leite com um tom rosado, sua vontade foi engolir a língua após ter soltado aquela frase.

-/Eu não sabia./- ele falou com seu sorriso torto aumentando. Mesmo careca com todas aquelas cicatrizes e as olheiras discretas, ele ainda conseguia ser muito charmoso. Uma sombra fiel do que ele fora antes.

- /Ok, certo... Creio que me delatei, mas você jogou sujo./

-/Nunca disse que jogaria limpo. Alem do mais eu sempre acerto mesmo./

- /Nossa que ego!!/- ela disse colocando a mão no seu ombro, e contendo os arrepios que a pele fria dele causava na sua.

-/Você ficaria impressionada o quanto meu ego murchou em tão pouco tempo./- ele disse sendo sincero.

- / Imagino se houvesse acontecido o contrário, tivesse inchado, a convivência seria impossível , jamais haveria espaço para você seu ego e outra pessoa./- ela falou sem graça.

- /Ah bem, você sabe que eu sempre dou um jeito./- ele disse com o tom que induzia pensamentos.

-/É, você sempre dá um jeito./- ela disse sem graça.

-/Mas voltando ao assunto, macarronada. Eu vou ter que fazer toda sozinho?/- ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- /Não, deixe-me ajudá-lo./

Ela tocou nas mãos dele que no momento lavam os tomates e corou instantaneamente, e ela não conseguia retirar a suas mãos das dele, os dois tinham as mãos paradas em baixo da água que jorrava da torneira. Nay achou-se completamente idiota por isso, teve vontade de se bater, ela havia massageado ele com muito menos roupa que agora e em nenhum instante sentira-se constrangida. É claro que não se sentira, este era seu trabalho! Então por que agora?! Obviamente fazer macarronada não era seu trabalho. Talvez fosse por isso. Mas era seu trabalho assisti-lo no que ele precisasse durante o tempo em que ela o acompanhasse. Era isso que ela estava fazendo. Trabalhando, exatamente, trabalhando.

- /OK, se eu pudesse ver, eu confirmaria que o tomate provavelmente já desbotou em nossas mãos./- ele disse sorrindo ainda com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- /Certo./- ela disse soltando as mãos dele como se houvesse levando um choque, e corando mais ainda. Talvez o tomate houvesse desbotado na cara dela. Qual era seu problema afinal?! Trabalho! Trabalho!

-/Bem sugiro que você lide com a minha amiga panela. Enquanto eu dou um jeito nos tomates./

- /Pode dar conta sozinho?/- Ele apontou preocupada.

Ele se ofendeu. Se expressão nublou-se de imediato e linhas leves marcaram a sua testa.

- /Não preciso exatamente ter cuidado para não descer pelo ralo já que como bruxo quem cuidará de espremê-los será minha varinha./

Ela demorou a responder, parada. Pensando o quão rude havia sido a sua pergunta. Ela realmente era uma idiota.

-/Desculpe eu não... Não quis.../- falou corando novamente. Ela estava tão irritada consigo mesma agora, o que diabos estava acontecendo com ela?

- /Sei que não quis./- ele disse antes que ela tivesse a chance de se desculpar apropriadamente. E com um aceno de sua varinha em direção aos tomates estes começaram a se lavar e depois a se espremer na tigela de vidro. - /A propósito você fica adorável quando esta sem graça e suas bochechas ficam vermelhinhas./

Qual era o problema com ele? Como ele sabia?

- /Como..?/- ela perguntou sem entender.

-/Digamos que quando você fica sem graça é muito perceptível. Nem tudo se resume a cores Nay./- ele disse.

Ela sorriu divertida.

- /Ah cala a boca./- falou rindo. -/Anda logo com isso eu estou com fome./

Ele riu de volta.

Os dois ainda trocaram algumas risadas, antes de a macarronada finalmente estar em um estado comestível. Eles comeram e é claro sujaram quase toda a sala de jantar do local. Jack nem sequer lembrara de que Nay era daquela forma. Ela era interessante, e ele sabia que a loira era totalmente "interessada", por assim dizer, nele. Faziam meses desde que eles haviam estado juntos. E tudo parecia tão borrado lá atrás. Ele não tinha a menor idéia de que as coisas se transformariam desta forma. Ele não estava com alguém haviam séculos. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo com Nay, sabia que com seus risos e brincadeiras ele a estava induzindo. Sabia que estava provocando-a sem que ela soubesse, e ele apenas se divertia, quase que inconscientemente.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia parar. Era divertido deixá-la sem graça, era previsível e era bom saber que ele não precisava de todos os sentidos para fazer isso com ela.

Que mal havia?

Não era como se ele sempre houvesse sido um bom moço. Ela não seria a primeira.

Ele sorriu consigo mesmo ao pensar nisso. Havia ficado tempo demais parado. Era só diversão. Ela era inocentemente adorável, e eles ainda teria bastante tempo juntos, ele poderia apostar que gostaria. Porque não?

Ninguém se importaria.

- /O gato comeu sua língua?/- ela perguntou após ter observado a expressão dele, impassível, mas com_ aquele_ sorriso cheiro de minúcias. Ela não conseguia ler o que a expressão dele queria dizer. Obviamente não era tão boa nisso quanto ele.

- /Não, estava apenas pensando./- ele respondeu, aumentando o sorriso.

- /Nada de bom pode sair daí./- ela falou brincando.

-/Quer saber no que eu estava pensando?/- ele disse brincalhão, passando a mão pela cabeça e sentindo os novos fios de cabelo que cresciam.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, uma coruja irrompeu na sala e derrubou a correspondência no colo dele. Por alguns segundos ele se perguntou o que estava acontecendo, até ouvir o pio da coruja e tocar o envelope em seu colo. Correio coruja, ele quase havia esquecido de como era. Faziam tempo que não recebia cartas, desde que Ginny fora para a Inglaterra ele acreditava. Sentiu uma pontada incômoda no estômago, como ele iria ler aquilo? Um gosto amargo já familiar subiu aos seus lábios.

Então a carta esquentou em suas mãos e ele a soltou, a voz macia e conhecida que lhe deu arrepios assim que entrou por seus ouvidos encheu o ambiente. "Jack, você estará ocupado esta noite? Eu pretendia passar ai mais tarde, estou com saudades. Antony ficou de avisá-lo, mas bem ele acabou de me informar que vai sair mais tarde do trabalho. Tudo bem por você? Escreva de volta o mais rápido possível."

Um berrador. Havia sido uma boa idéia. Ginny era realmente infalível. Ele sorriu. A voz dela era exatamente como ele insistia em descrever alegre e cheia de vida, parecia o vento, lhe lembrava o assobio do vento antes que ele pegasse no sono, e sua risada como o farfalhar de um riacho, cascatas.

Nay percebeu o sorriso diferente no rosto dele, e uma sensação espinhosa se abateu sobre seu estômago. Aquela mulher realmente era muito inconveniente. Ele precisava de um tempo para si, parar se ajustar sozinho. E ela sinceramente não entendia o porque de todos adorarem ela. Nay podia ver como todos ficavam sem jeito ou incomodados com o fato de ela não lembrar de nenhum deles. Agia como se fosse da família de todos, entrava nos aposentos sem pedir permissão. E para piorar tudo nunca cuidava dele, ela e o incrível senso de liberdade que ela insistia em impregnar nele. Era impossível fazer ela ver que ele não poderia fazer as mesmas coisas que ela agora.

Mesmo antes de todos aqueles infortúnios acontecerem, ela nunca gostara de Nay, talvez fosse ciúme desde que havia visto eles juntos. Todos os amigos dele insistiam em brincadeiras sobre os dois juntos, mas bem, o Tigre jamais fora alguém que ficava com ninguém por muito tempo, talvez ela fosse uma ex inconformada ou algo do tipo. Definitivamente não suportaria ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela durante muito tempo.

-/Tigre, bem visto que você está bem servido e em breve escurecerá devo ir./

Ele olhou para ela e sem realmente prestar atenção no que ela estava dizendo.

- /Certo./- ela levantou-se da mesa. E se dirigiu ao local onde havia deixado as suas coisas enquanto ele rabiscava um "Ok" em qualquer pedaço de pergaminho.

A passos rápidos voltou à sala e despediu-se dele.

- /Você vai ficar bem sem mim?/

-/Pode apostar, eu sei me cuidar./- ele disse sorrindo para ela. Ela não sentiu-se confortável com aquela resposta, mas não disse nada apenas virou-se para a porta. Sem mais uma palavra cruzou o hall esperando não encontrar a ruiva do lado de fora.

Bem se Ginny estava vindo, ele merecia um banho depois de todo aquele molho de tomate.

* * *

Ela estava vindo da rua, comprar de fato era uma terapia. Dois vestidos e um sobretudo combinados a meias 7/8 alegraria a maioria das mulheres que perderam a memória. Ela sentira pena de Harry que tivera que aturar todo o troca-troca, e ainda sorrir e dizer que ela estava radiante. Eles estavam andando sem destino pelo centro da cidade fazendo programas turísticos e todo o tipo de coisas, ele acabara de deixá-la em casa, não é claro, sem se certificar de que ela estaria bem. Como ela sabia que Jack e ele não se davam muito bem, ela não entendia o porque, não o convidou para acompanhá-la até à casa do amigo.

Fazia algum tempo que não o via, e sentia saudade, parece que ela afeiçoara-se ao Tigre com muita rapidez.

- /Jack!/- ela chamou batendo na porta, chamando por ele. Ele disse que ela tinha uma chave e que poderia usá-la a hora que bem entendesse e precisasse, mas ela não achava adequado entrar sem se anunciar. Se bem que, se olhasse por outro ângulo ela havia anunciado que viria através do berrador e ele respondera "OK".

Então ela simplesmente retirou a chave da bolsa e abriu a porta. Encontrou-o a meio caminho de abrir a mesma ostentando nada mais que uma toalha ao redor da cintura.

- /Ginny! Você usou a sua chave./- ele disse parecendo não estar constrangido. Ela permaneceu em silêncio ainda sem saber o que fazer, suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas e uma sombra de sorriso passava em seu rosto.- /Poderia por favor fechar a porta? Se a SraMakclyn me ver deste jeito ela chamaria a o mais alto esquadrão do ministério para me prender por atentado ao pudor./- ele disse tranqüilo.

Ela riu confusa por não saber quem seria a Sra Macklyn.

-/ Não faria sentido ela chamar Leo Antony e Andrei para prende-lo./

Ele sorriu.

- /Apenas feche a porta./- ela obedeceu e adentrou o recinto. -/Você ficaria espantada com a motivação que o Pirralho teria para me prender./- ele completou em um tom mais baixo, seu irmão ainda se reclamava dos turnos dobrados.

Ela o observou, ele parecia muitíssimo a vontade feliz, relaxado, sem a melâncolia costumeira. Impressionou-se, a cada dia ele estava melhor, voltar para casa definitivamente fora algo que lhe fizera muito bem. Ela ficava feliz em vê-lo assim, era quase como se ela o conhecesse desde sempre.

-/Não sabia que tínhamos intimidade suficiente para que eu o visse de toalha./- a alegria se desfez na expressão dele, e pela segunda vez naquele mesmo dia sua expressão se nublou. Ginny se perguntou de imediato se havia dito algo de errado ou grosseiro, e ficou totalmente desajeitada diante do silencioso sorriso morto dele. Ela havia feito uma brincadeira, mas aparentemente não estava surtindo o efeito esperado.

- /Ahm, desculpe, eu... Eu não deveria ter... Não pensei... Tive um dia diferente, por um dia esqueci que você... Esqueci que você só me conhece há alguns meses. Desculpe-me. Vou trajar-me decentemente, com licença./- ele disse sem graça retornando com passos incertos e as mãos alertas pelo cominho de onde viera.

- /Jack?!Não, eu.../- ela tentou explicar-se, mas o que ela diria? Ela mesma não sabia o que dizer. Irritou-se e com passos determinados foi até ele, ela iria dar um fim nisso, ela detestava todas as vezes que as coisas parecia estar indo normalmente bem, ele magoava-se com algo que ela fazia ou dizia, e mudava totalmente. Mudava para uma versão contida na qual ele vinha se transformando... Ela queria a versão verdadeira.

Ela não bateu na porta simplesmente entrou como um tornado e antes que abrisse os olhos respirou fundo e soltou tudo de olhos fechados.

- /Jack eu estou cheia de ver você mudar da água para o vinho todas as vezes que eu chego perto, de ver a alegria apagar do seu rosto com minhas palavras. Detesto quando você muda comigo e parece mergulhado em mágoas e me olha como seu eu não fosse a pessoa que você conheceu há séculos. /- ela disse isso e abriu os olhos, corou de imediato. Ele estava paralisado à sua frente a toalha no chão a alguns metros. - /Ah, eu.. Desculpe não imaginei que estivesse... Sem roupa..../- disse virando-se de costas.

Ele gargalhou alto, e com um aceno da varinha ele convocou a roupa do guarda-roupa até o local onde estava e vestiu-se o mais rápido possível. Ele ainda gargalhava terrivelmente, uma gargalhada seca e sem alegria. Sentia-se envergonhado, sentia-se furioso com tudo aquilo, e furioso com ela por estar furiosa com ele. Ele não tinha culpa de ser louco por ela e ela não lembrar sequer que o conhecia, ele não tinha culpa do fato de que quando eles finalmente se acertaram depois de um otário tê-la deixado em frangalhos, depois de ele ter uma overdose mágica, depois de uma missão suicida, ela esquecera-se de tudo. Absolutamente tudo. Tudo que era importante. Ele não poderia dizer isso à ela e fazer com que ela sentisse-se obrigada a estar com alguém que ela sequer conhecia direito, não poderia despejar um sentimento de tanto tempo em alguém que parecia não ser a mesma pessoa, em alguém que o conhecia a alguns meses. Porque ele simplesmente não conseguiria perdê-la novamente. Não suportaria tudo de novo porque não tinha culpa. E nem ela.

Ninguém era culpado de nada.

- /Mas você não é a mesma pessoa que eu conheço há séculos. Como você mesma disse você nem tem intimidade o suficiente comigo, você me conhece há meses apenas. Meses estes que poderiam ser contados em uma mão./- ele falou triste.

-/Claro que sou, a mesma pessoa, eu só perdi algumas partes. E estou tentando recupera-lãs a todos os custos, mas se você não for você mesmo comigo, como eu vou poder ser eu mesma com você?/

- /Ginny, não posso evitar ficar triste quando percebo que você não lembra de nós... Da nossa amizade./- ele completou rapidamente.

-/Então me ajude a lembrar, deixe que eu seja a Ginny que eu sempre fui, eu não mudei o que sou, só esqueci algumas partes e como posso lembrar de tudo se tudo entre nós não for como era antes?/

Ele riu amargamente irônico. Ela não tinha noção do que estava dizendo. "se tudo entre nós não for como antes" como ele desejava que fosse.

- /Não da para ser como antes./

- /Claro que dá! Não acredito que você tenha mudado tanto assim./

Ele parou para pensar no que ela estava sugerindo. Seria cômico se não fosse amargamente doloroso. Ele sabia que não havia mudado, talvez fisicamente não aparentasse, mas ele ainda era o mesmo Tigre.

- /Eu sou o mesmo./

- /Eu também./

-/Não, não é./

-/Diga-me uma coisa, qual era minha fruta preferida?/

- /Morango./- ele respondeu.

-/Morango ainda é minha fruta preferida. Pergunte-me qualquer coisa!/

-/Ginny.../

-/Ande! Pergunte qualquer coisa referente à antiga Ginny da qual você gosta tanto e por causa da qual me repugna./

-/Eu não.../

-/Pergunte!/

- /Qual é sua cor preferida?!/- ele gritou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- /Azul petróleo. Outra pergunta./

-/Não acho que.../

- /Outra!/

-/Qual a cor que você menos gosta?/

- /Lilás, nunca combinaria com o meu cabelo. Quais eram minha cor preferida e minha cor mais detestada?!/

-/Azul petróleo e lilás./- ele respondeu em uma voz baixa desviando o rosto para a direção oposta a que ela estava.

-/Pergunte mais./

-/Não sei o que perguntar./- ele disse.

-/Então você é quem não me conhecia./

-/Eu a conhecia tão bem quanto você mesma./

- /Então saberá se as minhas respostas não forem iguais às da antiga Ginny./

-/O que você mais gosta nesta casa?/- ele perguntou.

Ela andou até o banheiro do quarto dele que era o único lugar que não havia visitado ainda. Olhou tudo ao seu redor, lembrou-se de cada detalhe da sala que havia visto desde que ele voltara, lembrou-se da cozinha , da biblioteca, da sala de jantar dos quartos de hospedes e do quarto dele. Ela sorriu radiante.

- /Definitivamente da sua banheira./- os olhos dele se arregalaram. E ele pareceu ver a Raposa dizendo que trocaria de apartamento com ele só para ficar com a sua banheira, e a resposta malcriada que dera à ela quando ela fez este comentário, e é claro o fato que tudo acabou em risadas.

- /Céu nublado ou azul?/

-/ Nublado./- um sorriso pequeno se formava nos lábios dele.

-/Veludo ou ceda?/

- /Definitivamente veludo, muito mais elegante e macio ao toque./- o sorriso dele espalhava-se pelo rosto lentamente.

-/Carne ou peixe?/

-/Carne./

-/Correr ou nadar/

-/Correr./

-/Qual a primeira coisa que pensou ao entrar neste quarto?/

- Eu pensei "Que vista linda, o meu não tem essa vista"./

- /O que você diria se tivesse me visto sem roupa em outra ocasião./

- /Eu diria que gosto da sua bunda./

Ele riu alto, gargalhou cheio de prazer, era exatamente isso que a Raposa diria. Talvez ela não estivesse errada, talvez ela não tivesse mudado tanto assim. Ainda gostava das mesmas coisas, e pensava as mesmas coisas que antes...

- /Está vendo Jack, eu ainda sou a mesma pessoa, o resto é só acessório, acessórios importantes que eu vou recuperar, e tudo vai ser como era. Quero que você seja você perto de mim, para que eu recupere você. /

- /Me recuperar... Eu estou ao seu lado/- ele disse tocando o ombro dela ainda sorrindo feliz.

-/Claro que podemos ser o que éramos, só vai demorar um pouco até eu lembrar./

- /Bem, todos estamos aqui para isso Ginny./

- /Obrigada. Agora antes que o Leo arranque minha cabeça pelo atraso, você precisa se arrumar para que possamos encontrar com eles em um bar chamado Cavalo do Lago./

-/Ah, certo! Se me der licença senhorita./

- /Licença? Achei que já tivéssemos atingido este tipo de intimidade Senhor Pelado./- ela disse provocando-o.

-/Certamente atingimos, mas já que confessou a sua inegável atração pela minha bunda, não quero que me assedie no momento./- ele disse com um sorriso maroto, que ela adorou.

-/É você tem razão. Se eu o encontrasse novamente sem as roupas, eu não conseguiria me conter./

- /Exatamente./- ele disse ouvindo os passos dela se distanciando.

-/Eu adoro o seu sorriso./- ela confessou antes de fechar a porta.

- /É meu charme!/- ele disse alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse do outro lado da porta, e escutou o riso de cascata dela soar pelo corredor.

* * *

-/Ok, se eu soubesse viria aqui para ser torturado, eu não teria vindo!/- disse Jack, faziam séculos que ele não provava vodka, e agora o Pirralho acabara de lhe informar que Seleena lhe proibira de colocar qualquer coisa com o teor alcoólico maior que da água.

-/Desculpe Tigre, você vai ter que ficar no suco hoje./- disse Andrei, alegre depois de três copos.

-/Nenhuma solidarização?/

-/Prometo que me solidarizo outra hora./- respondeu Leo

-/Não conte comigo Leo. Tigre você está merecendo uma tortura./- disse o Pirralho.

Jack não lembrava daquele local ser tão barulhento quanto era agora. Ele tinha a impressão de que o pequeno recinto estava lotado com milhares de pessoas tamanho o barulho. Sentia-se um pouco desorientado, mas conseguia ouvir a voz dos seus amigos, e Ginny estava ao seu lado exalando o perfume floral de sempre, então ele sabia que estava tudo bem, ele estava no lugar certo.

Ginny adorou o lugar, era aconchegante e as luzes tinham um efeito sobre a madeira que fazia com que ela se sentisse em casa e aquecida. O local estava relativamente cheio, as pessoas eram barulhentas o que dificultava um pouco a conversa, mas era sinal de que eles também teriam privacidade, já que em meio a tantas vozes a deles será quase ininteligível. Ela já havia tomado a vodka e estava literalmente adorando um sorriso impertinente que não deixava seus lábios.

- /Hey Tigre! Por que não convidou a "enfermeira maravilha" Nay?/

-/Se eu tivesse sido informado antes, isso poderia ter sido arranjado. /- disse ele com um sorriso maroto que Ginny havia elogiado mais cedo.

Ela não gostou muito do sorriso maroto naquele momento.

-/ Agora com a Bea fora, vamos todos enlouquecer sem companhia femenina!/- disse Leo, e Andrei se encolheu na cadeira.

-/Tenho que concordar, só sobrou a Raposa, e mulheres enfeitam qualquer ambiente./- disse Antony.

-/A seção de aurores no ministério anda realmente em uma situação de escassez de mulheres./- concordou Andrei taciturno.

-/Tirando às que o Tigre já namorou acho que sobram umas dez no ministério inteiro./- reclamou o Pirralho.

-/ Não sabia que Jack era um cara tão namorador./- comentou Ginny com um sorriso malvado nos lábios.

- /Namorador é uma palavra muito forte./- ele disse em sua defesa.

-/Mulherengo é mais adequado certo?/- disse o Pirralho rindo.

-/Olha só quem fala!/- disse Leo Às gargalhadas com Andrei e o Tigre.

-/Eu sou um homem sério!/

-/Ah claro, desde quando sério é sinônimo de cafajeste?/- perguntou Andrei.

-/Antony, você!!/- disse Ginny fingindo-se de horrorizada.

-/Isso ai Ginny, essa é a verdade. O hospital é sei paraíso, as enfermeiras são suas preferidas./

-/Então gosta de mulheres de branco?! Ótima dica./- ela disse piscando um olho.

- /Meu amor, você pode estar vestida de qualquer jeito e eu vou simplesmente adorar./- Ele respondeu piscando de volta.

- /Você vai adorar mais ainda o meu soco que fará seu nariz apontar para costas da sua cabeça pois eu definitivamente vou afundá-lo./

- /Não briguem por mim garotos. Não briguem. Eu adoro os dois./- ela disse rindo das

bobagens que os dois falavam.

-/Você ri agora Raposa, mas ainda lembro do Pirralho com um adorável olho roxo, Nay teve que lhe dar uma pomada especial./

O Tigre apenas manteve o sorriso no rosto, não tinha certeza se gostava ou não de que aquela informação fosse revelada. Ele tinha a impressão de que desencadearia perguntas que ele não gostaria de responder, e das quais ele não sabia se ela gostaria das respostas. Por outro lado ela conseguira seu ponto mais cedo, e a cada sorriso ela provava-se a mesma Ginny, só que um pouco mais vazia. Ela parecia sentir-se bastante à-vontade quanto às brincadeiras, parecia ser ela mesma. Que mal haveria em ela saber que eles brincavam daquela forma. Que mal faria ela saber de todas as insinuações divertidas...? Ela poderia sentir-se mais à-vontade ainda, poderia até se lembrar!

A grande questão era a dúvida a ser despertada, se realmente havia ou não existido algo entre eles. Se ele dissesse a verdade e ela se sentisse desconfortável e preferisse se afastar, se ela não quisesse mais estar com ele...? Se ele simplesmente negasse e ela lembrasse de tudo algum dia?

- /Ah então a briga por mim é épica, eu fui a responsável pela separação da família! Que horror sou uma destruidora de lares!/- ela disse fingindo-se horrorizada.

-/Tudo bem, não se sinta tão mal. Nós voltamos a nos falar, e hoje já conseguimos nos suportar./- disse Antony.

-/Isso foi mais ou menos um aviso. Depois disso todos sabiam que você era do Tigre./-disse Andrei.

Um frio na barriga torturou Jack.

-/ Ok,então eu tenho dono e não sabia. Muito bonito Jack! Quando você pretendia me contar sobre o nosso relacionamento?/- ela falou, e ele sentiu suas entranhas congelarem com aquela frase, então ele convenceu-se do tom brincalhão na voz dela.

-/Bem querida, não achei que fosse necessário, cada célula do seu corpo sabe que você é minha./- ele tentou devolver no mesmo tom.

Todos sorriram e ela o chamou de pretensioso.

A medida que as horas se passavam e o número de vodkas e drinks aumentavam em projeção geométrica. E lá pelas quatro da madrugada eles estavam pedindo a conta enquanto o Tigre, o único sóbrio, tentava se certificar que todos aparatassem para suas respectivas casa, sem deixar uma perna ou um braço para trás.

O Pirralho definitivamente estava em um estado deplorável se ele aparatasse sozinho deixaria metade do corpo ali mesmo, então o irmão mais velho o rebocou, literalmente, para casa. Jack levitou Antony, não é claro sem bater com ele algumas vezes nas paredes até o caminho do quarto de hóspedes. Com um aceno na varinha fez água gelada jorrar na ponta da mesma e banhar o loiro ali mesmo na cama, seria mais eficiente que colocar um bêbado e um cego em baixo do chuveiro, os dois provavelmente se afogariam.

- /Quer me congelar?!/- gritou o outro da cama, agora mais consciente.

-/Não reclame!/

- /Você costumava ser mais gentil./

- /Era porque das outras vezes eu estava na mesma situação que a sua./

O outro riu uma risada débil e estrangulada.

- /Você estava feliz hoje, até brincou com a Raposa! O que aconteceu.../- uma pausa para engasgo e tosse - /Hoje?/

- /Nada aconteceu hoje. Eu sempre fui assim com ela desde sempre, lembra?/- ele disse providenciando a roupa de cama do irmão que continuava a falar da cama molhada

-/Não, você não esteve assim ultimamente./

- /Achei que era ela que havia perdido a memória e não você Pirralho./- ele falou com um meio sorriso não verdadeiro.

O pirralho tentou levantar com o dedo a riste, mas assim que conseguiu apoiar-se nos cotovelos percebeu que estava tonto demais para isso, e que o quarto girava ao mínimo movimento. Então resolveu retrucar de onde estava mesmo.

- /Você acha mesmo que me engana? Acha que eu não.../- pausa para procurar palavras, elas pareciam tão embaralhadas em sua cabeça. - /Não... Não notaria... Você parecia ter desistido dela Tigre./

-/Não há do que desistir Pirralho. Não é, nem nunca mais vai ser a mesma coisa./

Outra risada débil.

-/Quem você quer enganar? Todos vêem nos seus olhos todos os dias. E você afirma que à perdeu./

-/Não sabia que meus olhos ainda eram capazes de dizer algo./- ele estava perdendo a paciência com o irmão, porque diabos Antony tinha que ser um bêbado tão falante e insistente. E onde haviam se enfiados aqueles lençóis?

- /Cínico!/

-/Antony cala a boca você não sabe do que está falando./

- /Correção: você acha que eu não sei do que estou falando... Você ama ela Tigre... Todos sabem disso./- e logo depois foi dominado por um acesso de tosse. -/Mas você não perdeu ela Tigre. Vê, hoje a noite foi quase como se nada houvesse mudado./

Jack riu sarcasticamente amargo.

-/Pirralho, não é a mesma coisa. Eu saberia mais do que ninguém./

-/Por que? Porque você está cego e ela não se lembra de nada?/

- /Você faz pouco de tanto./- ele disse finalmente achando os lençóis.

-/O que eu quero dizer é: você me disse que estiveram juntos finalmente no ártico, e que estes foram os melhores dias de sua vida, não vejo razão para que não possa ser assim novamente./

- /Não vê razão? Tem certeza?/- disse o Tigre sarcástico.

-/Como você pode ser tão tapado? Você não era tapado assim./

-/Só porque você está bêbado não quer dizer que eu não possa te estuporar Pirralho./- ele lembrou o irmão.

-/Vá em frente provavelmente estaria me fazendo um favor./

-/Não me tente./

-/Bem, ela ainda é a mesma pessoa e você claramente ainda é louco por ela certo?/

-/Desde quando você se tornou tão sábio em relação a mulheres?/

- /Por Merlin eu sou seu irmão! /

O Tigre sorriu.

-/Você é mesmo./

- /Então, certo?/

Jack suspirou fundo e sentou-se na borda da cama

- /Certo./

Mais um sorriso débil do Pirralho.

-/Você demorou todos esses anos para conquistá-La, certo?/

-/Certo./

-/ O que o impede de conquistá-la novamente?/

- /Eu.../

-/Então o que custa tentar, você conseguiu uma vez não conseguiu?/

-/Como você disse, levou anos.../

- /Você não precisa contar tudo para ela agora, se não quiser... Eu prometo não contar./- ele disse fazendo um gesto ridículo de juramento, e parecendo uma criança de quatro anos- /Mas ela está lembrando das coisas meu irmão, isso torna tudo mais fácil não torna?/

- /Suponho que sim./- disse o outro suspirando.

-/Cedo ou tarde ela vai lembrar de tudo Jack, você não precisa contar, mas ela vai lembrar. Cedo ou tarde.../

- /Cedo ou tarde.../- Jack repetiu ainda pensando no que o irmão bêbado havia lhe dito. Talvez fosse só conversa de bêbado, mas incrivelmente parecia fazer algum sentido.

- /Conquiste-a novamente Jack... Apenas tente. Você nunca conseguiria desistir mesmo, quando você quer algo, você sempre consegue./

-/ Não sou mais o mesmo./

-/Ela não parece ligar muito... Para o fato de você estar temporariamente cego./- disse o loiro bocejando.

O pirralho pinguço até que estava fazendo algum sentido, ela não parecia se importar, era verdade. Quem sabe ele estivesse com razão. Quem sabe Jack devesse se dar uma chance. Ele não teria nada a perder, ele não teria que contar a verdade sobre eles, e caso ela lembrasse melhor ainda, caso não... Ele simplesmente continuaria tentando como fizera todos aqueles anos. Não haveria razão para não ouvir seu irmão.

-/Certo Pirralho./

- /Você vai...?/

-/Você já me fez pensar o bastante por hoje Pirralho, vá dormir./

- /Eu sei que eu sou um... Hic..hic... Gênio./- disse soluçando.

- /Cala a boca e dorme./

- /Não estou com sono, nós voltamos muito cedo, quero mais uma rodada./

-/Você está o trapo!/

-/Não estou não! Vamos para o whisky de fogo que eu sei que você tem!/

- /Mais uma gota de álcool e seu fígado se desintegra./

-/Que fígado que nada! Eu.../- mas ele não terminou a frase.

-/Estupefaça!/- disse Jack e para seu imenso alívio o Pirralho estava inconsciente na cama.

Era falatório o suficiente por uma noite

* * *

Quem em nome de Merlin estaria batendo na sua porta uma hora daquelas? Nem os passarinhos deveriam estar acordados! Que absurdo! E porque sua cabeça doía tanto?!

Na verdade, onde ela estava mesmo? Ah! Quem se importava! Ela estava em uma cama isso que era importante. Em uma cama com lençóis aconchegantes. E essas luzes? Quem havia ascendido todas aquelas velas? A claridade brigava para penetrar sob suas pálpebras e isso a irritava terrivelmente.

Se isso fosse coisa do Jack ela iria matá-lo. Da maneira mais dolorosa que pudesse imaginar no momento que certamente não seria aquele, pois nem se sua vida dependesse disso ela não levantaria. Então novamente o barulho histérico do alarme de visitas invadia com eficiência sua cabeça dolorida e bagunçava o que ela tinha certeza que era seu juízo. Quem manda instalar aquele feitiço idiota? Só agora, semi acordada semi inconsciente, ela se dava conta do quão inútil aquele feitiço era.

Talvez se ela ignorasse a maldita campainha a pessoa fosse embora. Era isso que tinha que fazer. Ela iria fingir que não estava ouvindo nada. Estava tudo no mais perfeito silencio, nada de luz, nada de sirene, nada de nada. Era só ela se concentrar e tudo aconteceria como ela desejasse. Estava tudo na mais perfeita paz. Silêncio... Silêncio... Silêncio... Sirene! Maldita fosse. Ela iria desarmar aquele feitiço naquele minuto. A raiva fervia em seu estômago o que só fazia piorar a dor de cabeça latejante. Ela colocou-se de pé muito rápido, e então parou instantaneamente. Não fazia idéia de como as paredes poderiam girar daquela forma. O que haviam feito com ela? O chão parecia se torcer em um ângulo estranho diante de seus olhos e as paredes dançavam uma estranha dança. Calma, parecia que _ela_ que estava girando.

Sirene.

-/Já estou indo!!!/- ela gritou coma todas as forças.

Quem era aquela pessoa terrivelmente impaciente? Será que ela nunca iria desistir? E onde ela havia enfiado sua varinha? Tentou ficar de pé lentamente. Funcionou, ela estava de pé. Cambaleou um pouco mas segurou-se nas colunas da cama. Ela sentia-se inválida, cambaleando pela casa, apoiando-se nas paredes. Tropeçou em algo no chão, e caiu dolorosamente sobre a mesinha de vidro que havia no centro. O vidro se espatifou em milhões de navalhas, e uma delas acertou seu rosto cortando sua testa.

Ela xingou terrivelmente todos os palavrões que lhe vieram na cabeça.

Sirene.

Ela iria quebrar a cara do infeliz do lado de fora da porta.

"O infeliz do lado de fora" desistiu de esperar, e aporta saiu das dobradiças indo ao chão com um estrondo gutural. Então um homem e alto de cabelos negros muito bagunçados irrompeu cômodo adentro. Então ela sentiu-se levantada do chão. Estava nos braços de alguém, provavelmente "o infeliz do lado de fora" que agora estava do lado de dentro.

- Ginny! Meu Merlin olha só para você!

- /Vou quebrar sua cara./- ela disse sem conseguir abrir os olhos, a visão embaçada pelo sangue que escorria.

- Poupe o seu Russo para quem entende.- disse Harry.

- Harry?

- Eu mesmo.

- Ahh, Ok, eu não vou quebrar a sua cara.

- Eu duvido muito que você fosse conseguir no atual estado.- ele falou andando com ela nos braços em direção ao quarto dela.

Ele sequer pôde ver o sorriso esperto se formando no canto dos lábios dela. Desafio.

-O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

- Cedo? Você tem noção de que horas são?- ele perguntou risonho.

-Honestamente? Não.- ela respondeu enquanto era colocada delicadamente na cama onde estivera deitada, que no fim das contas era a sua própria.

- O que aconteceu com você ? Eu estou há quarenta minutos batendo na sua porta, e ninguém vem atender. Então eu ouço você falando e depois um barulho horrível depois mais você falando novamente.

- Ah,não tenho realmente como saber a nacionalidade de quem bate do lado de fora da minha porta.

- Você quase me matou do coração! Quando eu a vi esparramada em meio a todo aquele vidro. O que deu em você?

- Mas Gin, nós combinamos que eu iria passar aqui ao meio dia para almoçarmos juntos.

Ele nunca havia chamado-a daquela forma, ela gostou.

- Eu sei, mas já são meio dia?

- Bem, agora são exatamente uma da tarde.- ele esclareceu. E com um toque de sua varinha ele curou o corte na testa e limpou o sangue.

- Nossa eu apaguei mesmo...- ela pensou.

- O que você fez ontem para estar neste estado?

- Que estado? Eu estou ótima ...- ela disse mesmo sabendo que era um mentira deslavada.

Ele a olhou de cima a abaixo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Devo acreditar nisso baseado no fato de que você está vestindo uma camisa masculina e nada mais?

Ela olhou para si mesma, corou violentamente. Ele tinha razão a camisa era o menos pior. Morreu de vergonha por ele estar olhando-a em tais trajes.

-Ah, desculpe-me eu sequer havia notado o que estava vestindo antes de ir abrir a porta.

Agora ele também estava levemente corado.

- Tem ... Mais alguém.. É.. Aqui com você? Digo... Você tem companhia...?- ele soou extremamente desconfortável.

- Não, não.- ela apressou-se a dizer.

- Eu estive apenas com Antony, Leo, Jack e Andrei ontem.

- O Malfoy estava lá?

- Ambos.- ela respondeu a contra gosto.

- De quem é esta camisa?- ele perguntou desconfiado e sem jeito.

- Não sei.

- Não sabe?- ele repetiu incrédulo.

E ela apressou-se em concertar já sabendo o que ele estava pensando.

- Suponho que seja minha, já que eu a encontrei dentro do meu guarda roupa, mas quem me deu, não sei.

- Hum...- foi tudo que ele disse.- Você está com maior ressaca do século, e ainda diz que está ótima.- ele disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Ela sorriu, seria impossível negar.

- É, fomos a um barzinho muito agradável ontem. Eu teria convidado você mas sei que você e os garotos não se dão muito bem.

- Muito obrigada, mas eu passo o convite.

- Imaginei que diria isso.

- Não acha que está muito cedo para este tipo de programa?- ele perguntou.

- Não, Seleena disse que tudo bem.

- Ainda assim acho muito irresponsabilidade do Malfoy levá-la à um bar, e se você se perdesse?

- O bar era logo na esquina Harry.

- Mesmo assim. Não gosto.

- Você não gosta é que eu ande na companhia deles.

- E vice-versa!- ele retrucou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça impaciente.

- Gostaria imensamente que ambas as partes parassem com essa implicância.

Ele a ignorou, sabia que aquilo jamais seria possível, ele jamais iria ser amigo de um Malfoy, ou de uma amigo de um Malfoy, ele havia chegado à esta conclusão recentemente. Para evitar uma discussão ele mudou de assunto.

- Então nós iremos almoçar juntos?

- Ah, almoço...! Que sonho doce.

- Isso é um 'sim' ?

- É um 'definitivamente' , minha barriga grita por comida.

- Então, apresse-se

- Certo.

Ela disse indo para o banheiro.

De repente a água do chuveiro parecia uma dádiva, quente e aconchegante correndo pelo seu corpo. Sua cabeça ainda latejava um pouco, mas ela tomaria qualquer coisa que fizesse passar a dor mais tarde. Em cerca de quarenta minutos ela estava pronta, sua barriga conversava audivelmente com todos que quisessem ouvir, a fome à consumia.

Literalmente engoliu um líquido adocicado que Seleena havia lhe dado para dor de cabeça e saíram conversando.

Almoçaram em um local por perto que ela sabia ter uma boa comida, comeram rápido ambos estavam simplesmente mortos de fome. Conversaram, sorriram, ela o encheu de perguntas, ele é claro, não poderia estar mais satisfeito. Ela era sua durante a tarde inteira.

Por fim, decidiram ir a um parque de diversões trouxa que estava aberto, e anúncios imensos e luminosos declaravam ser a sua última semana na cidade. O por do sol tornava tudo menos tolo, a medida que ela sorria para as luzes vibrantes ela sentia-se mais tola. Harry apenas ria da satisfação infantil que impregnava o rosto dela.

- Vamos na montanha-russa?- ele perguntou.

- Não, vamos primeiro no tiro ao alvo, vamos deixar o melhor por último.- ela disse. Sem sequer saber como sabia o que era uma montanha russa, ou tirou ao alvo

- Tudo bem.- ele concordou com a lógica, se perguntando se já havia ido à um parque de diversão trouxas alguma vez na vida. Concluiu que sim.

- /Uma ficha por favor./- Ela pediu ao vendedor da barraca.

O homem de idade entregou à ela sem demora uma ficha e ela segurou uma antiga espingarda assim que a ficha libertou a arma do gancho. Ela tinha a leve impressão de que não sabia como usar aquilo. Mas algo dizia para tentar. Deve ser como mirar em qualquer outra coisa com qualquer outra arma, e de acordo com Jack sua mira era espetacular. Era exatamente isto que ela queria testar.

Harry reconhecia a arma mas não fazia idéia de como usá-la, mas bem, a inabilidade dos dois não despertaria atenção já que nem todos os trouxas sabiam manipular armas de fogo com precisão.

O vendedor viu-a desajeitada e com um sorriso gentil, ensinou-a a segurar a arma e à mirar algaraviando em russo. Em dois segundos ela acertou o fundo da barraca com seu primeiro tiro. Um sorriso iluminou o rosto dela.

- Agora você só tem que mirar.- Harry a provocou.

E o próximo tiro acertou o alvo, à dois palmos do centro.

- Você sabe o que é mirar?- ele a provocou novamente.

- Faz melhor então.- ela disse de volta.

Seu próximo tiro foi muito mais próximo do alvo. Não era assim tão difícil. Ela só tinha mais dois tiros. Olhou para o grande urso gordo e cor-de-rosa na prateleira para quem acertasse o alvo bem no centro e mirou. Errou o primeiro. Ouviu as risadas de Harry que a observava a um passo atrás. Mais um tentativa. Tudo que ela tinha é que mirar, mirou um dedo acima. E o tiro atravessou o alvo bem no centro, uma sirene tocou estridente. O vendedor a olhou sorrindo, bateu palmas e falou algumas palavras que ele não entendeu, para entregar um enorme urso cor-de-rosa nas mãos da sorridente

ruiva.

- Quem é que não sabe mirar mesmo?- ela perguntou cheia de si.

- Certo eu retiro o que disse, mas não deixe isso subir à sua cabeça, foi só um tiro.- ele disse.

- Estraga prazeres.- ela falou dando um soco no ombro dele.

- E a agora o que?

- Roda gigante.- ela falou decidida.

Ele sorriu e a acompanhou.

Roda gigante era monótona do ponto de vista de Harry e aparentemente Ginny compartilhava sua opinião sobre isso. Comeram algodão doce, que Harry achou enjoativamente _doce_. Ginny parecia se divertir com a cor e a textura do doce, e ele ria dela que se sujava toda enquanto comia. A montanha-russa após o lanche foi uma péssima idéia para a ruiva, ela sentiu seu almoço na garganta e correu para o banheiro de imediato. Quando voltou ela ostentava uma cor meio esverdeada., e ele se preocupou um pouco, mas ela o tranqüilizou dizendo que havia sido apenas um pouco do enjoou matinal de ressaca retornando.

Depois disso ele sugeriu que eles dessem uma caminhada e olhassem as mil barraquinhas estranhas que vendiam souvenires. Maçãs, chaveiros, camisetas, agendas e cadernetas e todo tipo de coisas brilhantes que eles nem sequer sabiam para que serviam. Ginny parou em um quiosque que tinha muitas luzes e decoração com cores vibrantes e a mulher ofereceu várias das coisas brilhantes, bijuterias, e Ginny sorria, falando com a mulher que parecia cada vez mais empolgada lhe mostrando todo tipo de coisa.

Harry se perguntava se ela havia realmente gostado de algo. Ele poderia lhe dar de presente, ela parecia ter gostado de uma pequena escultura de porcelana de uma bailarina. Era delicada como uma escultura de gelo. Havia também um par de brincos que ela olhava interessada, eram pequenos e brilhosos. Aliás estas eram as coisas brilhosas. Havia de fato todo tipo de coisas ali, ele chegou a ficar confuso com o tanto de coisas que a vendedora colocava no balcão para mostrar à Ginny.

Então ela trouxe uma caderneta. Era pequena e encapada com couro. A ruiva abriu os laços de couro com cuidado, e seus dedos deslizavam lentamente pelas páginas de papel. Ela olhava fixamente para o caderno. O sorriso desapareceu do seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e distantes. Então Harry se aproximou preocupado. De repente ela deu dois passos para trás soltando o caderno no balcão à sua frente como se ele estivesse explodido em chamas em suas mãos. Ginny esbarrou em Harry enquanto se afastava do balcão sem dar mais ouvidos às palavras da mulher que provavelmente também estava achando sua reação muito estranha.

Ela simplesmente segurou a mão dele como se sua vida dependesse disso, e saiu puxando-o pelo braço, os dois entraram no meio da multidão de pessoas que pareciam ter surgido assim que o sol se pôs. Eles esbarravam nas outras pessoas mas ela não parecia se importar, apenas continuava andando.

- Ginny!- ele a chamou apressando o passo. Ela não respondeu apenas continuou puxando-o sem ligar .-Ginny...! Ginny o que está acontecendo?

-Gin... O que você viu?! Calma?- ela simplesmente continuava puxando-o aumentando cada vez mais a distância entre eles e o quiosque. Olhando sobre o ombro como se eles pudessem estar sendo seguidos. Um frio desceu as suas costas, quem estaria seguindo eles?- Ginny! Do que você está fugindo? Tem alguém nos seguindo?- ele perguntou tentando ser o mais discreto possível.

Então ela parou e se virou para ele fazendo com que eles esbarrassem, perguntou de imediato com os olhos consumidos pelo terror. Ele não via aquele olhar em algum tempo.

- Harry, porque eu tenho pavor à diários?

N/A: ano horrível ficou para trás, toda a tortura de vestibular acabou, acabo de terminar o primeiro período de engenharia elétrica, e confesso estar simplesmente apaixonada pelo curso. Muita coisa aconteceu, e eu peço desculpas pela minha ausência.

Mas eu prometo que em 2010 isso não acontecerá. Serei mais freqüente irei honrar a atenção que vocês pessoas maravilhosas me dedicam.

Desculpe por todo o incomodo e por favor continuem aqui comigo. Obrigada pela imensa paciência.

Beijos


	14. Capítulo 13

**Cap. 13 Mais Memórias Escondidas.**

Ginny estava olhando para o teto com a imagem de um diário da capa de couro pairando em sua mente. Ela experimentava a sensação de medo, insegurança e ódio que vinham misturados com a imagem. Ela lembrava de túneis escuros e suas mãos sujas de sangue, e depois palavras nas paredes. Era só isso por horas a fio. Ela ignorara o correio coruja que deixara duas cartas para ela esta manhã e ainda estava na cama tentando com cada célula se lembrar de como havia se sucedido o episódio da câmara secreta. Harry havia respondido prontamente a maioria de suas perguntas, mas ela ainda possuía mais interrogações que ansiavam por respostas. Respostas as quais não conseguia obter sozinha pelo visto.

Irritou-se e decidiu comer algo. Sua barriga roncava terrivelmente ela ainda não havia comido nada. Com um aceno da varinha seu chá estava pronto. Ela levantou-se ainda vestida na camisa antiga e a calça de cetim que ela achara dentro do seu guarda-roupa e foi tomar o seu chá, ainda sem tirar da cabeça a história da câmara secreta. Será que Jack saberia de alguma coisa? Tomou um gole do chá. Era muito provável que eles nem se conhecessem nessa época, mas quem sabe ela tivesse contado para ele, ela sempre contava tudo para ele. Jack sempre sabia de tudo sobre ela.

Ou talvez ela simplesmente estivesse atrás de uma desculpa para ir visitá-lo. Riu de si mesma, ela não precisava de uma desculpa, ele era seu amigo, morava no andar de baixo, e seu outro amigo Pirralho vivia lá, era a coisa mais natural ela ir visitar seus amigos. Certo? Obvio que sim. Só porque a insuportável enfermeira Nay estaria lá não queria dizer que estivesse proibida de ir. Depois ela nem confiava assim nessa enfermeira. Na verdade as duas se detestavam mutuamente.

Colocou um robe por cima do pijama bagunçado. E sem pensar duas vezes aparatou na porta do apartamento do outro, ela já tinha a chave mesmo, e foi logo entrando. Levou um susto imenso quando um raio voou na sua direção. Ela se abaixou contendo um grito agudo na garganta. Contra atacou sem pensar duas vezes e com um baque seco o Pirralho rodopiou e bateu na parede.

- /Muito bem Ginny!/- exclamou Jack. E ele já ia abraçá-la, mas não antes de um impacto feio contra o sofá que se partiu em dois. E sua varinha voou longe.

- /Jack você está bem?/- ela gritou indo em sua direção.

- /Tigre!/- disse o Pirralho o sacudindo.

O Tigre se contorceu nas mãos do irmão por alguns segundos até articular uma frase.

- / Não sou boneco de pano Pirralho! Pare de me sacudir!/- e o irmão parou de sacudi-lo.

- /Estou ficando bom ou o que?/- perguntou Antony largando-o no sofá e estufando o peito todo orgulhoso.

- /É tenho que admitir, eu literalmente não vi este ataque vindo./

Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- /Vocês querem me matar?/- a ruiva perguntou histérica.- /Estão tentando se matar ou o que?/

- /Relaxa Raposa, tudo sob controle./- disse Antony.

- /Só um pequeno treinamentozinho, pode ficar tranqüila/- disse Jack.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha irônica.

- /Estou vendo o "tudo sobre controle" de vocês/- ela disse varrendo o apartamento destruído ao seu redor.

Estantes de livros estavam em pedaços no chão do apartamento, e ela tinha certeza que se Sra. Malfoy visse o que eles haviam feito com suas estantes de mais de cem anos eles levaria um surra, como dois garotos de seis sofás com o forro rasgado, e as plumas das almofadas eram uma cortina branca no ar que fazia parecer que dentro do apartamento estava nevando. A louça da cozinha estava em cacos assim como a mesa de vidro e ela não queria nem olhar para o estado da mesinha de centro.

- /Garotos, o que deu em vocês?/

- /Nada com que você deva se preocupar./ - disse Jack.

- /É, o Tigre só está me ajudando a entrar em forma./

- /E porque vocês precisam fazer isso aqui dentro? Eu poderia ter sido acertada./- ela disse colocando a mão no peito em um ato teatral.

- /Se é assim eu sugiro que você treine com o Pirralho, porque a Ginny que eu conhecia não costumava ser pega desprevenida./- provocou o Tigre.

Ela sentiu um leve pico na garganta em resposta ao desfio, seu sorriso se alargou, quem sabe aquilo não acabasse ajudando-a a lembrar certo? Mais desculpas para seguir seus impulsos... Quando ela ia parar com aquilo? Estava ficando ridículo.

- /Ah é mesmo? Eu vou mostrar pra você quem está fora de forma!/ ela respondeu antes que conseguisse se conter.

-/Uma pena Raposa, mas você chegou muito tarde, eu estou cansado, Jack precisa descansar. Talvez na próxima vez./- apressou-se o Pirralho em dizer antes que ele fosse envolvido em outro duelo, ele estava morto, havia dormido três horas essa noite.

- /Ahhh, vamos Pirralho! Deixe de ser preguiçoso!/- ela insistiu, e o sorriso torto brilhava nos lábios do Tigre, ele estava esperando a reação do irmão. Sabia que Antony preferiria comer sabão com mel à duelar novamente.

- /Preguiçoso?!/ - ele repetiu ultrajado.-/ Olha, esta noite nós prendemos a mulher que lhe envenenou durantes as férias. Você deveria estar grata, eu não dormi quase nada essa noite, porque a vadia estendeu a nossa caçada até as oito desta manhã. Escorregadia essazinha.../- ele disse indignado se perdendo em comentários.

- /Eu fui envenenada?/- Ela perguntou curiosa.

-/Foi./- Respondeu Jack, agora sério

- /Quando?/

-/Enquanto você passava férias com seus pais./

- /Na Toca?!/

- /Isso, ou seja lá como você chama a casa onde seus pais vivem./- disse o Pirralho ainda emburrado.

- /Como isso foi acontecer?/- ela perguntou incrédula pelo fato de que ela desconhecia um fato tão recente.

- /Pergunte ao seu cabeça-de-bunda Potter./- respondeu Jack com desprezo.

- /Harry estava lá comigo?/- ela perguntou atônita.

- /Sim, quando você voltou estava quase a beira da morte. Se me perguntar, eu achei uma imensa irresponsabilidade, ele não prestar o mínimo socorro à você.../- O Tigre continuou a falar sobre o evento, e ela ficava cada vez mais surpresa. Talvez Harry tivesse bem mais a contar a ela do que contos que aconteceram quando eles ainda eram crianças. Ela literalmente absorvia cada palavra que saia da boca dos dois, sedenta por saber mais.

- /Eu posso ver a tal mulher?/- ela perguntou.

- /Claro que não Raposa! Ela está isolada do mundo, sendo interrogada, e você está de licença, não pode chegar nem perto de trabalho ou prisões.../- disse Antony taxativo, Já bastava o tanto de trabalho que ele tinha com o irmão querendo fazer loucuras, ele não precisava de mais a Raposa se envolvendo.

O tempo passou e os três envolvidos na conversa nem sequer perceberam que o apartamento ainda era o caos. o Tigre estava aparentemente confortável nos restos mortais do que havia sido um sofá, Antony estava recostado em um quadro em ruínas e Ginny estava de pé sobre os cacos de vidro de alguma coisa. Eles estavam muitíssimo distraídos então uma batida na porta os chamou a atenção.

-/Jack? Antony está aqui? /- a voz do lado de fora perguntou. Era a Sra. Malfoy.

Os três arregalaram os olhos para a bagunça ao seu redor. Vega ia matar eles, sem dúvida. Os três pularam no mesmo lugar e com mil acenos de suas varinhas foram colocando as coisas no lugar. O que estava quebrado se concertou e o rasgado se emendou as plumas voltaram para o seu lugar, dentro das almofadas.

- /Jack que barulho é esse?/- perguntou Vega ouvindo os tinidos da mobília voltando ao seu estado anterior.

- /Só um minutinho mamãe!/- ele disse.

- /Jack Malfoy! O que você está fazendo com o seu irmão ai dentro? Se os dois andaram brigando vocês.../- ela começou com o sermão da soleira da porta. E então parou de falar ao ver a porta à sua frente se abrir e ela observou o ambiente intacto com os três sentados no sofá. Aquilo estava muito estranho, de alguma forma os sorriso dos três lhe pareciam muito perfeitos para que fossem naturais.

Então seus olhos desceram até o pé do sofá. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela desejou que seus filhos fosse crianças novamente para ela poder colocá-los de castigo para todo o sempre.

- /O que o castiçal do seu pai faz no chão?/

Os dois congelaram, haviam esquecido a droga do castiçal. E Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas o castiçal seria o de menos para ela diante da destruição que tudo era antes

- / Caiu mãe./- responderam eles.

- / Esses castiçais pertenceram à avó de vocês! Ela deixou para o seu pai ele disse para que trouxessem um para o Jack e um para o pequeno Antony, como ele pode simplesmente ter caído?! Juro que se ele tiver um arranhão eu levo os dois pra casa comigo agora mesmo!/ - ela disse com sua voz imperiosa e sua postura impecável. Suas sobrancelhas indicavam que ela não estava de brincadeira, sua expressão fechada indicava que o Tigre e o Pirralho tinham problemas. Ginny não gostaria de estar na pele deles.

Vega se dirigiu até o local onde o crime havia ocorrido e juntou a vítima castiçal do chão. Ela o analisou em suas mãos e deslizou os dedos pela superfície de metal dele. Chegou à conclusão de que nada havia acontecido de muito grave, e sua feição se amenizou. Todos estavam tensos esperando a reação dela, então quase pularam do sofá quando ela se virou para encará-los.

- /Meninos, o que há com vocês? Meus filhos essa é uma herança de família, assim como esses armários, e a louça de chá oriental que você tem Antony./- Antony desviou os rosto ao ouvi-la mencionar a louça de chá, e a ruiva teve certeza que se sua mão soubesse o destino da louça de chá ele estaria em maus lençóis. - /Antony onde está a louça de chá? Por que você está fazendo esta cara?/

- /Nada mamãe, a louça de chá está bem.. /

- /Acho bom que esteja Antony./- ela falou com o tom de voz gélido. - /Estas são relíquias da sua família, que é milenar, são quase como uma prova de nobreza. Era de se esperar que os herdeiros disso tudo tivessem mais cuidado, mas pelo contrário se comportam como completos trouxas. Ah se o pai de vocês visse isto./- ela finalizou meneando a cabeça.- /Ah, minha cara, desculpe-me por você ter que presenciar isto, mas é que esse meninos... Não sei o que passou pela minha cabeça quando deixei que viessem morar sozinhos aqui. O pai deles disse que eles ficariam bem no entanto, eles vivem brigando e se metendo em confusões. E esse trabalho de vocês em muito me desagrada, é muito perigoso, o pequeno Antony sempre tem dor nas costas. Só Merlin sabe o que fazem com a coluna deste menino./- Ela disse suspirando fundo.

Ginny lutou com todas as forças para conter o riso quando ela disse o "pequeno Antony".

- /Mamãe minhas costas estão ótimas./

- /A é? Então porque toda semana você manda um coruja pedindo remédios?/- ela disse perdendo a paciência.- /Estou vendo que as coisas aqui estão mais fora de ordem que nunca. Você sabe, senhorita, eu já cansei de pedir para que eles se mudem deste bairro, mas os dois me vem com todos aqueles argumentos sobre comodidade. Se você visse. Eu já disse para você Jack, se o Antony me voltar com as costas machucadas ou com aquela horrível cicatriz novamente, eu não sei o que eu faço com vocês. Meu filho você tem que cuidar do seu irmão!/- ela reclamou par ao Tigre. Antony estava escarlate o que era bem difícil com a pele branca que ele possuía.

- /Mamãe o Pirralho já é grande o suficiente para precisar de alguém atrás dele./

- /Besteira Jack! Você bem sabe que seu irmão é só altura e músculos, assim como você. E eu já não lhe disse para não chamá-lo com esse apelido ridículo na minha frente./

- /Desculpe mamãe./

- /Eu vim aqui para levá-los par almoçar, você está mais que convidada senhorita./

Ginny corou imediatamente ao olhar para os seus trajes. Ela ainda estava trajando o pijama. Sentiu-se tola ao perceber que a mãe dos Malfoy sempre elegante e imponente estava olhando-a de pijama.

- / Na verdade eu não estava me sentindo muito bem, então eu acho que vou ficar e descansar.../-ela disse abaixando o rosto.

- /Você me parece bem, Ginny./- disse Jack. E ela prometeu beliscá-lo assim que tivesse uma oportunidade.

- /Para mim também, você parece ótima./- completou Antony, lendo a mentira nos olhos dela.

- /Acho melhor, não. Depois eu estou totalmente desarrumada./

-/Não se preocupe com isso. Os meus garotos ainda vão tomar banho, e bem se eu lhe falar como o Antony demora no banho.../- disse a Vega.

O Tigre soltou uma risada e com a cara cínica de sempre combinada ao famosos sorriso torto disse:

- /É porque a senhora não sabe o que ele faz no banho mamãe.../

Ginny não pode conter o riso e cobriu a boca com as mãos.

Antony deu um soco com raiva nas costas do irmão que ia andado na frente, mas o Tigre apenas sorriu mais.

- /Você sabe que eu não estou mentindo!/

- /Antony! Não bata no seu irmão!/- Ralhou a Sra. Malfoy e foi andando quarto adentro com eles ainda brigando enquanto os dois soltavam impropérios um com contra o outro. Então quando a ruiva já estava pensando em sair de fininho. -/ Vá se arrumar minha cara não se preocupe mais tarde passaremos no hospital para Jack fazer uns exames e você pode falar com a curandeira. Quem sabe ela lhe receita algo./- soou a voz da Sr. Malfoy abafada pela porta do quarto.

Ela não teria escapatória. Subiu as escadas até o seu apartamento e pensou que sequer havia tido a chance de perguntar o que havia ido perguntar. Sua barriga roncou. Talvez esse almoço não fosse de todo o mal.

* * *

Harry andava de um lado para o outro no hotel, a preocupação lutava com a satisfação dentro do seu peito. Ele já havia derrubado vários enfeites de mesa sem sequer perceber. Refletia consigo mesmo sobre o que seria melhor. E é claro melhor para ela. Ele não sabia. Havia acabado de receber a notícia de que haviam prendido a Sombra que havia envenenado a ruiva durante as férias na Toca. E uma carta muitíssimo suspeita do seu chefe havia chegado para que ele fosse verificar o caso pessoalmente, e agora ele tinha um turbilhão de coisas em sua cabeça.

Não fazia idéia porque seu chefe havia recomendado para que ele se interessasse pelo caso já que tudo estava sob controle dos agentes russos. Mas por via das dúvidas ele deveria ir verificar, quem sabe até mesmo teria a chance de interrogar o prisioneiro. Talvez esse interesse todo do ministério inglês fosse pelo fato de ambos os ministérios houvessem trabalhado juntos. O que ele não entendia era: por que tinha que ser ele em especial a ver isso. Iria ao ministério Russo logo à tarde, depois iria propor que ele e Ginny jantassem juntos, já que ele finalmente havia marcado a data da sua viagem de volta para a Inglaterra, ele já havia estendido demais a sua estadia ali e paciência do seu chefe já havia ultrapassado dos limites em relação à sua licença.

Ele tinha sérias esperanças de que poderia convencer a ruiva a voltar com ele para a casa dos seus pais. Quem sabe assim... Quem sabe assim ela lembrasse da adolescência e de todo o tempo que passavam juntos, dos verões na Toca, de todo o resto. Ele sabia que poderia convencer ela. Ele ainda tinha 3 semanas para convencê-la. Estava esperançoso ele tinha a ajuda plena de Fred e George por cartas e berradores, e bem, algo que ele tinha quase certeza é que o gêmeos conseguiam absolutamente tudo que queriam. Isso muitas vezes o impressionara durante todos esses anos.

Ele tinha mil coisas com o que se preocupar, mas no atual momento ele precisava atender o pedido do seu estômago que implorava por comida. Ele ainda não havia almoçado e já iam dar duas horas, após o almoço ele veria o que faria sobre a questão do ministério e tentaria encontrar com Ginny mais tarde.

Desceu e almoçou no hotel mesmo. Não tinha paciência nem cabeça para ir procurar um restaurante de seu gosto agora, a ruiva de fato havia lhe indicado um que a agradara, mas ele não se lembrava direito do nome. Na semana anterior estivera tão entretido com o fato de Ginny ter lembrado sobre a câmara secreta e sua aversão por diários, que dificilmente prestaria atenção em algo que não fosse a situação. Ela havia lhe enchido de perguntas, algumas as quais ele sequer lembrava a resposta, mas havia feito seu melhor. Ela ficara espantadíssima como era de praste quando soube que ele derrotara o basilísco, embora ele houvesse feito de tudo para amenizar e evitar transformar o feito em algo heróico. Ele odiava receber aquele olhar da maioria das pessoas, mas dela ele havia até gostado, um calorzinho confortável havia se espalhado pelo seu estômago.

Então outro pensamento desagradável passou pela sua cabeça e ele o espantou para longe com uma sacudida de cabeça. Ela estava lembrando das coisas muito rápido. Isso era fato.

Ele teria que contar à ela, ela tinha o direito de saber, agora ele não tinha mais a desculpa de que não poderia arriscar mais abalos emocionais coma a saúde fraca dela. No atual instante ela estava saudável como sempre estivera antes do acidente. Ela merecia saber de tudo, ele sabia disso. Só tinha medo de como ela o olharia depois que soubesse. Tinhas esperanças de que talvez agora merecesse seu perdão.

Olhou para o relógio distraído. Ah, ele teria que se apressar em comer ou ficaria muito tarde! Ele desceu para restaurante do hotel e sem demora um garçom apareceu sem demora com um cardápio, e ele sem se importar realmente apontou para o nome mais curto no cardápio. O garçom voltaria em vinte minutos com o que quer que fosse que ele houvesse pedido.

Ele estava certo. E o garçom voltou carregando uma espécie de salada, Harry não era muito chegado a saladas, ainda mais como um prato de almoço, mas ele não tinha realmente uma escolha nessa altura do campeonato. Ele comeria a tal salada mesmo. Ela não parecia ruim. E de fato não estava, mas ainda assim não saciou totalmente a sua fome.

Ele pagou e rapidamente saiu do hotel e aparatou na porta do ministério. Era melhor resolver essa questão do ministério o mais rápido possível. Ele ainda não havia entendido o porque ele havia sido solicitado, especialmente ele, e aquilo o estava lhe deixando com um péssimo sentimento. Ele adentrou o prédio e todo aquele burburinho e pessoas passando que não parecia em nada com o ministério Inglês. Se não se enganava o setor dos aurores era no último andar. Se mais demora se dirigiu para lá, eventualmente esbarrando nas pessoas que formavam um denso fluxo que ia e vinha pelos corredores. Durante o caminho sua mente repassou mil e uma possibilidades de justificativas para a sua presença ali, mas nenhuma delas parecia plausível.

Por alguns segundos ele achou-se perdido assim que saiu do elevador, então situou-se e para sua completa surpresa seu chefe estava lá. Harry observou ele e chefe dos aurores russos conversarem durante um tempo, então o tal Ivanovitch o olhou e apontou. Seu chefe se virou na direção dele e acenou para que ele chegasse mais perto com uma expressão séria. A confusão era explicita no rosto de Harry.

- Potter você virá comigo por favor.- disse seu chefe.

- Senhor, não entendo, porque precisava de mim neste caso?

- Porque uma das Sombras foi capturada, um desses demônio alojados no gelo, e eu creio que a identidade deste lhe interessa em particular. A Sombra confessou a tentativa de assassinato por envenenamento da Srta. Weasley, crime de falsificação de identidade mágica, entre outros...

- Nada muito diferente de todas as outras Sombras, creio que estivessem perseguindo-a assim como perseguiram mais dois outros aurores russos engajados no caso.

-Sim, sim. Os dois estão se recuperando perfeitamente, contrário da Srta. Wesley e do seu companheiro de trabalho Sr. Malfoy.

- Perdoe-me senhor, mas a recuperação de Ginny Weasley retrocede ao acontecido no covil esconderijo das Sombras, e não ao envenenamento.- disse Harry ignorando o nome Malfoy mencionado pelo chefe.

Ele estavam descendo uma escada em caracol que parecia os levar para o lado e não para baixo. Harry não sabia para onde estava sendo levado mas sua curiosidade e tensão aumentavam a cada instante. Seu chefe sabia de algo que ele não sabia. E pela dormência gelada no seu estômago ele poderia apostar sua varinha de que aquele algo era bem sério.

- Sim, sem dúvida Potter, mas o que eu quero lhe dizer é...- o outro interrompeu a própria fala ao olhar para trás e encontrar o moreno parado olhando ao seu redor assustado.

Harry sentia um formigamento nos ouvidos e uma estranha pressão na cabeça, era como se estivesse pendurado de cabeça para baixo... Olhou ao seu redor, mas não havia simplesmente nada que lhe indicasse onde era em cima e em baixo. E ele percebeu que não sabia sequer a quanto tempo estava descendo aquela estranha escada em caracol. Como ele não percebera que estava de cabeça para baixo até agora? Se é que estava mesmo.

- Para onde leva esta escada Senhor?- ele perguntou intrigado.

- Você verá Potter. Também estranhei ontem quando vim aqui em baixo, se é que estamos descendo. Engenhosos esses russos, essa é de fato uma escada da confusão, mas continuemos. Pelos meus cálculos não devemos estar longe.

- É o lugar onde eles mantém o prisioneiro para ser interrogado?

- _A prisioneira._

- É uma mulher?- perguntou ele levemente surpreso.

Claro que não era a primeira vez, ele nunca esquecera de uma das mais ardilosas bruxas das trevas, Bellatrix Lestrange. Ainda assim não era muito comum, normalmente as mulheres eram espiãs infiltradas e não entravam em campo, sendo assim quase nunca eram pegas. Era muitíssimo dificil rastreá-las.

- Sim, é uma mulher. E este é o local onde ela é interrogada.

- Ela é russa?

- Não.

- Ela é...?

- Inglesa.

- Inglesa?!

- Porque a surpresa? Ela não foi a única, e você sabe.

Depois que o outro lhe disse, ele parou para pensar, era realmente estúpido desde que a origem de tudo aquilo havia sido na Inglaterra. A questão é que ele estava esperando uma mulher russa como os outros dois que tentaram assassinar outros dois aurores.

- Chegamos.

Harry ergueu os olhos e a ele viu a mulher vestida em frangalhos sentada em uma cadeira no meio de um cubo de vidro.

- Satiniee?!

* * *

- /Quem é Satiniee?/- perguntou a ruiva, já que esse era o nome da sua quase assassina.

- /Não esperei mesmo que você fosse lembrar./- disse Antony enquanto Jack era levado por Nay, para fazer os exames que estavam marcados para depois do almoço.

- /Nós a conhecemos?/- ela perguntou curiosa.

Antony sorriu.

- /Você a conhece./- ele disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Por alguns segundos ela esperou que aquela frase fosse uma interrogação, mas então percebeu a falta de entonação no fim da mesma e percebeu que o Pirralho estava afirmando. Ela conhecia a tal Satiniee que havia tentado assassiná-la. Por que alguém que ela conhece desejaria sua morte? Talvez fosse inimigas. De fato ela ainda não havia ouvido falar em nenhum inimigo seu. Como havia sido boba, claro que deveria haver alguém com quem ela não se desse bem. E combinado ao fato de que ela era um dos aurores encarregados pelo caso era mais que óbvio que a tal Satiniee a perseguiria.

- /Eu conhecia ele antes de todo o caso das Sombras vir a tona? Ou o único motivo para ela tentar me assassinar seria o fato de que ela era uma Sombra e eu uma dos responsáveis pela sua caçada? /- Ginny perguntou.

- /Creio que você à conheceu após toda a situação das Sombras se tornar imediata./- disse Antony. - /Imaginei que seu amigo Potter já houvesse apresentado ela para você.../- completou ele se deliciando.

Ela espantou-se, com o fato de Harry a conhecer, normalmente, todos os seus conhecidos eram fora do ciclo regular de Harry. Ainda mais a Sombra que tinha missão de assassiná-la. Ao menos a tal Satiniee, não era sua inimiga por nenhum motivo pessoal.

- /Harry?/

- /Sim./

- /Como Harry conheceria ela?/

Antony soltou um riso torto. O Idiota não havia contado nada para ela. Bem, então naquele caso, o prazer seria todo dele.

- /O Potter não lhe contou?/- ele disse se deliciando por dentro, e fazendo cara de preocupado. - /Bem, nem eu sabia até interrogá-la, e Ivanovitch contactar o ministério Inglês, e tirar o Potter de sua licença./

Ginny olhou suspeita para ele, ela sabia de fato que nenhum dos meninos eram amigáveis com Harry. O que quer que Harry não houvesse lhe contado ela tinha a impressão de que Antony aumentaria duas vezes. Ele percebeu a incredulidade dela e sentiu-se ofendido em imaginar que ela preferisse acreditar no Potter.

- /Acredite se quiser Raposa, a sua assassina era noiva do seu adorado Potter. Se não quiser acreditar pergunte a ele, não creio que ele vai ter coragem de negar. Quer saber, Raposa? Aproveite e pergunte um pouco mais, quem sabe ele crie coragem, vire homem, e lhe conte tudo que você precisa saber./- e dizendo isso ele entrou na sala onde o Tigre deveria estar sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Ginny sentiu-se mal, não era sua intenção ofender Antony. Ambos os lados não eram justos um com o outro.

- /Antony, por favor.../- ela disse arrependida. Foi atrás dele, antes que ele alcançasse a maca do irmão.

- /Não, Raposa./

- /Desculpe, Antony. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, não acredito mais em um que em outro. /

- /Pois deveria./- ele disse seco, com a voz não mais que um sussurro.

-/Antony, eu acredito nos dois, é só que eu sei que vocês não se dão bem.../- ela disse, mas sua mente zunia com tantas informações, e ela não tinha exata ciência sobre as palavras que estavam saindo da sua boca.

O Pirralho suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

- / Raposa, tudo bem. Apenas sugiro que pergunte para ele, existe mais coisa do que o que ele deixa aparentar./- ele disse isso com um sorriso de canto meio triste. Ele sabia de toda a história por relances e pedaços desconexos, mas ficara extremamente insatisfeito em descobrir que o tal Potter, que claramente tivera algo com Ginny durante o natal, era noivo de outra mulher. Ainda por cima da mulher que tentou matá-la. Bem o idiota teria sérias explicações à fazer.

- /Vou perguntar é claro, não entendo... Antony você, me dá licença... Eu.../- ela disse confusa. Queria encontrar Harry naquele instante.

- /Claro. Eu direi ao Tigre para onde você foi./

- /Certo./

E sem sequer dizer obrigada ela foi em passos apressados e incertos com a expressão de pura confusão no rosto. Soube que havia deixado interior do hospital quando sentiu o vento fresco no rosto. Não olhou ao seu redor, não parou para pensar, nem sequer checou se era seguro aparatar simplesmente desapareceu no ar. Apenas um vulto escuro com os cabelos vermelhos.

Naquele instante o senhor de setenta anos sentado no banco em frente a praça jurou que havia visto uma mulher desaparecer. Piscou duas vezes, mas nada havia na frente do antigo prédio em ruínas. Ele olhou para sua neta brincando na grama surpresa com o chafariz que fazia arco-íris com o sol. Chegou à conclusão que talvez estivesse realmente ficando velho. Imagina, mulheres desaparecendo... Se bem vez ou outra era possível sim, mas ai era problema do marido... Ele soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. Era a apenas a idade...

* * *

Ginny aparatou na porta do hotel onde Harry estava hospedado, sua cabeça ainda zunia com todas aquelas hipóteses e dúvidas. Ela ainda não entedia como Harry não havia mencionado que ele estava noivo. Ela sentia uma discreta pontada de náusea no estômago, um leve incomodo ao pensar do assunto. Enquanto ela sentia que todos sabiam algo que ela não sabia. O Jack, Antony, Bea, Leo, Andrei, todos. Todos pareciam saber de algo que ela não sabia e fizeram um pacto de não contar. Na maioria das vezes ela tentava se convencer de que isso era só impressão, mas ela sempre sentia. Chegava um ponto em suas conversas com Jack que as palavras dele viravam silêncio ela via um enorme pesar em seus olhos e ele mudava de assunto. Talvez fosse algo doloroso para todos por isso evitavam o assunto.

Seus pensamentos voavam pela sua cabeça enquanto ela voava escada acima até o quarto dele. Nem sequer avisara que estava indo. Ele tinha que estar lá.

Harry sempre era que lhe respondia tudo sem demora. Ela nunca sentia como se ele estivesse escondendo nada. E agora ela descobria que a noiva dele havia tentado matá-la! E porque aquilo a incomodava tanto?! Porque?! Ela estava irritada, não compreendia a si mesma, e principalmente não compreendia porque Harry mentira. Ele sempre fora tão cuidadoso com ela, cuidadoso até demais, sempre sincero e modesto... A não ser que... Mas isso era um absurdo... Impossível... Não, não tão impossível assim. Era única explicação para isso... A única na qual ela conseguia pensar pelo menos. Será que Harry imaginava que ela tinha sentimentos além da amizade por ele? E por isso, por não querer magoá-la, ele escondera o fato de que estava noivo? Parecia um pouco mirabolantes, mas...

De onde Harry imaginaria que ela era apaixonada por ele? Ela nunca, ao menos não se lembrava de ter dado a entender que sentia-se assim em relação à ele. Não fazia o mínimo sentido, ela o via como amigo! Claro, como amigo. Ele era seu melhor amigo. Ao menos era o que ela achava que sentia por ele. Seu melhor amigo, assim como Jack. Não, não, não... O que ela estava dizendo? Nada como Jack. Jack era diferente. Com Jack era... Ela não sabia como era com Jack, mas sabia que era diferente. Eram risadas e aquele frio na barriga, e coisas inesperadas, situações embaraçosas, e companhia a qualquer hora, e Jack para todo o lado, e mais diversão, conforto, era um segurança irresponsável que ela não conseguia explicar. Ela e Harry não era nada como ela e Jack...

O que? No que ela estava pensando? Jack? Jack não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a razão pela qual ela viera ver Harry em primeiro lugar. Então por que diabos agora ela sentia frio no estômago. Harry estava noivo. E de volta a náusea discreta. E por que aquelas escadas não terminavam nunca? Não agüentaria nem mais um minuto com tantas dúvidas sua cabeça, explodiria. Então par ao seu alívio a porta do quarto 513 pulou na frente se seus olhos. Graças a Merlin! Já era hora.

Ela não bateu, esmurrou a porta, por vezes seguidas. Chamou por ele. Esmurrou mais um pouco, e então chamou mais um pouco. Andou de um lado para o outro no pequeno hall entre um lance de escadas e outro. Chamou novamente, e esmurrou novamente a porta. Ele não estava lá. O desapontamento corroia sua veias.

Como ele poderia não estar lá? Ela precisava de respostas! Do onde Harry tiraria a idéia de que ela era apaixonada por ele? Gemeu de frustração encostando a cabeça na porta, e sentindo a madeira lisa contra sua testa. A não ser que ela fosse de verdade... Fosse não. Houvesse sido . Será que ela havia sido apaixonada por ele? Só isso faria sentido. Ela tinha que perguntar à ele, mas como o acharia?

* * *

Leo estava batendo na porta de Andrei. Já que todos se recusavam a abrir os olhos do amigo, ele teria que fazer isso. Todos viam e comentavam que Andrei andava sumido, e no trabalho ele aprecia mais um velho rabugento que o Andrei de sempre. Todos sabiam o que estava causando isso, mas ninguém gostava de tocar no assunto quando ele estava por perto, porque o clima pioraria dez mil vezes.

Leo, não se importava. Ele sabia que para um remédio funcionar tinha que fazer o ferimento arder e doer ainda mais antes de finalmente fechar o corte. E era exatamente isso que ele vinha fazer. Andrei andava desleixado, barba por fazer, olhos mortos, e frases curtas, na maior parte do tempo monossílabos. Já levara mais do que uma bronca de Ivanovitch por desatenção. E parecia simplesmente não saber o que estava acontecendo com ele. Sua refeições eram esparsas e ele quase não sorria mais.

- /Andrei! Abre a droga da porta ou eu vou derrubá-la!/- disse Leo perdendo a paciência. Andrei tinha sorte de não ser o Tigre que resolvera dar um jeito naquela situação absurda. O Tigre seria muito menos paciente que ele naquele momento. Antony pobre coitado estava tão atolado em trabalho que não teria tido tempo entre os exames do irmão, a mãe e todo o resto para lidar com aquilo.

- /Andrei! Eu não estou brincando. Estou perdendo minha paciência com essa situação ridícula!/

Ele sentia falta dela. Sentia terrivelmente, e mesmo que relutasse em admitir, seu corpo admitia por ele. Bastava. Era aquilo. Leo não aceitaria uma porta fechada como resposta. Sabia que o amigo estava lá dentro e ele iria ouvi-lo. Deu dois passos para trás e com um estrondo de estourar os tímpanos ele derrubou a porta e entrou no apartamento.

- /Andrei!/- ele gritou lá dentro.

Esperou cinco segundos e Andrei apareceu andando a passos largos do lugar onde Leo sabia ser o quarto.

- /Ficou maluco?!/- ele gritou.

- /Você não me atendia./- justificou-se Leo dando de ombros.

- /E por isso você derruba a porta?!/

- /Parece fazer sentido para mim./

- /Incrivelmente para mim não./- disse o dono da casa com o tom ríspido - /Eu estava dormindo./

Leo o olhou de cima abaixo. O desleixo era evidente, mas não havia sinal de sono.

- /E eu sou um pônei cor-de-rosa./

Andrei suspirou resignado.

- /O que você quer Leo? Por que está aqui?/

- /O que você fez ontem Andrei?/

- /O que?/- perguntou o outro incrédulo.

-/Eu disse: "O que você fez ontem?"/- repetiu Leo.

- / Por que você quer saber?/

-/Por acaso fez algo do que o envergonhe? Algo divertido? Algo que queira me contar?/

- /O que?! Não... Não, do que você está falando?/

- /Estou falando do que você fez ontem./

- /Ontem eu não fiz nada! Eu acordei tomei café fui para o ministério pela manhã, e voltei para casa./- disse Andrei confuso.

-/E depois que voltou para casa o que fez?/

- /Bem, eu fiquei deitado./

- /O resto da tarde e da noite?/

- /Sim... Não estou entendendo. Por que me faz estas perguntas./

- /Não jantou, ou almoçou?/- insistiu Leo.

- /Eu comi qualquer coisa no horário do almoço e não estava com fome no jantar./

-/ E antes de ontem?/

- /O que tem antes de ontem?/

- /O que você fez?/

- /Acordei, fui ao ministério e voltei para casa./

- /Acordou que horas?/

- /Ah.. Sei lá. Umas quatro horas.../

- /E foi ao ministério pela tarde, certo?/

- /Certo. Você estava lá, você sabe que fui ao ministério.../

-/E antes de ir ao ministério o que fez?/

-/Durante a manhã?/

- /Sim./

- /Eu... Eu... Simplesmente fiquei em casa.../

- /Fazendo o que?/

- /Leo, onde quer chegar com esse interrogatório...?/

- /Fazendo o que? Não me diga que saiu para um pub e não me chamou!/- provocou Leo.

- /Não, eu fiquei apenas em casa, tinha que pensar em algumas coisas./

- /Claro, trabalho imagino. Tempos malucos esses.../

- /Sim trabalho.../- ele apressou-se em concordar.

- / E quando voltou do ministério?/

- /Apenas fiquei em casa./

- /Fazendo o que?/

- /Olha Leo, eu realmente não acho que deva.../- mas Leo não o deixou terminar.

- /Pensando no trabalho, eu imagino é claro./- disse Leo com um tom meio apressado e como quem quer chegar direto ao assunto, mas Andrei percebia a descrença e cinismo por trás de cada palavra.- /E que horas mais ou menos foi dormir?/

- / Ah.. Não lembro.../

- /Vamos dizer, próximo das duas da manhã certo?/

- /Tenho tido alguns problemas com insônia ultimamente. Eu.../

- /Claro, normal. Insônia acontece com a maioria dos bruxos./

- /É.../

- / E antes de antes de ontem?/

- /Leo! Você fiou louco/ O que quer que eu diga?!/

- /O que você fez na segunda feira Andrei?/

- /O mesmo de sempre acordei as quatro, engoli qualquer coisa, fui ao ministério, voltei e dormi. Um pouco tarde admito, mas a insônia.../

- / E no domingo?/

- /Leo.... O que?!/- Andrei estava muito confuso, Leo nunca agira daquela forma.

- /No domingo quando você foi dispensado do ministério, o que você fez o dia inteiro?/

-/Só fiquei em casa./

- /Acordou as quatro como sempre, e ficou rolando na cama é claro. Típico de domingo. E depois foi pensar no trabalho, claro./- Leo estava se segurando para não revirar os olhos diante das respostas ridículas de Andrei e com a falta de tato do amigo em perceber onde ele queria chegar.

- /Não só no trabalho./- disse Andrei que já estava começando a se sentir bem ridículo com suas próprias respostas.

- / Em que então?/

- /Bem, a Raposa está começando a lembrar... Jack está bem... O Pirralho cansado, mas feliz com o irmão.../- ele respondeu sem jeito desviando os olhos.

-/AH sim, pensando nos seus amigos. Não se preocupe estão todos bem, eu diria. Não, espere, quase todos, mas nós chegaremos a este ponto mais tarde./

- /O que? Quem não está bem? Algo aconteceu com a Raposa e o Tigre?/

- /Não, estão bem. Agora me diga quantas vezes saiu do seu quarto no domingo./

- /Leo que diabos de perguntas são essas?/

- /Não fuja do assunto Andrei./

- /Ah não tenho idéia... Acho que uma vez para comer qualquer coisa que já estivesse pronta./- respondeu pressionado.

-/E hoje?/

- / Hoje o que?/

- /Hoje, o que você fez?/- Leo completou.

- /Eu.../

- /Ah, calma espere eu sei. Você acordou quatro da manhã foi ao ministério voltou para casa e quando estava começando a se cansar de pensar em trabalho eu apareci, certo?/

- /Bem, é. Quando você fala.../

- /Quando eu falo o que tem Andrei?/

-/Você.../

- /Não, antes me responda: Quantas vezes você saiu do quarto durante toda essa semana e a semana passada?/

- /Não sei Leo! Não é exatamente como se eu contasse!/

- /E quando você sai para ir ao ministério não conta./

-/Ah, creio que saio uma vez para comer, mas.../

- /Então você sai do seu quarto uma vez por dia, certo?/ - indagou Leo com o constante tom de falsa naturalidade.

- /Quando você fala, põe as coisas dessa maneira... Parece.../

- /Parece o que, Andrei?/- continuou Leo e como o outro não respondeu ele prosseguiu.-/ Parece estranho? Estranho que um auror do alto escalão do ministério passa o dia inteiro no quarto e só faz uma refeição em média por dia? Eu também acho um pouco estranho.../

Andrei suspirou cansado e jogou-se na poltrona ao seu lado.

- /O que você quer de mim Leo?/- ele perguntou honestamente.

- / Quero que você veja o que está acontecendo com você mesmo. E não me venha dizer que é só cansaço. Todos nós sabemos o que é, inclusive você. Admita Andrei. Você sente falta dela./

Andrei enterrou o rosto nas mãos, e depois as deslizou pelo cabelo com a expressão de desespero.

-/Não posso./

- /Andrei, acho que já é tempo de você superar o que ocorreu com a Nadia./

- /Não é assim, Leo./

- /Fazem 8 anos, meu amigo. Deixe o tempo passar para ela e para você. Você não pode achar que o passado se repete./

- / Perder Nadia foi a coisa mais terrível que já tive que enfrentar. Não poderia passar por isso novamente./- ele falou com o desespero e a raiva escapando no tom da sua voz.

- /Então você admite que sente falta dela? /

- /Olhe para mim Leo, eu pareço bem? Não! Eu não estou bem desde que ela foi. Não consigo parar de pensar! E ao mesmo tempo não posso deixar de pensar que nunca será possível./

-/Andrei, Bea não vai ter o mesmo destino da Nadia. /

- /Não é só isso. Você sabe que eu tentei, sabe que eu tentei me envolver novamente, ter outros relacionamentos, mas não deu certo. Nunca dará./

- /Não dá certo porque você ainda vê a sombra da Nadia em todos os seus possíveis relacionamentos! Você não teve culpa por ela ter sido assassinada. Saltzner era um bruxo das trevas, e ela era um mulher de coragem, nada a teria impedido de fazer o que ela sentia que deveria fazer. O que era certo fazer. E infelizmente aconteceu o que aconteceu. Nadia morreu lutando pelo que acreditava, e você continua a luta dela todos os dias no trabalho meu amigo, mas não pode continuar a continuar lutando para que ela não vá. Não pode viver a vida como se ela ainda estivesse esperando você para o jantar./

- /A culpa foi minha Leo. Eu não a impedi de ir./

- /Andrei, acho que você não conhece muito bem as mulheres. Quando elas querem algo, nada as impede de tentar conseguir. A culpa não foi sua e tenho certeza que como sua noiva ela jamais pensaria de tal forma ou deixaria que você pensasse./

- /É, mas ela não está mais aqui, está?/

- /Não, mas você sabe que ela nunca pensaria assim. Você se tornou o que é por causa dela. E isso é impressionante, mas não pode viver escondido no passado para sempre Andrei. Bea é apaixonada por você, porque você não se dá uma chance? Todos sabemos que você é doido por ela./

-/E se eu fizesse o que você diz, Leo. E acontecesse a mesma coisa? Eu a perdesse, não necessariamente para a morte desta vez?/

- /Bem isso é possível, seria estúpido da minha parte dizer que não é, mas Bea não é uma auror recém formada como vocês eram naquela época. E quanto a perdê-la por outros motivos. Creio que você está experimentando isso de qualquer forma no momento, não está?/

Silêncio.

- /A cada dia você a perde um pouco mais./

Silencio.

-/Você não tem culpa Andrei, e mesmo se tivesse, agora não há nada que você possa fazer para evitar que a Nádia se vá . O que aconteceu já aconteceu, não é sábio alterar o passado porque pode-se alterar o que realmente importa: o futuro. E não é por isso que todos nós lutamos todos os dias? Você não pode viver no passado Andrei, caso contrário não terá jamais um futuro, e toda a sua luta, a de Nádia, a minha e a de todos nós, será em vão. O fato é que todos nós ainda podemos mudar o presente em busca do futuro melhor, se havia algo que você devesse ter feito, faça agora pela Bea, não permita-se perder mais alguém, principalmente se for para você mesmo. /

- /Você acha que ela ainda... Você acha que eu ainda não a perdi?/

- /Bem, se eu fosse ela você já estaria totalmente apagado da minha memória com duas doses de vodka, mas eu não sou, e a Bea é a criatura mais doce e delicada que eu já conheci. Então vamos ficar gratos de que ela não é como eu./- disse Leo sorrindo satisfeito para o amigo.

- /Talvez.../

- /Você não tem nada a perder./- acrescentou.

- /Eu sinto tanto a falta dela..../- disse Andrei em uma voz morta.

- /Nadia?/

- /Sim/

- /Eu sei que sente, meu sei, mas com essa falta você aprendeu a conviver nos últimos oito anos. Você não precisa ter que aprender a conviver com a falta da Bea./ também por mais outros , sei lá quantos, anos./

* * *

O Tigre estava se vestindo finalmente enquanto a Nay mexia em alguns papéis atrás de um biombo branco. Ela olhava os papéis e um sorriso esboçava-se nos seus lábios com as boas notícias que seria ela a dar. Ele estava bem humorado hoje, mesmo com a Weasley tendo vindo com ele, o que era um milagre. A ruiva não se conscientizava que ela não era nada de bom para ele. E o fato de que todos ao redor pareciam adorá-la não ajudava em nada.

- /Então matou as saudades?/- ele perguntou do outro lado do biombo.

- / Saudades de que?/

- /De me ver sem roupa, é claro./

Nay corou violentamente e agradeceu pelo biombo.

-/Você realmente deveria parar de me deixar sem graça. Estou aqui para cuidar de você./

- /Não estou reclamando querida./

Ela sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. Ele estava impossível.

- /Para a informação do seu ego, não dá para sentir saudade no espaço de tempo de um dia./- ela disse saindo de trás do biombo

- / Ah, mas eu sei que eu excedo a maioria das expectativas. Logo sentir saudade de mim é muito mais fácil./

-/Impressionante. Eu admito/- ela falou após algumas gargalhadas leves, ele estava restituindo seu ego aos poucos. - /Mas ainda assim, mantenho minha resposta anterior./

- /Acho que todo este tempo aqui dentro deste hospital te deixou insensível as belezas do mundo./

- /Nossa você agora se classifica uma das belezas do mundo?/- ela perguntou sorrindo incrédula.

-/Por que a surpresa? Me sinto ofendido./

De repente ela ficou nervosa.

/ Ah, sinto muito, eu... Não quis dizer que você não é bonito... Eu.. Apenas.. Achei que estava brincando... Eu... Desculpe-me por favor.../- estava mais sem jeito do que jamais tivera na vida. Jack continha o riso, vê-la desconcertada lhe trazia um imenso prazer, ela era engraçada. Divertida. - / Sério Tigre, eu não quis dizer que você não é bonito, você sabe que é... Certo? As mulheres voam atrás de você e todo o resto... Você sabe que é tudo que uma mulher deseja certo? Desculpe eu.../

- /Eu sou tudo que uma mulher deseja?/- ele perguntou com um sorriso torto se revelando.

- /Eu... Ah.. Tigre!/

- /Vamos responda!/

- / VocÊ poderia parar de me desconsertar por um segundo?! Coisas importantes devem ser ditas./

- /Ah desculpe-me. Não sabia que pretendia se declarar agora./

- /Jack pelo amor de Merlin! O resultado dos exames!/

Jack suspirou e se conteve, era simplesmente muito divertido brincar com ela. Nay era muitíssimo sensível e nem sempre percebia quando ele estava brincando, e era simplesmente muito fácil deixá-la sem envergonhada. Ela começava a gaguejar e falar sem parar.

-/Prometo que pararei por hoje./

- /Ótimo. Então creio que você ficará feliz em saber que vimos definitivamente um progresso em sua retina/

-/Você está falando sério? Porque se essa é sua idéia de brincadeira.../

- /Eu não brinco com o meu trabalho Jack./- ela falou seria

E antes que ele pudesse se conter ele a abraçou e girou-a no ar. Ela via no rosto dele aquele sorriso livre de antes. Estava feliz por ele.

-/Obrigada Nay, essa é a melhor notícia em semanas, e foi você que me deu./

N/A: GENTE EU RESPONDO AS REVIEWS POR E-MAIL, AQUI PELO SITE MESMO ENTÃO FIQUEM ATENTOS OK? BEIJOSSS


	15. Capítulo 14

**Cap 12 O início de tudo**

Ginny acordou com um riso no rosto. Noite passada havia sido muito divertida, ela sentia como se não se divertisse à séculos! Então ela olhou para o lado e observou Jack dormindo desajeitada mente com as pernas para fora da cama. Ele dormia profundamente os olhos fechado tinham uma tranqüilidade raramente vista quando se tratava de Jack Malfoy. Ela se lembrou dos milhões de sorrisos que ele distribuíra enquanto estavam os cinco dançando e bebendo naquela festa. Jack não dançara muito, já que o local era lotado e todos se esbarravam a todo o instante. Contudo ele estava exultante desde seu último exame. Aquela noite havia sido a comemoração do progresso no seu tratamento.

Era diferente vê-lo daquela forma, era maravilhoso. Ele parecia tão vivo. Ele estava vestido com a calça da noite anterior de meias a camisa de botões abertos. O sobretudo no chão assim como os sapatos. Ela sorriu par a bagunça no quarto. Estava o caos. Não muito diferente dela mesma.

O vestido da cor de champanhe estava com os botões abertos, e ela estava sem uma de suas meias pretas. Sua cara estava amassada e ela nem queria pensar no estado do seu cabelo. Segurou o riso com medo de acordá-lo. Ela nunca o observara dormir. No hospital eles nunca podiam passar qualquer tempo juntos durante a noite. E eles voltavam para casa depois que saiam para algum barzinho ou jantar. Ontem havia sido diferente, bem diferente. Ela havia tomado algumas doses a mais, era uma comemoração dupla. Satiniee Von Dae havia sido interrogada e presa. Harry havia tido muito trabalho contado algumas histórias para ela, e a ruiva poderia jurar que ainda havia algo faltando na versão dele.

"_- Acho que nós temos algumas coisas para conversar Harry.- ela disse tocando-o de leve no ombro._

_- Ginny! Não sabia que você estaria aqui._

_- Essa mulher, Satiniee Von Dae, tentou me matar envenenada._

_- Ainda não... Não consigo acreditar...- ele disse gaguejando._

_- Quem é essa mulher Harry?_

_- Honestamente... Não tenho a menor idéia._

_Ela franziu a fronte em confusão. Será que havia sido tudo um engano?_

_- Ela não é sua noiva?_

_Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. As palavras se entalavam em sua garganta com um turbilhão. Ele queria terrivelmente explicar tudo sem que ela o odiasse. Mas ele sabia jamais ser capaz._

_- É... Era..._

_Ginny enlouquecia com tantas perguntas, ela piscava terrivelmente na esperança de que isso a ajudasse a se concentra, mas as mil perguntas que ela se fizera na escada do hotel de Harry brigavam para sair da sua boca._

_- Harry nós já tivemos algo? Digo, antes de eu perder a memória? Eu era apaixonada. Por você? _

_- Ginny... Eu... Satiniee era minha noiva, e nós..._

_- Porque se eu fui apaixonada, eu entendo. Não precisa ficar com medo de me contar, eu não vou ficar assustada. Você é um cara muito gentil, atencioso, bem sucedido corajoso, não consigo ver um só motivo pelo qual qualquer mulher não fosse apaixonada por você. Você é Harry Potter o escolhido. Eu entendo, apenas me conte tudo por favor._

_Ele precisava contar à ela, ela merecia saber, não era justo. Ela iria odiá-lo, mas quem sabe se eles conversassem... Ele poderia concertar as coisas. Quem sabe..?_

- _Satiniee era minha noiva, já não é faz algum tempo. Nós terminamos, o noivado, não daria certo..._

_Claro que ela não era noiva de Harry. Ela havia sido noiva! Ele teria contado a ela se estivesse noivo! Ela estivera apenas imaginando coisas, o Pirralho deveria ter ouvido errado. Ela apaixonada por Harry? Era algo surreal. Se eles tivessem algo ela saberia, provavelmente seus irmãos saberiam, ou ao menos Mione. Eles teriam lhe contado. Ela saberia. Não poderia culpa-lo por ter tido uma noiva e ela não ter ficado sabendo, todas as suas conversas eram sempre sobre ela..._

_- Ah, sim entendo. Ainda assim... Não compreendo porque ..._

_- Ginny eu juro. Estou tão surpreso quanto você. Eu nunca imaginei que ela... Quando você foi atacada na Inglaterra... Ao menos era o que eu acreditava. Não havia razão para duvidar dela... Satiniee sempre foi uma pessoa doce , educada e que ama todos os seres vivos. Incapaz de machucar uma barata. Essa foi uma das razões pela qual me apaixonei por ela..._

_- Amava a todos os seres vivos menos a mim aparentemente. - ela disse desviando os olhos dele. Ele a olhou triste._

_- Desculpe-me. Sei que deve estar sendo uma situação complicada para você Harry._

_- Não, tudo bem.- ele disse com o resto das palavras entaladas, ele tinha que falar!_

_- Então, essa é ela?- ela perguntou encarando uma figura vestida em trapos negros que apresentava um sorriso doce ao auror que lhe prendia._

_- Bem, ela não parece tão terrível. Não o culpo por se apaixonar por ela._

_- Ao menos um de nós pensa assim.- ele disse._

_- Harry por favor! As pessoas se enganam é normal. _

_- Minha profissão é não ser enganado.- ele disse triste._

_- O que vai acontecer Harry?_

_- Não sei. Eu provavelmente vou me retirar do ministério... Não posso ser o auror que foi noivo de uma bruxa das trevas._

_Ginny entendia. Ele provavelmente estaria em maus lençóis com o ministério. Aquele era um erro que ele não poderia ter se dado o luxo de cometer. Ele deveria estar devastado. Sua carreia como auror estava acabada. Ela não sabia o que dizer._

_Mil pensamentos passavam na mente de Harry, ele queria ter contado à ela. Mas haviam tantas coisas em sua mente, ele jamais poderia trabalhar como auror novamente. Não fazia idéia de como havia exposto todas as pessoas que ele amava à uma bruxa das trevas perigosas e uma delas quase morrera por causa da sua imprudência. Como poderia não ter visto isso tudo. E para completar ele havia omitido seus erros novamente para Ginny. Ele teria muita sorte se a ruiva não o odiasse para sempre. _

_- Ginny eu juro não sabia de nada, não fazia idéia de quem ela era ou jamais teria exposto você e toda a sua família a algo assim. Não sabia que ela era responsável por caçá-la._

_-Harry tudo bem. _

"

Então ela se assustou. Batidas na porta da sala. Ela levantou-se com preguiça, imaginando o que os meninos queriam com Jack a esta hora. Então apressou-se para que a campainha não acordasse Jack. Ela abriu a porta sem sequer passar a mão na cabeça para ageitar o cabelo desgrenhado.

- /Bom dia...!/- o bom dia que deveira ser algo empolgado perdeu a animação assim que os olhos da loira recaíram-se sobre a bagunça ruiva a sua frente.- /Weasley...?/

-/Nay...Você, aqui... Tão cedo./- ela disse desconcertada.

A loira a olhou com o olhar desgostoso que sempre dirigia a ela ao qual Ginny já estava acostumada.

-/Esse é normalmente o horário que eu chego para cuida do Tigre./- /Mas _você_ aqui tão cedo e que não é tão comum./- ela disse como se esperasse um explicação;

Ginny estreitou os olhos diante da afronta.

- /Pois é, parece que hoje será um dia cheio de surpresas/

- /Onde está o Tigre?/

- /No quarto dormindo./- disse a ruiva secamente. - /Quando ele acordar eu irei avisar que você chegou./

Nay sentiu-se altamente ofendida. Isso jamais teria cabimento ela esperar que ele acordasse.

- /Não será necessário o incômodo Weasley. Eu mesma irei acorda-lo./

- /Não, ele precisa dormir./

-/Ele precisa tomar remédio./-Ela disse insistindo.

-/Não Nay, diga qual o remédio e eu vou lembrá-lo quando chegar a hora./

- /Wealey, a saúde dele... Essa é minha função./

- /Então deixe-me ajudá-la./

- /Não será necessário./

Disse a outra irritada com impertinência da ruiva.

- /Então tudo bem, eu irei acorda-lo. /

- /Não se preocupe. Eu farei isso./

As vozes das duas estavam exaltadas. E elas sequer percebiam.

-/Não acho que seja adequado Nay./

-/_Isso_ você não acha adequado!/

- /Senhoritas, Senhoritas se acalmem. Nay não é necessário alvoroço já tomei o remédio em seu devido tempo./

-/Então você estava acordado?/

- /Ginny não mentiu se é isso que quer induzir. EU estava de fato dormindo, mas quando começou a confusão aqui fora eu acordei. Bom dia para vocês também./

- /Bom dia Tigre./- disse a Nay, menos irritada.

- /Bom dia./- disse Ginny indo para o seu lado. Ela segurou sua mão, e ele surpreendeu-se internamente com o gesto, uma calor espalhou-se pelo seu corpo em satisfação. Ele apertou levemente a mão dela. - /Você dormiu bem?/- ela perguntou sem parecer se importar com sua aparência.

- /Dormi, sim. Tirando você me chutando eventualmente./- ele disse sorrindo e colocando o braço sobre a cintura dela.

- /Mentiroso!/- ela sorriu.- /Eu não chuto./

Ele gargalhou gostosamente.

- /Nay a que devo a sua adorável presença no domingo de manhã?/- ele disse educado.

- /Eu... Pensei que...Pensei que precisasse de mim./

- /Fique tranqüila não interromperei sua folga no domingo/- ele disse lhe lançando um sorriso, que a fez sentir o maldito frio no estômago que sempre sentia com ele.

- /Podemos conversar?/

Ele entendeu que ela gostaria de falar com ele a sós. Ginny pelo visto também entendeu e se dirigiu silenciosamente ao quarto, com uma expressão desgostosa no rosto.

-/Então Nay, a que de fato devo a honra da sua presença?/- ele falou tranqüilamente.

- /Imaginei que você gostaria de uma visita... Semana passada.../

- /Sinto-me sempre lisonjeado com a sua presença./- ele fez uma pausa. - /Desculpe a minha surpresa, é que você normalmente não é dada a surpresas especialmente visitas surpresas. E logo hoje que eu estou, bem... Em recuperação de um excesso de alegria chamado ontem/

- /Desculpe, não imaginei que estivesse de ressaca./- ela disse fria.

- /Bem, hoje é praticamente o dia oficial da ressaca, Nay...Domingo/

- /Tigre, não acho que esteja pronto para a vida de farras. Eu fico preocupada, algo pode acontecer... E Não sei, mas a Srta. Weasley. Jack você não vê...? Ela... Não acho que ela seja uma boa influência... Você está melhorando.../

Ele sorriu com a preocupação dela.

- /Nay, fique tranqüila eu pedi autorização de Seleena e ela me liberou, disse que eu realmente poderia melhorar com alguma diversão. Eu estou muito feliz Nay, e Ginny é só parte dessa felicidade como acho que todos sabem menos ela/- ele disse abaixando os olhos ao falar da ruiva..- /Desculpe, mas acho que você está enganada./

- /Tudo bem Tigre, não adianta eu falar, ela já te envolveu como da última vez. Devo ir agora./

-/Nay.../- ele sequer teve tempo para argumentar qualquer coisa.

Nay sentia como se houvesse levado uma martelada no peito e todo o ar fugisse de seus pulmões, era a última vez toda se repetindo. Ela não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse, não poderia. Atirou o café da manhã que ela havia trazido para ele na primeira lixeira que encontrou e seguiu até a portaria com os olhos marejados. Aquilo não poderia acontecer novamente.

Jack suspirou, as duas jamais se dariam bem, e ele sabia disso. Ele levantou-se pronto para fazer o caminho de encontro à ruiva, mas ele sentiu a mão pequena no seu peito e o pedido implícito para que ela parasse. Então ele se sentiu pequeno diante dela, será que ela teria ouvido a conversa? Abaixou o rosto.

- /Jack, você.../- ela parou com a frase perdida no meio da garganta, e as palavras no ar.

- /Eu.../

- /Jack, por que só eu que não sei que sou parte da sua felicidade...?/

- /Eu não... Não quis.../

A mão dela desceu até a sua mão e a segurou com força, ele sentia respiração dela no seu rosto.

- /Jack eu quero saber. Quero muito saber.../

- /Você já sabe Ginny você só não se lembrou ainda./- ele disse com toda a coragem que conseguiu reunir.

- /Então por favor Jack, me ajude a lembrar./- ela disse dando um passo e ficando mais próxima olhando nos olhos azuis imóveis que se fecharam em segundos e tudo que ela sentiu foi a mão dele no seu queixo puxando o rosto dela mais pra perto, até que ela fechou os seus.

De repente ela não estava mais lembrando do cabelo bagunçado, nem da noite anterior, nem da sua quase assassina ex-noiva de Harry. Tudo que ela conseguia lembrar eram os risos dela mesclados com o seu todas as vezes que estavam juntos. O escuro da sua mente de repente se mostrava claro como neve e a cada segundo e ela sabia que ela precisava lembrar de algo que ninguém ia lhe contar. Era ela quem precisava lembrar. Então percebeu estava no ártico em meio ao vento congelante, mas ela não sentia frio;

As mãos dele encontraram sua cintura se acomodando perfeitamente em todos os lugares que tocavam. Ginny sentia arrepios mas não sentia o frio ártico da sua mente.

Jack estava perdido na respiração dela, era tudo que ele conseguia ouvir sentir, com exceção das mãos dela em seus ombros. Finalmente algo estava em seu lugar na sua vida. Ele sentia vontade de apertá-la contra si e nunca mais largar. Não sabia o que aconteceria depois, e não conseguia pensar naquilo naquele momento. A sensação quente de quando ela apertou sua mão logo mais cedo o envolveu todo. E todos os seus sentidos falharam em meio ao beijo.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Andrei bateu na porta do alojamento, o frio relativamente ameno permitia que ele esperasse à porta com alguma paciência. Ele estava com o buraco negro no estômago que lhe causava mais arrepios que o vento do lado de fora.

Então a porta se abriu, e ele viu o rosto de Damien, sua expressão endureceu de imediato, e ele sentiu um grande soco no estômago quando olhou quem estava atrás do outro. Ele abaixou os olhos e sua visão encontrou a mão dela envolvida na dele.

- /Andrey?/- ela sussurrou confusa.

-/Boa tarde Damien, Bea./- ele disse com o tom seco, e uma dor aguda no peito.

-/O que você está fazendo aqui?/- perguntou Damien em tom ácido.

-/Eu... Eu... Vim para conversar conversar... Posso entrar?/- ele falou mioe incerto, pensando que talvez ter ido alí havia sido um grande erro.

-/Damien, deixe o entrar./- Bea disse ainda surpresa com a presença do outro.

Damien abriu a porta e o deixou entrar, Andrey não conseguia desviar os olhos dele das mãos dos dois eram como imãs.

Bea então percebeu e gentilmente desfez o aperto de mão e deu dois passos a frente, esperou que ele falasse, mas ele continuava imóvel. Andrey ainda não acreditava que havia ido até lá, estava naquele momento no qual o arrependimento trava uma verdadeira batalha com a coragem para finalmente soltar as palavras que havia repassado tanto em sua mente. Quem quebrou o silencio foi Damien:

-/Vou me retirar, sei que você gostaria de falar com Bea sozinho./ - embora fosse uma atitude muito digna de sua parte, Andrey pensou, mas sua expressão não era de agrado ou sequer resignação com o que estava fazendo.

O silencio pairava agressivamente entre os dois mesmo depois que Damien saiu do cômodo. Ele continuava na dicotomia que parecia eterna dentro de si então quem interrompeu o silencio, foi ela.

- /O que o trás aqui Andrey./- Ela disse surpresa, e o deixando menos temeroso, pois ele esperava um tom cansado, como se ela estivesse cansada de sua presença.

-/Não é obvio?/

-/Não para mim, acho que deixei bem claro há algum tempo que não tenho a mesma facilidade que os outros para entender o que se passa com você./

-/Eu vim por você./- ele disse abaixando os olhos, ele tentava prever as ações dela mas estas eram simplesmente nada do que ele esperava, ele esperava indignação, ironia e hostilidade, pois sabia que ela havia deixado a cidade muito magoada com ele.

-/Por mim?/- ela perguntou ainda sem entender.- /Não entendo./

-/Eu estou aqui, porque tenho definhado desde o dia em que você veio para cá./- ele disse a frase entalada de uma vez, e estava ofegando de tanto nervosismo e tensão ao falar.

Ela ficou em silêncio chocada, realmente não esperava ouvir isso. Não sabia o que dizer.

Sentou-se na única poltrona perto da lareira. Ela olhava para ele, mas não o via, mil coisas passavam pela sua mente. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-/O que?/- ela perguntou incrédula.

-/Desde que você foi embora, eu não faço nada direito a não ser trabalhar, eu não como, não saio, não saio mais com os outros, não faço nada./- ele disse tentando explicar, não conseguia compreender o que ela não entendia.

- /É normal, nós eramos amigos, você se acostuma./-ela disse desviando os olhos, ela se recusava a creditar que ele queria dizer o que ela achava que ele queria dizer.

-/Não! Vamos Bea não era só ê sabe que não é só isso./-ele disse abaixando os olhos.

Ela percebeu que ele estava com medo de dizer, mas não havia compreensão nos olhos dela, ela havia passado por isso por tempo demais para ter compreensão agora.

- /Então o que é?/- ela perguntou, um pouco aspera.- /Se não é s ó isso, me diga o que é e por que você se deu ao trabalho de vir aqui./

Ele suspirou fundo, ela tiha razão não viera até ali para dizer que sentia sua falta. Ele fora ali para dizer que ele queria que ela voltasse porque era muito importante para ele, porque ele ...

- /Você está certa, passamos muito tempo, usando meias palavras. Bea, quero que você volte. Quero, não seria a palavra certa, _preciso_, seria mais adequado. Eu perdi você por estar com medo de admitir para mim mesmo que você é muito importante para mim para que eu esteja sem você./- ele disse com os olhos cerrados, com medo de olhar a expressão dela. O silêncio reinava mesmo depois de ele ter falado, ele estava desesperado para saber qual ser sua reação. Por que ela não falava nada? Sua ansiedade venceu o medo e ele abriu os olhos. Bea continuava sentada na mesma cadeira perto da lareira, olhando para ele como se não tivesse ouvido nada do que ele houvesse falado.

-/Bea?/- ele perguntou incerto.

O silêncio dela magoava ele.

-/Bea, por favor diga algo./- ele pediu.

Ela piscou e sacudiu a cabeça como se tentasse clarear seus pensamentos.

-/Eu sou muito importante?/- ela balbuciou para si mesma.

- /Sim, você é muito iportante para que eu possa perdê-la. Por favor, volte comigo./

-/Achei que você havia chegado à conclusão de que nós sempre seriamos só amigos./

-/A única conlcusão a qual eu havia chegado é de que e tinha muito medo de falar para qualquer um, que você é muito importante. Eu gosto tanto de você que não consegui ficar longe, me torno um nada... Não sei fazer nada, sabendo que perdi você. Eu... Eu... Volte Bea/- ele disse se atropelando nas proprias palavras.

Ela fechou os olhos esuspirou.

- /Você que que eu volte para Moscou?/

-/Não./- ele disse com firmeza.- /Quero que você volte para mim./

Ela ainda estava séria. Bea levantou-se da cadeira onde estivera sentada, e foi até ele, segurou uma das mãos dele com delicadeza. Ele à puxou para um abraço inesperado.

Cada fibra do seu corpo implorava para que ela acreditasse no que ele tentava dizer à ela, caso contrário seria tudo em vão.

- /E não pense que quero que você volte só como minha amiga. Quero que você volte comigo.../- Porque em nome de Merlin ele não conseguia dizer aquelas três palavras, se elas eram inteiramente verdadeiras?

-/Andey, você sabe que eu te amo.Não é segredo para ninguém. E vir para cá foi uma decisão minha, para poder seguir em frente com a minha vida. Em Moscou eu jamais conseguiria fazer isso, não com você por perto. E agora você me pede para voltar... Aconteceram algumas coisas.../

-/Que coisas? Damien?/

-/Mais ou menos.../

- /Você não me ama mais? Eu deveria ter imaginado. O quão tolo eu fui. Mas eu não me importo se você já seguiu em frente, eu vou ficar aqui, te dou o tempo que precisar para organizar tudo que precisar, para decidir o que tiver que decidir, eu espero. Quando essa hora chegar, eu farei o que você me pedir. Se me pedir para ir embora e deixá-la para sempre eu irei, se me pedir para ficar eu ficarei, mas não me peça para ir embora agora e desistir, pois já me custou toda a coragem que eu seria capaz de reunir para vir aqui e não desistir de você primeiramente./

- /Não estou com Damien. E por mais que eu desejasse o contrário, não segui em frente ainda, eu ainda tenho muitos sentimentos por você./

Andrey suspirou em um alivio morno que se espalhava pelo seu peito.

-/Eu vi ele segurando sua mão, achei.../

- /As mãos.../- ela suspirou confusa em resposta. -/Andrey você tem certeza do que está me dizendo? Por que se você não tiver é apenas cruel o que você está fazendo.../

- /Claro que tenho! Bea eu demorei esses anos todos para admitir, é claro que tenho certeza, jamais me arriscaria tanto assim se não tivesse./

-/Por que não posso voltar ao que eramos antes, não posso mais viver na sua sombra./

-/Nem eu no medo de perder você para sempre./

- /Você teve a sua chance./

- /Então, eu lhe peço outra./- ele disse decidido.

Bea percebia seu coração palpitando de ansiedade, ela queria dizer que estava tudo bem que ela voltaria com ele, que ela seria dele, mas algo lhe impedia. Ela ainda estava muito magoada com ele desde a sua partida, ela não poderia correr os risco de passar por tudo aquilo novamente. Beatrice estava decidida a fazer o que era bom para ela.

-/Bea eu sei que levou tempo, mas eu estou aqui. Peço desculpas por tudo que eu fiz você passar, por tudo que disse./

-/Damien...!/- ela o chamou. Sem dirigir seu olhar para Andrey, ela falou com Damien que simplesmente ignorou a presença do outro. -/Andrey estará passando algum tempo aqui conosco, ele terá seu antigo quarto./

- /Tudo bem./- concordou o outro silenciosamente.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Bea estava olhando o teto em seu quarto, ela não sabia o que fazer. Estivera feliz esses últimos tempos no lojamento com Damien por companhia. Ela sorria pelas manhãs, e dormia com facilidade a noite, o que era impossivel acontecer em Moscou, enquanto estava do lado de Andrey. Ela não queria voltar para aquilo, não queria voltar a viver de migalhas.

Andrey parecia muito decidido sobre o que queria, ela sabia que ele estava sendo sincero, mas aquilo tudo, se ela aceitasse voltar, seria justo com ela? Ela sentia-se devastada, por que ele havia vindo procurá-la? Por que não poderia ter deixado as coisas como elas simplesmente estavam? Agora sua cabeça rodava, cheia de perguntas. Cheia de duvidas.

Ouviu batidas na sua porta. Deveria ser Damien avisando sobre o jantar.

Ela levantou-se e abriu a a porta. Era Andrey.

A próxima coisa que soube é que o chão havia sumido debaixo seus pés, o ar havia sido completamente expulso de seus pulmões, e um calor expalhava-se pelo seu corpo. Ela teve que abrir os olhos para acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Andrey havia roubado seus sentidos em um beijo. Ele a apertava contra seu peito com as mãos em suas costas e respirava o cheiro dela tranquilamente.

Então pela primeira vez ao lado dele ela se sentia segura.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8


	16. Capítulo 15

**Cap. 15 A decisão**

Andrey acordou ofegante, sentou-se de imediato na cama e sua cabeça rodou. Ele estivera sonhando com algo, na verdade estivera tendo um pesadelo a julgar pelo pânico que se desfazia em seu peito. Esforçou-se para lembrar o que estava sonhando, mas essa era uma lembrança perdida. Talvez fosse melhor assim, o que quer que fosse capaz de deixá-lo daquela forma, era melhor continuar esquecido. Ele tinha a leve impressão que sabia do que se tratava, provavelmente era o mesmo pesadelo que vinha atormentando suas noites nos últimos 3 dias, desde que ele chegara ao alojamento.

Durante os três dias que havia passado no local, a rotina era sempre a mesma acordar as oito horas tomar café da manhã junto com os outros dois, evitar os olhares de Damien, e tentar decifrar os olhares se não enigmáticos apenas vazios que Bea lhe lançava. Ela havia sido completamente imparcial nestes últimos dias, não dava nenhum sinal de que estava próxima de sua decisão ou não. Aquilo estava levando sua mente à loucura. Era sobre isso o pesadelo de todas as noites.

Andrey olhou para as paredes procurando algo que não estava lá, suspirou profundamente, sabia que ela estava apenas metros de distância. Bea ocupava o quarto ao lado, durante a noite ele sentia-se tentado a invadir o quarto ao lado como fizera antes e finalmente dizer que lhe amava que levaria ela para Moscou custe o que custar, mas não o fizera. Se perguntava o que se passava na cabeça dela. Ele estava sendo paciente até o ultimo centímetro de limite de sua impaciência.

Levantou-se da cama deixando os lençóis bagunçados para trás, foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto, já não seria capaz de dormir. A água morna em seu rosto era uma sensação agradável, aliviava seus pensamentos. Olhou o relógio, eram três da manhã, aquilo significava outra noite perdida.

Voltou para a cama e ficou a encarar o teto, sem saber o que fazer, então para o seu espanto, um barulho lhe tirou de seu transe. Batidas.

Batidas na porta. Andrey olhou surpreso na direção da porta, quem poderia ser? Era uma pergunta bem boba, tendo em vista de que só poderiam ser duas pessoas, e uma ele tinha certeza que não seria, logo aquilo só deixava uma possibilidade. Ele sentiu um frio no estômago e a ansiedade consumiu suas entranhas instantaneamente. O que ela estaria fazendo acordada à aquele horário? Levantou-se de um salto e foi até a porta, abrindo-a de um fôlego e prendendo a respiração em seguida.

Bea não esperou convite e adentrou o recinto sentando na cama bagunçada à sua frente. Ele ficou parada encarando-a encarar o chão. O que estava acontecendo? Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e andou a passos lentos até ela. Ficou de joelhos à frente dela e levantou seu rosto com o dedo, ela tinha os olhos marejados.

- O que aconteceu?- ele perguntou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ele sentiu como se algo estivesse se partindo dentro de seu peito, sentou-se apressadamente ao lado dela, colocando seu braço ao redor do ombro dela, e aconchegando-a em si.

- O que aconteceu?- ele repetiu.

O silêncio perdurou por alguns segundos até que ela falou:

- O que estamos fazendo Andrey?

Ele suspirou duas ou três vezes para então dizer:

- Eu estou tentando achar coragem para fazer as coisas que eu quero na vida. – ele disse com os olhos abaixados.

- E eu o que eu estou fazendo? Não tenho a menor idéia do que estou fazendo da minha vida. Eu quero ouvir minha cabeça, mas meu coração não me deixa...- ela confessou, com as lágrimas rolando velozes.

- O que a sua cabeça diz?

-Diz que devo me afastar de você o mais rápido possível.- ela disse sem encará-lo.

Ele sentiu uma pontada no estômago dolorosa, ele merecia aquela.

- E o que diz seu coração?- ele perguntou.

- Meu coração... Meu coração diz...Diz que não devo me afastar de você.

Desta vez seu peito se aqueceu lentamente com aquelas palavras e ele agiu antes que a coragem o abandonasse. Levantou o rosto dela com um dedo em seu queixo e o trouxe pra perto do seu. Os olhos dela estavam marejados e ela parecia confusa, ele viu a boca dela abrir-se de leve para dar lugar a palavras, mas ele sabia que se ouvisse não faria o que deveria fazer. E isso foi a última coisa que viu antes de colar juntar os lábios dela aos seus, e fechar os olhos.

Ele estava decidido a desta vez não deixá-la escapar como havia feito da primeira vez. Os lábios dela não apresentaram barreiras e logo ele estava inebriado nela, sentia cada célula do seu corpo esquentar a cada segundo, estava tudo certo agora. As imagens em sua cabeça...

Ele lembrava de todas as vezes que ele havia desejado fazer isso, mas não havia feito. Ela tentou se afastar, ele não deixou. Ele não ia desistir tão fácil assim,se ela não queria ouvir o próprio coração, ele faria com que ela ouvisse o coração dele. Aprofundou o beijo, e sentiu ela estremecer sentia arrepios percorrendo as costas dela, cada segundo parecia uma milênio com ela, sentia marteladas intensas em seu peito cada vez mais rápido, quando enlaçou sua cintura e trouxe o corpo dela mais para perto de si e observou como as curvas dela se moldavam perfeitamente ao seu corpo. Podia ouvir a respiração entrecortada dela assim como a sua. Parecia que ele iria enlouquecer naquele exato momento, ele não tinha noção de como a queria, com sempre quisera.

Ela envolveu então seu pescoço com os braços se entregando e a última centelha de sanidade fora arrancada da cabeça de Andrey. Suas mãos era havidas na curvas voluptuosas ao seu alcance. A pele dela era brasa na sua, a boca entreaberta um convite irrecusável, o perfume era uma droga viciante.

Bea sabia apenas que ela estava finalmente onde ela gostaria de estar, sua mente não tinha forças contra isso. Ela sabia, não poderia jamais negar, era verdade enquanto ele estivesse ali tocando-a, abraçando-a, beijando cada centímetro exposto de sua pele não havia como lutar, ela era dele naquele instante. Ela era dele todos os instantes que ele quisesse porque ela não conseguia lutar contra si mesma, ela já havia lutado por tempo o suficiente e recentemente havia resolvido fugir. Não havia dado certo. Ela queria ele, queria ele naquele momento.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Ela estava impressionada com o poder dele sobre ela, assustava saber que ela tão vulnerável a ele. Bea estava deitada sobre o peito dele, a mente num turbilhão de pensamentos, não sabia o que dizer, ainda estava ofegante. Ela se perguntava por que havia cedido? Se perguntava se era justo o que ela estava fazendo consigo mesma. Estava sendo verdadeira e honesta consigo? O que ela faria agora? O que tudo aquilo que havia acontecido queria dizer. Será que aquilo tudo queria dizer que ela deveria voltar para moscou com ele? Ela queria voltar para Moscou? Será que ele queria de verdade que ela voltasse...? Ou estava apenas com saudade de tê-la sempre à sua sombra? Ela já não sabia mais no que acreditar... Deveria ela acreditar no que ela havia visto nos últimos anos...? Ou em tudo que ele estava tentando mostrar agora? O que ele estaria pensando que iria acontecer agora? Por que ele estava afagando seus cabelos?

Ela apertou os olhos com força. Gostaria muito de poder afastar todos aqueles pensamentos duvidas e perguntas de sua cabeça. Seu corpo sabia o que queria...Seu corpo estava em paz com aquilo, mas ainda faltava algo para que ela estivesse em paz novamente. Faltava algo para que ela pudesse correr o risco novamente, faltava algo... Apesar de tudo isso em sua mente a pergunta que a incomodava mais era por que não estava nem um pouco arrependida do que havia acabado de acontecer entre eles?

Andrey interrompeu o silêncio dela:

- Posso sentir seu coração batendo contra o meu peito.- ele disse sorrindo mal podendo conter a alegria. Não conseguia parar de se culpar por ter sido um tolo durante todo esse tempo, mas nem toda a culpa que sentia apagava o sorriso de seu rosto. Deslizar os dedos pelo cabelo dela e apertá-la contra si eram as melhores sensações que havia experimentado em muito tempo.

- Posso ouvir o seu batendo em meu ouvido.- disse ela sem conter o sorriso em seu rosto.

Ele suspirou ao som da voz dela, beijou o topo da sua cabeça. Era hora. Era hora de dizer o que ele deveria ter dito no momento em que adentrou o alojamento, na verdade o que deveria ter dito muito antes. Se ele dissesse isso algo lhe dizia que tudo ficaria bem, ela precisava saber... Ela tendo se exposto totalmente à ele naquele dia no hospital... Ela deifinitivamente merecia saber. Fechou os olhos...

- Bea, eu... Eu te amo...- disse por fim. Sua respiração estava suspensa.

Ele não pôde ver, mas os olhos dela se frio no estômago lhe tomou de assalto.

- O que disse?- ela perguntou com a voz falha.

Ele estava certo do que dizia.

- Eu te amo. Vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para fica junto de você. Se não puder voltar à Moscou, eu fico aqui com você. Se Ivanovitch não aceitar meu pedido para vir, então pedirei resignação do meu cargo como auror... Está decido. Eu te amo Bea. Há algum tempo você disse que eu deveria tomar uma decisão, eu fui covarde em admitir o que eu queria em tempo... O que eu precisava... Mas, bem, aqui estou eu, tardiamente de decisão tomada. Não quero passar mais nenhum dia longe de você.

Era a vez dela de estar paralisada. Ela estava sonhando é claro! Só poderia ser isso. Sua respiração estava falhando e seu coração parecia ser a única parte do seu corpo capaz de se mexer, pois batia descontroladamente. Ele finalmente havia dito que a amava! Finalmente!

O silêncio perdurou por mais algum tempo, então ela sentiu a sensação quente e agradável se espalhando pelo seu peito. Era verdade. Agora ela tinha certeza que era. Ela fechou os olhos, levantou o rosto e alcançou os lábios dele, Não adiantava mais fugir. Ela era dele, sempre fora, e não queria deixar de ser. Ele a beijou gentilmente apertando-a contra seu peito. Beatrice sentiu aquela sensação de segurança que sempre sentia quando ele colocava os braços ao redor dela.

-Eu também te amo...- ela disse e abaixou o rosto, ele a impediu trazendo seu rosto para cima com um dedo.

-Vamos fazer dar certo.-ele disse sorrindo e segurando a mão dela beijando seus dedos um por um carinhosamente. Ela acenou com a cabeça e um sorriso no rosto.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

- /Jack!/

-/ Já estou indo Ginny! Que ruiva apressada!/- ele reclamou só para irritá-la.

- /Ainda temos que nos despedir da sua mãe antes de irmos encontrar com Leo./- ela disse bufando e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Ele veio do quarto abraçou-a e roçou os seus lábios nos dela sentindo o sorriso se formar nos lábios vermelhos dela.

-/ Ainda temos tempo, ruiva. Fique calma./

- /Você é terrível!/- ela disse, mas ele sabia que ela estava sorrindo.- /Vá terminar de se vestir!/

Ele a beijou rapidamente e foi. Nada conseguia tirar o sorriso dos olhos dele ultimamente. Os últimos sinais do tratamento de choque estavam se esvaindo seu cabelo já estava até grande cobrindo as cicatrizes do coro cabeludo, alguns dos resquícios do tratamento que não desapareceriam. Ginny divertia-se passando a mão na sua cabeça, gostava de sentir os fios pretos espetando sua mão. Ele havia engordado mais alguns quilos e estava indo cada vez melhor em seu treinamento com Antony. Seu único problema parecia ser Nay, na verdade ele estaria sendo injusto se não dissesse que Ginny também era quase cruel com ela. Ele percebia como Ginny o exibia para Nay sempre que ele estava por perto, só porque sabia que Nay tinha sentimentos por ele. Estava só esperando o dia em que as duas iriam se engalfinhar. Sacudiu a cabeça para sair de seus devaneios e apressar-se logo antes de ela gritar.

- Jack! Vamos! Eu dou mais 10 minutos, e só!

Ele sorriu e foi procurar uma blusa. Examinou algumas peças de roupa, as mãos sempre em busca da etiqueta. Sua mãe havia desenvolvido um sistema para que ele pudesse identificar a cor da roupa ela havia recortado a etiqueta com formato geométrico: círculos para pretas, triangulo para verdes, quadrado para azul-marinho... Para a sorte da Sra. Malfoy e das formas geométricas seu guarda-roupa não era exatamente colorido. Ele não estava conseguindo achar a blusa que queria. Ginny ficaria furiosa em minutos, ele usaria qualquer outra só que havia esquecido de mandar para lavanderia então a única que ele tinha certeza estar limpa era essa. Suas mãos eram rápidas pela cama, as roupas espalhadas sob a mesma. Onde estava aquela droga de camisa? Ele lembrava exatamente como ela era... Então de repente ele virou a cabeça para onde sabia ser a cabeceira da cama e a escuridão em seus olhos se tornou acinzentada, apenas fumacenta e por alguns segundos ele avistou um borrão azul-marinho! Sobressaltou-se de imediato e sua visão era escura novamente.

Sua respiração falhou... Ele estava sonhando? O que havia sido aquele flash de cor nos seus olhos? Ele sentou-se na cama, suas mãos estavam trêmulas como ele pôde notar ao tentar alcançar a camiseta. Quando conseguiu alcançá-la sentiu o tecido conhecido, suas mãos tremiam descontroladamente e ele sentia o nervosismo e a ansiedade tomando suas entranhas aos poucos. Era impossível, Seleena mesmo falou que as chances não eram muito altas. Uma voz em sua mente lembrou-lhe de que contudo ela dissera que ele havia apresentado melhoras com o tratamento... Aquilo tinha que ser um começo certo?

Era a blusa azul-marinho! Ele havia tido uma vislumbre da camiseta na cabeceira da cama! Por Merlin! Ele havia tido um vislumbre! Estava eufórico, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar, deveria ser imaginação.

- /Ginny! Ginny!/- ele chamou enquanto tateava às pressas sua direção até ela. Ela encontrou-o apressada assustada com o que poderia ser tão urgente.

- /Por Merlin! O que está acontecendo? Jack, por que o desespero?/- ela disse confusa e preocupada.

O coração dele martelava forte parecendo que iria quebrar as suas costelas e sair do peito.

-/ Qual a cor dessa camisa?/- esperou a resposta tenso.

Ela olhou para ele... Ele estava nervoso para saber a cor daquela camisa? Ele poderia ter perguntado calmamente. Por que diabos aquela camisa seria tão importante?

- /Azul, azul-marinho por que?/- ela respondeu.

Ele estava certo! Estava certo! Era impossível ser sua imaginação se a camisa estava realmente no local onde ele havia vislumbrado que estaria... Era verdade...Santo Merlin... Era como se algo saltitasse dentro dele, sequer saberia descrever a sensação.

-/ Por que me perguntou isso Jack?/- ela insistiu.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e com a voz incerta respondeu:

- /Por nada, desculpe se à alarmei... É que... Simplesmente não consegui identificar o formato da etiqueta para saber a cor...Obrigada./- dizendo isso beijou-a rapidamente e com um sorriso no rosto anunciou que estava pronto.

Ginny achou estranho, mas não discutiu , eles estavam atrasados. Sorriu de volta e os dois encaminharam-se para a portaria do prédio, aparatando logo em seguida. No segundo seguinte ela e ele estavam de mãos dadas na frente do hotel onde a Sra. Malfoy estava hospedada. Ginny os dirigia até o balcão com a recepcionista para que esta pudesse encaminhá-los até o quarto da mãe de Jack, mas não foi necessário Vega já os esperava no lobby do Hotel, sentada elegantemente em uma poltrona de couro lendo o jornal.

- /Mamãe já está aqui em baixo./- constatou Jack antes que ela se pronunciasse.

Ginny levemente admirada abriu a boca para perguntar como ele sabia daquilo? Sua boca aberta em um sorriso perplexo, mas ele ainda assim foi mais rápido.

- /Ela usa esse perfume desde que posso me lembrar... Você não notou a fragrância nessas ultimas semanas?/- ele respondeu sua pergunta como se soubesse o que se passava na sua mente, ela sorriu estreitando os olhos sentindo-se 'passada pra trás'.

- /Não, não percebi. Que bom que ao menos um de nós não esqueceu o seu treinamento./- disse dando um tapinha no seu ombro, ele sorriu orgulhoso. Ela lhe beliscou. Ele enlaçou sua cintura. Os dois seguiram andando até onde Vega estava sentada.

-Boa tarde Sra. Malfoy.- disse Ginny educadamente.

- Boa tarde, Senhorita. Jack estou esperando faz meia hora, sabe como eu detesto falta de pontualidade, estava começando a me preocupar. Algo aconteceu?- ela disse sorrindo com o ar levemente preocupado.

-Nada aconteceu, Sra. Malfoy, pode ficar tranqüila. Tive dificuldade em acordar Jack.- disse Ginny tranqüilizando-a.

- Graças à Merlin. Vamos ver se esta adorável senhorita dá um jeito em você Jack.- ela disse abraçando-a para em seguida abraçar o filho.

-Prometo tentar.- disse Ginny.

-Minha cara, com a sua beleza e determinação acho que será a primeira a conseguir.

As duas sorriram enquanto Jack ficou assistindo as duas falarem dele como se ele não estivesse ali.

-Estou muito satisfeita em ver que meu filho está bem acompanhado, mas gostaria imensamente de saber, cadê o seu irmão Jack?

-O Pirralho está trabalhando mãe, contudo ele pediu para que eu o dissesse que ele sentirá saudades e gostaria que a senhora pudesse ficar mais alguns dias.

-Diga a ele que eu não me importo quantas broncas ele levará do chefe de vocês quero ele em casa comigo e com seu pai no próximo fim de semana, não existe discussão sobre o assunto. Imagine, o quão deselegante não se despedir da própria mãe...! Merlin, minha cara Ginny, vou lhe dizer algo, eu mimei esses meninos demais, não faça o mesmo. Diga ao Antony que se ele não estiver em casa este fim de semana eu venho buscá-lo, e aproveito para ter uma conversinha com esse tal Ivanovitch. Imagine não ter uma folga sequer, um absurdo...

-Direi mamãe, eu prometo.- ele disse impaciente.- Suas malas já estão aqui?

- Sim, meu bem, desta vez eu compactei tudo dentro de uma nécessaire como você sugeriu. Um funcionário do Hotel ajudou-me.

-Ah sim, tudo bem então.

- Você vai ficar bem, meu filho? Tem certeza que não precisa de nada? Diga meu amor, e mamãe manda buscar imediatamente.

- Não mãe, estou ótimo, estou sobre o cuidado de uma ótima equipe médica, e tenho meus amigos. Não se preocupe com o Pirralho, eu o encontrarei para o jantar e lhe direi tudo. Tem certeza que não prefere ir apenas depois do jantar?

-Não, Jack você sabe que não posso, seu pai esta irritadíssimo sem mim lá para ajudá-lo a resolver as coisas, já castigou todos os elfos, Merlin sabe que se eu não chegar lá ainda hoje ele termina de matá-los. Você conhece o seu pai.

- Sim, conheço.- disse com um suspiro, sabia como o pai ficava irritado quando sua mãe não estava em casa- Ele mandou uma coruja dizendo que estava planejando uma visita.

- Sim, estamos planejando passar as férias do seu pai aqui. Não seria maravilhoso? Então poderíamos acompanhar melhor sua situação.

- Parece bom, mas fique tranqüila mamãe eu estou bem.

- Fico feliz. Parte meu coração deixá-lo, mas seu pai também precisa de mim. Agora devo me apressar, se não se importa poderia fechar as contas do hotel para mim, filho?

- De forma alguma.- dizendo isso ele se dirigiu ao balcão lentamente deixando as duas sozinhas.

- Finalmente teremos um momento sozinhas, minha cara.- disse Vega. Ginny franziu o cenho confusa. O que Vega Malfoy tinha para lhe dizer a sós?- Sinto que devo falar sobre algumas coisas com você, Senhorita Weasley. Vou ser breve, meu filho logo voltará, e não adianta avisá-lo ele simplesmente é muito seguro de si para considerar os conselhos de sua mãe. Me ouça, Ginny Weasley, eu gosto de você. Você é determinada, ardilosa, sabe se impor, sabe o que quer e não desiste disso, sei que meu filho a conhece a um tempo considerável, por isso vou dizer o que tenho a dizer. E soube que ele estava apaixonado irremediavelmente por você antes que ele mesmo soubesse, quando um homem reclama mais de três vezes de uma mulher para sua mãe, ele está foi o que aconteceu com o meu Jack. Posso perceber pelo silêncio pesado e desconcertante de todos quando se toca no assunto, que vocês também já tiveram algo antes do acidente infortúnio, mesmo que você não se lembre, ele lembra, tome cuidado com isso. Jack não irá lhe dizer o que aconteceu ou como se sente em relação a esse evento, pois claramente não quer que se sinta forçada a estar com ele por circunstancias anteriores ao que você conhece atualmente. Outra coisa, você não é a única que tem sentimentos por ele. Lembra-se daquela enfermeira? A que cuida dele eventualmente, acho que seu primeiro nome é Nay...

- Sim, lembro-me.- disse Ginny com o tom seco ao falar na dita cuja.

- Faz muito bem em lembrar. Ela é sensível, foi inocente e tola ao cair na conversa do meu menino, ela realmente acreditou que significava alguma coisa para ele. Ela não gosta de você e ainda alimenta sentimentos por ele, por isso não podemos culpá-la, Jack é sempre encantador com todas. A questão é :uma mulher como ela magoada não é racional, esquece os escrúpulos. Meu conselho é: não a perca de vista.

Ginny estava refletindo sobre todas as coisas que a Sra. Malfoy havia lhe dito, havia sido muita coisa em pouco tempo, jamais imaginou que ela pudesse estar tão a par de tudo. Ela definitivamente era uma mulher de vários truques. Havia observado muitas coisas nesses últimos tempos. Talvez ela estivesse certa sobre Nay.

- Tudo certo mamãe.- disse Jack segurando Ginny pela cintura.

- Obrigada. Bem, vamos, está na hora.

Os três se encaminharam para fora do hotel, aos descerem o último degrau da escadaria Vega se pronunciou:

- Creio que aqui está bom.

- Cuide bem do papai, mãe, não se preocupe comigo, eu estarei bem.- disse Jack abraçando-a com força, ele sabia que os olhos da mãe estavam marejados.

- Meu filho, por favor avise sua mãe constantemente sobre o que anda acontecendo, tudo bem? Se houver uma semana sem uma coruja sua ou do Antony, eu e o seu pai bateremos em sua porta antes que possa dizer "mamãe". E Não esqueça de cuidar do seu irmão, Antony ainda é muito jovem...

- Mãe, ele só é 2 anos mais novo que eu.- interrompeu Jack.

- Não me interessa, ele é seu irmão mais novo você tem que ao menos ficar de olho para que ele não se meta em confusão. Se quando eu e seu pai viermos Antony estiver com algum membro quebrado como da última vez, vou ter uma conversa séria com você Jack. Procurem não brigar pelo amor de deus, meus garotos são lindos, tem mulheres o suficiente para os dois no mundo, nada de brigar, não provoque seu irmão...

- Ele quem sempre começa mãe!- disse Jack sentindo-se injustiçado. Ginny levantou as duas sobrancelhas segurando o riso.

-Não quero saber. – disse ela com firmeza.- Sejam bons um para o outro, e por favor considerem contratar uma governanta. Vou mandar comida quase todo dia, mandarei Kruger fazer aquela torta de morango que você adora e a de doce de leite para Antony.

- /Obrigada mãe./- disse ele sorrindo esperançoso ao ouvi-la mencionar as tortas.

- Adeus minha cara, até a próxima, foi um prazer conhecê-la.

- O prazer foi todo meu. Obrigada por tudo Sra. Malfoy.

- De nada. Agora devo ir. Até mais garotos.- e dizendo isso ela havia sido varrida para dentro do próprio ar com um estalo alto.

Ginny suspirou, sabia que Jack ia sentir falta dela, os dois Malfoys eram muito apegados à mãe por mais que tentasse fazer parecer o contrário. Jack tinhas os olhos marejados e estava tentando esconder sutilmente, mas ao ver dela estava falhando miseravelmente. Ginny sorriu gentilmente para ele abraçando-o em seguida. Sabia que o que dissesse seria seguido de uma reclamação com uma pose de durão, então esperou que ele quebrasse o silêncio.

- /Vamos, Leo disse que tem notícias./- foi tudo que ele disse e segurando no braço dela os dois aparataram juntos no restaurante combinado.

Leo já estava lá sentado em uma mesa.

-/Aqui, ele já pegou uma mesa Jack, vamos./-ela o guiou por entre as cadeiras e mesas até que eles chegaram lá.

-/Olá casal! Tigre finalmente deixou de ser frouxo não é Raposa?/- provocou Leo enquanto o Tigre fechou a cara.

-/Cala a boca Leo/- ele disse. Ela sorriu.

-/ Chegou cedo./- ela comentou.

- /Ah, sim. Fiquei muito empolgado para me demorar em casa, recebi notícias de Andrey!/- ele disse com a empolgação visível.

-/Awwn! Finalmente eles conversaram?/-perguntou Ginny,Jack havia colocado ela a par de toda a história dos dois e ela estava totalmente sensibilizada.

-/Por favor diga-me que Andrey fez o que deveria fazer. Juro que se ele fizer merda com a Bea de novo, eu mesmo vou lá quebrar a cara dele!/- disse Jack exaltado, ele ainda estava tomando as dores da amiga.

- /Tigre, Andrey já sofreu o suficiente./- disse Leo reprovando sua atitude.-/Eu mesmo me encarreguei de passar uma bronca nele, só assim ele abriu os olhos./

-/Fale por você, ele ainda não sofreu o suficiente por mim/-disse Jack irritado.

- /Ok você pode conversar com ele quando ele e Bea chegarem...! /- disse Leo exultante de alegria.

-/Ele e Bea? Yeeaaeeh/- vibrou a ruiva.

- /Ele conseguiu?/

-/Sim!/-continuou Leo -/Recebi uma coruja de Andrey essa manhã, estarão chegando esta noite. Disse para que estivéssemos todos na casa do Tigre amanhã de manhã os dois tem um comunicado para fazer a nós./

- /Que comunicado?/- perguntou ela ansiosa.

-/Ele não sabe, se soubesse já teria nos dito./- disse Jack de imediato o cenho franzido preocupado-/Leo não consegue manter segredos românticos, o deixam muito nervoso./- ele explicou percebendo o olhar confuso dela.

-/Muito mistério.../- disse Ginny.

- /Falei com Bea, no entanto.../- continuou ele mantendo o tom de mistério.

-/O que ela disse?/- perguntou ela ansiosa.

-/ É, ela parecia bem?/- insistiu o Tigre.

-/Não sei dizer./

-/Leo, vocês está se divertindo as nossas custas ou o que? Diga logo! O que Beatrice disse?/- O Tigre perdeu a paciência com todo aquele suspense.

-/ Andrey entregará a sua resignação do posto de auror./

Os outros dois arregalaram os olhos.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Ela imaginava se aquela mulher iria estar lá agora. Claro que iria! Não havia dúvida, ela sempre estava lá. Alguém tinha que abrir os olhos do Tigre para ela. Ela ainda havia tentado conversar com a sobre os efeitos dela sobre ele, mas não havia conseguido perceber se ela havia concordado ou não com o seu ponto de vista. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais longe do seu tratamento por causa dela! Ela não iria deixar com que a ruiva prejudicasse a saúde dele.

Abriu a porta sem bater, não era possível que eles estivessem se agarrando no meio da casa. Ela olhou ao redor pela sala, possível era já que ela não tinha aparentemente nenhum escrúpulo ou senso de decência, mas não era o que estava acontecendo. A sala estava vazia. Bagunçada, remexida, o sofá parcialmente fora do lugar e acortina fechada. Talvez nada estivesse acontecendo _agora_.

Será que o Tigre não via que aquela mulher não era para ele! Ele havia se rastejado por ela À anos, pelo que ela ouvia dizer e pelo visto ela o havia tratado como lixo. Iludindo-o sem qualquer consciência. Sempre levando a melhor. Ela não agüentava mais olhá-lo cair inocentemente nas garras dela.

Ele deveria estar dormindo, cansado. Seu sangue ferveu só em pensar na justificativa do cansaço.

- /Tigre?/- ela chamou, não queria ir adentrando o quarto dele sem permissão. Ela tinha educação.

Nenhuma resposta. Ficou com medo do que encontraria no quarto. Jurou para si mesma que se encontrasse uam situação comprometedora ela falaria finalmente para aquela mulher tudo que ela era , e tudo que ela merecia ouvir.

Suas pernas fraquejavam a caminho do quarto só de imaginar o que poderia acontecer. Então seu coração deu um solavanco, o Tigre poderia ter deixado de tomar a medicação e algum acidente poderia ter acontecido! Seu peito se comprimiu apenas em pensar na possibilidade dele estar machucado. Ele já havia passado por tanto...

Andou a passos nervoso para o quarto. A porta estava a aberta e à principio ela não via nada nem ninguém, apenas a cama vazia com os lençóis azuis.

- /Tigre? Cadê você?/- ela chamou e novamente nenhuma resposta.

Ela entrou no quarto. Não havia ninguém a casa estava vazia. Ele deveria estar esperando-a. Provavelmente estava fora com ela. Cada vez mais negligente à tudo à sua volta! Ele estava impossível! E ela estava plantada ali preocupada com ele. Seu coração tremia de raiva, enquanto ela encarava as paredes lisas do apartamento vazio. Era tudo, tudo, cada detalhe, cada falta, culpa dela! Ela colocaria a varinha no fogo se ele não estivesse fora com ela, comendo e se jogando aos pés dela como um bobo!

Aquilo tinha que parar. Será que ninguém via o mal que ela fazia a ele?

Ela sentou-se na cama enquanto as lágrimas de ódio escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto para em seus lábios. Tinha um gosto amargo. A respiração parecia não querer entrar em seu peito, e sua vista era embaçada. Ela olhou par a colcha fechando o punho nos lençóis azuis, contorcendo-os, então seus olhos bateram no pente largado em cima da colcha. Um pente preto onde um fio de cabelo cor de fogo solitário descansava.

Aquilo ia ter um fim.

Não, ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de ter esperança em relação à aquilo... Era apenas chances... Ele já havia quase que se conformado em ficar naquela condição durante o resto de seus dias...Como seria possível...? Então a confirmação de suas incertezas veio, ele havia alcançado a etiqueta e passeado os dedos sobre ela para reconhecer o formato ele identificou.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Cap 16 O plano**

Tudo estava pronto, ela tinha o fio de cabelo e a poção estava no frasco. Havia sido fácil de conseguir, tinha ido ao ministério fingindo que iria repor as poções de primeiros socorros no estoque, feito parecer que havia algum problema com aquele lote de poções, e enquanto jogava fora afanou alguns frascos. Ela só precisava da oportunidade, e ele seria seu! Nay sabia que não tinha qualquer chance enquanto _ela_ estivesse por perto, ninguém teria qualquer chance enquanto _ela_ estivesse por perto, ele jamais estaria livre com _ela._ Era tudo pelo bem dele.

Se ela parecesse com _ela_ talvez o Tigre abaixasse a guarda e ela tivesse uma chance de mostrar como uma mulher que o ama de verdade deveria agir, então quando ela revelasse sua identidade verdadeira para ele. Jack finalmente estaria agradecido por tudo que ela vem fazendo. Era isso que deveria acontecer. Os outros também, todos os outros iam ver como ela os usava e se apoderava deles fingindo boas intenções. Havia ouvido falar que ela era uma boa auror, mas esta também não seria uma perda para o ministério visto que ela não estava mais trabalhando para o departamento de aurores.

Não era de fato uma perda para ninguém. Seria algo bom, seria um bem. Ela merecia. Quando vissem o que ela era, tudo acabaria e o Tigre iria agradecê-la. Então suspendeu o fio de cabelo sobre o frasco e a decisão estava tomada. A poção soltou um longo assobio e ficou tão vermelha quanto o fio que havia sido colocado dentro do frasco. Estava tudo pronto.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Ela estava com tanta preguiça de levantar naquele momento. Mas ela tinha que acordar havia prometido que acordaria Jack para que pudessem encontrar os outros e irem encontrar Andrey e Bea. Eles haviam ficado conversando até tarde no barzinho que ela havia gostado muito de ir e ficava próximo ao pré com eles havia ido em borá depois de ter brindado com vodka 17 vezes. Ela havia participado somente do primeiro

Brinde depois ela e o Tigre havia simplesmente levantado os copos. Ela lembrava-se com alguma dificuldade por causa do sono, do motivos para os brindes, mas sabia que no mínimo onze haviam sido em prol da felicidade/ prosperidade/amor/vida sexual/filhos/casamento/fartura e assim por diante do casal Andrey e Bea. Ela riu de Leo bêbado. Hoje ele não seria ninguém. Eles teriam que acordá-lo. Ahh, ela teria que levantar agora. Tinha muita coisa pra fazer e pouco tempo para fazê-las.

Um, dois, três... Ela estava de pé. Ela estava quentinha, não queria ter que fazer café, nem se trocar ainda, mas de qualquer forma ela teria que acordar Jack, ele sempre demorava mais pra se arrumar. Saiu porta a fora coma roupa que havia dormido descendo as escadas quase ainda de olhos fechados.

Chegou a porta dele e abriu a porta com a chave reserva que ele havia lhe dado e que deveria ser só pra emergências, mas que ela sempre usava para não emergências. A casa estava exatamente como estava no dia anterior quando eles chegaram, ela não se demorou analisando as roupas jogadas pelo sofá e mesa de centro foi direto para o quarto onde sabia que ele estaria dormindo pesadamente. Sem erro, ele estava lá, deitado usando somente a calça do pijama que a Sra. Malfoy havia insistido em comprar para ele. Ela sorriu ele estava uma gracinha. Ela sentou na cama e deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo dele.

Ele sequer se mexeu. Daria trabalho, eles provavelmente se atrasariam.

- Jack... Jack esta na hora de você começar a se arrumar.- ela tentou novamente enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos curtos dele.

Ele apenas se mexeu um pouco, sem qualquer indicio de disposição à acordar.

- Jack, por favor acorde.

Desta vez ele deu um gemido baixo e se mexeu novamente. Ela sorriu, ele estava muito bonito ali dormindo.

- Vamos Jack. Hora de acordar.

Ele simplesmente girou se afastando dela e indo para o meio da cama. Ela suspirou e insistentemente ficou de joelhos na cama apoiando as mãos uma de cada lado do o rosto dele e com seu rosto acima do dele.

- Jack, deste jeito vamos nos atrasar.- ele a ignorou totalmente. Ela se inclinou e beijou levemente nos lábios dele. De repente se viu presa nos braços dele que a mantinham colada nele. Era um armadilha. Ela gargalhou gostosamente.

- Então você estava acordado o tempo todo?- ele não respondeu, ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.- Jack! Eu sei que você está acordado seu preguiçoso. Vamos, levante-se e deixe que eu me levante também para que nós possamos ir ver Andrey e Bea. Ela só teve tempo para perceber que ele havia aberto os olhos, e aproxima coisa que notou foi que estava presa em baixo do corpo dele. Jack estava em cima dela, e ela podia sentir como o corpo dele estava aconchegante e quente como a sua cama estava antes de ela se forçar a levantar. Não quis sair. Sorriu para ele. E ele a beijou devagar deslizando uma das mãos pelo lado de seu corpo e reconhecendo tudo nela. Ele sorriu em meio ao beijo.

- Humm, seu eu soubesse que era assim que você viria me acordar deste jeito eu teria aberto logo os olhos.- disse com malícia, sua mão agora acariciava a cintura dela demoradamente por baixo da blusa que ela usava. Blusa que por sinal era dele e parecia um vestido nela.

Ela gargalhou gostosamente, sentia arrepios aos toques dele.

- Você está muito espertinho para o meu gosto, Sr. Malfoy. Tenha modos.

- É muito difícil, perto de você deste jeito.- ele disse voltando a beijá-la. As mãos dela acariciavam sua costa e pescoço e as pernas de ambos estavam entrelaçadas. Ela sentia um frio na barriga a cada beijo que ele dava na linha da sua nunca.

Não conseguia se lembrar o que havia ido fazer ali, no quarto dele, ela havia vindo... Ela deveria... Ah, claro ela havia vindo apenas acordá-lo. Para que? Quem se importava com um bom dia daqueles.

Ele passou os dedos reconhecendo os botões da blusa que ela usava para dormir e era dele, ela estremeceu quando ele rapidamente desabotoou o primeiro, dando mais liberdade para as mãos dele. Ela mal conseguia desgrudar os seus lábios dos dele, queria poder beijá-lo para o dia inteiro sem parar, e os beijos eram ferventes e queimavam sua boca e sua pele. Sua nuca era percorrida por arrepios provocados pela respiração dele,e ela sentia muita dificuldade parar articular seus pensamentos toda vez que sentia o hálito quente dele em sua pele.

Ginny ainda havia tentado abrir a boca para dizer ou balbuciar qualquer pensamento desconexo, mas antes que ela pudesse se lembrar o que era seus lábios eram tomados pelos dele. Nos segundos seguintes ela percebeu mais um botão ser aberto e um sorriso esperto no rosto de Jack, ela ainda tentou censurá-lo, mas não conseguia e tudo que fez foi sorrir mordendo o lábio inferior para conter a gargalhada ao ver a cara de inocente que ele fazia.

- Jack...- ela conseguiu finalmente falar.

-Humm? – ele respondeu, beijando levemente uma trilha do seu pescoço até o seu ombro empurrando a manga da blusa para baixo.

-/ Não acho que devêssemos.../- ela falou com a voz entrecortada. E ele passou a beijá-la no beijo na testa, um na bochecha, na outra bochecha, no nariz, na boca, nos olhos...

- /Por que você acha que não?/-perguntou entre um beijo e outro.

-/Por causa dos eu tratamento... Não quero que sejamos irresponsáveis e isso prejudique o seu progresso... /

Ele parou e sorriu docemente, enquanto ela o encarava confusa.

- /Está vendo, é por isso que eu te amo./- ele falou abraçando-a e deitando ao seu lado na cama .

-/O que?/- ela abriu os olhos uma sensação quente espalhando-se confortavelmente dentro dela ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- /É eu te amo./- ele falou com simplicidade.- /Você não sabia?/

-/Não.../

- /Todos sabem, sempre souberam... Eu sempre os proibi de contar. /- ele confessou suspirando feliz em poder dizer aquilo.

- /Desde quando?/- ela perguntou, pensando que ele sempre fora muito mulherengo.

-/ Desde alguns anos atrás, dois ou três não sei ao certo./

-/Mas e as outras...?/

-/Nay e as muitas outras, como você mesmo disse eram só as outras, eu sempre estava perto de você o tempo todo,muito mais do que algum dia estive de alguém, todas elas inclusive eu sempre orbitaram o redor de você. E desde que nós sofremos o acidente eu tenho tido medo de falar isto porque não quero assustá-la ou forçá-la a nada... Desculpe-me./-ele disse levantando da cama e indo em direção ai guarda-roupa. A ruiva levantou mais rápido do que imaginou ser possível e foi correndo na direção dele pulando em cima dele o prendendo com as pernas e o som do seu sorriso quase levando ambos ao chão.

-/Gin.../- ele tentou falar surpreso, mas ela não o deixou terminar.

-/Eu também te amo./- ela disse.- /Não sei a quantos dias,ou semanas, ou meses, e eu realmente não sei se isso o assusta, mas eu não me importo com isso agora. Eu tenho te amado desde que acordei, e desde os fragmentos de lembranças que posso juntar./- dizendo isso ele beijou-a, andando sem qualquer rumo pelo quarto com ela no colo, até que encontrou uma parede. Ela interrompeu o beijo quando sentiu sua costa encostar delicadamente em uma parede e disse:

- /Não pense que vai escapar da justificativa, você disse : "Está vendo, é por isso que eu te amo", por isso, pelo que mocinho?/

Ele sorriu.

- /Pelo simples motivo de que enquanto eu estava preocupado com a sua segurança e se iria assustá-la, você estava preocupada com a minha saúde,você sempre cuida de mim./- ele disse com simplicidade.-/Por falar nisso minha saúde está ótima e não será afeta, Seleena me garantiu./- ele disse.

- /Você perguntou isso para ela!/- ela disse divertida.

- /Claro!/- ele gargalhou da inocência dela.-/Mas acho melhor não começarmos de novo agora, pois ter que parar novamente é mais tortura do que eu posso agüentar/- ele confessou.- /Como você disse, devemos nos arrumar Andrey e Bea nos esperam./

Ela sorriu maliciosa apertando as pernas ao redor dele.

-/Eles podem esperar mais um pouco./

Ele sorriu e os dois voltaram a se beijar.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

- /O Tigre e a Raposa estão atrasados./- concluiu Bea.

- /Ah, mas já era de se esperar, Ginny anda muito suscetível ao Tigre desde que ela perdeu a memória./- disse Leo mastigando seu café da manhã.

-/Suscetível?/- perguntou Andrey confuso.

- /É./- disse Leo olhando-os de volta como se fosse obvio.- /Lembra como ela não conseguia identificar direito quando falávamos sobre antes, e como o Tigre se comportava, e eventualmente como eles sempre tiveram aquela coisa indeterminada...?/

-/Sim, era uma situação horrível, o Tigre sempre ficava muito triste com isso, mas não acho que enquanto ele não deixá-la conhecê-lo novamente aas coisas não vão melhorar./

-/Suponho que por isto na cabeça dele seja impossível./- disse Andrey.

-/Sim/- confirmou Bea.

-/Não tanto, bem, acho que eles finalmente se acertaram./

- /O que?/- os dois se sobressaltaram em uníssono com um principio de sorriso no rosto.

- /Eu não havia mencionado isto antes?/- disse Leo incrédulo entre uma garfada e outra.

- /Não! Leo como pode esquecer de nos dizer isto!/

-/Sinto muito Bea, eu estava tão empolgado com os dois que o Tigre e a Raposa não eram mais notícia./- ele se explicou.

- /Desde quando?/- perguntou Andrey.

- /Não sei ao certo. Mas o que eu quis dizer é que, eles se comportam agora como se fossem um par de imãs, ela responde a tudo que ele faz, e vice versa. Ela é cada vez mais a Raposa que nós conhecíamos e você sabe como eles conseguiam convencer um ao outro à tudo, um não consegue resistir ao outro./

-/Que bom!/

-/Tá, mas o que isso tem a ver com o fato de que eles estão atrasados?/- perguntou Bea.

-/Ela ficou de acordar o Tigre para que os dois pudessem vir para cá./- explicou Leo.

-/E...? Bem acho que ela falhou não é mesmo, Jack provavelmente ainda está roncando em sua cama./

Andrey e Leo olharam pra ela incrédulos com o fato de ela não estar percebendo o que deveria ter acontecido.

-/Bea querida, conhecendo o Tigre, ele provavelmente esta em sua respectiva cama, mas em hipótese alguma dormindo./- disse Leo.

-/Nem sozinho./- acrescentou Andrey.

Ela sorriu.

Neste instante chegou Antony, adentrando o ressinto e jogando a capa sobre a cadeira ao lado de Andrey.

-/Desculpe o atraso pessoal, é que caso vocês não saibam, meu irmão tentou me matar. Oh só um minuto, vocês sabem!/- disse parecendo cansado.

-/Ainda muito trabalho?/- Bea perguntou, tentando parecer compreensiva em relação à Antony. Jack havia forçado ele a assumir dois papeis de uma vez só, sem prepará-lo inteiramente para isso. De qualquer forma ele só iria aprender de fato com a prática, mas as marcas do cansaço eram visíveis nele, estava magro e tinha olheiras que maculavam seu rosto bonito.

-/Sim./- ele respondeu suspirando em resignação.- / Não agüento ter que resolver tanto problema. Ivanovitch parece que acha meu nome doce! E que história é essa, vocês dois? Que loucura é essa de deixarem seus postos? Ivanovitch estava realmente chateado por Andrey largar tudo e ir sem mais nem menos atrás de você Bea, lá no alojamento, mas ele deu permissão para que você voltasse. Até porque precisamos muito mais de você na cidade, e os novos aurores serão treinados no alojamento então não tem necessidade de mais alguém lá alem de Damien e já estamos enviando Lafiet que supervisionará o treinamento. Não havia necessidade para pedir resignação. /

-/Fique calmo Antony, nós os chamamos aqui para que pudéssemos nos explicar. Algumas coisas vão mudar de agora em diante./- tentou apaziguar Bea.

- /O que? Os dois pediram resignação?/- disse Leo surpreso.

-/Vocês querem me matar?/- perguntou Antony incrédulo.- /Já tenho que cumprir com os afazeres do Tigre e da Raposa, se vocês dois saírem eu vou ficar maluco. Por falar nestes dois, onde estão?/

-/Provavelmente esquecendo de seus compromissos./- disse Leo.

- /Inacreditável!/-exclamou Antony.- /Eu morrendo de trabalhar tendo que me adaptar os horários infames que o meu querido irmão achou de me treinar, e ele no bem bom com a Raposa. Nem lembro a ultima vez que eu me diverti com alguém que usasse saias.../- disse deprimido. Enquanto todos os outros riram, era realmente raro vê-lo sem companhia como sempre acontecia agora.

-/Isso mesmo riam de mim seus ingratos. Vou buscar os dois pombinhos./- e dizendo isso desaparatou com um estalo.

Em menos de 2 segundos estava na porta do apartamento de Jack, com um gesto da varinha escancarou a porta não estava de bom humor hoje, havia dormido apenas duas horas noite passada, e pra completar tudo havia ido pra cama sozinho, isso não melhorava seu humor. Nem um pouco.

Chegou à porta do quarto do irmão onde sabia que ele estaria e não desacompanhado.

-/Jack! Raposa! Estejam vestidos em um minuto todos estão esperando por vocês!/

Ele ouviu um resmungo e girou os olhos, realmente alguém lá em cima o detestava para que ele tivesse que lidar com aquilo logo de manhã cedo, quer dizer já não era mais tão cedo assim.

-/Antony?/- era a voz dela.

- /Ok casal feliz, seu tempo esta se esgotando! Vou entrar em 50 segundos./

- /Pirralho se você entrar neste quarto sem o nosso convite vou providenciar para que fique mais cego que eu em menos de 3 segundos./- disse o Tigre.

Antony sorriu, até parece.

-/A mamãe mata você!/

- /Isso vá correndo contar pra mamãe seu Pirralho./

- /Escutem aqui vocês dois, eu sou um homem que não vê companhia feminina faz um mês, não esperem que eu tenha compaixão de vocês. Estou pouco compreensivo em relação à pessoas que fazem do sexo um hábito./

Ele pode ouvir a risada depravada do seu irmão, e depois a Raposa provavelmente o havia beliscado e ele soltou um gemido dolorido.

- /Estaremos ai em 10 segundos Antony. Não fique chateado./- ela respondeu com delicadeza.

Ele sentou na poltrona da sala observando as cortinas e as sombras que o sol fazia nelas, não conseguia lembrar a ultima vez que ele havia parado e olhado para o anda pelo puro prazer de não fazer nada. Sua mente agora sempre andava a mil por hora, sempre analisando tudo e tentando perceber o que estava no ar ao seu redor. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Não iria dar conta disso tudo, não importava o que o Tigre dissesse ele não daria conta daquilo tudo sozinho. E agora Andrey e Bea também, ele ficaria sozinho com Leo? Seriam os únicos restantes? Ele não poderia deixar isto acontecer. Ele sabia que Ivanovitch estava receoso em chamar Jack novamente, mas assim que o ele mostrasse como estava indo nos treinamentos dos dois, ele não hesitaria em mandar treiná-lo novamente no ministério. Jack havia melhorado bastante e havia aguçado incrivelmente a sua audição e olfato, já estava bastante adaptado dado que estava naquela situação por alguns meses. Bastava Seleena dar seu aval e Ivanovitch iria submeter o Tigre os testes, ele não queria falar aquilo para o irmão ainda, era melhor que ele descobrisse quando seu chefe o contrário pensaria que Antony havia arquitetado tudo.

Tinha tanta coisa a ser resolvida. Ele sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar o trabalho da sua mente por alguns segundos e voltou a encarar a cortina.

-/Pronto estamos aqui./- e a Raposa estava de pé ao seu lado prontamente vestida com um Tigre bem bagunçado e parecendo irritado.

- /O por Merlin Jack, faça com que ao menos pareça que tentou se arrumar! Você não tem pente em casa?/

A Raposa sorriu e com um aceno ajeitou o cabelo de Jack. Ela também estava vestida com uma roupa meio amassada que ela havia esquecido lá em qualquer dia, visto que havia descido para acordá-lo ainda de pijama.

-/Nossa não imaginei que havia se tornado o papai Pirralho./

-/Papai?/

-/É. Todo ranzinza./

-/Você fala isso pra mamãe quando ela vier nos visitar ok?/

-/Você precisa de uma mulher meu irmão. Pode confiar./

O Pirralho sentiu gana de estrangular o irmão ao ver o sorriso zombeteiro em seu rosto.

-/É você está com a única que valia à pena em um raio de 200km então cala a boca e vem comigo. Andrey Bea e Leo estão nos esperando e a essa altura Leo já esgotou suas fofocas e Andrey deve estar começando a ficar tão ranzinza quanto eu./

-/Andrey tem sua mulher agora, não tem do que reclamar, porque ele estaria ranzinza?/- retrucou Jack pegando a mão de Ginny e a conduzindo para a porta do apartamento junto com Antony.

-/Por que ele tem mulher e você é a única razão de ele não estar se aproveitando deste fato agora mesmo!/- e dizendo isso eles aparataram para o restaurante novamente.

Jack desaparatou no meio de uma risada e Ginny estava corada ainda por causa do comentário do Pirralho, e este por sua vez ignorou o casal e foi entrando no restaurante onde os outros os esperavam. Ela sentiu Jack tocar seu braço e deslizar os dedos até encontrar sua mão e segurá-la para que os dois pudessem entrar no local.

Todos estavam esperando-os com sorrisos que fizeram Ginny corar mais ainda ficando com as orelhas vermelhas.

-/Por que todo mundo está nos olhando?/- ela perguntou.

-/Nada só estamos nos perguntando se foi difícil acordar o Tigre./- disse Leo sorrindo mais ainda.

Ela franziu o cenho confusa.

- /Na verdade não, ele acordou bem rápido./

-/Ah é? Então vocês demoraram porque mesmo...?/- perguntou Andrey com um sorriso sugestivo no rosto.

-/Ahh... Bem.../- ela começou a gaguejar percebendo que não deveria ter dito aquilo.

-/Estamos de volta à inquisição espanhola ou o que? Deixem Ginny em paz!/- disse Jack percebendo o que eles estavam fazendo com ela e rindo

-/Talvez devêssemos perguntar pra você então, qual o motivo do atraso afinal? /- perguntou Andrey.

- /Não é da conta de vocês seus abelhudos./- disse Jack encerrando o assunto segurando a mão dela entre as suas e puxando uma cadeira para que ela pudesse se sentar.- /Estamos aqui para ouvir as boas novas vindas de Andrey e Bea/

-/Meu irmão tem razão, por favor pronunciem-se vocês dois./

Com isso todos sentaram-se e esperaram para ouvir o que os amigos tinham a dizer.

- /Nós chamamos todos aqui, pra dizer que ... Eu e a Bea estamos, finalmente, juntos./- disse Andrey sorrindo satisfeito. Ginny riu feliz pelos amigos apertando a mão de Jack, este por sua vez bateu palmas dizendo "finalmente!" Leo gargalhou de felicidade e disse "mandou ver Andrey!" e Antony sorriu para os dois.

-/Acalmen-se, isso não é tudo./- falou Bea.-/Viemos dizer para vocês que nós dois estamos nos retirando do Ministério./

-/O que?/- disse Jack surpreso.

-/Por que?/- perguntou a Raposa.

- /Sabia que eles iam reagir desta forma./- disse Leo.

-/Os dois?/

- /É, decidimos ontem./- explicou Bea.

-/Agora por favor expliquem por que vocês pretendem contribuir para a minha morte prematura de stress. Eu não fiz absolutamente nada para merecer isso./- disse Antony.

-/Bem nós simplesmente achamos que já fizemos tudo que tínhamos para fazer pelo Ministério./- disse ela com simplicidade.

-/Eu vou me aposentar/- especificou Andrey.

- /Por que isso?/- perguntou Antony, Ivanovitch havia informado que isso poderia acontecer, pois o único deles que tinha tempo de trabalho o suficiente para pedir aposentadoria era Andrey.

-/Antony, por muito tempo o Ministério foi prioridade na minha vida, e eu desempenhei meu papel bastante bem, se me permite dizer, mas eu me vi em um situação em que minhas prioridades agora são outras e não ache que posso desempenhar meu papel o suficientemente bem desta forma./

-/Ainda acho que você deveria esperar que seus membros se fossem para que começasse a pensar em aposentadoria/- disse ele.

-/O que só prova que você ainda tem muitos anos a dar para o ministério meu amigo. Não é o meu caso./

-/E você Bea? Qual a sua justificativa?/

-/Acho que já causei problemas o suficiente à Ivanovitch por hora, nessa ida e vinda ao alojamento, e acho que devo me dedicar a outra coisa agora./

-/Por que isso agora?/- perguntou Jack confuso.

-/Jack há alguns meses eu vi meus dois amigos quase mortos diante dos meus olhos, claro que já havia passado por situações semelhantes, mas nunca havia sido tão duro como agora, nunca as conseqüências haviam sido tão severas, e eu havia me mudado para o alojamento para passar a cuidar somente do treinamento, um trabalho que não me apetece muito, mas ao menos eu não iria mais ver aqueles que me são queridos tão torturados como era antes. Então percebi que eu não preciso me forçar a continuar no ministério repugnando o que fazia antes e sem prazer no que faço agora. Vou deixar o meu trabalho para outra pessoa agora, já que alguém deve fazê-lo, e este alguém não sou eu./

Jack se sentiu comovido pela amiga, não tinha idéia de que ela havia olhado seu acidente deste ângulo, ele havia ficado tão focado na própria miséria que sequer imaginou que seu irmão ou qualquer um de seus amigos pudesse projetar a situação de outra forma. Imaginou que a amiga sentisse pena dele e só, mas ele mesmo nunca imaginou largar seu trabalho por livre e espontânea vontade até mesmo depois do que havia ocorrido ainda tinha vontade de voltar à campo.

-/Sei que é um motivo bem egoísta, mas não acho que minha sanidade poderia agüentar toda aquela situação novamente./- ela disse desculpando-se.

Antony sabia que nada que pudesse argumentar seria suficiente para mudar o que os dois achavam então permaneceu quieto. Apenas sorriu para os dois, não sabia se estava feliz ou triste pelos amigos. Ele mesmo já havia pensado em largar aquela profissão quando viu seu irmão deitado em coma na cama do hospital, esse pensamento traspassara sua mente como ferro em brasa durante várias noites. Quando Jack o forçou a prometer que assumiria seu lugar no ministério e o treinaria novamente esse pensamento havia sido varrido de sua cabeça. Agora ele não só ocupava o lugar dele e do irmão, mas como o da Raposa também, ele se tornara o auror mais requisitado do ministério a mão direita do seu chefe. E agora ele teria que dizer ao seu chefe que não havia conseguido impedir a situação, mas aquele era provavelmente o melhor para os seus amigos, mesmo que não fosse o melhor para o ministério. Ele sorriu a abaixou os olhos.

-/ Pirralho você e Ivanovitch podem ficar tranqüilos, nós resolvemos que iremos esperar até toda essa situação se desfazer, para deixarmos o serviço./

-/Tudo bem eu entendo, vai ficar tudo bem./

Bea sorriu feliz por ele entender, a satisfeita que ninguém estava triste por eles. Ela estava especialmente preocupada com o Pirralho, ele que agora tinha o trabalho como vida e era a sombra de Ivanovitch.

Tudo parecia bem.

-/Se vocês acham que isso vai os deixar mais felizes acho que é a coisa certa. Andrey é realmente cabeça-dura quando se trata de fazer a coisa certa, mas acho que desta vez estão realmente dando certo/- disse Leo com sinceridade. Andrey a apertou a mão dela.

- /A má noticia é que agora eu e Leo ficaremos sempre sobrando ou segurando vela./- disse Antony bocejando.

-/É, Pirralho acho bom você ir se arrumando também.../- disse Jack.

-/Só se for com o meu chefe em um romance homossexual, pois jamais terei tempo para qualquer outra pessoa, graças a você Tigre!/- ele retrucou.

-/Então Bea não via nos contar como Andrey finalmente ganhou seu coração no alojamento?/- perguntou Ginny.

- /Ahhh, o coração dela já era dele já fazia muito tempo./- disse Antony, e todos riram e concordaram.

-/Tudo bem eu sei que isso é verdade, mas ela deu bastante trabalho./- Andrey retrucou e ela o beliscou de volta.

-/É, porque não pedem pra ele mesmo contar?/- ela o desafiou.

Andrey sorriu sem graça.

- /Odeio estragar a diversão de vocês às minhas custas pessoal, mas eu e a Bea deveremos ir, temos que comunicar o seu amado par romântico da nossa decisão../- ele disse olhando para o Pirralho.

-/Por falar nisso, Tigre, Ivanovitch quer vê-lo hoje à tarde sem falta./- ele disse.

-/Me ver? Você sabe o que ele quer?/- perguntou Jack surpreso.

- /Sim/

-/Você não vai me contar?/

- /Não./

-/Faça como quiser mamãe está vindo daqui a quinze dias e eu vou falar pra ela que você não está almoçando todos os dias./

-/Eu realmente te odeio Jack./- disse Antony estreitando os olhos para o irmão.

-/Então todos deveríamos ir indo certo?/- perguntou Leo.

-/Eu suponho que sim, devo ir indo também./- disse Ginny, sabia que ela ir não ia gerar bons comentários de Jack. Ele sabia que ela iria ver Harry e isso o incomodava, mas ele estava indo embora no dia seguinte ela realmente precisava se despedir dele. Harry era da família, eles haviam crescido juntos, e ele estava passando por um período realmente ruim agora. Estava sem emprego e voltaria para casa com a vergonha espalhada pela sua consciência, afinal ele havia sido noivo de uma bruxa das trevas e sequer suspeitara.

Jack a puxou para o lado e sussurrou em seu ouvido em meio a um abraço:

-/Você realmente precisa ir?/

-/Sim, eu preciso me despedir dele./

-/Não gosto disso. Não gosto dele./

-/Eu sei, mas não existe porque você ter ciúme estou com você, e só com você./

Ele suspirou sentindo uma pontada de raiva do outro, se perguntando se agora ele seria homem o suficiente para contar-lhe toda a historia já que provavelmente passaria muito tempo sem vê-la. Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer.

-/Vá, estarei te esperando mais tarde./- e dando um beijo em seus lábios que a deixaram com as mãos formigando ele se juntou aos outros e ela desaparatou do lugar.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Na porta do Hotel em que Harry estava hospedado o movimento de pessoas era intenso, muitos trouxas de um lado para o outro, carros buzinando, já deveria ser hora do almoço por isso a movimentação excessiva nas ruas. Ela sequer havia notado o tempo passando tão rápido. Entrou no hotel e foi até a balconista que a conduziu até o quarto onde ele estava, bateu na porta e sem mais tardar ele abriu a porta com um sorriso triste no rosto abatido. Ele a abraçou passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

- Achei que não fosse vê-la! Achei que estivesse chateada comigo, sabe... Por tudo aquilo...

Ela sorriu reconfortante de volta.

-Já havia lhe dito, está tudo bem, eu estou ótima agora, não foi culpa sua.

- Gostaria de poder pensar como você...- ele disse abaixando os olhos.

- Pare com isso. Venha conte-me como passou estes dias.- ela disse o puxando pela mão e adentrando o quarto.

Ele sentiu o deleite quando a mão dela tocou à sua, e se culpou mais ainda por isso, ele não tinha direito de desejá-la para si. Seu corpo estremeceu em pensar em contar tudo à ela. Aquela poderia ser a sua chance de contar a ela, ao menos não teria que encarar sua cara decepcionada por muito tempo. Ele deveria contar agora! Sua expressão era confusa enquanto ponderava a decisão a ser tomada, não conseguia evitar a sensação de sufocamento.

-Harry eu já disse, não precisa se culpar, vamos pare com isso. Não quero que se sinta desconfortável com a minha visita.- ela disse interpretando mal a expressão dele e lhe abraçando novamente.

Ele estreitou os seus braços ao redor dela e mergulhou seu rosto no mar vermelho que era o cabelo dela sentindo o cheiro floral de sempre. Não, ele não suportaria sequer a idéia de que ela o odiasse, mesmo que estivesse com outro como era o caso. Ele não poderia contar, não conseguiria contar nunca. Ela ia se lembrar e então o odiaria. Ele era um covarde e admitia isso agora. A questão é que nunca havia se sentido assim em relação à nenhuma outra havia sentido nada assim era forte o suficiente para devastar todos os seus princípios.

Então ela o soltou e ele apenas respirou inebriado o restante do perfume dela no ar.

- Já que você não quer me contar como foram os seus dias eu vou contar como foram os meus.- ela disse sorrindo- Foram ótimos, eu estou conhecendo e reconhecendo vários lugares! Eu até consegui lembrar de algumas coisas!

Ele sorriu sabendo que ela não havia lembrado _deles, _ou não estaria sorrindo ali.

- O que você lembrou?

- Lembrei da neve, lembrei de correr sobre a neve, lembrei do tigre de estimação de Jack, tenho lembrado de muitas coisas ultimamente. Estou realmente esperançosa!

- Estou muito feliz por você! Sua mãe irá ficar maravilhada em saber que você está melhorando. Tenho certeza de que logo lembrará de tudo.

Talvez ela o perdoasse. Talvez ela entendesse.

- Tomara mesmo. Só Merlin sabe como eu estou de saco cheio daquelas conversas que terminam em reticências por que eu não lembro e ninguém se sente confortável em me contar.

Ele desviou os olhos.

- Suponho que deva estar tendo muitas dessas mesmo...- ele disse virando-se de costas e pegando algo para por na mala distraidamente.

- Nem me diga.- ela disse. Ele não se agüentou e perguntou mais uma vez antes que perdesse a coragem.

- Você tem certeza que não quer ir? Sua mãe iria estar realizada em tê-la com ela.- ele olhou a expressão desconfortável dela.- Nem que fosse só por algum tempo?- insistiu.

Ela deu um sorriso torto desconfortável.

- Harry... Nós já conversamos, não acho que deva sair de Moscou agora... Ainda têm coisas aqui que tenho que descobrir e me fazem ficar... Claro que eu irei visitá-los assim que puder, só não agora...- ela explicou-se usando aquele tom de voz de quem se desculpa que fez o seu coração encolher.

Harry olhou para o chão e pegou outro item para por em sua mala.

-Nossa ele tem mesmo as garras em você... - disse sem encará-la.

-Harry, não fale assim! Eu gostaria de saber o que vocês dois tem um contra o outro.

- Serio? Você não sabe?- ele estava surpreso.

Achava de fato que ela sabia que os se digladiavam por ela. Seria possível que ela realmente não soubesse que ele sentia mais que amizade por ela? Como seria possível toda a família dela sabia, Rony mesmo com a sua amplitude emocional, disse que Harry transpirava adoração por ela, todos os amigos _dela_ sabiam. Ela estava apenas sendo educada.

- Não...

Oh, Merlin era verdade! Era verdade ela não sabia! Ele deveria falar? Se ele falasse isso não iria abrir perguntas para o passado? Se ele contasse mudaria algo...? Sua expressão era de susto ainda, realmente não sabia o que fazer. O silencio pesou entre eles. Amanhã Harry iria embora e provavelmente não a veria por muito tempo, alem de tudo ela estava com outro cara, disso ele sabia. Não faria a menor diferença. Ela sequer queria voltar pra Inglaterra.

Nada ia mudar, Ginny simplesmente não iria declarar também estar apaixonada por ele se ele dissesse como sentia por ela.

Por outro lado, se nada ia mudar, ele não teria nada à perder, poderia simplesmente dizer. Ele iria embora de qualquer forma... Talvez esse fosse exatamente o tempo que ela teria para pensar, estando longe dele...

-Isso, sabe aquelas conversas terminadas em reticências...- ela disse irônica arqueado as sobrancelhas.

Ele sorriu.

- Desculpe.

- Então, vai me contar ou não?

Ele ia contar, mas não agora.

-Mais tarde, não vamos estragar o dia com esse motivo estúpido de intrigas.- ele disse sorrindo gentil e pegando a não dela.

- Você promete?

- Sim, prometo.

- Tudo bem, você está certo.

-Você queria saber o que fiz este tempo todo que não nos vimos certo! Bem eu apenas cuidei de alguns procedimentos legais, dei alguns depoimentos para o seu ministério e respondi algumas perguntas desconfortáveis.

- Que chato Harry,ao menos todos logo vão saber que você é inocente. Não preocupe.

- Eu não me preocupo, tenho quase certeza de que todos pensam que eu tentei secretamente matar você, mas tenho muita certeza de que não podem me prender.

- É mesmo?

- Sim, caso contrario já teriam o feito.- ela sorriu. Ela sorriu.

Em dez segundos eles estavam gargalhando.

- Senti falta de você Ginny. Fazia bastante tempo que não sorria de verdade.

- De nada!- ela disse orgulhosa.- Sabe o que você precisa?- ela disse de repente empolgada.

- Nascer de novo?

- Não, seu tolo! Você precisa de um dia de folga!

- Como assim? Eu estou suspenso do trabalho...

- Um dia de folga de todas essas preocupações...

- Eu realmente gostaria de uma penseira agora.- ele comentou.

- Não! Estou falando de andar pela cidade sem preocupações! Que tal eu te mostrar os meus lugares preferidos?

Ele fingiu pensar

-Só se você deixar que eu faça o mesmo quando for para a Inglaterra.

- Fechado!

- Então qual o é a nossa primeira parada?

Ela sorriu, tinha uma missão.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Primeiro ele o levou para tomar um café-da-manhã tardio que provavelmente acabaria com todas as chances de fome no horário do almoço. Ela o havia levado num lugar muito agradável em que o Tigre havia levado-a num dos dias em que os dois ainda nem estavam juntos, mas compartilhavam da mesma preguiça de cozinhar o próprio desjejum.

Ela havia traduzido o cardápio para Harry e os dois havia gargalhado bastante ao refletir o quão engraçado eram as palavras que soavam tão complicadas e seus significados simples. Ela havia insistido que ele provasse o mesmo prato que ela havia pedido no primeiro dia em que visitara o local, que por sinal era o mesmo que ela também estava pedindo agora. Argumentando que ele poderia ter salsichas fritas e bacon assim que chegasse na Inglaterra. E agora eles estavam terminando a refeição que Harry não sabia muito bem o que envolvia, a não ser pasteis e chá, mas definitivamente era gostosa.

- Aprovado!- ele comentou satisfeito.

Ela sorriu com os olhos brilhando de felicidade por ele ter compartilhado da mesma satisfação dela.

- Está vendo! Meu gosto para lugares é impecável!- ela disse orgulhosa.

- Pare de ser tão cheia de si Ginny!- ele disse.- É só uma primeira impressão este ainda é o primeiro lugar em que você me leva hoje.

- Bem, você pareceu se divertir bastante, do meu ponto de vista.- ela disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Ele sorriu se dando por vencido, ela estava certa como na maioria das vezes.

-Você tem razão, eu me diverti como à muito tempo eu não me divertia.- Só com ela ele se divertia com coisas tão simples como a tradução de um cardápio.

- Que bom, fico muito feliz. Quero que se lembre de mim com um sorriso no rosto lá na Inglaterra. Ai você poderá dizer à mamãe e à toda a orda de Weasleys que eu estou me lembrando de como ser divertida também, para que eles fiquem tranqüilos.

- Pode deixar comigo.- ele gargalhou um pouco- Mas nunca achei que você havia esquecido de como ser divertida.

- Obrigada.- ela disse apertando a mão dele agradecida. Ele sempre era muito gentil com ela.

- Acho que deveríamos ir agora, ainda temos muito o que fazer, não?

- Elementar meu caro Harry.- ela disse dividindo a conta com ele e pondo o pagamento na mesa.

No momento seguinte eles havia aparatado para uma praça, uma praça com uma fonte, várias árvores e uma vasta extensão coberta de grama. O dia estava ensolarado e a temperatura estava ótima haviam muitos casais, babás e crianças correndo por todo o local, tudo estava muito movimentado. O lugar era muito bonito. Harry olhou ao seu redor e viu que a felicidade parecia ser a deixa do lugar.

Nos próximos quarenta minutos eles apostaram corrida de uma árvore até a outra na qual ele ganhou e se gabou desta vitoria por bastante tempo, tomaram sorvete que para dizer a verdade eles sequer sabiam o sabor, mas estava gostoso do mesmo jeito, esbarraram em algumas crianças que imediatamente se levantaram e voltaram a correr novamente, deitaram na grama e decidiram tentar adivinhar o formato das nuvens. Esta última atividade estava indo muito bem, até que ele teimou com ela que uma determinada nuvem não parecia um coelho como ela dizia e sim um crocodilo, Ginny se irritou e apostou corrida novamente com ele. Ela perdeu.

Ginny havia levando um tombo no meio do caminho e então resolvera ficar no mesmo lugar. Harry parou ofegante ao lado dela.

- Você está... Bem?- ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu em resposta.

- Estou muito fora de forma.- ela reclamou entre uma lufada de ar e outra.

- Estou vendo. Estou quase tão fora de forma quanto você, caso contrário eu nunca teria ganhado.

- Sou tão veloz assim?- ela perguntou incrédula sentando-se na grama e o encarando enquanto ele sentava também.

- Você era boa em tudo, lembro que durante as suas últimas férias você havia feito algumas aulas de luta com os aurores do ministério inglês. Você me massacrou em todas as nossas lutas.- ele disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Ela estava se deliciando em ouvir estes fragmentos de passados, aqueles momentos eram momentos que eram quase sempre impossíveis de se obter com Harry, ele parecia mais que todos evitar o passado, chegava à ser cauteloso.

- Harry me conte mais.- ela pediu.

Ele olhou-a desconcertado.

- Ginny não tenho muitas memórias de você depois da escola, você veio logo para cá e então vi você apenas algumas vezes...- ele tentou se desculpar.

- Não éramos amigos?- ela perguntou em duvida.

- Bem, éramos bastante próximos durante o tempo em que estivemos em Hogwarts, até saímos durante algum tempo...- ele disse sorrindo sem graça e corando um pouco- Mas depois nos afastamos, não por desavenças em si, mas por ocasionalidades.

- Ocasionalidades?

- Sim, estávamos em guerra naquela época. Tudo estava um grande confusão, pessoas morrendo para todos os cantos, gente desaparecendo... Então seis meses depois que você terminou Hogwarts, você decidiu que gostaria de tentar a oferta que lhe havia sido apresentada por um conhecido. Gostaria de tentar ser treinada como auror para o ministério Russo. Seus pais foram imediatamente contra. Sua mãe não queria ouvir o assunto, mas você estava bem firme em sua decisão, e depois o fato de ser um lugar mais afastado do olho do furacão abrandou a opinião deles e você veio. Desde então acho que vi você duas ou três vezes, por um dia ou dois, três no máximo.

- Por que?- ela perguntou confusa- Eu não ia muito para casa?

- Bem, na verdade não, e combinado ao fato de que os meus recessos não coincidiam com os seus...

- Com que freqüência eu ia para a Inglaterra, Harry?

Ele parou para pensar por alguns instantes.

- Uma vez ao ano eu acho. Não tenho certeza.- ele respondeu.

- O que você pensava quando me via? Eu parecia feliz? Parecia bem?- ela perguntou ansiosa.

Ele chegou a pensar que se ele respondesse "não" para as perguntas dela, se ela estaria mais inclinada a ir para Inglaterra, mas concluiu rapidamente que não. Era apenas um pensamento infantil aquele, e além de tudo uma mentira. Ele já se sentia mal o suficiente omitindo certas coisas...

- Sim, você parecia bem, feliz e realizada. Apenas um pouco cansada. Sempre disposta a arranjar confusão com o Rony.- ele disse sorrindo.

Ela então se deu por satisfeita com aquelas perguntas, e ficou em silencio assim como ele Harry resignou-se a olhar o brilho do sol na água da fonte a alguns metros na frente, e ficar maravilhado. Então o silencio foi quebrado por ela:

- Sabe, nós deveríamos ir lavar nossas mãos na fonte e então seguirmos para o próximo ponto, o que acha?

- Tudo bem.- ele disse.

Logo depois em um estalo eles estavam em outro lugar.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Nay não estava pensando, ela não conseguia pensar, não queria pensar, já estava feito, e ela havia decidido que aquela era a coisa certa a fazer. Talvez os fins de fato justificassem os meios.

Ela estava se olhando no espelho com a sua nova aparência. Não se reconhecia é claro. Seus cabelos cor de cobre, caiam incandescentes sobre os ombros pelas costas, lisos. Os olhos brilhantes que lhe encaravam de volta no espelho também não eram seus. A estatura, a boca vermelha, os seios um pouco menores, a curvas voluptuosas, o porte elegante... Nada era seu. Ela era a cópia perfeita de Ginny Weasley.

Satisfeita em constatar isso começou a vestir as roupas que havia afanado da casa do Tigre com rapidez, ela só tinha uma hora. Aparatou na portaria do prédio aproveitou que alguém havia acabado de adentrar o recinto impedindo a porta de fechar. Subiu as escadas correndo para que diminuir o nervosismo, ela precisava ser uma Ginny autentica.

Ao chegar à porta de Jack a indecisão a atacou, ela deveria bater ou abrir? Ela havia feito uma cópia da chave sem que ninguém suspeitasse.

Por fim resolveu abrir, já que todas as vezes que ela entrava lá a ruiva já havia chegado primeiro, muitas vezes Jack ainda estava acordando... Era muito provável que a Weasley possuísse sua própria chave. Respirou fundo e girou a chave na fechadura.

O barulho da fechadura se abrindo não passou despercebido.

-/Ginny?/- perguntou Jack que pela voz deveria estar no quarto.

Ela se perguntou se deveria responder, como deveria responder, qual tom de voz usar. Então viu que não haveria tempo para isso, e simplesmente decidiu por um sorriso no rosto e aparecer no quarto dele. Eles acabaram se encontrando na porta do quarto. Ela observou como ele sorria dócil para ela.

-/Achei que fosse demorar mais.../- ele comentou com os braços ao redor da sua cintura.

- /Bem, lá estava meio sem graça então tentei fazer o que tinha que fazer rapidamente, e vim fazer-lhe uma surpresa./

Ela se surpreendeu com a sua desenvoltura. Não era só a Weasley que era engenhosa. É claro que sabia que a ruiva estava fora se despedindo do Potter, e que ela iria voltar a qualquer hora pela tarde, não sabia a hora exata, mas isso não importava na é mesmo? Se ela desse de cara com os dois, ou se ele simplesmente comentasse inocentemente com ela mais tarde sobre tê-la beijado durante a tarde...

- /Hum... Adoro surpresas!/- ele disse beijando-a.

Ela teve receio por um segundo de que ele notaria a diferença pelo beijo, então percebeu que deveria tomar conta da situação para que ele não pudesse prestar atenção nos detalhes. Antes que pudesse pensar direito no que fazer, ela disfarçadamente fez com que suas mão enveredassem por baixo da blusa que ele usava. Ele sorriu em meio ao beijo, aquele sorriso torto que lhe sempre arrancava arrepios e desta vez não foi diferente.

Ela sentia-se eufórica à cada toque novo dele, parecia a perfeição. Ele parecia estar radiante em tê-la ali só para ele, os dois a sós. Ele se deleitava a cada riso, a cada suspiro que ela soltava, era nítido. Odiou mais ainda a ruiva por tê-lo enfeitiçado de tal maneira.

-/Então não quer me contar como foi o dia com o Potter?/

Ah! Ele ainda queria conversar, talvez não houvesse tempo para isso, ela já deveria ter gasto mais ou menos uns vinte minutos do seu tempo como Ginny Weasley. Então com as mãos deslizando delicadamente pelo cós da calça dele ela disse:

- /Não quero muito falar sobre isso... Você quer mesmo ouvir sobre eu e Harry agora?/- ela disse com a voz manhosa.

Ela estranhou aquela voz saindo de sua boca, a cada frase ela tinha medo de se denunciar, deveria conduzir as coisas de modo que precisasse falar o mínimo possível. Tentou formular a frase de forma que desse a entender que não tinha nada de interessante a dizer e estava enfadada do tal Potter, talvez aquilo agradasse ele, sabia que os dois não se davam nem um pouco bem.

Acertou em cheio. Ele sorriu novamente. E agora ele traçava uma trilha de beijos discretos em seu pescoço.

-/E o que você quer fazer agora?/- ele perguntou cheio de segundas intenções.

Ela gargalhou da expressão estampada no rosto dele, e a risada gutural da Weasley que saiu de sua boca induziu um riso nele.

-/Você é terrível sabia?/

-/Eu? Estou apenas tentando agradar a senhorita.../- ele disse fazendo-se de inocente.

Ela não poderia reclamar estava até se divertindo e aos poucos ficando à vontade com a situação. Ela riu de volta.

- /O que você acha que eu tenho em mente?/- ela disse receando parecer muito desafiadora.

-/Minha opinião é que não faria mal a ninguém nos divertirmos como hoje de manhã./

-/Estou completamente de acordo.../- disse rindo, e ao mesmo tempo em que estava rezando para que ele não estivesse se referindo à fazer um bolo ou chá para o café da manhã. Antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar em outra coisa ele já estava abrindo agilmente os botões da sua blusa.

-/Hum... Gostei dessa blusa, ela é um desafio maior do que a que você estava usando hoje pela manhã./- ele comentou enquanto tinha dificuldade em um dos botões.

Ela gelou por dentro.

- /Passei em casa antes de vir e achei que iria gostar desta.../- ela tentou, mas ele já não estava mais ouvindo direito e à beijava com volúpia enquanto a conduzia lentamente para dentro do quarto.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Ginny havia chegado, estava realmente cansada depois de ter mostrado à Harry todos aqueles lugares. Eles haviam sorrido muito e ela ficara feliz em ver que ele estava um pouco melhor. Ao menos ele poderia voltar em paz sabendo que ela não guardava nenhum ressentimento.

Estava ainda meio dormente pelo que ele havia lhe dito no fim do dia. Ela nunca havia imaginado que era por causa dela que os dois não se davam bem. Sentiu um frio terrível no estômago alguns segundos depois que ele havia lhe dito que gostava dela não só como amiga, que queria mais... Harry era uma pessoa maravilhosa, era gentil, amável, e parecia tê-la como uma boneca de porcelana, ele era um homem perfeito. A grande questão é que ela estava apaixonado por outro, a quem ela havia dito amar naquele mesmo dia. Ela se odiou por ter que machucá-lo.

Enquanto ela permanecia em silencio na porta do apartamento de Harry, havia notado o quanto tinha sentido falta de Jack durante o dia, não era a mesma coisa, ultimamente eles estavam tão grudados que era estranho passar o dia longe dele. Sentia-se péssima em saber que o fato de ela se sentir daquela forma magoaria Harry. Harry sempre tão fiel. Tentou afastar aquelas lembranças de sua mente no momento. Seu coração palpitava e se aquecia em saber que estava de volta em casa com Jack. Ela não conseguia se conter em si.

Então estranhou a porta aberta, mas apenas ignorou, pois ele deveria ter entrado apressado e esquecido. Ela se perguntava o que havia acontecido na visita dele ao ministério. Resolveu entrar silenciosamente lhe fazer uma surpresa. Ela sabia que surpresas normalmente melhoravam seu humor.

Olhou a sala, não havia ninguém. Então ele deveria estar no quarto. Entrou sem nenhuma hesitação as cortinas da janela estavam abertas, e o quarto jazia na penumbra. Ela olhou em direção à cama...

Seu coração parou de bater. Ela sentiu como se uma bigorna de mil toneladas estivesse pressionando seu peito impedindo-a de respirar. Ficou alguns segundos paralisada agonizando em pavor ao que via. Então criou coragem e esticou o braço para iluminar o quarto com um aceno da varinha. Ela piscou várias vezes para se certificar de que não era uma ilusão, então notou que seus olhos que estavam marejados transbordaram, sem que ela tivesse o menor controle.

Sua boca abria e fechava-se sem conseguir pronunciar o nome dele, tudo que conseguia produzir eram ganidos abafados, ela escorregou pela parede procurando algo que ajudasse-a à se sustentar em pé, pois suas pernas falhavam, esbarrou em um candelabro e o barulho despertou os dois que estavam ressonando.

E por fim ela conseguiu:

- Jack...!

- Ginny?- ele perguntou sobressaltado.

-Você?- respondeu Nay segurando o lençol e cobrindo-se com ele.

N/A:

Oi gente, desculpe a demora é serio. Acho que esse curso realmente vai me matar antes que eu consiga terminar ele. É só por falta de tempo que não tenho escrito mais. Escrevi este durante as férias que por sinal foram atrasadas, somente em agosto, e só consegui terminar de betar agora. Sinto muito. Sou muitíssimo grata à quem ainda acompanha a fic, e deixa reviews.

Abraços

Saudades de todos vocês ABF


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 Desavenças**

Jack assustou-se ao ver os cabelos flamejantes. A cor deles era tão intensa, que achou que fosse fogo. Então estreitou os olhos e viu o rosto dela, o rosto que ele tanto lembrava em sua mente, o rosto dela estava triste...? Sentiu um aperto no peito, ele estava_ vendo_! Ele estava _vendo_ Ginny à sua frente o encarando... Ela estava chorando, sua face estava manchada de lágrimas e soluçava, soluços abafados que faziam seu corpo inteiro tremer. Sua ruiva, estava jogada em um canto do quarto com a imagem do sofrimento estampada no rosto. Ele não compreendia, lembrava-se que havia chegado mais cedo da visita ao Potter, e das sensações envolventes de tê-la por perto, de poder tocá-la cheirá-la, de como ela o havia seduzido de um modo diferente de como fizera pela manhã, da risada sonora de uma hora e meia atrás. Uma hora e meia atrás ele não estava vendo nada disso, ele não estava _vendo! _Nem a cor dos seus cabelos, nem a luz do candelabro, nem a cor dos seus lençóis... Ele estivera preso na escuridão de sempre, não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era real, já havia tido tantos sonhos sobre isso. Quando ele sonhava estar enxergando novamente, acordava confuso, até se deparar com o escuro ao piscar os olhos. Ele piscou os olhos várias vezes, mas a ruiva continuava lá a soluçar, e ele podia ouvir os soluços por mais que fechasse os olhos, mas ele não queria mais fechar os olhos, ele estava vendo ela. E agora aos poucos tudo entrava em foco, ele via a luz brilhante e os cabelos flamejantes da ruiva triste no canto do quarto. Não era um sonho, mas não fazia sentido ela estar chorando, ela deveria ter levantado sem que ele percebesse

- Ginny!- ele exclamou olhando para ela, o nome dela foi a única coisa que conseguiu articular, naquele instante. Então ele prestou atenção no olhar dela, coisa que não era capaz de fazer a meses, e seguiu o olhar dela.

Na cama ao seu lado o encarando havia uma mulher loira, ele achou aparência dela conhecida, ele deveria conhecê-la de algum lugar. Mas em hipótese alguma sabia o que em nome de Merlin aquela mulher estava fazendo deitada ao seu lado. Ele a encarou empertigando-se, olhou os grandes olhos azuis que piscavam na sua direção, ela usava... Ela não usava nada! De onde aquela mulher havia saído, ela não estivera lá em hora nenhuma! Ele estivera o tempo todo sozinho com Ginny. Então a mulher ao seu lado, falou:

- /Tigre?/

Então ele reconheceu aquela voz. A mulher era Nay! Seus olhos quase pularam fora de orbita. Nay estava na sua cama! Nay! A Nay estava sem roupa na sua cama! Ela esticou o braço na sua direção.

- /Tigre, a Srta. Weasley... Nós deveríamos.../- ela começou a dizer com naturalidade. Ele a olhou incrédulo para ela. O que estava acontecendo? Como a Nay havia se enfiado em baixo das suas cobertas.

- /O que diabos você está...?/- ele começou a dizer para a loira. Então em questão de segundos ele entendeu porque a ruiva estava naquela situação. Levantou-se da cama arrastando o lençol consigo e prendendo-o na cintura deixando Nay sem ter com o que se cobrir e foi na direção de Ginny.

- /Ginny, pelo amor de Merlin eu não sei como essa mulher entrou no quarto, estávamos só eu e você aqui... / - ele disse tentando ajudá-la a levantar, mas ela parecia com medo de deixar que ele a tocasse e arrastou-se para longe. Ela se encolheu e as lágrimas continuaram a escorrer aos borbotões.- /Ginny você sabe que estávamos só nós dois aqui. Você chegou mais cedo... Não sei como essa maluca veio parar aqui no quarto! Você era quem estava comigo!/- ela tinha aquele olhar de animal acuado e não o deixava chegar perto. O Tigre começou a sentir um desespero crescente dentro de seu peito, queria desesperadamente entender o que havia acontecido ali, nada estava fazendo muito sentido.

- /Nós estivemos juntos... Hoje de manhã... Nessa mesma cama.../- ela disse com a voz entrecortada pelos soluços e o rosto transfigurado de tristeza.- /Por que...?/

- /Como assim? Você não lembra, há pouco tempo... Eu e você... Ginny pelo amor de Merlin eu te amo!/- pela primeira vez na vida Jack Malfoy tropeçava nas palavras e sentia o desespero consumi-lo.

- /Jack o que ela está fazendo aqui...?/- ela disse olhando para Nay que ainda estava na cama abraçando um travesseiro para se cobrir.- /Na sua cama.../

- /Eu não sei... Eu juro, não sei como ela entrou aqui!/- Jack sentia que seus olhos estavam marejados, sabia o que iria acontecer agora. Ele no lugar dela não estaria mais ali ouvindo ao que ela teria para dizer- /Por favor, acredite em mim.../

- /O que ela está fazendo aqui?/- ela gritou com aquela voz que não parecia sua aos seus ouvidos.

- /Ginny eu... Não tenho como explicar... Ela deve ter entrado quando estávamos dormindo.../- ele disse gesticulando para o ar.

- / Eu não estive aqui mais cedo... A sua enfermeira está sem roupa na sua cama Jack.../- ela disse sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas.

- / Você esteve... Você chegou há pouco mais que uma hora e meia... Eu juro pelo que você quiser que essa mulher não estava aqui quando você chegou./- ele disse se aproximando dela tentando tocar seus ombros. Ela empurrou-o negando freneticamente com a cabeça tudo que ele estava dizendo.

.

Ela pareceu ficar mais horrorizada ainda, ele tentava desesperadamente tocar nela e ela o repelia.

- /Como você teve coragem... Na mesma cama que nós.../- ela disse encolhendo-se contra a parede

- /Ginny por favor...!/

- /Não me toque.../- ela disse em um fiapo de voz. A sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir ela lembrava dos dois juntos pela manhã, das carícias trocadas... As mãos dele nela, a boca dele na dela... Então ela olhava Nay sem roupa a encarando com toda a naturalidade do universo. Sentia-se suja, queria sumir, desaparecer dali, nunca mais imaginar os dois juntos, nunca mais _ver_ os dois juntos... Seus olhos iam dele implorando à sua frente, para a mulher sem roupa na cama. Em sua mente milhões de flashs explodiam de repente, momentos dos dois juntos, sorrindo se beijando, na neve ao redor de uma fogueira, se beijando numa caverna, dormindo juntos em meio à neve... Uma explosão... Ela achou que iria desmaiar, em meio ao turbilhão de cenas que apareciam de uma vez.

Ela havia se lembrado. Havia se lembrado de todo o acidente, de como tudo tinha acontecido, eles estiveram juntos mesmo antes do acidente... Agora já não importava mais.

Estava tudo acabado.

-/Ginny, eu te amo! Por favor, acredite em mim...! Eu não estou entendendo nada, era você quem estava naquela cama no lugar dela!/- as lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto dele e ele se engasgava nas palavras ao pronunciá-las. Como ele poderia sequer explicar algo à ela com Nay sem roupa deitada na sua cama. Como ele poderia explicar algo que não entendia?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça enraivecida em resposta. Como ele pode ter a audácia de dizer aquilo para ela! Será que ela fora tão estúpida, e ele só era e sempre fora um idiota? Aquele não era o Jack que ela conhecia, não era o Jack que ela amava. Ele a havia enganado tão cegamente este tempo todo...? Desde o hospital...? Desde antes do acidente?

- / "Estava com ela, mas pensando em você"? Serio? É isso que você tem para me dizer? Não me diga que pôde ser enganado o tempo todo porque não pode vê-la, é isso?/- Ginny estava enfurecida. As lágrimas de choque e dor se tornaram de raiva. Ela era a cega da história!

-/Não, você não está entendendo... Era você! O tempo todo era você... Sempre foi você!/

Ela apoiou-se na mesa onde antes havia uma luminária para levantar-se, não precisava ficar mais nem um minuto naquele lugar encarando os dois.

- /Eu preciso ir./- ela disse se encaminhando para a porta. Ele se pôs em sua frente impedindo-a.

Ela queria matá-lo. Queria trucidá-lo ali mesmo.

- /Não Ginny, não vá embora, não agora que.../-mas ela não deixou ele terminar a frase.

- /Está tudo acabado Jack. Eu não estive aqui esta tarde. Na verdade eu acho que nunca estive aqui de verdade./- ela disse passando a mão no rosto limpando o caminho das lágrimas inutilmente, pois ainda continuavam a cair descontroladamente e os soluços ainda sacudiam seu peito.

- /Não Ginny! Por favor...! Nay diga a ela como você entrou aqui! Diga ela Nay! Diga a ela que nada aconteceu!/

A loira arregalou os olhos sem graça e balbuciou algumas palavras enquanto Ginny se recusava a olhá-la.

- /Fale!/- Jack Gritou enfurecido para a loira. Ele sabia que de alguma forma aquilo era culpa dela.

- /Eu.../- mas antes que ela conseguisse sequer começar a ruiva a cortou com uma voz gélida.

- /Não se atreva a falar enquanto eu estiver neste cômodo sua vagabunda./- suspirando e fechando os olhos enquanto tentava dominar a sua raiva ela continuou - /Jack deixe-me ir nós não temos mais nada./- mesmo sendo ela quem as pronunciou aquelas palavras queimaram sua garganta como fogo.

-/Não! Ginny, não! Não agora... Não agora que eu finalmente posso vê-la.../- ele disse, fazendo sua voz emergir aos soluços e passando a mão no rosto da ruiva. Os olhos dela se arregalaram levemente em surpresa, então a expressão de raiva se tornou mais intensa e ela deu um tapa na mão que a acariciava.

- /Que bom, assim como você obviamente não me _viu_ chegar você pode me _ver_ ido embora./- e dizendo isso ela o empurrou e antes que ele pudesse impedi-la.

Aparatou em seguida de volta no hotel de Harry.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

O Tigre sabia que a tinha perdido, sabia que desta vez não tinha volta. Nunca havia visto ela tão desesperada e transtornada com algo, nem quando ela havia voltado da Inglaterra. Ele sentia uma dor insuportável em seu peito como se algo o estivesse partindo ao meio. Como aquilo tinha acontecido? Como de repente Nay estava no lugar de Ginny na sua cama? Nada entrava na sua cabeça, ele havia voltado a enxergar milagrosamente e agora não poderia ver umas das coisas mais importantes na sua vida. Ele era a imagem do desespero, não tinha nada que ele pudesse ter feito, seu corpo todo tremia em frustração e agonia, ele não conseguia aceitar o fato de que ela tinha lhe deixado. Seu corpo não aceitava, sua mente não reconhecia. Em um espasmo de fúria deu um soco na parede á sua frente e com a mão latejando com uma dor aguda escorregou lentamente para o chão.

Nay finalmente levantou-se da cama e foi até ele preocupada.

- /Você está se sentindo bem? É verdade que recuperou a visão?/- ela soando surpresa enquanto colocava os braços ao redor dele tentando levantá-lo.

Ele não respondeu

- /Vamos Tigre, me diga, está me deixando preocupada!/

Ele continuou em silêncio na mesma posição jogado no chão.

- /Tigre! O meu Merlin você está me ouvindo?/- ela estava começando a ficar nervosa

Então ela ouviu, mas não era mais que um sussurro:

-/Você.../

Ela se afastou dele lentamente.

-/Você! Você me enganou! Poção Polisuco!/

- /Jack foi para o seu bem... Vê você até recuperou a visão.../- ela disse com uma faísca de medo despontando em si, sequer se dando o trabalho de negar. Ele se levantava aos poucos e ela podia sentir a raiva se formando nele.

-/Não me tome por tolo Nay! Sua megera... Você armou tudo isso.../- ele finalmente havia juntado as peças. Nay alcançou seu vestido rapidamente, esta não era hora para convencê-lo de que o que ela tinha feito, ela tinha feito por amor.

-/Você tem noção do que você fez?/

- /Fiz sim, sinto muito que você não veja que era o melhor para você, mas não me arrependo./- ela disse alcançando sua bolsa.- /Eu amo você Tigre, sempre amei desde a primeira vez que saímos/- ela disse com as filigranas de coragem que lhe restavam.

Tudo que o Tigre conseguia pensar é que ele tinha perdido a mulher da sua vida, por causa da enfermeira maluca que estava em pé ali na sua frente. Era tudo culpa dela! Como ela poderia ter sido tão fria? Ela certamente havia entrado ali quando ele não estava vendo e pego um cabelo de Ginny, era impossível ela confundir com o cabelo de outra pessoa. Ginny era a única ruiva que freqüentava seu apartamento, dificilmente Nay se enganaria neste tópico. Alem do fato de que sendo uma enfermeira do melhor hospital da cidade, o único que era ligado o ministério, não seria nada difícil afanar uma dose ou duas de poção polisuco. Ela sequer correra o risco de preparar a poção errada... Então de repente ele não se dominava, seu corpo todo tremia de raiva, ele andou até ela e a segurou pelos ombros.

- /Escute aqui sua vagabunda de esquina, eu nunca senti nada mais que atração física por você, você foi desde a primeira vez uma válvula de escape barata para a minha frustração em não poder estar com a mulher que eu sempre amei até o ultimo segundo./

Os olhos dela estavam marejados e ela podia sentir o aperto de ferro que das mãos dele em seus ombros.

-/Você só está dizendo isso porque está com o sangue quente no momento... É isso, não se preocupe eu não vou me importar... Vai ser como se nada tivesse acontecido./

Ele riu uma gargalhada cruel e gélida.

- /Você prefere se enganar não é. Eu nunca tive olhos para você nem vou ter, toda a minha atração por você se resume à um par de pernas bonitas, estas as quais eu vi e desfrutei rapidamente no nosso primeiro encontro. Você nunca significou nada para mim nem significa agora, está entendendo? No momento eu tenho nojo de você Nay!/

- /A uma hora e meia atrás você não tinha nojo!/- ela gritou de volta para ele.- /Me larga Tigre você esta me machucando!/

- /A uma hora e meia atrás você havia pegado emprestado o corpo da mulher da minha vida! O que você fez é crime! Você vai ser presa por isso!/

- /Você não vai ter coragem de me prender, eu fiz por amor!/- ela disse.

- /Você vai direto para o Ministério agora!/- ele disse segurando-a pelo pulso. Ela tentou se desvencilhar a todos os custos.

- /Você não vai me prender, não vai! Pare com isso agora! Eu vou renunciar ao meu emprego se você quiser, e ficar fora do ar por algum tempo até você poder reconhecer que eu fiz a coisa certa, mesmo que por meios pouco honrados!/

-/Você nunca vai conseguir se esconder de mim Nay, eu vou dar a minha vida para que você pague por isso que fez hoje, você destruiu a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu! Não tem nenhum lugar no mundo que você possa se esconder de mim, você fez com que eu perdesse a mulher da minha vida!/

Ela o arranhava, batia esperneava e se debatia empurrando-o tentando se soltar do aperto dele em seu pulso que já prendia a sua circulação e ele parecia nem sentir por mais esforço que ela fizesse.

- /Ela não é a mulher da sua vida...!/- mas ela não pode terminar a frase, o Tigre descontrolado de raiva deu lhe um tapa que lhe arrancou um grito e a fez cair no chão. Nay sentiu o mundo girar aos seus olhos, seu rosto ardia como se a mão dele fossem brasas, sentiu seu estômago embrulhar com o gosto metálico de sangue em sua boca.

- /Cala a boca! Cala a boca sua vagabunda! Não se atreva a se referir à ela com essa sua boca indigna./

-/Tigre.../- ela arfou assustada arrastando-se para longe dele.

- / Se você se debater mais um pouco ou falar outra palavra... Juro pela minha mãe que se nada me impedir eu mato você bem aqui nesse instante com as minhas próprias mãos!/- ele disse segurando-a pelo pescoço.

Então ele viu que havia mais uma pessoa no quarto. O Pirralho havia entrado correndo no quarto certamente ao ouvir os gritos e olhava assustado para o irmão.

- /Tigre o que você está fazendo homem! Pare com isso!/- ele disse tentando impedir o irmão.

- /Não se meta Pirralho! Isto entre eu e essa megera suja! Incarcerus!/- e dizendo isso Nay for amarrada por uma dúzia de cordas que foram conjuradas da varinha de Jack.

- /Jack que loucura é essa? Você vai ter que se explicar agora! Por que em nome de Merlin está fazendo isso?/

Antony estava assustado com a situação em que o irmão se encontrava. Jack não vestia nada além de um lençol preso à cintura, seu corpo inteiro tremia de ódio, no seu rosto inchado haviam marcas de lágrimas e seu olhar transpirava loucura. O Pirralho nunca havia visto seu irmão naquele estado, nunca na vida, nem em campo...

- /Essa mulher odiosa usou poção polisuco para fingir-se de Ginny, me seduzir para que a Ginny chegasse e nos encontrasse juntos. Ela tinha a mesma voz, até o mesmo cheiro... Eu... A deixei entrar...Eu a beijei.../- ele disse com as lagrimas escorrendo novamente caindo sentado na cama sem forças, mas sem abandonar a varinha que mantinha a loira cativa- / Pirralho eu a perdi... Perdi. Ela foi embora./

Antony estava chocado com toda aquela história, chocado com o estado do irmão, chocado com toda a situação. Ele deu dois passos para trás olhando enojado para a mulher caída no chão.

- / Vou levá-la ao ministério, Pirralho... Ivanovitch vai cuidar de encaminhá-la à julgamento o mais rápido possível! Quero ver você na cela mais nojenta daquela prisão!/- ele disse para ela.

-/Tigre acalme-se./- disse o Pirralho com a voz firme.-/Nay se o que o meu irmão está dizendo é verdade você vai certamente enfrentar uma pena grande por roubo de identidade entre outras acusações como má conduta contra um auror. Você será destituída do seu emprego no hospital e nunca poderá trabalhar em vias públicas novamente, será fichada como elemento perigoso e monitorada pelo resto de sua vida após você ter cumprido sua pena./

- /Antony por favor, eu fiz para o bem dele! Aquela mulher ia desgraçar a vida dele!/

-/Eu disse para calar a boca!/- gritou o Tigre.

-/ Meu deus Nay o que você fez é crime! O que te deu? Ginny nunca faria de mal para o Tigre./

- /Eu o amo Antony.../

- / Essa maluca colocou na cabeça que Ginny era única coisa entre eu e ela, quando entre nós você bem sabe nunca existiu nada além de sexo e há muito tempo atrás! Quando eu vi Ginny no chão chorando.../ disse Jack cobrindo os olhos com as mãos como se pudesse apagar aquilo tudo que havia acontecido com o gesto.

-/ Calma ai Jack, o que ? O que você disse? Você disse "viu"?/- disse Antony pasmo.

Nay deu um sorriso vitorioso:

- /Esta vendo Antony! É verdade, ele recuperou a visão depois disso! É a prova que eu precisava... Nenhum bruxo pode dizer que eu estava errada agora, ela era tudo que o impedia de voltar a ver!/

- /Nay você está louca!/- disse o Pirralho com a expressão dividida entre a sombra de um sorriso tímido de entusiasmo pelo irmão, e nojo da mulher no chão.

- / Você vai para a cadeia!/- Gritou Jack avançando de varinha em punho na direção dela. Antony o segurou, e falou com a voz gélida para ela quando ela começou a se debater tentando se livrar do feitiço e alcançar a própria varinha.

- /Se você resistir à prisão vou ser obrigado a utilizar violência Nay. Sugiro que fique calada para o seu próprio bem. Jack não faça nada de estúpido meu irmão, eu vou cuidar disso, você vai ficar aqui e me esperar./

Jack sentou na cama com as mãos na cabeça e sucumbiu aos soluços deixando Antony assumir o controle.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Ginny acalmou-se um pouco, foi ao banheiro na recepção do hotel, lavou o rosto até parecer um pouco melhor. Depois de uns bons trinta minutos sua aparência estava bastante normal, parecia ter tido apena suma noite mal dormida. Ela decidiu subir para o quarto de Harry. Não sabia ao certo o que tinha ido fazer ali, mas ele havia sido a primeira pessoa que ela havia pensado em procurar, mas agora que viera não tinha vontade de dividir o acontecido com ninguém. Fora tão humilhada, Jack definitivamente a tomava por uma tola qualquer, e ela de fato havia se comportado como uma tola qualquer. Todos pareciam saber e achar muito engraçado a reputação dele de mulherengo. Ela sacudiu a cabeça para afastar o pensamento, ela não poderia se culpar nisso, todos também pareceram acreditar que com ela era diferente, na verdade eles todos diziam que ele sempre havia gostado dela... Desde o início dos tempos... Até hoje.

As lágrimas já davam sinal de que queriam voltar.

- Merlin...!- ela se sentia tão desorientada e dolorida, como de houvesse corrido uma maratona e agora estivesse apenas cambaleando ao redor.

Ela ia subir e conversar com Harry até esfriar a cabeça, e pensar no que iria fazer de agora em diante. Harry era bom com essas coisas, sua companhia era leve como o vento, e era isso que ela precisava para apagar aquelas imagens da sua mente. Ela havia se lembrado do acidente, mas não queria pensar naquilo agora, não queria pensar em nada agora.

Ela bateu na porta do quarto de Harry e em 5 segundos ela estava encarando seu rosto surpreso.

- Ginny! Que surpresa boa!- ele disse abraçando-a e a conduzindo para dentro do quarto. As malas dele já estavam prontas e em cima da cama.

- Terminou de arrumar as malas eu vejo.

Ele sorriu gentil como sempre.

- Sim, tenho que me dirigir cedo à minha chave de portal.

- Que horas?

- As sete horas a chave de portal será ativada.

- Não pode ficar nem mais um dia?- ela perguntou enquanto sentava na cama ao lado das malas.

- Você sabe que não Gin... Tenho que resolver minha vida no ministério inglês.

- Gostaria que pudesse ficar, mas eu compreendo...

Ele segurou sua mão e olhou bem para ela, havia algo de errado com ela. As roupas estavam um pouco desalinhadas e os olhos um pouco vermelhos assim como as maçãs do rosto. Ela sustentava um ar discreto de triste desapontamento, algo havia acontecido, ela não estava totalmente bem como estivera logo mais cedo quando os dois passearam.

- Aconteceu algo?- ele perguntou preocupado.

Ela ficou em silêncio encarando a parede a sua frente e o resto da mobília do quarto e por fim disse:

- Não, nada de importante.

- É que hoje de tarde você parecia tão à vontade... Como se estivesse em casa por onde passasse, e agora não sei... Parece cansada... E não mais à vontade.

- Não é nada só, não estou me sentindo bem em casa no momento.- ela disse com um sorriso desanimado.

Ele franziu o cenho diante daquela frase, algo havia mudado ela só não queria contar.

- Ginny se não esta se sentindo em casa agora, porque não dá uma chance para a sua casa de verdade?- ele disse só percebendo o que havia dito depois que as palavras já haviam deixado os seus lábios. – Quero dizer, não que aqui não seja sua casa... Digo você mesma hoje mais cedo disse que era, mas não custa nada ver como você se sente em outros lugares... Afinal foi lá que você nasceu, sua família gostaria muita da oportunidade de cuidar de você... Eles não têm essa chance desde que saiu de casa. Sua mãe iria ficar muito feliz.

Talvez ele estivesse certo, ela sempre havia pensado em Moscou como seu lugar, mas a verdade é que ela nem se lembrava do lugar onde havia nascido e crescido. Agora que parte do que fazia aquele lugar onde estava agora sua casa estava destruído... Quem sabe ele não estivesse certo e ela devesse tirar um tempo para pensar, tentar recuperar suas memórias pelo inicio. Era a primeira vez que ela considerava verdadeiramente a possibilidade de ir para casa com Harry.

Ela não queria sequer ter que voltar em casa. Não queria ter que olhar a fachada do prédio novamente, e lembrar de tudo. Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aquelas lembranças que _queria esquecer_. Um tempo longe era o que ela queria, sem ver ninguém, sem lembrar _ dele_, sem lembrar do acontecido. Talvez se ela fosse pudesse ter isso. Não precisava ficar muito tempo, não precisava ir de mudança. Por hora só queria ir à um lugar onde quem sabe Jack não pudesse vê-la ou tocá-la. Aquela aceitação por impulso parecia perfeita para o que ela mais queria no momento.

- Acho que você pode estar certo...- ela disse sorrindo daquele jeito triste, mas bonito. Ele piscou duas vezes levemente surpreso, não esperava que ela fosse concordar.

- Serio?

Ela deu uma risada. Ele se deliciou com o som.

- Sim. Estou certa disso. Talvez eu realmente precise de uma mudança de ares. Estou de licença mesmo, algum tempo em casa não vai machucar ninguém.

- Que maravilha! Mas dará tempo de você pegar suas coisas? Temos que correr. - ele disse pegando sua mão e a guiando até a porta.- Precisamos voltar no seu apartamento e pegar suas coisas correndo.

- Não.

- Não?- ele perguntou confuso.

- Não.- ela confirmou achando engraçado a confusão dele.

-Não vai levar nada?

- Não.

- Só a roupa do corpo mesmo.- ela disse com o sorriso estampado do rosto. Sentia até um fiapinho de empolgação. Ela só queria ir embora para longe, e ver sua família não era uma má idéia, gostaria de pode revê-los. Agora que a idéia estava sólida em sua mente no fundo ela sabia que existiam alguns lugares que ela gostaria de visitar na Inglaterra, que ela teria que visitar.

- Certeza? Nem uma muda de roupa?

Se ela lhe dissesse que não queria voltar ao prédio e saber que estava tão perto _dele, _ Harry iria saber que de fato algo havia acontecido, por mais que não perguntasse. Ela gostava disso em Harry, ele não trespassava os limites, se percebesse que ela não queria falar sobre algo, simplesmente não insistiria.

- Nenhuma sequer.

- Tudo bem.- ele disse levando as mãos ao alto.- Você quem manda.

- Tenho outro favor para pedir...

- O que você pedir e estiver ao meu alcance será feito. - ele disse com uma reverência brincalhona.

Ela sorriu.

- Seria muito incomodo se eu dormisse aqui?

Ele a olhou sério. Agora ela estava agindo de forma bem inusitada e aquilo o preocupava, será que ela estaria em algum tipo de perigo e não sabia como agir? E se ela estivesse porque ela não estava recorrendo ao tal Jack ou qualquer um dos outros amigos? Será que por algum motivo ela não poderia mais confiar o dito cujo? Isso era preocupante, Harry não gostava nada dele por motivos pessoais, mas tinha plena consciência que o outro gostava de Ginny de verdade, e que ele jamais agiria de má fé em relação à ruiva.

- Ginny, eu não quero ser invasivo nem nada, mas você está meio que me deixando preocupado aqui. – ele disse com um sorriso sem graça e nervoso.

O semblante dela ficou triste.

-Você está fugindo de algo?- ele perguntou cuidadoso como se estivesse pisando em ovos, tentando não ofende-la.

-De certa forma... - ela disse abaixando os olhos envergonhada.- Se estiver, você tem algum problema com isso... Digo você se incomoda?

- De forma alguma.- ele disse apressado.- Estou aqui para ajudá-la você pode contar comigo, mas preciso saber de que tipo de problema eu estou te escondendo. É de cunho legal? Você se recusa a passar em casa sequer para arrumar as malas...

- Não se preocupe meu problema é totalmente de cunho psicológico, eu jamais exporia você desta forma. Jamais colocaria minha família e meus amigos em uma posição dessas. Quanto às minhas coisas, elas pertencem à minha vida na Rússia, e eu quero conhecer a minha vida na Inglaterra, portanto as coisas devem ficar na Rússia. - ela disse tentando ser gentil, sentindo a mesma pontada dolorosa no peito. A verdade era que todas as suas coisas lhe lembravam _ele_.

Ele a olhou não menos preocupado desejando terrivelmente que pudesse fazer algo.

- Sendo assim, sirva-se! Você dormirá na cama e eu vou arrumar uma cama no chão mesmo, não se preocupe. - ele disse agilmente se levantando com um sorriso grande no rosto.

Ela levantou-se e foi até ele sorrindo grata e em resposta, segurou as mãos dele e disse com a voz transbordando gratidão:

- Obrigada Harry.

Ele a abraçou.

- Não precisa agradecer.

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~

Jack havia passado a noite inteira vasculhando a cidade tentando encontrá-la, para explicar a situação. Ele não poderia deixar de tentar. Havia sido um tolo em não perceber mais cedo o que estava acontecendo e aquilo o envergonhava em todos os níveis possíveis. Antony estivera ajudando-o a noite inteira, mas não havia nem sinal dela, em lugar nenhum, Bea e Andrey estavam de vigília nos lugares que ela poderia aparecer, e Leo estava procurando em bares e restaurantes. Ele até havia recorrido À sua mãe, as duas aprecia ter criado alguma ligação enquanto estiveram juntas, lhe parecia muito improvável que a ruiva fosse recorrer à Sra. Malfoy, mas ele não poderia desistir.

Eram sete e quinze da manhã e ele sentia como se alguém houvesse moído seus músculos. Ele estava jogado no sofá da sala, ninguém havia encontrado nem rastro dela, ela não havia retornado ao seu apartamento, nem ao ministério, nem a nenhum dos lugares que ele havia mostrado à ela nestes últimos tempos... Não havia mais onde achá-la, ela iria aparecer quando achasse que deveria, essa era Ginny.

Jack não conseguira parar de chorar desde que ela havia saído correndo de seu apartamento, as lágrimas simplesmente rolavam pela sua bochecha sem que ele sequer percebesse. As pessoas olharam para ele na rua com pena e com receio como se ele fosse algum lunático que havia fugido da sua "casa de repouso", mas ele não se importara, tinha se recusado a se importar com qualquer coisa além dela. Estava exausto e tudo que ele tinha feito havia sido por nada. Ela estava perdida para ele... Ele tinha certeza disso.

Então a porta do seu apartamento se abriu e seu coração disparou cada célula do seu corpo desejando que fosse ela. Contudo mesmo com sua recém recuperava visão ele não poderia ver o que queria, era somente seu irmão na porta.

Antony estava adentrando o recinto com uma expressão séria, de quem não tinha notícias boas, o que fez o coração de Jack disparar novamente. Ele poderia sentir seu coração pulsando no peito como se fosse um punho lhe esmurrando.

- Jack, ela se foi... Ela foi embora. Partiu para a Inglaterra há uns quinze minutos com uma chave de portal. Ela e o Potter retornaram à Inglaterra juntos com a chave de portal fornecida a ele pelo Ministério.

Jack fechou os olhos sentindo um frio no peito e absorvendo as informações naquela frase. Estava acabado.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18 Inglaterra**

No momento em que Ginny pôs o pé dentro da Toca, todos pareceram estar deslumbrados em satisfação por vê-la ali. A sua mãe imediatamente lhe cobriu de beijos e abraços, tantos que suspeitou que pudesse sufocar, logo depois lhe conduziu à cozinha reclamando que ela estava muito magra e que não se alimentara direito durante o período em que saíra do hospital. Ela sentou-se na mesa da cozinha com todos os que já estavam acordados, Harry havia pedido para dar uma palavrinha com o seu pai então os dois haviam deixado a cozinha silenciosamente assim que chegaram.

O pequeno Mark, o filho de Herminone e Rony ainda estava dormindo, mas Hermione estava ansiosa para apresentá-la á ele. O garoto é claro se lembrava dela, pois ela estivera em casa fazia apenas alguns meses. Era uma situação meio constrangedora, mas supunha que ia ter que passar por várias destas até ela finalmente lembrar de tudo, então era melhor ir se acostumando.

Rony ainda estava dormindo, e de acordo com Hermione deveria levantar-se em mais ou menos uma hora para comer. Ginny estava com saudade dos irmãos, a Sra. Weasley já havia enviado corujas para os gêmeos para Gui e Carlinhos, de forma que ela poderia supor que veria todos eles antes do fim do dia.

Ela pediu para ver a casa, e Hermione levou-a para que a Sra. Weasley não precisasse interromper a obra prima que estava fazendo para o café da manhã. A primeira impressão da casa era de que a sua sustentação se não impossível era muito improvável, parecia bastante uma pequena torre torta. Quando entrou na cozinha, depois da euforia da mãe e dos demais reparou na mobília colorida e nas paredes de madeira, de certa forma os móveis desalinhados e de cores fortes assim como as cadeiras diferentes na mesa da cozinha ciavam um ambiente acolhedor.

Ela e Hermione haviam feito um tour pela casa, e ela pudera conhecer seu antigo quarto, o sótão onde antes vivera um vampiro assim lhe dizia a amiga, o quarto de Rony e Hermione onde Rony dormia a sono solto roncando e babando, o quarto simples de Harry, por fim o quarto do pequeno Mark. Harry e o Sr. Weasley estava conversando em um dos cômodos e elas acharam melhor não perturbá-los. A casa em sim era uma grande e aconchegante bagunça, parecia uma cobertor de retalhos gigante.

Durante todos os instantes em que ela estive na companhia de sua família tentara ostentar um sorriso satisfeito e um ar saudável no rosto, mas agora após Hermione tê-la deixado em seu antigo quarto para que ela pudesse trocar de roupa e descansar um pouco antes do café da manhã estar totalmente pronto... Agora ela sentia novamente a ardência das lágrimas embaçando sua visão, sentia o sorriso de antes se desfazer em seu rosto. E não lutou por um segundo sequer contra isso enquanto ela estava passeando pelo quarto tocando os pequenos objetos espelhados pelas superfícies. Aquilo tudo era seu e ela não lembrava de nada, sua cabeça estava uma bagunça maior que a Toca. Há menos de quatro horas ela estivera completamente apaixonada e feliz por Jack que ainda estivera privado de sua visão, agora ela estava na Inglaterra, Jack havia traído-a friamente e depois entrado em desespero. O que honestamente não fazia o menor sentido... Mas o fato é que ela não estava com a menor vontade de entender aquilo agora, estava tudo muito vivo em seus olhos. Ela sentia-se horrível com tudo aquilo, parte daquilo era culpa sua, ela confiara cegamente em Jack supondo que os dois tinham alguma ligação especial baseada no fato de terem sido amigos antes e de terem perdido igualmente muito no acidente em que sofreram... Havia sido tão tola. Ela se perguntava de forma torturante se havia sido tudo só ilusão. Tudo desde o inicio. Ela sempre soube que Nay sentia algo por Jack, mas nunca achou que ele pudesse retribuir ele nuca dera nenhum sinal de quem correspondia à afeição desmedida dela. Era tudo tão... Tão... Inexplicável, ela estivera tão certa de que ele era simplesmente perfeito, estivera tão feliz com ele, há apenas algumas horas...Não fazia o menor sentido, não fazia sentido ele a machucar daquele jeito. Ele parecia sempre incapaz de magoá-la. Ainda mais com a Nay, que era tão... Obvia.

Ela havia sido tão burra! Burra! Burra! Sempre lhe diziam que Jack havia sido mulherengo, na verdade ninguém nunca lhe disse, mas todos davam a entender. Em contrapartida todos ao vê-los juntos pareciam estar vendo a consolidação de um desejo antigo, como se algo houvesse se encaixado após muita relutância. Desejo? Desejo de quem? Dela? De Jack? De todos os seus amigos?

Ele havia dito tantas coisas sinceras, ao menos pareciam sinceras... E agora ela não sabia de mais nada, se recusava a creditar que nada tinha sido verdade, mas não havia outra explicação!

- /Droga Jack! Porque?/- ela disse apertando com violência um pequeno objeto que havia encontrado sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama que havia sido sua.

Mas ela deveria tirar aquilo da mente por hora. Ela estava na casa da sua família, e deveria estar completamente feliz por isso. Ela deveria esquecer todas aquelas cenas horríveis que insistiam em tomar forma diante de seus olhos. Pensando assim se dirigiu até o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido durante o qual concentrou cada célula do seu corpo em não pensar no que havia decidido não pensar. Tentou ajeitar a aparência o máximo que pôde para se juntar à eles em alguns minutos, eles mereciam vê-la feliz em sua casa, seria muito grosseiro da parte dela aparecer com o rosto marcado de lágrimas e de infelicidade. Quando terminou olhou o resultado em um pequeno espelho no armário achou suficiente, e decidiu vestir um sorriso que considerou adequado e descer, pois apesar de tudo já estava começando a sentir um pouco de fome.

- Pronto, estou pronta para o café.- ela disse vendo que todos já estavam lá, e ela nem tinha notado que havia demorado tanto assim no quarto, até o Rony já havia acordado.

- Ginny!- ele levantou-se para abraçá-la.- O que o Harry usou para conseguir te convencer a vir com ele? Você parecia mais irredutível que tudo...

Ela sentou-se desconfortável com a pergunta, era justamente o tipo de pergunta que ela não queria responder, mas manteve o sorriso escolhido no rosto enquanto via Hermione beliscando o marido discretamente pela pergunta invasiva.

- Bom, nada demais, achei que já tinha tido tempo o suficiente para conhecer as coisas por lá, e agora preciso conhecer as coisas por aqui, não é ?- respondeu tentando parecer bem humorada.

- É isso ai, já teve tempo o suficiente para conhecer aquele fim de mundo gélido.- disse sua mãe colocando o bacon e os ovos no centro da mesa

- Tia Ginny!- disse uma voz fina que vinha descendo as escadas.

- Mark acordou.- disse Hermione.

- Com toda a energia pelo visto.- completouRony rindo.

Hermione levantou-se da mesa para encontrar o menino no meio do caminho, ela o pegou pela mão, para levá-lo calmamente até Ginny.

- Ginny este é o Mark.- e antes que ela pudesse curvar-se para abraçá-lo o menino lhe perguntou:

- É verdade tia, que você não lembra de mais nada?

-Mark!- ralhou sua mãe.- Este não é assunto para o café da manhã.

-Não, tudo bem.- disse a ruiva achando engraçado a espontaneidade da criança.

Ela o abraçou ainda rindo, e explicou:

- A principio sim, sequer lembrava meu próprio nome, mas agora já estou melhor, já consegui me lembrar de várias coisas.- ela disse.

-Oh querida! Que maravilha, diga-me de que se lembrou?- disse sua mãe empolgada

- Nada demais.- ela disse tentando não levantar falsas esperanças.- Lembrei algo sobre Hogwarts e todo o incidente com o diário e Harry me salvando. Lembrei de algumas coisas que se passaram em Moscou, e recentemente eu lembrei do acidente.- ela disse sem querer se prolongar nas memórias de antes do acidente.

- Tenho certeza que só precisará de um empurrãozinho para lembrar de todo o resto. Quem sabe mais tarde os meninos podem levá-la para dar uma volta nos lugares que você frequentava quando mais nova.- disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Estou torcendo para que a senhora esteja certa mamãe.- ela disse sentando-se á mesa.

- Estamos todos torcendo.- disse Rony.

Então Ginny notou algo. Harry não estava sentado ali em lugar nenhum na mesa. Que coisa estranha, ele havia subido para conversar com seu pai, mas este já estava alí sentado na mesa comendo com todos os outros. Será que ele havia ido descansar? Eles havia tido um dia cheio, e ela sabia que ele estava preocupado com ela. Harry ainda não havia tirado aquele olhar de preocupação que ostentava desde que ela havia lhe dito que não queria trazer nada.

- Pai, Harry não vem tomar café?- ela perguntou enquanto colocava as salsichas fritas no seu prato.

- Não querida, Harry não virá aqui hoje.- ele disse visivelmente fazendo esforço para parecer natural.

- Como assim?- Ginny replicou confusa.

-Bem, ele tem alguns assuntos urgentes para resolver.- ele disse como quem encerra o assunto. Ela havia percebido que o assunto deixava seu pai desconfortável, então não insistiu, talvez quando estivessem a sós.

-Bom de qualquer forma, estou contado com Hermione para me levar em algum lugar onde possa comprar roupas ainda hoje. Não trouxe sequer uma muda de roupa.

- Em nome de Merlin, por que você faria isso?- perguntou Rony de boca cheia cuspindo pedacinhos de ovos fritos, e a fazendo rir da cena.

- Rony! Demonstre educação ao menos enquanto sua irmã estiver conosco!- ralhou a Sra. Weasley que também havia visto.

- Tudo bem mãe.- disse Ginny tentando abrandar os nervos enérgicos da mãe – Não trouxe nada porque não tive vontade, todas as minhas coisas são da Rússia e me lembram de lá. Eu achei que seria uma boa oportunidade para ter coisas que são da Inglaterra também.

- Mas daí a deixar tudo!- continuou ele incrédulo.

- Deixe sua irmã em paz, querido. Ela está certa se quer ter coisas que a lembrem do lugar onde ela nasceu.- desta vez havia sido Hermione quem havia repreendido o marido.

- De qualquer forma, não tivemos muito tempo, foi tudo decidido tão rápido.- ela disse com a maior naturalidade possível tentando fazer a situação parecer mais aceitável.

- Claro que irei com você, podemos inclusive passar no beco diagonal para que você posso vê-lo novamente.- sugeriu a outra.- Isto é, se você não estiver querendo descansar um pouco.

Ginny sabia que tudo que ela não precisava era de qualquer tempo que fosse para ficar remoendo aquelas lembranças dolorosas. Não queria ter um segundo sequer disponível para poder gastar raciocinando naquilo. Não queria ter tempo para pensar em nada.

- Não, nem pensar. Estou louca para começar a passear.- disse ela de forma entusiástica mostrando novamente o sorrido. Hermione sorriu feliz de volta, satisfeita em poder passar algum tempo com a amiga, da última vez que elas haviam se visto Ginny ainda estava se recuperando.

- Já que é assim, mamãe gostaria de poder ir ao beco diagonal.- disse Mark tão educadamente que surpreendeu a tia. Ele estava sendo muito educado para uma criança da sua idade, de alguma forma ela suspeitou que ele havia herdado isso da mãe e não do pai. Deu um sorriso discreto ao pensar que o menino parecia mais adulto que o pai.

- Não tem problema, meu amor. O que você precisa?- disse Hermione.

- Preciso de penas novas e tinta, e de um novo livro de feitiços.

- Sua tia lhe deu um no natal e eu lhe comprei outro antes de irmos para a Rússia, por que precisa de outros?

- Bom, tia por mais que eu tenha adorado o livro, eu já li e já pratiquei os feitiços que havia nele, assim como o que você me deu mãe. Por isso gostaria de mais um, por favor mamãe, por favor...- disse o garoto.

Ginny sorriu de toda aquela situação ele era uma criança muito peculiar.

Hermione se você não comprar, eu vou.- disse ela.

Certo, você pode ganhar mais um livro de feitiços.

E um de transfiguração?-ele perguntou sabendo que abusava da boa vontade da mãe.

- Este menino é a versão da Hermione e ninguém pode negar. Só é do Rony em aparência.- disse o Sr. Weasley rindo e passando a mão na cabeça do neto que estava sentado ao seu lado.

Eles todos conversaram animadamente sobre assuntos mundanos e leves, Ginny se sentiu como se não tivesse um problema ou preocupação no mundo. Todos pareciam adorá-la e sempre sorriam o tempo todo, até a sua mãe que vez por outra estava ralhando com alguém. Ela se sentia tão miraculosamente em casa, como nunca achou que iria se sentir, e vez por outra até sentia como se alguns resquícios de antigas memórias estivessem tentando vir à tona, ou talvez fosse só uma sensação estranha de dejavu. Era de qualquer forma muito cedo para assumir qualquer progresso neste quesito. Ginny se sentia muito à vontade, era diferente da Rússia, as pessoas ao seu redor eram diferentes era tudo diferente.

A forma que ela achava mais plausível de explicar era que na Rússia ela se sentia livre, era como se fosse um grande quintal onde ela pudesse ir a todos os lugares, onde ela era dona de tudo. Já tudo que ela havia sentido desde que chegara era como se ela estivesse debaixo de um grande cobertor que a protegeria de tudo e todos, onde só haviam pensamentos bons e colo das pessoas que a amavam. Mas como havia lhe ocorrido antes era muito cedo para que pudesse tirar qualquer conclusão sobre o lugar, aquilo era simplesmente uma primeira impressão.

Comeu como se nunca tivesse visto comida na vida. A comida da sua mãe era simplesmente maravilhosa, o seu café da manhã poderia facilmente ser considerado um manjar dos deuses. Quando terminou estava tão cheia que pensou que sequer poderia andar, então ela Hermione e Mark ficaram sentados mais um pouco para ouvir algumas piadas meio sem graça de Rony. Seu pai havia seguido para o trabalho e sua mãe havia ido limpar os quartos reclamando da bagunça. Quando Rony também anunciou que precisaria dar uma passada no ministério mesmo durante o sábado os quatro se levantaram e Hermione disse para Mark se arrumar, elas o esperariam ele na sala.

Assim que Mark saiu da sala e elas poderiam ouvir o som seus passos no topo das escadas desaparecendo Hermione perguntou:

- Ouça Ginny, eu acho que você não quer falar sobre o assunto, digo a real razão pela qual você decidiu de ultima hora que gostaria de vir para cá, mas gostaria de dizer que quando você estiver pronta e precisar conversar eu vou estar aqui tudo bem? E que independente das razões todos estamos muito felizes por você esta de volta.

A ruiva sequer tinha palavras, Hermione era definitivamente um assombro, ou então Ginny estava realmente disfarçando muito mal.

- É tão evidente assim?

- Não.- disse Hermione sorrindo um pouco.- Não se preocupe, você tem feito um bom trabalho acho que ninguém mais percebeu. É que você pareceu um pouco desconfortável de vez em quando, mas tão disposta dentro de casa... E sua vinda tão repentina combinada ao olha preocupado de Harry.

- O olhar preocupado de Harry?- perguntou Ginny incrédula, eles só haviam visto Harry por cinco minutos.

-Harry só tem aquele olhar preocupado daquela forma quando se trata de você.

Ginny riu agradecida à Harry novamente. E era em situações como essa que ela se perguntava se eles realmente não tinham tido nada além de amizade entre si antes do acidente acontecer, mas ele nunca lhe respondia muita coisa. De qualquer forma ele havia prometido que iria lhe contar algumas coisas, havia dito isso ainda no dia anterior e ela confiava nele.

- Não sabia que Harry tinha um olhar específico para mim.- disse Ginny rindo.

- Não só um.- disse Hermione levantando as sobrancelhas.

A ruiva corou sabendo o que Hermione queria insinuar, ela suspeitava que o que Harry sentisse por ela não fosse somente amizade, e bem, era possível que fosse por isso que ele e o Jack não se davam muito bem. Ela estava levemente surpresa por aquilo nunca ter lhe ocorrido de fato... De qualquer forma aquela não era a hora de por mais perguntas e duvidas em sua cabeça.

Não demorou muito e Mark estava de volta sorridente, e eles seguiram até onde puderam finalmente aparatar no Caldeirão Furado.

Ginny assustou-se de imediato com o lugar estava cheio de bruxos e bruxas desde jovens até idosos sentados conversando alguns mantinham o tom de voz baixo outros estavam as gargalhadas. Era uma grande mistura de barulhos, vozes, e cheiros num lugar realmente pequeno, sua primeira impressão foi que era impossível aquele lugar conseguir abrigar tantas pessoas. A grande maioria das pessoas estava feliz e sorriam e os cumprimentavam a medida que eles passavam, outros estavam mais reclusos na privacidade dos cantos, e a ruiva teve a impressão de ver um ou dois bruxos ressonar livremente sobre uma mesa. Era uma atmosfera encantadora, ela tinha impressão de que era possível respirar a magia daquele lugar. Hermione a apresentou para três ou quatro bruxos que aparentemente ela deveria conhecer desde a época de Hogwarts, enquanto guiava Ginny e Mark para um beco espaçoso nos fundos do local. Ao chegar lá para a surpresa da ruiva, a amiga apenas tocou com a varinha em alguns tijolos na parede que fechava o beco e os tijolos se dobraram uns por cima dos outros abrindo uma passagem para o que parecia ser uma comprida rua.

Haviam muitas pessoas andando em todas as direções, entrando e saindo das lojas o tempo todo, eram apenas nove horas da manhã, mas o local já estava bem movimentado. Ginny tinha a impressão que poderia ver lojas até onde sua vista alcançava, lojas de roupas, lojas de animais, lojas para a manutenção de artefatos mágicos, livrarias, sorveteria... Eles passaram pela passagem aberta na parede, e seguiram pela rua.

- Ginny aqui à esquerda é a Madame Malkin, ela é a costureira que até hoje faz as fardas de Hogwarts, e trajes sob medida. O que me lembra que: Mark você precisa de uma nova capa, não é meu bem?

- Uma capa nova seria bom.- ele respondeu, mas seus olhos vasculhavam o local.

- Se importa se dermos uma passada aqui antes de prosseguirmos com o tour?- ela perguntou para a ruiva.- Você poderia inclusive aproveitar para mandar fazer algo para você aqui.

- Não me importo nem um pouco, na verdade eu acho ótimo.

E assim eles se encaminharam para a loja, lá dentro foram muito bem recebidos por uma funcionária muito solícita que após ouvir os pedidos, pediu para que Mark e Ginny subissem cada um em um banquinho para que a fita métrica pudesse por si só tirar as medidas necessárias. Ginny pediu três capas, três vestidos, duas calças e cinco blusas que ela havia escolhido em uma das revistas de modelos que estava a disposição dos clientes. A bruxa os encarava sorridente diante da encomenda tão grande após todos os preparos ela os informou que eles poderia vir pegar as roupas em uma hora que já estariam prontas.

- Perfeito.- disse Hermione.- Nós voltaremos aqui quando estivermos indo embora.

Então os três continuaram o caminho pelo beco diagonal e o proxima parada era na livraria Floreios e Borroes. Mark estava muito ansioso e estava tentando convencer a mãe a lhe comprar alguns dos livros do primeiro ano de Hogwarts.

- Mas mãe, pense em quantas coisas novas eu poderia testar, poderia finalmente conseguir transfigurar direito aquele besouro...- ela a olhava com os olhos pidões.

- Não Mark, já lhe disse que você não deveria saber metade das coisas que sabe. Meu filho você não tem idade para sair por ai transfigurando besouros.

- O papai gostou do que eu fiz com ele.- argumentou o garoto.

- Mark por Merlin você o tentou transformar em um despertador, mas tudo que ele faz até hoje é soltar aquele assovio horrível todo dia em plena a meia noite.

- Não, é verdade. Ele também é capaz de se camuflar em qualquer superfície agora.- ele se defendeu parecendo indignado.

Ginny estava achando aquela discussão sem pé e nem cabeça, era a ultima discussão que ela poderia imaginar um menino da idade dele ter com a mãe.

- E isso só torna mais difícil de encontrá-lo para que possamos concertar o que você fez com o pobre coitado. Mas este nem é o ponto Mark, a questão é: sua varinha é de brinquedo, ela tem limitações, meu amor, e transfiguração é um pouco além do que a varinha e você deveriam estar indo.- ela disse levantando a sobrancelhas de forma incisiva.

- Mais motivo para você ou o papai me darem uma varinha de verdade.

- Mark você é muito novo para ter uma varinha!

- Ah mãe! Fala sério!

- Serio.

O menino, pareceu emburrado e decepcionado com a mãe e a ruiva teve a sensação de que aquela não era primeira discussão sobre o mesmo tópico, e por mais que Mark estivesse irritado ela achava até um pouco engraçado. Então eles se dirigiram até a livraria Floreios e Borrões, e assim que adentraram o local Mark pareceu estar um pouco menos irritado.

- Era aqui que todos nós comprávamos nossos livros para Hogwarts.- disse Hermione.

Ginny tinha bastante certeza de que a amiga havia dito qualquer outra coisa, mas estava muito atraída pelas várias pilhas de livros em todos os formatos que ela imaginava serem possíveis. Haviam livros em gaiolas, livros que flutuavam, livros que apareciam e desapareciam. Pilhas de livros em cantos, algumas destas até pareciam emitir um leve zunido, outras ela poderia jurar que estavam cochichando a seu respeito. A loja não estava muito cheia, estava muito cedo para já que o local estivesse movimentado, mas as pessoas que ali estavam apreciam muito à vontade no local.

Ela tocou uma pilha de livro apreensiva de que fosse desabar sobre ela, mas nada aconteceu, e no mesmo instante sua mente foi invadida por umas imagens borradas do lugar, ela carregava um caldeirão cheio de livros e estava muitíssimo empolgada. Poderia sentir as borboletas em seu estômago, parecia que tudo estava acontecendo naquele momento. Ela era aquela garotinha empolgada, ela estava muito feliz com o seu primeiro caldeirão a sua primeira varinha e os livros, aquilo significava... Ela havia ansiado por aquilo durante tanto tempo. Mas o que era "_aquilo"_ mesmo? Ah, aquilo era algo que ela tinha grandes expectativas sobre, e ela fora a ultima a conseguir, todos os seus irmãos já estavam lá! Lá, _lá _onde? Ela fazia esforço para reviver a cena, todas as sensações da garotinha com roupas estranhas que reverberavam em sua mente, alguns dos pensamentos da garota lhe fugiam a mente. Tudo que predominava no âmago da garota era a felicidade imensa sobre a perspectiva de estar indo... Indo para Hogwarts!

Era isso, ela havia esperado onze anos para poder ir para a escola! Havia suportado os irmãos lhe fazendo inveja e fazendo brincadeiras sobre o assunto. E como se já não bastasse, ela tinha ido deixá-los na plataforma 9 ¾ todos os anos... A ruiva mal notou como o sorriso se espalhava em seu rosto a medida que a lembrança se tornava mais clara. Ela achava a empolgação da sua versão infantil engraçada, ao mesmo tempo que dividia a ansiedade sobre Hogwarts. Sentia-se saltitante de felicidade! Queria testar sua varinha assim que chegasse em casa, e faria aquilo escondida!

O sorriso se transformou em risada e Hermione que a acompanhava sorriu de volta sem entender, mas satisfeita que em ver que ela estava feliz. Se contentou em a observar discretamente enquanto se perguntava o que a fazia rir tão gostosamente.

Então em meio a toda a empolgação naquele ambiente confortável apareceu um senhor muito loiro de cabelos quase prateados, e foi invadida por uma sensação de medo e desconforto venenosa que se espalhava pelos cantos de seus pensamentos. O homem altivo e arrogante parou e conversou com eles, ela não conseguiu entender o que ele disse por mais que tentasse estava muito longe, era como um rádio dessintonizado. Harry ficou muito zangado ao ouvir o homem assim como ela. Oh Merlin! Harry estava ali também, a cicatriz tão viva em sua testa quanto sua versão atual e os cabelos tão desarrumados quanto hoje em dia. Por um segundo ela quis rir, mas ainda estava concentrada no homem arrogante de capa preta e cabelos longos, mas antes que algo mais acontecesse além da troca de palavras o homem esbarrou nela fazendo-a tropeçar e foi embora. E tudo se dissolveu em sua mente.

Aquela havia sido a sua primeira lembrança de quando ela era pequena! Genuinamente a primeira lembrança que conseguia recuperar de antes de ir pra Hogwarts! Quase não se conteve de empolgação e sentiu-se exatamente como a garotinha na lembrança.

- Ginny? Está tudo bem?

- Sim!- ela disse voltando-se para amiga e finalmente se afastando ta pilha de livros na qual ainda estava tocando e sequer percebera.

- Não que eu não esteja feliz em vê-la sorrir para o nada, mas normalmente tem uma explicação...- disse Hermione em tom zombeteiro.

- Eu me lembrei de algo.- Ginny respondeu tentando não parecer tão empolgada, tentando não parecer tão boba.

Hermione pareceu não entender durante alguns segundos então, arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso ainda maior que o da ruiva anteriormente.

- Você quer dizer lembrou, _lembrando mesmo?_

- Sim!

- Ah que maravilha! Que maravilha! Sabia que estar em casa iria te ajudar a recuperar tudo que você perdeu! – dizendo isso deu um abraço apertado na amiga. Hermione estava quase saltitando assim como Ginny! E a outra se sentiu tão querida com a empolgação compartilhada. Ginny sentiu-se tão à vontade como se pudesse flutuar, estava adorando o lugar. – Tenho certeza que esta só será uma de muitas lembranças que ainda virão.- continuou Hermione com convicção.

- Espero que você esteja certa.- disse Ginny rindo.

- Do que você lembrou?

- Lembrei de quando vim aqui nesta mesma loja comprar os livros para o meu primeiro semestre em Hogwarts.

- Ah! Você deveria ter acabado de fazer onze anos. Eu havia encontrado vocês mais cedo neste dia, lembro-me vagamente...- ela disse tentando se recordar.

- Não consegui lembrar direito, parecia tão distante e apagado, lembro-me do Harry, e de minha mãe e meu pai e o Rony, mas não nitidamente

-Bem, acho que é não mais que natural, visto que é assim que eu me lembro, faz tanto tempo... –disse Hermione em tom de reflexão. – Temos que contar para sua mãe! Ela ficará tão feliz, e vai enfiar na sua cabeça que sua casa é aqui!

Ginny sorriu sentindo um leve desconforto no estômago com as lembranças que aquela frase da amiga havia lhe causado.

- Sério Ginny, a única pessoa que eu conheço tão teimosa quanto você é seu irmão.- disse a outra lhe encarando séria.

- No entanto você casou com ele, não é mesmo?

- E estou tentando concertá-lo até hoje!

E o pequeno Mark interrompeu a conversa.

- Por favor mãe...- ele disse mostrando o livro gigantesco que trazia nas mãos. Hermione já sabia o que ele queria, e o olhou sério.

- Não, Mark. Filhos nós já conversamos, isso é magia além da sua idade.- ela disse e ele soube que não adiantaria insistir saiu cabisbaixo voltando a se embrenhar no meio das pilhas de livros. A ruiva olhou o sobrinho decepcionado com um certo divertimento interno, ele era claramente igualzinho à mãe, exatamente como Harry havia lhe dito. No entanto ela tentava segurá-lo por medo e preocupação.

- Não entendo, Hermione.- ela disse finalmente.

- O que?

- Me disseram que você era igualzinha a ele quando mais nova...

Hermione suspirou girando os olhos já sabia onde a amiga queria chegar.

-Até você Ginny?

- Suponho que esse seja um assunto bem abordado então?- disse a ruiva sorrindo.

- Eu sei, eu entendo. Mark é muito parecido com o que eu era, mas veja bem Ginny, eu me meti em várias confusões com seu irmão e o Harry, fiz uma poção polisuco no meu segundo ano, e fiquei presa na forma de um gato por semanas...

-Poção Polisuco no segundo ano Hermione! Quantos anos você tinha...?

- Doze, mas isso não vem ao caso. É isso que eu quero dizer, ele é muito jovem e sabe cinco vezes mais coisas do um menino da idade dela, e no mínimo três vezes mais que eu na idade dele. E olha só em que tipo de confusão eu me metia? Eu me colocava em perigo e colocava meus amigos junto...

- Mas Hermione você nunca sofreu nenhuma consequência seria com isso... Você não pode tolher o menino por um medo que é seu...

- É dificil... Você não sabe o quanto esse garotinho pode ser persuasivo...- ela disse com um risinho no rosto.

- Realmente me preocupa que ele tenha o mesmo juízo que o meu o seu irmão e Harry, e acabe se metendo em confusões de magnitude ainda maior que as nossas...

- Bem, tudo que eu quero dizer é: dê uma chance à ele, tem coisas que a gente só aprende ou entende o perigo quando passamos por ele... Acompanhe de perto, mas acho que você faria bem em dar um voto de confiança à ele, Mark é tão bom garoto.

- Eu e seu irmão falamos sobre isso, mas no fim das contas ele acaba só cedendo às vontades de Mark e comprando os livros e instrumentos que ele quer, contado que Mark não dê com a língua nos dentes para mim.- disse ela olhando irônica diante das risadas da amiga.

- Minha opinião é que você não tem com o que se preocupar por hora, só seja vigilante.

- Talvez você tenha razão...

Ela olhou para amiga pensativa, e subitamente ela lhe lembrou a própria com toda a superproteção que lhe era característica. Ginny sorriu ao notar as semelhanças e decidiu que Mark deveria ter alguém por ele. Ela tinha a leve suspeita de que adoraria assumir o papel de tia legal, pelo que ele estava vendo o garoto merecia uma folga.

- Se você não se importa Mione, vou dar mais uma olhada agora, talvez eu ache algo interessante.

- Claro, não se preocupe com o tempo, ninguém está com pressa.- ela respondeu gentilmente.

Então a ruiva se dirigiu até um dos corredores estreitos formados pelas pilhas flutuantes de livros a procura do sobrinho. Não demorou muito e ela pôde ver o garotinho ruivo sentado ao lado de uma pilha folheando um livro de capa vermelha com entalhes na capa. Ela se aproximou dele com um sorriso:

- Então Mark, você gosta de transfiguração, é isso?

- Me interesso bastante, mas não posso praticar muito.- disse dando de ombros.

- E do que você gosta mais em transfiguração?

Ele levantou o livro mostrando a capa para que ela pudesse ler o título: "Como se tornar um animago." Ginny riu internamente, talvez Hermione tivesse alguma razão em se preocupar um pouco, o menino realmente sonhava alto para sua idade.

- Humm animagia... Sua mãe tem razão em parte, você deve ter um pouco mais de paciência em relação a "Como se tornar um animago".- disse apontando para o livro.

- Tudo bem, eu nem tenho uma varinha de verdade ainda...- ele disse rindo.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: Você escolhe alguns livros, a gente leva, você não conta nada para a sua mãe e me promete que não vai tentar se transformar em animago sem alguém confiável por perto. Até porque todos nós sabemos que aqui na Inglaterra é ilegal sem pedir acompanhamento do ministério.

- Tudo bem! – ele disse com os olhos brilhando.- Eu prometo tia! Prometo até que não vou tentar nada sem você por perto...

Ginny sorriu sonoramente, ele deveria confiar bastante nela.

- Melhor assim. Bem eu posso te falar uma coisa ou outra sobre se tornar um animago, mas neste quesito em especial confie na sua mãe quando ela diz que é magia um pouco avançada para você.

- Você é um animago tia? Eu nunca soube...- ele disse com a expressão de inocente surpresa.

- Sou, mas não vamos ficar comentando isso por ai. Acho que sue tio Harry sabe...

- Você foi acompanhada pelo ministério?

- Na verdade, na Rússia é um pouco diferente, nós temos um pouco mais de liberdade nesse aspecto, mas isso não é algo a ser considerado agora, nem pense que não estou vendo o que passa pela sua cabeça mocinho... Não vou mentir, é uma possibilidade no futuro, mas não agora, Mark pelo amor de Deus não faça eu me arrepender de ter te dado esse livro.

- Eu prometi tia...

Ela sorriu docemente para ele.

- Muito bem, vejo que você é um garoto de palavra, se daqui a alguns anos, quando você estiver mais velho, você ainda demonstrar esse interesse pelo assunto e todo o resto, eu posso ajudar e te orientar pessoalmente nisso, ok? Eu também _prometo_ isso.- ela disse com o coração derretido pela vontade do garotinho à sua frente. Mark a encarou por alguns segundos e então a surpreendeu com um abraço cheio de gratidão. Ginny sentiu o pescoço envolvido pelo braços pequenos do sobrinho assutada coma reação dele, então sorriu e devolveu o abraço com sinceridade.

- Me disseram que você tinha esquecido, das coisas, que você não lembraria de mim e de como você era legal com todo mundo, mas não é verdade. Você não mudou nada.

Ginny sorriu de volta. Seus olhos ficaram marejados, ela não queria soltá-lo de seu abraço. Ela estivera certa em ter voltado.


End file.
